Hermoso desastre
by Nikki Hale
Summary: Adaptación . La nueva Bella Swan es una buena chica, que cree que tiene suficiente distancia entre su oscuro pasado y ella, pero cuando llega a la universidad con su mejor amiga Alice, su camino a un nuevo comienzo es rápidamente desafiado por el Chico de Una Sola Noche de la Universidad de Eastern, Edward Cullen
1. Capítulo I : Bandera Roja

**Adaptación** - Hola esta es la primera historia que subo dentro de esta página, y quise partir con la adaptación de una historia que la verdad me encanto y que daré a conocer cuando finalice este fic. Saludos y espero les guste la historia

La nueva Bella Swan es una buena chica. No bebe, ni maldice, y tiene un porcentaje adecuado de sweeters en su armario. Bella cree que tiene suficiente distancia entre su oscuro pasado y ella, pero cuando llega a la universidad con su mejor amiga Alice, su camino a un nuevo comienzo es rápidamente desafiado por el Chico de Una Sola Noche de la Universidad de Eastern.  
Edward Cullen, delgado y cubierto de tatuajes, es exactamente lo que Bella necesita-y quiere-evitar. Él pasa sus noches ganando dinero en el cuadrilátero, y sus días enamorando a sus compañeras. Intrigado por la resistencia de Bella hacia sus encantos, Edward la engaña con un sencillo truco, una simple apuesta. Si él pierde, él debe mantenerse en abstinencia durante un mes. Si Bella pierde, debe vivir en el apartamento de Edward por la misma cantidad de tiempo. De cualquier manera, Edward no tiene idea de que él ha encontrado a su igual.

**Capítulo I: Bandera roja**

Todo en la habitación gritaba que no yo no pertenecía aquí. Las escaleras estaban en ruinas, la gente estaba apretada hombro contra hombro, y el aire era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Las voces se arremolinaban mientras gritaban números y nombres una y otra vez, los brazos se agitaban y se hacían gestos para intercambiar dinero y comunicarse a través del ruido. Me sumergí entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Guarda bien tu dinero en tu billetera, Bella! —Me gritó Alice. Su amplia sonrisa brillaba aún en la penumbra.

— ¡Quédate cerca! ¡Empeorará una vez que comience! —gritó Jasper por encima del ruido. Alice tomó su mano y después la mía mientras Jasper nos dirigía a través del mar de gente.

El balido agudo de un cuerno de toro sonó en el aire lleno de humo. El ruido me sobresaltó, haciendo que saltara, buscando el origen de estallido. Un hombre estaba parado en una silla de madera, sosteniendo un fajo de billetes en la mano, el cuerno en la otra. Él mantenía el plástico en los labios.

— ¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Si estás buscando Economía 101… ¡Estás en el jodido lugar equivocado, mi amigo!. Mi nombre es Sam, yo hago las reglas y dirijo la pelea. Las apuestas terminan una vez que los oponentes estén en el suelo. No se permite tocar a los combatientes, no ayudarlos, no cambios de apuestas, y no entrar en el cuadrilátero. ¡Si rompen estas reglas, se les partirá la madre y serán retirados de aquí sin su dinero! ¡Eso las incluye a ustedes, señoritas! ¡Así que no utilicen sus puterías para estafar al sistema, muchachos!

Jasper negó con la cabeza. — ¡Jesús, Sam! —gritó al maestro de ceremonias sobre el ruido, claramente desaprobando la elección de palabras de su amigo.

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho. Con un suéter de cachemir color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me sentí como una maestra de escuela en las playas de Normandía. Le prometí a Alice que podía enfrentar todo lo que se nos pusiera enfrente, pero en la zona cero sentí la necesidad de agarrar sus delgados brazos con ambas manos. Ella no me pondría en peligro, pero estar en un sótano con cincuenta o más chicos universitarios borrachos, no estaba exactamente segura de nuestras posibilidades de salir ilesas.

Después de que Alice conociera a Jasper en la clase de orientación de primer año, ella con frecuencia lo acompañaba a las luchas secretas en los sótanos diferentes de la Universidad de Eastern. Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente, y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea.

Debido a que yo pertenecía a un círculo un poco más tranquilo, me sorprendió saber de un mundo subterráneo en Eastern; pero Jasper lo sabía aún antes de haberse matriculado. Edward, el compañero de cuarto y primo de Jasper, entró en su primera pelea siete meses antes. Como estudiante de primer año, se rumoreaba que él era el competidor más letal que Sam había visto en los tres años desde que creó El Círculo. Comenzando su segundo año, Edward era invencible. Juntos, Edward y Jasper fácilmente pagaban el alquiler y las facturas con las ganancias.

Sam llevó el cuerno de toro nuevamente a sus labios, y los gritos y el movimiento escaldaron a un ritmo febril.

— ¡Esta noche tenemos un nuevo retador! ¡El luchador estelar universitario de Eastern, Mike newton!

Los gritos siguieron, y la multitud se apartó como el mar rojo cuando Mike entró en la habitación. Un espacio circular fue formado, y la multitud silbó, abucheó y se burló del rival. Él saltaba, sacudía el cuello hacia atrás y adelante; su rostro severo y concentrado. La multitud se calmó y luego mis manos se alzaron a mis oídos cuando la música sonó por los grandes altavoces en el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Nuestro siguiente combatiente no necesita presentación, pero porque me asusta hasta la mierda, lo haré de todos modos! ¡Sacudan sus botas, chicos, y quítense sus bragas, señoritas! ¡Les presento a Edward ―Perro rabioso Cullen!

El volumen explotó cuando Edward apareció en una puerta de la habitación. Él hizo su entrada, sin camisa, relajado y natural. Echó a andar hacia el centro del círculo, como si se estuviera presentado a otro día en el trabajo. Los músculos se extendían bajo su piel tatuada mientras él chocó sus puños contra los nudillos de Mike. Edward se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído a Mike, y el luchador luchó por mantener su expresión severa. Mike se puso cara a cara con Edward y lo miró directamente a los ojos. La expresión de Mike era asesina; Edward se veía ligeramente divertido.

Los hombres tomaron unos pasos hacia atrás, y Sam sonó el cuerno. Mike tomó una posición defensiva y atacó a Edward. Me paré sobre la punta de mis pies cuando perdí mi línea de visión, apoyándome de lado a lado y los hombros se estrellaban contra mí, rebotándome de un lado a otro como pelota

de ping pong. La parte superior de la cabeza de Mike y Edward se hizo visible, por lo que continúe abriéndome camino hacia adelante.

Cuando finalmente llegué al frente, Mike cogió a Edward con sus gruesos brazos y trató de tirarlo al suelo. Cuando Mike se inclinó con el movimiento, Edward estrelló su rodilla contra la cara de Mike. Antes de que Mike pudiera evitar el golpe, Edward lo atacó; sus puños hicieron contacto con la cara ensangrentada de Mike una y otra vez.

Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Bella? —dijo Jasper.

— ¡No podía ver desde allí! —grité.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Mike tirar un puñetazo. Edward se giró, y por un momento pensé que había evitado otro golpe, pero hizo un círculo completo, estrellando su codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Mike. Sangre roció mi cara y salpicó la parte superior de mi suéter. Mike cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un breve instante la habitación estuvo en completo silencio.

Sam lanzó una tela roja cuadrada sobre el cuerpo quieto de Mike y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividían entre petulantes y frustradas.

Me empujaron un poco con el movimiento de ida y venida. Alice llamó mi nombre en algún lugar de la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba fascinada por el camino rojo de mi pecho a la cintura.

Un par de pesadas botas negras se pararon frente a mí, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos viajaron hacia arriba; pantalones manchados de sangre, un par de cincelados abdominales, un desnudo y tatuado pecho empapado de sudor y, finalmente, un par de ojos cálidos color marrón. Alguien me empujó por detrás y Edward me tomó por el brazo antes de caer hacia adelante.

— ¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de ella! —gruñó Edward, empujando a cualquiera que se me acercara. Su expresión severa se convirtió en una sonrisa al ver mi camisa, y luego secó mi cara con una toalla—. Lo siento mucho, Paloma

Sam dio unas palmaditas en la parte detrás de la cabeza de Edward. — ¡Vamos, Perro rabioso! ¡Tienes un poco de dinero esperando por ti!

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos. — Es una lástima sobre el suéter. Se ve bien en ti. —En el momento siguiente se vio envuelto por los fans, desapareciendo de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando idiota? —me gritó Alice, tirando de mi brazo.

—Vine aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no? —Sonreí.

—Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, Bella, —me regaño Jasper.

—Tampoco Alice —le dije.

— ¡Ella no trata de meterse en el círculo! —Frunció el ceño.

—Vámonos.

Alice me sonrió y me limpió la cara. —Eres un grano en el trasero, Bella. ¡Dios, te quiero! —Ella enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y nos dirigimos hasta las escaleras y hacia la noche.

Alice me siguió hasta mi habitación y luego se burló de mi compañera de cuarto, Leah. Inmediatamente me quité la chaqueta con sangre, arrojándola al cesto de ropa sucia.

—Asqueroso. ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Leah desde su cama.

Miré a Alice, quien se encogió de hombros. —Sangrado por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto una de las hemorragias nasales de Bella?

Leah acomodó sus gafas y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, lo harás. —Ella me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Menos de un minuto después, mi celular sonó. Por costumbre, Alice me enviaba un mensaje de texto después de haber dicho adiós.

Pasaré la noche con Jazz, t veo mañana reina del cuadrilátero.

Miré a Leah, quien me veía como si mi nariz se desangraría en cualquier momento.

—Ella estaba bromeando —le dije.

Leah asintió con indiferencia y luego miró hacia el desorden de libros sobre su colcha.

—Creo que voy a tomar una ducha —le dije, agarrando una toalla y mi bolsa de baño.

—Alertaré a los medios de comunicación —bromeó Leah, manteniendo su cabeza hacia abajo.

Al día siguiente, Jasper y Alice se unieron a mí para el almuerzo. Tenía toda intención de sentarme sola, pero a medida que los estudiantes invadieron la cafetería, las sillas a mí alrededor estuvieron llenas por los hermanos de fraternidad de Jasper o los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano. Algunos de ellos estuvieron en la pelea, pero ninguno mencionó mi casi espectáculo en el cuadrilátero.

—Jazz—dijo una voz.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza, y Alice y yo volteamos para ver a Edward tomar asiento al final de la mesa. Fue seguido por dos voluptuosas rubias usando camisetas Sigma Kappa. Una de ellas se sentó en el regazo de Edward y la otra se sentó junto él, acariciando su camisa.

—Creo que he vomitado un poco en mi boca —murmuró Alice.

La rubia en el regazo de Edward se volvió hacia Alice —Te he oído, puta.

Alice tomó su rollo y lo arrojó al final de la mesa, rozando la cara de la chica. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir otra palabra, Edward dobló sus rodillas, enviándola al suelo.

— ¡Ay! —Chilló, mirando a Edward.

—Alice es mi amiga. Necesitas buscar otro regazo, Irina

— ¡Edward! —Se quejó ella, poniéndose de pie.

Edward volvió su atención a su plato, ignorándola.

Ella miró a su hermana y resopló, después las dos se fueron de mano en mano.

Edward guiñó hacia Alice, como nada hubiese pasado, llevándose otro bocado a la boca. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño corte en su ceja. Él intercambió miradas con Jasper y luego comenzó una conversación con uno de los chicos de fútbol frente a él.

Aunque los estudiantes en la mesa habían disminuido, Alice, Jasper y yo nos quedamos a hablar sobre nuestros planes de fin de semana. Edward se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en nuestro extremo de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Jasper en voz alta, llevándose la mano a su oído.

Traté de ignorarlo lo mejor posible, pero cuando miré hacia arriba, Edward me estaba mirando.

—Ya la conoces, Ed. ¿La mejor amiga de Alice? Ella estaba con nosotros la otra noche —dijo Jasper.

Edward me sonrió en lo que supuse era su sonrisa encantadora. Él emanaba sexo y rebeldía con su pelo castaño casi a rapa y brazos tatuados, y yo puse mis ojos en blanco en su intento de coquetearme.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes una mejor amiga, Ali? —preguntó Edward.

—Desde tercer año de secundaria —respondió ella, apretando sus labios juntos mientras sonreía en mi dirección—. ¿No recuerdas, Edward ? Tú arruinaste su suéter.

Edward sonrió. —Arruino una gran cantidad de suéteres.

—Asqueroso —murmuré.

Edward hizo girar la silla vacía a mi lado y se sentó, apoyando sus brazos delante de él. —Así que tú eres Paloma, ¿eh?

—No —le espeté—. Tengo un nombre.

Parecía divertido por la manera en que contesté, lo que sólo sirvió para enfadarme más.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? —Preguntó.

Di un mordisco por última vez a la manzana, haciendo caso omiso de él.

—Entonces es Paloma —se encogió de hombros.

Miré a Alice y luego me volví hacia Edward. —Estoy tratando de comer.

Edward se preparó para el desafío que se le presentaba. —Mi nombre es Edward. Edward Cullen

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Sé quién eres.

—Lo sabes, ¿eh? —dijo Edward, levantando la ceja herida.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Es difícil no darse cuenta cuando cincuenta borrachos están gritando tu nombre.

Edward se sentó un poco más derecho. —Eso me sucede con frecuencia. —Puse los ojos nuevamente en blanco y Edward se echó a reír—. ¿Tienes un tic o algo?

— ¿Un que?

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse. —Se echó a reír otra vez cuando me miró—. De hecho, esos son unos ojos increíbles —dijo, inclinándose pocos centímetros hacia mi cara—. ¿Qué color son? ¿Chocolate?

Miré a mi plato, dejando que los largos mechones de mi cabello caramelo crearan una cortina entre nosotros. No me gustaba la forma en la que me hacía sentir cuando estaba tan cerca. No quería ser como las otras chicas en Eastern que se ruborizaban en su presencia. No quería que me afectara de esa manera para nada

—Ni siquiera pienses en eso, Edward. Ella es como mi hermana —advirtió Alice.

—Bebé —dijo Jasper—. Acabaste de decirle que no. Ahora no parará.

—Tú no eres su tipo —continuó ella.

Edward fingió estar ofendido. — ¡Soy el tipo de todas!

Miré hacia él y sonreí.

— ¡Ah! Una sonrisa. No soy un podrido bastardo después de todo —guiñó un ojo—. Fue un placer conocerte, Paloma. —Caminó alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó al oído de Alice.

Jasper lanzó una papa frita a su primo. — ¡Quita los labios de la oreja de mi chica, Ed!

— ¡Me retiro! ¡Me retiro! —Edward mostró sus manos en un gesto inocente.

Unas chicas siguieron detrás de él, riendo y pasando sus dedos por su cabello para llamar su atención. Él abrió la puerta para ellas y casi gritaron de deleite.

Alice se echó a reír. —Oh, no. Estás en problemas, Bella.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunté, cuidadosamente.

—Él quiere que la lleves a casa, ¿verdad? —dijo Jasper. Alice asintió y él negó con su cabeza—. Eres una chica inteligente, Bella. Te lo digo ahora, si caes en su juego y terminas enojada con él, no llegues a tomártelo en contra Alice y yo, ¿De acuerdo?

Sonreí. —No voy a caer en su juego, Jazz. ¿A caso parezco a una de esas Barbie para ti?

—Ella no caerá en su juego —le aseguró Alice, tocando su brazo.

—Este no es mi primer rodeo, Ali. ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha jodido las cosas para mí, porque él duerme con la mejor amiga? ¡De pronto es un conflicto de intereses salir conmigo porque es fraternizar con el enemigo! Te lo digo, Bella, —me miró—, no le digas a Ali que ella no puede salir conmigo porque caíste enamorada por los coqueteos de Edward. Considérate advertida.

—Innecesario, pero se te agradece, —le dije. Traté de asegurarle con una sonrisa, pero su pesimismo se veía impulsado por los actos de Edward.

Alice me saludó con su mano, yéndose con Jasper mientras yo caminaba a mi clase. Entrecerré los ojos ante el sol brillante, agarré las correas de mi mochila. Eastern era exactamente lo que esperaba; desde las pequeñas aulas hasta las caras desconocidas. Era un nuevo comienzo para mí; finalmente podía caminar a algún lugar sin los susurros de los que sabían—o creían saber—acerca de mi pasado. Yo era indistinguible como cualquier otra estudiante de primer año en su camino a clase; sin miradas, sin rumores, sin lastima o criterios. Sólo la ilusión de lo que yo quería que ellos vieran: vestida de cachemira, sin sentido alguno, Bella Swan.

Puse mi mochila en el suelo y me derrumbé en la silla, inclinándome para tomar mi portátil de mi bolso. Cuando me levanté para ponerla en mi escritorio, Edward se sentó en el escritorio siguiente.

—Bien. Así puedes tomar apuntes por mí—dijo. Mordía una pluma y me sonrió, sin duda su mejor sonrisa.

Le lancé una mirada de disgusto. —Ni siquiera estás en esta clase.

—Qué si no. Por lo general me siento allá —dijo, apuntando con la cabeza a la fila superior. Un pequeño grupo de chicas me estaban mirando y me di cuenta de una silla vacía en el centro.

—No tomaré notas por ti —le dije, encendiendo mi computadora.

Edward se inclinó tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla. —Lo siento… ¿Te ofendí de alguna manera?

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Mantuve mi voz baja. —No me acostaré contigo. Debes darte por vencido ahora mismo.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de hablar. —No te he preguntado si dormirías conmigo —sus ojos se dirigieron al techo en concentración—. ¿O sí?

—No soy una de esas Barbie o una de tus fans allá arriba —le dije, mirando a las chicas detrás de nosotros—. No estoy impresionada por tus tatuajes, o tu encanto, o tu forzada indiferencia, por lo que puedes detener tu plan, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, Paloma. —Él era impermeable contra a mi rudeza—. ¿Por qué no vienes con Alice esta noche?

Reí ante su petición, pero él se acercó más. —No estoy tratando de bolsearte (decir ligarte pero de forma más vulgar) Sólo quiero pasar el rato.

— ¿bolsearme? ¿Cómo consigues tener sexo hablando de esa manera?

Edward se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Sólo ven. Ni siquiera coquetearé contigo, lo juro.

—Voy a pensarlo.

El Profesor entró y Edward se volvió al frente de la habitación. Una sonrisa permaneció en su rostro, haciendo el hoyuelo en su mejilla notorio. Entre más reía, más quería odiarlo, sin embargo era justo eso lo que hacía imposible odiarlo.

— ¿Quién me puede decir cuál presidente tenía una amante? —preguntó el profesor

—Asegúrate de escribir eso —susurró Edward —. Necesitaré saber eso para las entrevistas de trabajo.

—Shh —le dije, escribiendo cada palabra del profesor.

Edward sonrió y se relajó en su silla. Mientras la hora pasaba, él alternaba entre bostezar y apoyarse contra mi brazo para mirar el monitor. Hice un esfuerzo tremendo para ignorarlo, pero su proximidad y sus abultados músculos de su brazo lo hacían difícil. Jugó con la pulsera de cuero negro alrededor de su muñeca hasta que terminó la clase.

Me apresuré hacia la puerta y el pasillo. Justo cuando me sentía a una distancia segura, Edward Cullen estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Has pensado en ello? —preguntó, colocándose sus gafas de sol.

Una pequeña morena se puso delante de nosotros, con los ojos abiertos de esperanza. —Hola, Edward. —dijo, jugando con su pelo.

Me detuve, retrocediendo por su tono de voz dulce y luego caminé a su alrededor. La había visto antes, hablando normalmente en el área de los dormitorios de las chicas, su tono de voz sonaba más maduro y me pregunté por qué ella creía que Edward encontraría su tono de niña atractivo. Ella balbuceó en una octava más alta por un tiempo más hasta que él estaba nuevamente a mi lado.

Sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo, él encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló una nube espesa de humo. — ¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí… tú estabas pensando.

Hice una mueca. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Has pensando en venir?

—Si digo que sí, ¿Dejarás de seguirme?

Consideró mi estipulación y luego asintió. —Sí.

—Entonces iré.

— ¿Cuándo?

Suspiré. —Esta noche. Iré esta noche.

Edward sonrió y se detuvo en seco —Genial. Te veré después, Palomita —gritó detrás de mí.

Doblé la esquina para ver a Alice junto a Eric fuera de mi dormitorio. Nosotros tres terminamos en la misma mesa en clase de orientación para primer año, y supe que él sería la tercera rueda a nuestra bien engrasada máquina. Él no era excesivamente alto, pero aun así mucho más

que mi metro con sesenta y cuatro centímetros. Sus ojos redondos compensaban sus rasgos delgados y finos, y su pelo teñido por lo general era estilizado por la parte delantera.

— ¿Edward Cullen? Jesús, Bella, ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a pescar en la parte profunda? —dijo Eric, con desaprobación en sus ojos.

Alice sacó el chicle de su boca en una larga cuerda. —Sólo lo estás empeorando por ignorarlo. Él no está acostumbrado a eso.

— ¿Qué sugieres que haga? ¿Dormir con él?

Alice se encogió de hombros. —Te ahorrará tiempo.

—Le dije que iría esta noche.

Eric y Alice intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Qué? Él prometió dejarme de molestar si decía que sí. Tú irás esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí —dijo Alice—. ¿En verdad vendrás?

Sonreí y pasé junto a ellos hacia el dormitorio, preguntándome si Edward podría cumplir su promesa de no coquetear. Él no era difícil de descifrar; o él me veía como un reto, o lo suficientemente un atractiva para ser una buena amiga. No estaba segura cuál me molestaba más.

Cuatro horas después, Alice llamó a mi puerta para ir a casa de Jasper y Edward. Ella no se contuvo cuando salí al pasillo.

— ¡Qué asco, Bella! ¡Pareces una vagabunda!

—Bien —dije, sonriendo a mi atuendo. Mi cabello estaba recogido encima de mi cabeza en un moño desordenado. Me había lavado el maquillaje de la cara y sustituí mis lentes de contacto por mis gafas con montura negra. Luciendo una andrajosa camiseta y pantalones de chándal, terminando con un par de chanclas. La idea se me había ocurrido horas antes, no ser atractiva era el mejor plan. Obviamente, Edward estaría desanimado inmediatamente y detendría su ridícula persistencia. Si él estaba en busca de un amigo, entonces sería muy poca cosa para ser vista a su lado.

Alice bajó la ventanilla y escupió su goma de mascar.

—Eres tan obvia. ¿Por qué no rodaste en mierda de perro para completar tu atuendo?

—No estoy tratando de impresionar a nadie —le dije.

—Obviamente.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del apartamento de Jasper y yo seguí a Alice a las escaleras. Jasper abrió la puerta, riendo cuando entré. — ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

—Está tratando de no impresionar —dijo Alice.

Alice siguió a Jasper a su habitación. La puerta se cerró y me quedé sola, sintiéndome fuera de lugar. Me senté en el sillón cercano a la puerta y me quité mis sandalias.

Su apartamento era más agradable que el típico apartamento de soltero. Los posters predecibles de mujeres medio desnudas y señales de tránsito estaban en las paredes, pero aparte de eso estaba limpio, los muebles eran nuevos y el olor a ropa sucia y de cerveza no estaba presente.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —dijo Edward, colapsando en el sofá.

Sonreí y empujé las gafas sobre el puente de mi nariz, esperando a que él prestara atención a mi apariencia. —Alice tenía un ensayo que terminar.

—Hablando de ensayos, ¿Ya has comenzado el de historia?

Él ni siquiera se inmutó por mi cabello desordenado y fruncí el ceño ante su reacción. — ¿Tú?

—Lo terminé esta tarde.

—Pero no se entregará hasta el próximo miércoles. —le dije, sorprendida.

—Sólo para borrarlo de la lista. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser un ensayo de dos páginas sobre Grant?

—Me imagino que soy floja, entonces —me encogí de hombros—. Es probable que lo comience hasta este fin de semana.

—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, házmelo saber.

Esperé a que se riera, o mostrara algún signo de que estaba bromeando, pero su expresión era sincera. Levanté una ceja. —Tu me vas a ayudar con mi ensayo?

—Tengo una A en esa clase —dijo un poco molesto ante mi incredulidad.

—Él tiene A en todas sus clases. Él es un jodido genio. Lo odio —dijo Jasper mientras entraba en la habitación de la mano de Alice.

Vi a Edward con una expresión dudosa y sus cejas se levantaron. — ¿Qué? ¿No crees que un hombre cubierto de tatuajes y que intercambie golpes para ganarse la vida no pueda obtener buenas calificaciones? No estoy en la escuela porque no tenga nada mejor que hacer.

— ¿Por qué tienes que luchar, entonces? ¿Por qué no aplicas para becas? —Le pregunté.

—Ya lo hice. Se me concedió la mitad de mi matrícula. Pero hay libros, gastos, y tengo que obtener la otra mitad. Lo digo en serio, Paloma. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, sólo pregunta.

—No necesito tu ayuda. Soy capaz de escribir un ensayo. —Quería dejarlo en eso. Debí haberlo dejado en eso, pero lo nuevo que había revelado roía mi curiosidad—. ¿No puedes buscar otra cosa que hacer para ganarte la vida? Algo menos, no sé, ¿sádico?

Edward se encogió de hombros. —Es una manera fácil de ganar dinero. No puedo ganar lo mismo trabajando en el centro comercial.

—Yo no diría que es fácil si tú estás recibiendo golpes en la cara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás preocupada por mí? —Me hizo un guiño. Hice una mueca y él rió entre dientes—. No soy golpeado con tanta frecuencia. Si tratan de golpearme, me muevo. No es tan difícil.

Me reí una vez más. —Actúas como si nadie más haya llegado a esa conclusión.

—No es solamente lanzar un golpe, recibirlo y contraatacar. Eso no va a ganar una pelea.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — ¿Quién eres tú… el Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar?

Jasper y Alice se miraron y luego sus ojos se posaron en el suelo. No me tomó mucho tiempo para reconocer que había dicho algo malo.

Edward no parecía afectado. —Tuve un padre con problemas alcohólicos y mal temperamento y cuatro hermanos mayores que portaban el gen de idiotez.

—Oh. —Mis orejas ardían.

—No te avergüences, Palomita. Papá dejó de beber, los hermanos maduraron.

—No estoy avergonzada. —Jugueteé con las puntas sueltas de mi cabello y luego decidí soltarlo y arreglarlo en otro moño, tratando de ignorar el silencio incómodo.

—Me gusta tu aspecto al natural. Las chicas no vienen aquí así.

—Fui obligada a venir aquí. No se me ocurrió que debía impresionarte —le dije, enfadada de que mi plan hubiese fracasado.

Sonrió con su sonrisa infantil, divertida, la cual incremento mi ira, esperando a que cubriera mi inquietud. No sabía cómo la mayoría de las chicas se sentían a su alrededor, pero había visto su comportamiento. Estaba experimentando un desorientado y nauseo sentimiento en lugar de un sentimiento cálido de colegiala, y entre más él intentaba hacerme reír, más inestable me sentía.

—Ya estoy impresionado. Normalmente no tengo que rogar para que las chicas vengan a mi apartamento.

—Estoy segura. —le dije, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Él era tan seguro de sí mismo. No sólo estaba descaradamente consciente de su físico, él estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le lanzaran por lo que él consideraba mi actitud fría como algo refrescante en lugar de un insulto. Tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

Alice apuntó el control remoto al televisor y la encendió. —Hay una buena película esta noche.

Edward se puso de pie. —Estaba a punto de ir a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre, Palomita?

—Ya comí —me encogí de hombros.

—No, no lo has hecho —dijo Alice, antes de darse cuenta de su error—. Oh… es cierto, se me olvidaba que tú tomaste una ¿pizza? Antes de irnos.

Hice una mueca ante su miserable intento de arreglar su metida de pata, y luego esperé la reacción de Edward.

Él cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

—Vamos. Tienes que tener hambre.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Dondequiera que tú desees. Podemos ir a una pizzería.

Miré a mi ropa. —Realmente no estoy vestida.

Él me observó por un momento y luego sonrió. —Te ves bien. Vamos, que estoy muriendo de hambre.

Me puse de pie y me despedí de Alice, pasando a Edward para bajar las escaleras. Me detuve en el estacionamiento, mirando con horror como él se montó en una motocicleta de color negro.

—Uh… —No supe que decir, arrugando los dedos de mis pies expuestos.

Me lanzó una mirada impaciente. —Oh, sube. Iré lento.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, leyendo la escritura en el tanque de gas demasiado tarde.

—Es una Harley Night Rod. Ella es el amor de mi vida, así que no rayes la pintura cuando te subas.

— ¡Estoy usando sandalias!

Edward se me quedó mirando como si hubiera hablado en un idioma extranjero. —Y yo llevo botas. Sube.

Se puso sus gafas de sol y el motor rugió cuando lo trajo a la vida. Me subí y busqué algo a que agarrarme, pero mis dedos se deslizaron del cuero a la cubierta de plástico de la luz trasera.

Edward me agarró de las muñecas y las envolvió en torno a su cintura. —No hay nada de que aferrarte excepto de mí, Palomita. No me sueltes. —dijo, empujando la moto hacia atrás con los pies. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, salió a la calle, y se dirigió como un cohete. Los mechones de mi cabello que colgaban golpeaban contra mi cara, y me escondí detrás de Edward, sabiendo que terminaría con bichos en mis gafas si miraba por encima de su hombro.

Él aceleró el acelerador cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada del restaurante, y una vez que estacionó, no perdí tiempo para volver a la seguridad del concreto.

— ¡Eres un loco!

Edward se echó a reír, apoyando su motocicleta sobre el pie de apoyo antes de bajar. —Conduje al límite de velocidad.

— ¡Sí, si estuviéramos en la autopista! —dije, soltándome el moño para desenredar mi cabello con los dedos.

Edward me vio retirar el pelo de mi rostro y luego se dirigió a la puerta, manteniéndola abierta. —No dejaría que nada te pasara, Paloma.

Pasé junto a él para entrar al restaurante, mi cabeza aún no estaba en sintonía con mis pies. El aroma a grasa y condimentos llenaban el aire mientras lo seguía a través de la roja alfombra. Eligió una mesa en la esquina, lejos de los grupos de estudiantes y familias, y pidió dos cervezas. Escaneé la habitación, mirando a los padres persuadir a los niños a comer, y mirando a otro lado ante las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes de Eastern.

—Claro, Edward —dijo la camarera, escribiendo nuestras bebidas. Ella parecía un poco drogada ante su presencia mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Acomodé mi cabello detrás de mis orejas, de repente avergonzada por mi apariencia. — ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —Pregunté mordazmente.

Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa con los codos, sus ojos color marrón fijos en los míos. —Así qué, ¿cuál es tu historia, Palomita? ¿Eres una odia-hombres en general o sólo me odias a mí?

—Creo que sólo a ti —me quejé.

Se echó a reír una vez más, divertido por mi estado de ánimo. —No puedo comprenderte. Tú eres la única chica que ha estado disgustada conmigo antes del sexo. No te pones nerviosa cuando hablas conmigo y no tratas de llamar mi atención.

—No es un truco. Simplemente no me caes bien.

—No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

Mi ceño involuntariamente se suavizó y suspiré. —No digo que eres una mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta ser un objetivo por el sólo hecho de tener una vagina. —Me concentré en los granos de sal en la mesa hasta que oí un sonido ahogado de la dirección de Edward

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se estremecía de la risa. — ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me estás matando! Eso es. Hemos de ser amigos. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—No me importa ser amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que tratarás de meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

—No dormirás conmigo. Lo entiendo.

Traté de no sonreír, pero fallé.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. —Te doy mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas… a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y me incliné en ellos.

—Y eso no sucederá, por lo que podemos ser amigos.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro mientras él se inclinaba un poco más cerca. —Nunca digas nunca.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? —Le pregunté—. ¿Siempre has sido Edward ''Perro Rabioso'' Culleno sólo desde que llegaste aquí? —Utilicé dos dedos en cada mano como comillas cuando dije su apodo, y por primera vez su confianza se desvaneció. Él parecía un poco avergonzado.

—No. Sam comenzó eso después de mi primera pelea.

Sus respuestas cortas estaban comenzando a fastidiarme. — ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me dirás nada acerca de ti mismo?

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Las cosas normales. De dónde eres, lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande… cosas así.

—Soy de aquí, nací y crecí, y estoy matriculándome en justicia criminal.

Con un suspiro, desenrolló sus cubiertos y los enderezó junto a su plato. Él miró sobre su hombro, y noté su mandíbula tensarse un poco por los que nos rodeaban. Dos mesas ocupadas por el equipo de fútbol soccer de Eastern estalló en carcajadas, y Edward parecía estar molesto por lo que se reían.

—Estás bromeando. —le dije con incredulidad.

—No, soy un local. —dijo él, distraído.

—Me refería sobre tu especialidad. No pareces ser el tipo de justicia criminal.

Sus cejas se juntaron, de pronto concentrado en nuestra conversación. — ¿Por qué?

Recorrí los tatuajes que cubrían su brazo. —Sólo voy a decir que pareces más criminal y menos justicia.

—No me meto en problemas… en su mayor parte. Papá era muy estricto.

— ¿Dónde estaba tu mamá?

—Ella murió cuando yo era niño, —dijo como sin nada.

—Yo… yo lo siento. —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su respuesta me pilló con la guardia baja.

Rechazó mi simpatía. —No me acuerdo de ella. Mis hermanos lo hacen, pero yo sólo tenía tres años cuando murió.

—Cuatro hermanos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo logras mantenerlos en regla? —Me burlé.

—Los mantengo por quien golpea más fuerte, lo que también es de mayor a menor. Thomas, los gemelos… Taylor y Tyler, y Trenton. Nunca, nunca estés sola en un cuarto con Taylor y Ty. Aprendí la mitad de lo que hago en el Circulo de ellos. Trenton era el más pequeño, pero él es rápido. Él es el único que puede azotarme un golpe, ahora.

Negué con la cabeza, atónita ante la idea de cinco Edward corriendo en un hogar. — ¿Todos tienen tatuajes?

—Más o menos. Excepto Thomas. Él es un ejecutivo de publicidad en California.

— ¿Y tu papá? ¿Dónde está?

—Por allí —dijo. Su mandíbula tensa nuevamente, cada vez más irritado con el equipo de fútbol.

— ¿De qué se están riendo? —Pregunté, señalando a la mesa ruidosa. Él negó con la cabeza, claramente sin querer compartir. Me crucé de brazos y me retorcí en mi asiento, nerviosa sobre lo que estaban diciendo que le causó tanto enfado. —Cuéntame.

—Se están riendo de mí por tener que llevarte a cenar, primero. No es por lo general… lo mío.

— ¿Primero? —Cuando la comprensión se posó en cara, Edward hizo una mueca de dolor al ver mi expresión. Hablé antes de pensar—. Y yo que tenía miedo de que se estuvieran riendo de ti por ser visto conmigo así vestida, y ellos creen que voy a dormir contigo —me quejé.

— ¿Por qué no querría ser visto contigo?

— ¿De qué estábamos hablando? —Pregunté, tratando de evitar el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—De ti. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? —preguntó.

—Oh, eh… educación general, por el momento. Todavía estoy indecisa, pero me estoy inclinando hacia contabilidad.

—Tú no eres de aquí, sin embargo. Debes ser un trasplante.

—Forks. Igual que Alice.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí desde Washington?

Cogí la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza. —Sólo teníamos que escapar.

— ¿De qué?

—Mis padres.

—Oh. ¿Qué hay sobre Alice? ¿Ella tiene problemas con sus padres, también?

—No, Carlisle y Esme son geniales. Ellos prácticamente me criaron. Ella sólo vino a lo largo; ella no quería que viniese sola.

Alice asintió con la cabeza. —Así que, ¿por qué Eastern?

— ¿Qué pasa con el tercer grado? —Le dije. Las preguntas estaban dirigiéndose de una pequeña charla a lo personal, y estaba comenzando a sentirme incómoda.

Varias sillas entrechocaron cuando el equipo de fútbol abandonó sus asientos. Intercambiaron una última broma antes de serpentear hacia la puerta. Los que estaban en la parte trasera empujaron a los de adelante para escapar antes de que Edward hiciera su camino a través de la habitación. Se sentó, obligando a la frustración y la ira a desvanecerse.

Levanté una ceja.

—Ibas a decir por qué elegiste Eastern —dijo.

—Es difícil de explicar, —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Creo que sólo se sentía bien.

Él sonrió cuando abrió el menú. —Sé lo que quieres decir.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo espero que les guste la historia. Nikki

Paste your document here...


	2. Capítulo II: Cerdo

**_Segundo capítulo de esta adaptación, espero les guste y comenten si tienen dudas, o quieren hacerme algún tipo de corrección al respecto. Saludos. Nikki :)_**

**Capítulo II: Cerdo**

Caras conocidas ocupaban los asientos de nuestra mesa del almuerzo favorita. Alice se sentó en un lado de mí, Eric en el otro, y el resto de los asientos fueron interceptados por Jasper y hermanos Sigma Tau. Era difícil de escuchar con el ruido dentro de la cafetería, y el aire acondicionado parecía estar descompuesto nuevamente. El aire estaba cargado con el olor de comida frita y piel sudorosa, pero de alguna manera todo mundo parecía tener más energía de lo habitual.

—Hola, Paul —dijo Jasper, saludando al hombre que estaba sentado delante de mí. Su piel aceitunada y ojos color chocolate contrastaba con la gorra blanda del equipo de futbol de Eastern.

—Te perdí después del partido del sábado, Jazz. Bebí una o seis cervezas en tu honor. —dijo con una amplia y blanca sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco. Llevé a Ali a cenar. —dijo, inclinándose para besar la cabellera de Alice.

—Estás sentado en mi silla, Paul.

Paul se volvió a ver a Edward parado detrás de él, y luego me miró a mí, sorprendido. —Oh, ¿es ella una de tus chicas, Ed?

—Absolutamente, no. —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Paul miró a Edward, quien lo miraba expectante.

Paul se encogió de hombros y luego tomó su bandeja al final de la mesa.

Edward me sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. — ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Palomita?

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunté, incapaz de apartar mi mirada de su bandeja. La comida misteriosa en su plato parecía una exhibición de cera.

Edward se echó a reír y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua. —Las señoras de la cafetería me asustan. No criticaré sus habilidades culinarias.

No puede ignorar las miradas de los que estaban sentados en la mesa. El comportamiento de Edward despertaba su curiosidad, y reprimí una sonrisa al ser la única chica a la que habían visto insistir en sentarse cerca.

—Ugh… el examen de Bio es después del almuerzo, —se quejó Alice

— ¿Has estudiado? —Le pregunté.

—Dios, no. Pasé toda la noche tranquilizando a mi novio de que no dormirías con Edward.

Los jugadores de fútbol sentados al final de la mesa detuvieron su desagradable risa para escuchar más de cerca, provocando a los demás estudiantes darse cuenta. Miré a Alice, pero ella no le importaba la culpa, empujando a Jasper con el hombro.

—Jesús, Jazz. Lo pasas tan mal, ¿eh? —preguntó Edward, lanzando un paquete de salsa de tomate a su primo. Jasper no contestó, pero sonrió con diversión en dirección a Edward.

Alice frotó su espalda. —Él va a estar bien. Sólo le tomará un tiempo para creer que Bella es resistente a sus encantos.

—No he tratado de seducirla —resopló Edward, pareciendo ofendido—. Ella es mi amiga.

Miré a Jasper. —Te lo dije. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Jasper finalmente me vio a los ojos, y al ver mi expresión sincera, sus ojos se iluminaron un poco.

— ¿Tú estudiaste? —me preguntó Edward.

Fruncí el ceño. —Ninguna cantidad de estudio me va a ayudar con la Biología. Es algo que no puedo entender del todo.

Edward se puso de pie. —Vamos.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos a tomar tus notas. Voy a ayudarte a estudiar.

—Edward…

—Levanta tu trasero, Palomita. Vas a aprobar ese examen.

Tiré el pelo de Alice mientras pasaba. —Nos vemos en clase, Ali.

Ella sonrió. —Te voy a guardar un asiento. Necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Edward me siguió hasta mi habitación y saqué mi guía de estudio mientras él abrió el libro. Me interrogó sin descanso, y luego aclaró algunas cosas que no entendía. En la forma en que él explicaba, los conceptos pasaron de ser confusos a obvio.

—… Y las células somáticas usan mitosis para reproducirse. Eso es cuando tienes las fases. Suenan como una especie de nombre de mujer: Prometa Anatelo.

Me eché a reír. — ¿Prometa Anatelo?

—Profase, Metafase, Anafase y Telofase.

—Prometa Anatelo, —repetí, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Golpeó mi cabeza con los papeles. —Lo tienes. Ahora sabes esta guía al derecho y al revés.

Suspiré. —Bueno… ya veremos.

—Te acompañaré a clase. Te cuestionaré en el camino.

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. —No te enfadarás si repruebo el examen, ¿verdad?

—No reprobarás, Palomita. Tenemos que empezar antes del siguiente, sin embargo, —dijo, caminando junto a mí hacia el edificio de ciencia.

— ¿Cómo vas a darme clases particulares, hacer tu tarea, estudiar y entrenar para tus peleas?

Edward se echó a reír. —No entreno para mis peleas. Sam me llama, me dice dónde es la lucha y voy.

Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad mientras él sostenía el papel delante de él para hacer la primera pregunta. Estuvimos a punto de terminar una segunda ronda de la guía de estudio cuando llegamos a mi clase.

—Patea sus traseros —él sonrió y me entregó las notas apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Hola, Ed.

Me volví para ver a un chico alto, algo desgarbado, sonreírle a Edward en su camino al salón de clases.

—Jacob —Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Jacob se iluminaron un poco cuando me miró, y él sonrió. —Hola, Bella.

—Hola. —dije, sorprendida de que él supiera mi nombre. Lo había visto en clase, pero nunca había hablado con él.

Jacob continuó a su asiento, bromeando con los que se sentaban junto a él. — ¿Quién es? —Le pregunté.

Edward se encogió de hombros, pero la piel alrededor de sus ojos parecía más tensa que antes. —Jacob Black. Es uno de mis hermanos de Sig Tau.

— ¿Estás en una fraternidad? —Pregunté, dudosa.

—Sigma Tau, al igual que Jazz. Pensé que ya lo sabías. —dijo, mirando más allá de mí a Jacob.

—Bueno… no pareces el tipo de fraternidad. —le dije, mirando a los tatuajes en sus antebrazos.

Edward volvió su atención hacia mí y me sonrió. —Mi papá es un ex alumno, y todos mis hermanos son Sig Tau… es una cosa de familia.

— ¿Y ellos esperan que jures? —Le pregunté, escéptica.

—En realidad no. Sólo son chicos buenos —dijo, agitando mis papeles—. Es mejor que vayas a clase.

—Gracias por ayudarme —le dije, dándole un codazo. Alice pasó y la seguí a nuestros asientos.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó ella.

Me encogí de hombros. —Es un buen tutor.

—Es un buen amigo, también.

Ella parecía decepcionada, y reí ante la expresión de su rostro.

Siempre había sido el sueño de Alice que ambas saliéramos con amigos en común, y chicos que fueran primos para ella era sacarse el premio mayor. Ella quería compartir la misma habitación cuando decidió venir conmigo a Eastern, pero veté su idea, con la esperanza de extender mis alas un poco. Una vez que terminó de hacer pucheros, se centró en la búsqueda de un amigo de Jasper al cual presentarme.

El sano interés de Edward hacia mí había superado sus expectativas.

Terminé rápidamente la prueba y me senté en las escaleras del edificio, esperando a Alice. Cuando ella se dejó caer a mi lado en derrota, esperé a que hablara.

— ¡Eso fue horrible! —Exclamó.

—Deberías de estudiar con nosotros. Edward lo explica muy bien.

Alice gimió y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

— ¡Tú no fuiste ayuda en absoluto! ¿No podrías haberme dado un guiño de cortesía o algo así? —Enganché mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y caminé con ella hasta nuestro dormitorio.

Durante la siguiente semana, Edward me ayudó con mi trabajo de historia y me tuteó en Biología. Nos paramos juntos escaneando la lista de calificaciones fuera de la oficina del profesor Campbell. Mi número de estudiante estaba a tres puntos de la cima.

— ¡La tercera calificación más alta en el examen! ¡Bien hecho, Palomita! —Dijo, abrazándome. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y orgullo, y un sentimiento extraño me hizo dar un paso atrás.

—Gracias, Ed. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti. —le dije, tirando de su camiseta.

Él me tiró sobre su hombro, abriéndose camino entre la multitud detrás de nosotros. — ¡Abran paso! ¡Muévanse, gente! ¡Vamos a darle paso a esta pobre mujer con un desfigurado, horrible y descomunal cerebro! ¡Ella es un jodido genio!

Me reí ante las expresiones divertidas y curiosas de mis compañeros de clase.

Como pasaban los días, nos vimos involucrados en los rumores sobre una relación. La reputación de Edward ayudó a calmar los chismes. Él nunca se había quedado con una chica más de una noche, así que cuantas más veces se nos veía junto, más gente entendía nuestra platónica relación por lo que era. A pesar de las constantes preguntas de nuestro compromiso, el flujo de atención que Edward recibía de sus compañeros no cedió.

Él siguió sentándose a mi lado en historia y comiendo conmigo en el almuerzo. No tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que me había equivocado sobre él, incluso mostrándome defensiva ante a los que no conocían a Edward como yo lo hacía.

En la cafetería, Edward puso una lata de jugo de naranja delante de mí.

—No tenías por qué haberlo hecho. Yo iba a tomar uno —dije, quitándome la chaqueta.

—Bueno, ahora no tienes que hacerlo. —dijo, mostrando el hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

Paul dio un resoplido. — ¿Ella te convirtió en un mandilón, Edward? ¿Qué sigue después, abanicarla con una hoja de palmera, mientras usas una zunga?

Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina y salté a su defensa. —Tú no podrías llenar una zunga Paul. Cierra tu estúpida boca.

— ¡Tranquila, Bella! ¡Estaba bromeando! —dijo Paul, levantado sus manos.

—Sólo… no hables así de él. —le dije, frunciendo el ceño.

La expresión de Edward era una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud. —Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Acabo de ser defendido por una chica, —dijo, poniéndose de pie. Antes de irse con su bandeja, ofreció una mirada de advertencia a Paul, y luego salió para reunirse junto a un pequeño grupo de fumadores fuera del edificio.

Traté de no mirarlo mientras reía y hablaba. Todas las chicas en el grupo sutilmente competían por el lugar al lado de él, Alice me golpeó con el codo en las costillas cuando se dio cuenta de que mi atención estaba en otra parte.

— ¿Qué ves, Bella?

—Nada. No estoy mirando nada.

Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y sacudió la cabeza.

—Son tan obvias. Mira a la pelirroja. Ella ha pasado sus dedos por el pelo tantas veces como parpadea. Me pregunto si Edward se cansa de eso.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza. —Lo hace. Todo el mundo piensa que es un imbécil, pero si supieran la cantidad de paciencia que hace frente a todas las chicas que piensan que lo pueden domar… él no puede ir a ninguna parte sin ser molestado. Confía en mí; él es mucho más amable de lo que yo lo sería.

—Oh, como si no te gustaría. —dijo Alice, besando la mejilla de Jasper.

Edward estaba terminado su cigarrillo fuera de la cafetería cuando pasé. —Espera, Palomita. Te acompaño.

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Edward. Sé cómo llegar por mí misma.

Edward fue fácilmente distraído por una chica con pelo largo y negro y una falda corta caminando mientras le sonrió. Él la siguió con la mirada y asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de la chica, arrojando su cigarrillo.

—Te veré más tarde, Palomita.

—Sí. —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras él trotaba hacia la chica.

El asiento de Edward permaneció vacío durante la clase, y me encontré a mí misma un poco enfadada con él por perder la clase por una chica a la que no conocía. El Profesor terminó la clase temprano, y me apresuré por el césped, consciente de que tenía que encontrarme con Eric a las tres para entregarle las notas de La Música de Sherri Cassidy. Miré mi reloj y apresuré el paso.

— ¿Bella?

Jacob corrió por el césped hasta llegar a mi lado. —No creo que nos hemos conocido formalmente, —dijo, tendiéndome la mano—. Jacob Black

Tomé su mano y sonreí. —Bella Swan.

—Estaba detrás de ti cuando recibiste tu calificación de biología. Felicidades. —sonrió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias. Edward ayudó, o habría estado al final de la lista, créeme.

—Oh, ustedes son…

—Amigos.

Jacob asintió y sonrió. — ¿Te dijo que hay una fiesta este fin de semana?

—Por lo general sólo hablamos de biología y comida.

Parker se echó a reír. —Eso suena como Edward.

Jacob escaneó mi cara con sus grandes ojos verdes. —Deberías venir. Será divertido.

—Hablaré con Alice. No creo que tengamos ningún plan.

— ¿Son un paquete?

—Hemos hecho un pacto este verano. No asistiremos a ninguna fiesta sin la otra.

—Inteligente. —asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—Ella conoció a Jazz en la clase de orientación, por lo que en realidad no he tenido que estar junto a ella tanto. Esta será la primera vez que necesitaré preguntarle, estoy segura que estará feliz de venir. —Me regañé internamente. No sólo estaba balbuceando, sino que había hecho obvio que yo no era invitada a fiestas.

—Genial. Nos vemos allí. —dijo. Él mostró su perfecta sonrisa de modelo de Banana Republic con su mandíbula cuadrada y su piel naturalmente bronceada, caminando por el campus.

Lo vi alejarse; él era alto, limpio, con una camisa apretada de vestir a rayas y jeans. Su cabello un poco más largo rebotaba cuando caminaba.

Me mordí el labio, halagada por su invitación.

—Ahora, él es más tu tipo. —dijo Eric en mi oído.

—Él es lindo, ¿eh? —Le pregunté, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Diablos, sí, él es lindo… en la posición de misionero o algo así.

— ¡Eric! —Grité, golpeándolo en el hombro.

— ¿Obtuviste las notas de Sherri?

—Sí, —dije, sacándolas de mi bolso. Él encendió un cigarrillo, lo sostuvo entre los labios y miró hacia los papeles.

—Jodidamente brillante. —dijo, escaneando las páginas. Él las dobló y guardó en su bolsillo—. Lo bueno es que las calderas de Morgan (Nombre de la parte de la universidad) no están funcionando. Necesitarás una ducha de agua fría después de recibir miradas lascivas por ese alto chico.

— ¿Los dormitorios no tienen agua caliente? —Gemí.

—Eso es lo que cuentan. —dijo Eric, deslizando su mochila sobre su hombro—. Me voy a Algebra. Dile a Ali que dije que no se olvide de mí este fin de semana.

—Yo le diré. —me quejé, mirando las paredes de ladrillo antiguo de nuestro dormitorio. Caminé a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y dejé caer mi mochila al suelo.

—No hay agua caliente. —murmuró Leah desde su lado del escritorio.

—He oído.

Mi celular sonó, lo abrí para encontrarme con un mensaje de Alice maldiciendo las calderas. Unos minutos después se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

Alice entró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sus brazos cruzados. — ¿Pueden creer esta mierda? ¿Cuánto no estamos pagando y ni siquiera podemos tomar una ducha con agua caliente?

Leah suspiró. —Deja de quejarte. ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu novio? ¿No has estado quedándote con él, de todos modos?

Los ojos de Alice se enfocaron en Leah. —Buena idea, Leah. El hecho de que seas una perra es útil a veces.

Leah mantuvo sus ojos en el monitor de su computadora, sin inmutarse por el golpe de Alice.

Alice sacó su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje de texto con una velocidad y precisión asombrosa. Su teléfono sonó, y ella me sonrió. —Nos vamos a quedar con Jazz y Edward hasta que arreglen las calderas.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me quedaré! —Grité.

—Oh, sí que lo harás. No hay ninguna razón para que te quedes atrapada aquí, congelándote en la ducha cuando Edward y Jazz tienen dos baños en su apartamento.

—No he sido invitada.

—Yo te estoy invitando. Jazz ya dijo que estaba bien. Puedes dormir en el sofá… si es que Edward no lo está utilizando.

— ¿Y si lo está usando?

América se encogió de hombros. —Entonces puedes dormir en la cama de Edward.

— ¡De ninguna manera!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —No seas un bebé, Bella. Ustedes son amigos, ¿verdad? Si él no ha intentado nada hasta ahora, no creo que lo hará.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi boca se cerrara. Edward había estado a mí alrededor en una u otra manera todas las noches durante semanas. Había estado tan ocupada asegurándome de que todos notaran que sólo éramos amigos, que no se me había ocurrido que él realmente sólo estaba interesado en nuestra amistad. No estaba segura por qué, pero me sentí insultada.

Leah nos miró con incredulidad. — ¿Edward Cullen no ha intentado dormir contigo?

—Somos amigos. —le dije en tono defensivo.

—Lo sé, pero él ni siquiera ha… ¿intentado? Él ha dormido con todo el mundo.

—Excepto nosotras. —dijo Alice, mirándola—. Y tú.

Leah se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, nunca lo he conocido. Sólo he oído rumores.

—Exactamente. —le espeté—. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Leah regresó a su monitor, ajena a nuestra presencia.

Suspiré. —Muy bien, Ali. Tengo que hacer las maletas.

—Asegúrate de empacar por unos días, quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevará arreglar las calderas. —dijo, muy emocionada.

El temor se apoderó de mí como si estuviera a punto de entrar al territorio del enemigo. —Ugh… bien.

Alice saltó cuando me abrazó. — ¡Esto será tan divertido!

Media hora más tarde empacamos nuestras cosas en su Honda y nos dirigimos al apartamento. América muy apenas tomó una respiración entre sus divagaciones mientras conducía. Ella sonó la bocina cuando se estacionó frente al apartamento. Jasper corrió por las escaleras, y sacó nuestras maletas del maletero, siguiéndonos por las escaleras.

—Está abierto. —resopló.

Alice abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta. Jasper gruñó cuando puso nuestro equipaje en el suelo. — ¡Jesús, Bebé! ¡Tú maleta pesa nueve kilos más que la de Bella!

Alice y yo nos quedamos inmóviles cuando una mujer salió del cuarto de baño, abotonándose la blusa.

—Hola. —dijo ella, sorprendida. Sus ojos llenos de rímel corrido nos examinaron antes de observar el equipaje. La reconocí como la morena de piernas largas que Edward había seguido de la cafetería.

Alice miró a Jasper.

Él levantó las manos. — ¡Ella está con Edward!

Edward apareció en la esquina en un par de calzoncillos y bostezó. Él miró a su invitada, y luego le dio unas palmaditas en el espada. —Mis invitados están aquí. Es mejor que te vayas.

Ella sonrió y echó los brazos alrededor de él, besando su cuello. —Voy a dejar mi número de teléfono en el mostrador.

—Eh… no te preocupes por eso. —dijo Edward en tono casual.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡Otra vez! —dijo Alice. Ella miró a la mujer—. ¿Cómo es que estás sorprendida por esto? ¡Él es Edward follador Cullen! Él es famoso por esto mismo, y aun así se sorprenden. —dijo, volviéndose a Jasper. Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella, haciendo un gesto para que se calmara.

La chica entrecerró los ojos hacia Edward y luego agarró su bolso y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Edward caminó a la cocina y abrió la nevera como si nada hubiera pasado.

Alice negó con la cabeza y caminó por el pasillo. Jasper la siguió, balanceando su cuerpo para compensar el peso de la maleta mientras caminaba.

Me dejé caer sobre el sillón y suspiré, preguntándome si estaba loca por haber aceptado venir. No sabía que el apartamento de Jasper era una puerta giratoria para chicas cabezas huecas.

Edward estaba detrás de la barra de desayuno, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió. — ¿Qué pasa, Palomita? ¿Día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente disgustada.

— ¿Conmigo? —Él estaba sonriendo. Debería haber sabido que él esperaba esta conversación. Eso sólo me hizo menos dispuesta a detenerme.

—Sí, contigo. ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así como así y tratarlas de esa manera?

— ¿Cómo la traté? Ella ofreció su número, yo me negué.

Mi boca se abrió ante su falta de remordimiento. — ¿Tendrás relaciones sexuales con ella, pero no tomarás su número?

Edward se inclinó sobre el mostrador con los codos. — ¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no la iba a llamar?

— ¿Por qué dormir con ella si no la vas a llamar?

—No prometo nada a nadie, Palomita. Ella no estipuló una relación antes de extender sus piernas en mi sofá.

Miré el sofá con repugnancia. —Ella es la hija de alguien, Edward. ¿Qué pasa si, en un futuro, alguien trata así a tu hija?

—Mi hija sabrá algo mejor que quitarse las bragas por un imbécil que acaba de conocer, vamos a decirlo de esa manera.

Me crucé de brazos, enfadada de que él tuviera razón. —Así que, además de admitir que eres un imbécil, estás diciendo que porque ella se acostó contigo, ¿ella merecía ser desechada como un gato callejero?

—Estoy diciendo que fui honesto con ella. Ella es un adulto, fue de mutuo acuerdo… ella estaba un poco ansiosa al respecto si quieres saber la verdad. Actúas como si he cometido un crimen.

—Ella no parecía entender tus intenciones, Edward.

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus acciones con lo que sus cabezas les dicen. Ella no me dijo por adelantado que esperaba una relación más de lo que yo le dije que esperaba sexo sin compromiso. ¿Cómo es diferente?

—Eres un cerdo.

Edward se encogió de hombros. —Me han llamado peor.

Miré el sofá, los cojines todavía ladeados y amontonados por su uso reciente. Retrocedí ante la idea de cuántas mujeres se han ofrecido a sí mismas sobre esa tela.

—Creo que dormiré en el sillón reclinable. —me quejé.

— ¿Por qué?

Lo miré, furiosa por su expresión confusa.

— ¡No dormiré en esa cosa! ¡Dios sabe sobre lo que estaría acostándome!

Levantó mi equipaje del piso. —No dormirás en el sofá o en el sillón reclinable. Tú dormirás en mi cama.

—La que es más antihigiénica que el sofá, estoy segura.

—Nunca ha estado nadie en mi cama aparte de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — ¡Dame un descanso!

—Hablo absolutamente en serio. Las bolseo (ligarse o toquetearlas) en el sofá. No las dejo entrar a mi habitación.

— ¿Entonces por qué se me permite a mí en tu cama?

Una de las esquinas de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Estás planeando tener sexo conmigo esta noche?

— ¡No!

—Por eso. Ahora levanta tu trasero malhumorado, toma tu ducha con agua caliente, y después podemos estudiar algo de Bio.

Lo miré por un momento y luego a regañadientes hice lo que él ordenó. Me quedé bajo la ducha por mucho tiempo, dejando que el agua lavara mis molestias. Masajeando el champú en mi pelo, suspiré por lo maravilloso que era tomar una ducha en un baño no comunitario una vez más—sin sandalias, sin neceser, sólo la mezcla relajante de agua y vapor.

La puerta se abrió y salté. — ¿Ali?

—No, soy yo. —dijo Edward.

Automáticamente envolví mis brazos sobre las partes que no quería que él viera. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Fuera!

—Olvidaste una toalla y he traído tu ropa, cepillo de dientes y una crema extraña para el rostro que encontré en tu bolsa.

— ¿Buscaste entre mis cosas? —Grité. Él no respondió. En su lugar, oí girar el grifo y el sonido de un cepillo de dientes contra dientes.

Me asomé por la cortina de plástico, sosteniéndola contra mi pecho. — ¡Fuera, Edward!

Él me miró, con los labios cubiertos de espuma de pasta de dientes. —No puedo ir a la cama sin cepillarme los dientes.

—Si te acercas a un metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermas.

—No voy a mirar, Palomita. —rió.

Esperé bajo el agua con los brazos bien envueltos sobre mi pecho. Él escupió, gorgoteó y escupió de nuevo, luego la puerta se cerró. Enjuagué el jabón de mi piel, me sequé tan rápido como me fue posible, y luego me puse la camiseta y shorts, colocándome mis gafas y cepillé un peine a través de mi cabello. La crema hidratante de noche que Edward había traído llamó mi atención, y no pude evitar sonreír. Él era atento y agradable cuando lo quería ser.

Edward abrió la puerta otra vez. — ¡Vamos, Palomita! ¡Me estoy haciendo viejo!

Arrojé el peine en su dirección y él se agachó, cerrando la puerta y riéndose durante el camino a su habitación. Me lavé los dientes y arrastré mis pies por el pasillo, pasando el dormitorio de Jasper en el camino.

—Buenas noches, Bella. —llamó Alice desde la oscuridad.

Dudé antes de golpear dos suaves golpes en la puerta de Edward.

—Entra, Paloma. No tienes que tocar.

Él abrió la puerta y entré, viendo su cama de hierro negro paralela a la línea de ventanas en el extremo de la habitación. Las paredes estaban desnudas a excepción de un solitario sombrero encima de la cabecera. Casi esperaba que su habitación estuviera cubierta de posters de mujeres semi desnudas, pero ni siquiera vi un anuncio para una marca de cerveza. Su cama era negra, su alfombra gris, todo lo demás en la habitación era blanco. Parecía como si acabara de mudarse.

—Bonita pijama. —dijo Edward, notando mi short a cuadros color amarillo y azul marino y mi camisa de Eastern. Se sentó en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas a la almohada a su lado —. Bien, ven. No voy a morderte.

—No te tengo miedo. —le dije, acercándome a la cama y dejando el libro de biología junto a él—. ¿Tienes una pluma?

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia su mesa de noche. —Primer cajón.

Me estiré sobre la cama y abrí el cajón, encontrando tres bolígrafos, un lápiz, un tubo de jalea KY, y un tazón de cristal lleno de paquetes de diferentes marcas de condones. Asqueada, tomé una lapicera y cerré el cajón.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, dándole vuelta a una página del libro.

— ¿Robaste la clínica de salud?

—No. ¿Por qué?

Quité la tapa de la pluma, incapaz de mantener la expresión de asco fuera de mi rostro. —Tu suministro de preservativos para toda la vida.

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Edward regresó al libro, una irónica sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Él leyó las notas para mí, resaltando los puntos principales, mientras él me hacía preguntas y pacientemente explicaba lo que yo no entendía.

Después de una hora, me quité las gafas y froté los ojos. —Estoy muerta. No puedo memorizar una macromolécula más.

Edward sonrió, cerrando el libro. —Muy bien.

Hice una pausa, sin estar segura sobre nuestros arreglos para dormir. Edward salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo, murmurando algo en la habitación de Jasper antes de encender la ducha. Me envolví en la colcha y la tiré hasta mi cuello, escuchando el ruido agudo del agua corriendo a través de las tuberías.

Diez minutos más tarde, el agua se cerró y el piso crujió bajo los pasos de Edward. Echó a andar por la habitación con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Él tenía tatuajes en ambos lados de su pecho, el arte tribal oscuro cubriendo cada uno de sus abultados hombros. En su brazo derecho, las líneas y los símbolos negros se extendían desde su hombro hasta la muñeca, en el izquierdo, los tatuajes se detenían en su codo, con sólo una línea de escritura en la parte inferior de su antebrazo. Intencionalmente me mantuve de espaldas a él mientras que él se paró frente a su tocador y dejó caer la toalla para ponerse un par de bóxers.

Después de apagar la luz, se metió en la cama junto a mí.

— ¿Dormirás aquí también? —Pregunté, volviéndome para mirarlo. La luna llena fuera de la ventana oscureció su rostro.

—Bueno, sí. Esta es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero… —Hice una pausa. Mis otras opciones eran el sofá o el sillón reclinable.

Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Aún no confías en mí? Me comportaré mejor que bien, lo juro. —dijo, levantando los dedos que estaba segura los Boy Scouts de Estados Unidos nunca habían considerado usar.

No discutí, simplemente me di vuelta y puse mi cabeza en la almohada, metiendo las sábanas detrás de mí para que hubiera una clara barrera entre su cuerpo y el mío.

—Buenas noches, Paloma. —susurró en mi oído. Podía sentir su aliento a menta en mi mejilla, ocasionando que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. Gracias a Dios que estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que no pudiera ver mi embarazosa reacción, o el rubor de mis mejillas.

Parecía que acaba de cerrar los ojos cuando escuché el reloj despertador. Estiré la mano para apagarlo, pero me sorprendí con horror cuando sentí piel cálida bajo mis dedos. Traté de recordar dónde estaba. Cuando la respuesta llegó, me mortificó el hecho que Edward pensara que lo había hecho a propósito.

— ¿Edward? La alarma —susurré. Él aún no se movía—. ¡Edward! —Dije, dándole un codazo. Cuando todavía no se movía, me estiré a través de él, buscando a tientas en la penumbra hasta que sentí la parte superior del reloj. Sin saber cómo apagarlo, golpeé la cima del mismo hasta que pulsé el botón de dormitar, y luego caí sobre mi almohada nuevamente.

Edward se echó a reír.

— ¿Estabas despierto?

—Te prometí que me portaría bien. No dije nada al respecto de permitirte acostarte sobre mí.

—No me acosté sobre ti, —protesté—. No podía alcanzar el reloj. Esa tiene que ser la alarma más molesta que he oído. Suena como un animal moribundo.

Estiró su mano y presionó un botón. — ¿Quieres desayuno?

Lo miré fijamente y luego sacudí la cabeza. —No tengo hambre.

—Bueno, yo sí. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cafetería que está cerca?

—No creo que pueda soportar tu falta de habilidad para conducir temprano por la mañana. —le dije. Levanté mis pies por el lado de la cama y los metí en mis pantuflas, arrastrándome a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó.

—A vestirme e ir a clase. ¿Necesitas un itinerario mientras estoy aquí?

Edward se estiró y luego caminó hasta mí en sus bóxers. — ¿Siempre eres tan temperamental o ese malestar disminuirá una vez que creas que no estoy creando algún elaborado plan para meterme en tus pantalones? —Sus manos sujetaron mis hombros y sentí sus pulgares acariciar mi piel al unísono.

—No soy temperamental.

Se inclinó me susurró en mi oído. —No quiero acostarme contigo, Palomita. Te aprecio demasiado.

Pasó junto a mí para ir al baño, y que quedé allí, aturdida. Las palabras de Leah se repetían en mi mente. Edward Cullen dormía con todas; no pude evitar sentirme deficiente al saber de qué él no tenía ganas de intentar dormir conmigo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Alice entró.

— ¡Arriba, arriba, levántate y brilla! —Sonrió, bostezando.

—Te pareces a tu madre, Ali. —me quejé, rebuscando en mi maleta.

—Oh… ¿alguien no durmió bien anoche?

—Él apenas respiró en mi dirección. —le dije mordazmente.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Alice. —Oh.

— ¿Oh, qué?

—Nada. —dijo ella, volviendo a la habitación de Jasper.

Edward estaba en la cocina, tarareando una canción al azar mientras cocinaba huevos revueltos. — ¿Estás segura que no quieres desayunar? —Me preguntó.

Jasper y Alice entraron y Jasper tomó dos platos del gabinete, sosteniéndolos mientras Edward servía una porción en cada uno. Jasper puso los platos en la barra, él y Alice se sentaron juntos, satisfaciendo el apetito que probablemente gastaron la noche anterior.

—No me mires así, Jazz. Lo siento, sólo que no quiero ir. —dijo Alice.

—Bebé, la Casa tiene una fiesta de parejas dos veces al año. —dijo Jasper mientras masticaba—. Aún falta un mes. Tendrás tiempo de sobra para encontrar un vestido y hacer todas esas cosas de chicas.

—Lo haría, Jazz… es muy dulce… pero no voy a conocer a nadie allí.

—Muchas de las chicas que estarán no conocen a los demás. —dijo, sorprendido por el rechazo.

Ella se dejó caer en su silla. —Las chicas perras de la hermandad son invitadas a esas cosas. Todas se conocerán entre sí… será extraño.

—Vamos, Ali. No me obligues a ir solo.

—Bueno… ¿tal vez podrías buscar a alguien para que invite a Bella? —Dijo ella, mirándome y luego a Edward.

Edward levantó una ceja y Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Ed no va a fiestas de parejas. Es algo a donde llevarías tu novia… y Edwardno… ya sabes.

Alice se encogió de hombros. —Podemos conseguirle a alguien.

Entrecerré mis ojos en su dirección. —Te puedo escuchar, sabes.

Alice usó la cara que ella sabía que no podía decir no.

— ¿Por favor, Bella? Vamos a encontrarte un buen tipo que sea divertido e ingenioso, y podrás asegurarte que sea guapo… ¡te prometo que pasarás un buen rato! Y, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta se lleven bien.

Edward lanzó el plato al fregadero. —Yo no he dicho que no la llevaría.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —No me hagas ningún favor, Edward.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, Paloma. Las fiestas de parejas son para chicos con novias, y todo el mundo sabe que yo no hago eso de novias. Pero no tendré que preocuparme de que tú esperes un anillo de compromiso después.

Alice hizo un puchero. — ¿Por fis, Bella?

— ¡No me mires así! —Me quejé—. Edward no quiere ir, yo no quiero ir… nosotros no seremos muy divertidos.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el fregadero. —Yo no dije que no quería ir. Creo que sería divertido si los cuatro asistimos, —se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos de todos se centraron en mí y yo retrocedí. — ¿Por qué no pasamos el rato aquí?

Alice puso mala cara y Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante. —Porque tengo que ir, Bella. Soy un estudiante de primer año; tengo que asegurarme de que todo pase sin problemas, que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en mano, y cosas así.

Edward cruzó la cocina y envolvió el brazo alrededor de mis hombros, tirando de mí hacia él. —Vamos, Paloma. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Miré a Alice, luego a Jasper y, finalmente, a Edward. —Sí. —suspiré.

Alice chilló y me abrazó, y sentí la mano de Jasper en mi espalda. —Gracias, Bella.

La historia va avanzando de a poquito, espero les este gustando, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Abrazos.!


	3. Capítulo III : Trago Barato

**Capítulo III: Trago Barato**

Eric tomó otra calada. El humo fluyó de su nariz en dos chorros. Giré mi cara hacia el sol mientras él me relataba su reciente fin de semana de baile, licor y un nuevo amigo muy persistente.

—Si él te está acechando, entonces ¿Por qué dejas que te compré las bebidas? —Me reí.

—Es muy sencillo, Bella. Estoy en quiebra.

Me reí nuevamente y Eric me encajó su codo en mi costado cuando alcanzó a ver a Edward caminando hacia nosotros.

—Hey, Edward. —Cantó alegremente Eric, guiñándome un ojo.

—Eric—él asintió. Levantó sus llaves—. Me voy a casa, Palomita. ¿Necesitas un aventón?

—Estaba a punto de entrar —dije, sonriendo a través de mis gafas de sol.

— ¿No te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche? —Preguntó, su rostro era una combinación de sorpresa y decepción.

—No, sí lo haré. Sólo tengo que tomar algunas cosas que olvidé.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, para empezar mi máquina de afeitar. ¿Qué te importa?

—Ya es hora de que te afeites las piernas. Están destrozando las mías. —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Los ojos de Eric se agrandaron mientras me dio una rápida mirada, y yo volteé mi cara hacia Edward. — ¡Así es cómo empiezan los rumores! —Miré a Eric y sacudí mi cabeza—. Estoy durmiendo en su cama…_sólo _durmiendo.

—Está bien. —dijo Eric con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Le di un golpe en el brazo a Eric antes de abrir la puerta y subir por las escaleras. Cuando llegué a la segunda planta, Edward estaba a mi lado.

—Oh, no te enojes. Sólo estaba bromeando.

—Todo el mundo ya asume que estamos teniendo sexo. Lo estás empeorando.

— ¿A quién le importa lo que piensan?

— ¡A mí, Edward! ¡A _mí_! —Abrí mi puerta, metí mis cosas en una pequeña bolsa y luego salí violentamente, con Edward detrás de mí. Sonrió mientras tomó la bolsa de mi mano y le lancé una mirada asesina—. No es divertido. ¿Quieres que toda la escuela crea que soy una de tus putas?

Edward frunció el ceño. —Nadie piensa eso. Y si lo hacen, será mejor que esperen que yo no me entere.

Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí y después de atravesarla, me detuve abruptamente delante de él.

— ¡Whoa! —dijo, chocando conmigo.

Volteé alrededor. — ¡Oh Dios mío! Probablemente piensan que estamos juntos y tú, con tu falta de vergüenza, continuas con tu…_estilo de vida_. ¡Debo verme patética! —dije, dándome cuenta de eso mientras hablaba—. No creo que deba quedarme contigo por más tiempo. Deberíamos, simplemente, permanecer alejados uno del otro en general por un tiempo.

Le quité mi bolsa y él me la arrebató de vuelta.

—Nadie piensa que estamos juntos, Paloma No tienes que dejar de hablarme para probar tu punto.

Estábamos envueltos en un tira y afloja con la bolsa, y cuando él se negó a dejarla ir, gruñí ruidosamente en frustración. — ¿Alguna vez tuviste a una chica, que es una amiga, quedándose contigo? ¿Alguna vez llevas clases con esas chicas en la escuela? ¿Has comido los almuerzos con ellas todos los días? Nadie sabe qué pensar sobre nosotros, ¡Incluso cuando se los décimos!

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento. —Voy arreglar esto, ¿Está bien? No quiero que nadie piense menos de ti debido a mí —dijo, con una expresión apenada. Abrió muchos sus ojos y sonrió—. Déjame hacer las paces contigo. ¿Por qué no vamos a The Dutch esta noche?

—Eso es una barra de motociclistas —desprecié, viendo como sujetaba mi bolsa a su moto.

—Está bien, entonces vamos al club. Te llevaré a cenar, y luego podemos ir a The Red Door. Yo invito.

— ¿Cómo es que salir a cenar y luego a un club _arregla _el problema? Cuando la gente nos vea salir juntos lo hará peor.

Él se montó en su moto. —Piénsalo. ¿Yo, borracho, en una habitación llena de mujeres escasamente vestidas? No tomará mucho tiempo para que la gente sepa que no somos una pareja.

— ¿Y qué supone que debo hacer? ¿Llevar a casa a un chico borracho del bar para probar el punto?

—No me refería a eso. No hay necesidad de enojarse —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Rodé mis ojos y subí al asiento, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. — ¿Alguna chica extraña va a seguirnos a la casa desde el bar? ¿_Así _es cómo vas a arreglar las cosas conmigo?

— ¿No estás celosa, o sí, Paloma?

— ¿Celosa de _qué_? ¿De la imbécil infectada de ETS a quien mandarás al diablo en la mañana?

Edward se rió y entonces encendió su Harley. Voló hacia su apartamento a dos veces el límite de velocidad, y cerré mis ojos para no ver los árboles y los coches que dejábamos atrás.

Después de bajarme de su motocicleta, golpeé su hombro. — ¿Olvidaste que estaba contigo? ¿Estás intentando matarme?

—Es difícil olvidar que estás detrás de mí cuando tus muslos están exprimiendo la vida fuera de mí. —Una sonrisita llegó con su siguiente pensamiento—. No podía pensar de una mejor manera de morir, realmente.

—Hay algo muy mal contigo.

Apenas habíamos entrado cuando Alice salió del dormitorio de Jasper. —Estábamos pensando salir esta noche. ¿Se unen?

Miré Edward y sonreí. —Vamos a pasar por el lugar de sushi antes de ir a Red.

La sonrisa de América abarcó desde un lado de su cara al otro. — ¡Jazz! —Chilló, corriendo hacia el baño—. ¡Saldremos esta noche!

Fui la última en tomar una ducha, así que Jasper, Alice y Edward estaban de pie impacientes en la puerta cuando yo salí del baño, en un vestido negro y tacones rosas.

Alice silbó. — ¡Maldita sexy, mamacita!

Sonreí en agradecimiento y Edward levantó su mano.

—Lindas piernas.

— ¿Mencioné que es una navaja mágica?

—No creo que sea la navaja. —Sonrió, me jaló por a la puerta.

Fuimos demasiado ruidosos y molestos en el bar de sushi y ya habíamos estado bebiendo esa noche antes de poner un pie en The Red Door. Jasper entró en el estacionamiento, tomándose su tiempo para encontrar un lugar.

—Es para esta noche, Jazz. —Murmuró Alice.

—Oye. Tengo que encontrar un espacio amplio. No quiero que algún borracho idiota arruine la pintura.

Una vez que aparcamos, Edward inclinó el asiento hacia adelante y me ayudó a salir. —Quería preguntarles sobre sus identificaciones. Son perfectas. No las consigues por aquí.

—Sí, las hemos tenido desde hace tiempo. Era necesario…en Forks —dije.

— ¿Es necesario? —preguntó Edward.

—Es algo bueno tener conexiones. —dijo Alice.

Ella hipó y cubrió su boca, riendo.

—Dios, mujer —dijo Jasper, sosteniendo a Alice del brazo de mientras ella, torpemente, caminaba a lo largo de la grava—. Creo que ya has terminado por esta noche.

Edward hizo una cara. — ¿De qué estás hablando, Ali? ¿Qué conexiones?

Bella tiene algunos viejos amigos que...

—Son identificaciones falsas, Ed —Interrumpí—. Tienes que conocer a las personas adecuadas, si quieres que las hagan bien, ¿Correcto?

Alice desvió su mirada, intencionadamente, lejos de Edward y esperé.

—Correcto. —dijo, extendiendo su mano para tomar la mía.

Agarré tres de sus dedos y sonreí, sabiendo, por su expresión, que no estaba satisfecho con mi respuesta.

— ¡Necesito otro trago! —dije, en un segundo intento de cambiar el tema.

— ¡Tragos! —gritó Alice.

Jasper rodó sus ojos. —Oh, sí. Eso es lo que necesitas, otro trago.

Una vez dentro, Alice inmediatamente me sacó a la pista de baile. Cuando terminó la canción, nos unimos a los chicos en el bar. Una excesivamente voluptuosa, rubia-platina, ya estaba al lado de Edward y la cara de Alice se descompuso en repulsión.

—Así va a ser toda la noche, Ali. Sólo ignorarlos. —dijo Jasper, asintiendo hacia un pequeño grupo de chicas paradas a unos metros de distancia. Observé a la rubia, esperando su turno.

—Parece que hay una bandada de buitres —dijo Alice, despreciativamente.

Edward encendió un cigarrillo mientras ordenaba dos cervezas más y la rubia mordió sus brillantes e hinchados labios y sonrió. El camarero quitó las tapas y le tendió las botellas a Edward. La rubia agarró una de las cervezas, pero Edward la arrebató de su mano.

—Uh…no es para ti. —le dijo, entregándomela a mí.

Mi idea inicial fue tirar la botella en la basura, pero la mujer parecía tan ofendida que sonreí y tomé un trago.

Ella se fue, dando resoplidos y yo sonreí al ver que Edward no parecía haberlo notado.

—Como si yo fuera a comprar una cerveza para alguna chica en un bar —dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. Alcé mi cerveza, y él levantó un lado de su boca en una media sonrisa—. Eres diferente.

Chocó mi botella contra la suya. —Por ser la única chica con la que un chico, que no tiene ningún estándar, no quiere dormir. —dije, tomando un trago.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó, retirando la botella de mi boca. Cuando yo no me retracté, él se inclinó hacia mí—. Primero que nada… Tengo estándares. Nunca he estado con una mujer fea. Nunca. Segundo lugar, yo _quería _dormir contigo. Pensé en tirarte sobre mi sofá de cincuenta maneras diferentes, pero no lo hice porque ya no te veo de esa manera. No es que no me atraigas, simplemente creo que eres mejor que eso.

Yo no pude retener la sonrisa presumida que se deslizó a través de mi cara. —Crees que soy demasiado buena para ti.

Sonrió burlonamente con mi segundo insulto. —No se me ocurre ningún solo chico que conozca que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

La petulancia se disolvió y fue reemplazada con una conmovida y agradecida sonrisa. —Gracias, Ed. —dije, colocando mi botella vacía de la barra.

Edward tiró de mi mano. — ¡Vamos! —dijo, arrastrándome a través de la multitud en la pista de baile.

— ¡He bebido demasiado! ¡Me voy a caer!

Edward sonrió y me acercó a él, agarrándome de las caderas.

—Cállate y baila.

Alice y Jasper aparecieron junto a nosotros. Jasper se movía como si hubiera estado viendo muchos videos de Usher.

Edward me tenía casi aterrorizada con la manera en que se presionaba contra mí. Si utilizaba cualquiera de estos movimientos en el sofá, pude ver por qué tantas chicas se arriesgaban a una humillación en la mañana.

Él acomodó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me di cuenta de que su expresión era diferente, casi seria. Recorrí con mis manos su impecable pecho

y su abdomen marcado mientras se estiraba y se tensaba bajo su camisa apretada con la música. Me puse a espaldas a él, sonriendo cuando él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Junto con el alcohol en mi sistema, cuando él tiró mi cuerpo contra el suyo, las cosas que llegaron a mente eran cualquier cosa menos amistosa.

La siguiente canción irrumpió en la que estábamos bailando y Edward no mostró signos de querer volver a la barra.

El sudor resbalaba por la parte trasera de mi cuello y las luces estroboscópicas multicolores me hicieron sentir un poco mareada. Cerré mis ojos e incliné mi cabeza contra su hombro. Agarró mis manos y las llevó alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos recorrieron mis brazos, bajaron por mis costillas, y finalmente regresaron a mis caderas. Cuando sentí sus labios y luego su lengua contra mi cuello, me aleje de él.

Él sonrió, luciendo un poco sorprendido. — ¿Qué, Palomita?

Mi genio estalló, haciendo que las palabras que quería decir se atorraran en mi garganta. Me retiré a la barra y ordené otra Corona. Edward tomó el asiento junto a mí, levantando su dedo para ordenar una para sí mismo. Tan pronto como el camarero colocó la botella delante de mí, me incliné y bebí la mitad del contenido antes de estamparla contra la barra.

— ¿Crees que va _eso _va a cambiar la opinión de alguien sobre nosotros? —dije, tirando de mi cabello a un lado, cubriendo el lugar que él había besado.

Soltó una risa. —No me importa ni una mierda lo que piensan sobre nosotros.

Yo le lancé una mirada asesina y luego me giré hacia el frente.

—Paloma —dijo, tocando mi brazo.

Lo alejé de él. —No. Yo _nunca _me pondré lo suficientemente borracha para meterme en ese sofá.

Su rostro se retorció con ira pero, antes de que él pudiera decir algo, una guapa mujer de cabello oscuro con labios gruesos, enormes ojos azules y un gran escote, se acercó a él.

—Bien. ¿No es este Edward Cullen? —dijo, enfatizando en todos los lugares adecuados.

Él tomo la bebida, y luego sus ojos se apartaron de los míos.

—Hola, Tanya.

—Preséntame a tu novia. —Ella sonrió. Rodé mis ojos ente lo patéticamente transparente era.

Edward inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para terminar su cerveza y luego deslizó su botella vacía por la barra. Todos los que esperaban para ordenar la

siguieron con los ojos hasta que cayó en el bote de basura al final. —Ella no es mi novia.

Agarró la mano de Tanya, y ella felizmente lo siguió a la pista de baile. Él solamente la manoseó durante una canción y luego otra y otra. Ellos estaban causando una escena con la forma en que ella permitía que la tocara, y cuando él se inclinó sobre ella les di la espalda.

—Luces molesta —dijo un hombre que se sentó a mi lado—. ¿Es ése tu novio?

—No, sólo es un amigo. —murmuré.

—Bien, eso es bueno. Podría haber sido bastante incómodo para ti si lo fuera. —Se volvió a la pista de baile, sacudiendo su cabeza ante el espectáculo.

—Y que lo digas —dije, bebiendo lo último de mi cerveza. Apenas había saboreado las últimas dos que había dejado a un lado y mis dientes se habían insensibilizado.

— ¿Deseas otra? —Preguntó. Volteé a verlo y él sonrió—. Soy Alec.

—Bella. —dije, estrechando su mano extendida.

Él levantó dos dedos hacia el barman, y yo sonreí.

—Gracias.

—Así que ¿Vives aquí? —preguntó.

—En Morgan Hall en Eastern.

—Tengo un apartamento en Hinley.

— ¿Vas a State? —Le pregunté—. ¿Qué está... como a una hora de distancia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me gradué el pasado mayo. Mi hermana va a Eastern. Me estoy quedando con ella esta semana, en lo que meto solicitudes de trabajo.

—Mmm viviendo en el mundo real, ¿Eh?

Alec se rió. —Y es todo lo que dicen que es.

Saqué el brillo labial de mi bolsillo y lo unté en mis labios, utilizando el espejo que recubría la pared detrás de la barra.

—Ese es un color lindo —dijo, viéndome presionar mis labios juntos.

Sonreí, sintiendo el enojo hacia Edward y la pesadez del alcohol. —Quizás puedas probarlo más tarde.

Los ojos de Alec se ampliaron cuando me incliné más cerca de él y yo sonreí cuando él tocó mi rodilla. Retiró su mano cuando Edward se paró entre nosotros.

— ¿Estás lista, Paloma?

—Estoy hablando, Edward —dije, empujándolo. Su camisa estaba húmeda del circo en la pista de baile y yo hice un espectáculo limpiando mi mano en mi falda.

Edward hizo una cara. — ¿Ni siquiera conoces a este chico?

—Este es Alec. —dije, enviándole a mi nuevo amigo la mejor sonrisa coqueta que pude hacer.

Él me giñó un ojo y luego miró Edward, extendiéndole su mano. —Un placer en conocerte.

Edward me dio una mirada gélida y yo suspiré. —Alec, este es Edward. —murmuré.

—Edward Cullen —dijo, mirando fijamente la mano de Alec como si quisiera arrancarla.

Los ojos de Alec se ampliaron y él retiró torpemente su mano. — ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Edward Cullen de Eastern?

Descansé mi mejilla en mi puño, temiendo por el inevitable intercambió de historias, llenas de testosterona, que pronto ocurriría.

Edward estiró su brazo detrás de mí, sujetando la barra.

—Sí, ¿Qué con eso?

—Te vi luchar contra Shawn Jenks el año pasado, hombre. ¡Pensé que iba a presenciar la muerte de alguien!

Edward lo miró con ira. — ¿Quieres verlo otra vez?

Alec rió una vez, sus ojos pasaron entre nosotros. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward hablaba en serio, sonrió disculpándose y se fue.

— ¿Estás lista, ahora? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Eres un completo idiota, ¿Sabes?

—Me han llamado peor. —dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

Seguimos a Alice y a Jasper al coche y cuando Edward intentó agarrar mi mano para dirigirme a través del estacionamiento, la tiré lejos de un jalón. Él se dio la vuelta para encarame y yo me detuve de pronto, inclinándome hacia atrás cuando él estuvo a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

— ¡Debería simplemente besarte y superarlo! —gritó—. ¡Estás siendo ridícula! Besé tu cuello, ¿Y qué?

Pude oler la cerveza y los cigarrillos en su aliento y lo empujé. —No soy una amiga para fornicar, Edward.

Él sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad. — ¡Nunca dije que lo fueras! ¡Estás conmigo las veinticuatro horas del día, duermes en mi cama, pero la mitad del tiempo actúas como si no quisieras que te vieran conmigo!

— ¡_Vine _aquí contigo!

—Nunca te he tratado con algo más que respeto, Paloma.

Me quedé quieta. —No, sólo me tratas como tú propiedad. ¡No tenías derecho a ahuyentar a Alec así!

— ¿Sabes quién es Alec? —preguntó. Cuando sacudí mi cabeza, él se inclinó más cerca—. Yo _sí_. Fue arrestado el año pasado por agresión sexual, pero los cargos fueron retirados.

Crucé mis brazos. —Oh, ¿Así que tienen algo en común?

Los ojos de Edward se redujeron y los músculos de su mandíbula se estremecieron bajo su piel. — ¿Me estás llamando _violador_? —dijo en un tono frío y bajo.

Apreté mis labios juntos, incluso más enojada porque tenía razón. Lo había llevado demasiado lejos. —No, ¡Yo sólo estoy molesta contigo!

—He estado bebiendo, ¿De acuerdo? Tu piel estaba a tres centímetros de mi cara, eres hermosa y hueles malditamente increíble cuando sudas. ¡Te besé! ¡Lo siento! ¡Supéralo!

Su excusa hizo que las comisuras de mi boca se elevaran.

— ¿Crees que soy hermosa?

Él frunció el ceño con disgusto. —Eres guapísima y lo sabes. ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

Traté de sofocar mi diversión en vano. —Nada. Vámonos.

Edward rió una vez y sacudió la cabeza. — ¿Que…? ¿Tú…? ¡Tú eres un grano en el trasero! —Gritó, dándome una mirada asesina. No podía dejar de sonreír, y tras unos segundos, la boca de Edward se curvó. Él sacudió su cabeza una vez más y entonces pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello—. Me estás volviendo loco. ¿Sabías?

En el apartamento, todos entramos tropezándonos por la puerta. Fui directamente al baño, a lavarme el humo del cabello. Cuando salí de la ducha, vi que Edward me había traído una de sus camisetas y un par de sus bóxers para cambiarme

La camiseta me engulló y los bóxers desaparecieron bajo la camisa. Me aventé a la cama y suspiré, todavía sonriendo por lo que me había dicho en el estacionamiento.

Edward me miró fijamente por un momento y sentí una punzada en mi pecho. Tuve unas ganas casi ansiosas de agarrar su rostro y estampar mi boca sobre la suya, pero luché contra el alcohol y las hormonas que corrían a través de mi sangre.

—Buenas noches, Palomita —susurró, girándose.

Me moví nerviosamente, aún no estaba lista para irme a dormir. — ¿Ed? —dije, inclinándose hasta descansar mi mentón en su hombro.

— ¿Sí?

—Sé que estoy borracha y acabamos de tener una enorme pelea sobre esto, pero…

—No voy a tener sexo contigo, así que deja de preguntar —dijo, aun dándome la espalda.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Chillé.

Edward se rió y se giró, mirándome con una expresión suave. — ¿Qué, Paloma?

Suspiré. —Esto… —dije, recostando mi cabeza sobre su pecho y pasando mis brazos a través de su cintura, acurrucándome contra él lo más que me fue posible.

Él se puso tenso y levantó sus manos, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar. —_Estás _borracha.

—Lo sé. —dije, demasiado intoxicada para estar avergonzada.

Él relajó una mano contra mi espalda y la otra sobre mi cabello mojado y luego presionó sus labios en mi frente. —Eres la mujer más confusa que he conocido.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de asustar al único chico que se me acercó esta noche.

— ¿Te refieres a Alec el violador? Sí, te _debo _una por eso.

—No importa. —dije, sintiendo el comienzo de un rechazo venir.

Agarró mi brazo y lo sostuvo en su estómago para evitar que me alejara. —No, lo digo en serio. Tienes que ser más cuidadosa. Si no estuviera ahí… Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello. ¿Y ahora esperas que me disculpe por ahuyentarlo?

—No quiero que te disculpes. Ni siquiera es por eso.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué es? —preguntó, buscando en mis ojos algo. Su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del mío y pude sentir su aliento en mi boca.

Fruncí el ceño. —Estoy borracha, Edward. Es la única excusa que tengo.

— ¿Quieres que te abrace hasta que te quedes dormida?

No contesté.

Él giró para mirarme directamente a los ojos. —Debería decir que no para probar un punto. —dijo, sus cejas se juntaron—. Pero me odiaría a mí mismo más tarde si digo que no y nunca me preguntas otra vez.

Recosté mi mejilla contra su pecho, y sus brazos me apretaron, suspirando. —No necesitas una excusa, Palomas. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.

Me estremecí, debido a la luz del sol, que pasaba través de la ventana y la alarma sonando en mi oído. Edward aún estaba dormido, rodeándome con sus brazos y sus piernas. Maniobré un brazo libre para alcanzar el botón del despertador. Pasé mis manos por mi cara, volteé a verlo, durmiendo sonoramente a dos centímetros de mi cara.

—Oh, Dios mío. —susurré, preguntándome cómo habíamos conseguido estar tan enredados. Tomé una respiración profunda y la contuve, mientras trabajaba en librarme de sus garras.

—Detente, Palomitas, estoy dormido. —Balbuceó, apretándome contra él.

Después de varios intentos, finalmente me deshice de su agarre y me senté al borde de la cama, mirando hacia su cuerpo medio desnudo envuelto entre las cobijas. Lo observé por un momento y suspiré.

Las líneas se estaban haciendo borrosas y era mi culpa.

Su mano se deslizó a través de las sabanas y tocó mis dedos. — ¿Qué pasa, Paloma? —dijo, apenas abriendo los ojos.

—Voy por un vaso de agua, ¿Quieres algo?

Edward sacudió su cabeza y cerró los ojos, aplastando su mejilla contra el colchón.

—Buenos días, Bella. —dijo Jasper desde el sillón reclinable cuando di vuelta en la esquina.

— ¿Dónde está Ali?

—Todavía durmiendo. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? —preguntó, mirando el reloj.

—Sonó la alarma, pero siempre me despierto temprano después que bebo. Es una maldición.

—Yo también. —asintió.

—Será mejor que levantes a Ali. Tenemos clase en una hora —dije, abriendo el grifo e inclinándome para tomar un sorbo.

Jasper asintió. —Sólo iba a dejar que durmiera.

Sacudí mi cabeza. —No lo hagas. Ella se molestara mucho si no asiste.

—Oh —dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Creo que será mejor despertarla, entonces. —Dio la vuelta—. ¿Oye, Bella?

— ¿Sí?

—No sé qué está pasando contigo y Edward, pero sé que él va a hacer algo estúpido para molestarte. Es un tic que tiene. Él no se encariña con alguien muy a menudo y por el motivo que sea a ti te lo está permitiendo. Pero tienes que pasar por alto sus demonios. Es la única manera que él lo sabrá.

— ¿Sabrá qué? —Le pregunté, elevando una ceja ante su discurso melodramático.

—Si vas subir por la pared. —respondió simplemente.

Sacudí a mi cabeza y reí. —Lo que tú digas, Jazz.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y luego desapareció en su dormitorio. Escuché murmullos suaves, un gemido de protesta y, a continuación, la dulce risa de Alice.

Removí la avena en mi plato y apreté el jarabe de chocolate mientras lo revolvía.

—Eso es asqueroso, Palomita —dijo Edward, vistiendo sólo un par de bóxers verdes. Frotó sus ojos y sacó una caja de cereales del gabinete.

—Buenos días, también para ti —dije, cerrando la tapa de la botella.

—He oído que se aproxima tu cumpleaños. Lo último de tu adolescencia, —sonrió, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

—Sí… No soy una gran persona de cumpleaños. Creo que Ali me llevara a cenar o algo. —Sonreí—. Puedes venir si quieres.

—Está bien —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Es de este domingo al otro?

—Sí. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Vertió la leche, moviendo el cereal con su cuchara. —No hasta abril. El primero de abril

—Cállate.

—No, lo digo en serio. —dijo, masticando.

— ¿Tu cumpleaños es el _día de los inocentes_? —Le pregunté, una vez más, elevando una ceja.

Él se rio. — ¡Sí! Vas a llegar tarde. Mejor vístete.

—Viajo con Ali.

Podría decir que él estaba actuando intencionalmente calmado cuando se encogió de hombros. —Como sea. —dijo, dándome la espalda para terminar su cereal.

**Otro capítulo :), creo que subiré tres cada fin de semana, ojala les este gustando y se animen a dejarme un review con comentarios o sugerencias. Un abrazo grande. Nikki**


	4. Capítulo IV: La Apuesta

**Capítulo IV: La Apuesta**

—Definitivamente él está mirándote. —susurró Alice, inclinándose para echar un vistazo por el salón.

—Deja de mirar, tonta, él va a verte.

Alice sonrió y saludó. —Ya me vio. Aún está mirando.

Dudé por un momento y luego finalmente junté el suficiente valor para voltear en su dirección. Jacob tenía su mirada fija en mí, sonriendo.

Le regresé la sonrisa y entonces fingí escribir algo en mi laptop.

— ¿Aun está mirando? —Murmuré.

—Sí. —ella rió.

Después de clase, Jacob me detuvo en el pasillo.

—No te olvides de la fiesta este fin de semana.

—No lo haré. —dije, intentando no pestañear mucho o hacer alguna otra cosa más ridícula.

Alice y yo caminamos hacia la cafetería, sobre el césped, para encontrarnos con Edward y con Jasper para el almuerzo. Ella todavía se estaba riendo acerca del comportamiento de Jacob cuando se acercaron Jasper y Edward.

—Hola, bebé. —dijo Alice, besando a su novio, públicamente, en la boca.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Jasper.

—Oh, un chico en clase se le quedó mirando a Bella durante toda la hora. Fue adorable.

—Siempre y cuando él estaba mirando a Bella. —Jasper guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Quién era? —Edward hizo una mueca.

Ajusté mi mochila, provocando que Edward la deslizara fuera de mis brazos y la sostuviera. Sacudí mi cabeza. —Ali está imaginando cosas.

— ¡Bella! ¡Gran y gorda mentirosa! Era Jacob Black, y él estaba siendo tan obvio. El chico prácticamente estaba babeando.

La expresión de Edward se transformó en disgusto. — ¿Jacob Black?

Jasper tiró de la mano de Alice. —Vamos a almorzar. ¿Disfrutarás de la fina cocina de la cafetería esta tarde?

Alice lo besó de nuevo en respuesta y Edward y yo los seguimos. Me senté con mi bandeja entre Alice y Eric, pero Edward no se sentó en su asiento normal frente a mí.

En vez de eso, se sentó en un lugar más allá. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que él no había dicho mucho mientras caminábamos a la cafetería.

— ¿Estás bien, Ed? —Le pregunté.

— ¿Yo? Bien, ¿Por qué? —dijo, suavizado las facciones de su rostro.

—Es sólo que has estado callado.

Varios miembros del equipo de fútbol se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron, riendo ruidosamente. Edward parecía un poco molesto mientras removía la comida en su plato.

Laurent Jenks arrojó una papa francesa al plato de Edward.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo Ed? Escuché que te tiraste a Tina Martin. Ella está barriendo tu nombre por el barro el día de hoy.

—Cállate, Jenks. —dijo Edward, manteniendo los ojos en su comida.

Me incliné hacia adelante para que el fornido gigante sentado frente a Edward pudiera experimentar toda la fuerza de mis reflejos. —Déjalo, Laurent

Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en los míos, —Puedo defenderme a mí mismo, Bella.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No quiero que lo sientas. No quiero que hagas nada. —dijo bruscamente, empujándose fuera de la mesa, y salió muy furioso por la puerta.

Eric me miró con las cejas elevadas. — ¡Whoa! ¿Por qué fue todo eso?

Inserté un Apio en mi tenedor, y sin aliento dije: —No lo sé.

Jasper acarició mi espalda. —No es nada que tú hayas hecho, Bella.

—Sólo que a él le están sucediendo cosas en este momento. —añadió Alice.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas? —Pregunté.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y centró su atención en su plato.

—Ya deberías saber que se requiere de paciencia y una actitud indulgente para ser amigo de Edward. Él es su propio universo.

Sacudí mi cabeza. —Ese es el Edward que todos los demás ven… no él Edward que yo conozco.

Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante. —No hay ninguna diferencia. Sólo tienes que seguir la corriente.

Después de clase me fui con Alice al apartamento, para descubrir que la motocicleta de Edward no estaba. Fui a su habitación y me enrosqué en una bola en su cama, descansando mi cabeza sobre mi brazo. Edward estaba bien esta mañana. Por más tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, yo no podía creer que no hubiera visto que algo lo había estado molestando. No sólo eso, me preocupaba que Alice parecía saber lo que estaba sucediendo y yo no.

Mi respiración se normalizó y mis ojos se volvieron pesados; no mucho después me quedé dormida. Cuando mis ojos se abrieron nuevamente, el cielo nocturno había oscurecido la ventana. El sonido amortiguado de unas voces se filtraba por el pasillo de la sala, incluyendo el tono profundo de Edward. Me deslicé por el pasillo y luego me congelé cuando escuché mi nombre.

—Bella lo entiende, Ed. No te tortures. —dijo Jasper.

—Ya van a ir a la fiesta. ¿Dónde está el daño en invitarla a salir? —preguntó Alice.

Me quedé quieta, esperando su respuesta. —No quiero salir con ella; Sólo quiero estar a su alrededor. Ella es…diferente.

— ¿Cómo diferente? —le preguntó Alice, sonando irritada.

—Ella no sigue mis pendejadas, es refrescante. Lo dijiste tú misma, Ali. Yo no soy su tipo. Simplemente no es… de esa forma con nosotros.

—Estás más cerca de ser su tipo de lo que crees. —dijo Alice.

Retrocedí tan silenciosamente como pude, y cuando las tablas de madera crujieron bajo mis pies descalzos, alcancé la puerta del dormitorio de Edward y la cerré y luego caminé por el pasillo.

—Hola, Bella —Alice sonrió—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta?

—Estuve inconsciente durante cinco horas. Es más cercano a un coma que a una siesta.

Edward me miró fijamente por un momento y cuando le sonreí, él caminó directamente hacia mí, agarró mi mano y me jaló al pasillo de su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta y yo sentí mi corazón golpeando en mi pecho, preparándose para que él dijera otra cosa para aplastar a mi ego.

Levantó sus cejas. —Lo siento, Palomita. Fui un imbécil contigo.

Me relajé un poco, viendo el remordimiento en sus ojos. —No sabía que estabas enojado conmigo.

—No estaba enojado contigo. Es sólo que tengo la mala costumbre de desquitarme con quienes me preocupan. Es una excusa pobre de mierda, lo sé, pero lo siento. —me dijo, envolviéndome en sus brazos.

Puse mi mejilla contra su pecho, recargándome. — ¿Por qué estabas enojado?

—No es importante. Lo único que me preocupa eres tú.

Me incliné hacía tras para verlo. —Puedo manejar tus rabietas.

Sus ojos analizaron mi cara durante un momento antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios. —No sé por qué me aguantas, y no sé lo que haría si no lo hicieras.

Pude oler la mezcla de cigarrillos y menta en su aliento, y miré sus labios, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante la cercanía que teníamos. La expresión de Edward cambió y su respiración vaciló, él también lo había notado.

Me incliné infinitesimalmente, y luego ambos saltamos cuando sonó su teléfono celular. Él suspiró, sacándolo del bolsillo.

—Sí. ¿Hoffman? Jesús… De acuerdo. Será grande y fácil. ¿Jefferson? —Me miró y giñó un ojo—. Estaremos ahí. —Colgó y tomó mi mano—. Ven conmigo. —Me sacó al final del pasillo—. Era Sam —Le dijo a Jasper—. Brady Hoffman estará en Jefferson en noventa minutos.

Jasper asintió y se levantó, sacó su celular de su bolsillo. Después de unos momentos, repitió lo que Edward le había dicho por su teléfono, colgó, marcó nuevamente y repitió una vez más la información. Él marcó otro número mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación detrás de él.

—Aquí vamos —dijo Alice, sonriendo—. ¡Sera mejor que nos arreglemos!

El aire en el apartamento estaba tenso y optimista al mismo tiempo. Edward parecía el menos afectado, poniéndose sus botas y una camiseta blanca, como si él estuviera preparándose para ir a hacer un encargo.

Alice me llevó al final del pasillo, al dormitorio de Edward y frunció el ceño. —Tienes que cambiarte, Bella. No puedes usar eso en la lucha.

— ¡Llevaba un maldito cardigán la última vez y no dijiste nada! —Protesté.

—No pensé que irías la última vez. Toma —Me arrojó ropa—, Póntelo.

— ¡No usaré esto!

— ¡Vámonos! —Llamó Jasper desde la sala de estar.

— ¡Rápido! —dijo Alice bruscamente, corriendo hacia la habitación de Jasper.

Me puse la escotadísima y ajustada blusa amarilla sin mangas, y los pantalones vaqueros de corte bajo que Alice me lanzó, y luego deslicé mis pies en un par de tacones, pasé un cepillo por mi cabello mientras caminaba hacía final del pasillo. Alice salió de su habitación con un vestido corto de color verde y tacones que hacían juego, y cuando dimos vuelta en la esquina, Edward y Jasper estaban de pie en la puerta.

La boca Edward cayó abierta. —Oh, carajo no. ¿Está intentando matarme? Tienes que cambiarte, Palomita.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, mirando hacia abajo.

América puso sus manos en sus caderas. —Ella se ve linda, Ed, ¡Déjala en paz!

Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó al final del pasillo. —Ponte una playera…y unos tenis. Algo cómodo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque voy a estar más preocupado por quien está mirando tus tetas, en esa camiseta, que por Hoffman. —dijo, deteniéndose en su puerta.

— ¿Pensé que habías dicho que no te importaba nada lo que todos los demás pensaran?

—Ese es un escenario diferente, Paloma. —Edward bajó su mirada a mi pecho y luego la subió a mí rostro—. No puedes usar eso en la pelea, así que por favor… sólo… por favor sólo cámbiate. —Tartamudeó, empujándome a la habitación y encerrándome.

— ¡Edward! —grité. Pateando mis tacones y metiendo los pies en mis Converse. Luego me quité la blusa, lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación. Jalé sobre mi cabeza la primera camiseta de algodón que mis manos tocaron y luego corrí hacía el pasillo, deteniéndome en la puerta.

— ¿Mejor? —dije respirando con dificultad, peinando mi cabello en una cola de caballo.

— ¡Sí! —dijo Edward, aliviado—. ¡Vámonos!

Corrimos hasta el estacionamiento. Salté sobre la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Edward, mientras él arrancaba el motor, y nos fuimos, volando por el camino hacia la universidad. Sujeté fuertemente su cintura anticipadamente; la prisa de salir por la puerta había enviado adrenalina que estaba emergiendo por mis venas.

Edward condujo sobre la acera, estacionando su moto en las sombras detrás del edificio de artes liberales de Jefferson. Empujó sus gafas de sol a la cima de su cabeza y luego agarró mi mano, sonriendo mientras nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás del edificio. Se detuvo en una ventana abierta, cerca del suelo.

Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando caí en cuenta. —Estás bromeando.

Edward sonrió. —Esta es la entrada VIP. Deberías ver cómo entra todo el mundo.

Sacudí mí cabeza cuando el metió las piernas a través de la ventana y desapareció. Me agaché y lo llamé inconscientemente: — ¡Edward!

—Aquí abajo, Palomita. Sólo entra con los pies primero, yo te atraparé.

— ¡Estás completamente loco si crees que voy a saltar hacia la oscuridad!

— ¡Yo te atraparé! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Ahora trae tu culo aquí!

Suspiré, tocando mi frente con mi mano. — ¡Esto es una locura!

Me senté, y rápidamente me empujé hacia delante, hasta que la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba colgando en la oscuridad. Me giré sobre mi estómago y estiré mis pies, buscando sentir el piso. Esperé que mis pies tocaran la mano de Edward, pero perdí mi agarre y chillé cuando caí hacia atrás. Un par de manos me agarraron, y escuché la voz de Edward en la oscuridad.

—Caes como una niña. —Se rió.

Descendió mis pies al suelo y, luego me adentró aún más en la oscuridad. Después de una docena de pasos, pude oír los gritos familiares de nombres y números, y luego la sala iluminada. Una linterna colocada en la esquina iluminaba la sala sólo lo suficiente para que pudiera distinguir la cara de Edward.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—Esperar. Sam tiene que decir su discurso antes de que yo entre.

Me puse nerviosa. — ¿Debo esperar aquí, o debo entrar? ¿A dónde voy cuando se inicia la pelea? ¿Dónde están Jazz y Ali?

—Fueron por el otro lado. Sólo sígueme, no te enviaré a ese agujero de tiburones sin mí. Permanece junto a Sam, él evitará que te aplasten. No puedo estar cuidándote y lanzando golpes al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Aplastar?

—Va a venir más gente aquí esta noche. Brady Hoffman es de State. Ellos tienen su propio círculo allí. Va a ser nuestra gente y su gente, por lo que el lugar va a ser una locura.

— ¿Estás nervioso? —Le pregunté.

Él sonrió, mirándome. —No. Aunque tú pareces un poco nerviosa.

—Tal vez. —admití.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no dejaré que me toque. Ni siquiera dejaré que me de uno para hacerlo sentir mejor.

— ¿Cómo vas a lograr eso?

Se encogió de hombros. —Normalmente dejo que me den uno, para que parezca justo.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Dejas que las personas te golpeen?

— ¿Qué tan divertido sería si sólo masacrara a alguien y nunca consiguieran darme un puñetazo? No es bueno para los negocios, nadie apostaría contra mí.

—Qué gran mierda. —dije, cruzando mis brazos.

Edward levantó una ceja. — ¿Piensas que estoy bromeando?

—Me cuesta creer que sólo consigues un golpe cuando dejas que te golpeen.

— ¿Te gustaría hacer una apuesta de eso, Bella Swan? —Él sonrió, con sus ojos animados.

Sonreí. —Acepto esa apuesta. Creo que él te anotará uno.

— ¿Y si él no lo hace? ¿Qué ganaré? —preguntó. Me encogí de hombros, mientras que los gritos al otro lado del muro crecían hasta ser un rugido. Sam saludó a la multitud y luego comenzó a decir las reglas.

La boca de Edward se extendía en una amplia sonrisa. —Si ganas, no tendré sexo durante un mes. —Levante una ceja y él sonrió de nuevo—. Pero si gano, tienes que estar conmigo durante un mes.

— ¿Qué? ¡Me quedo contigo de todos modos! ¿Qué tipo de apuesta es esa? —Grité sobre el ruido.

—Que arreglaron las calderas en Morgan hoy. —Edward sonrió.

Una sonrisa presumida se extendió por mi cara mientras Sam dijo el nombre de Edward. —Cualquier cosa vale la pena por verte intentar la abstinencia para variar.

Edward besó mi mejilla y luego salió, manteniéndose erguido. Lo seguí, y cuando pasé a la habitación de al lado, me sorprendí de ver el número de personas que se habían apretujado en el pequeño espacio. Todos estaban de pie, pero los empujones y los gritos sólo aumentaron una vez que entramos en la sala. Edward asintió en mi dirección, y luego la mano de Sam estaba sobre mis hombros, jalándome a su lado.

Me incliné al oído de Sam. —Apuesto dos a Edward. —dije.

Las cejas de Sam se alzaron mientras me veía sacar dos Benjamins7 de mi bolsillo. Mantuvo a su palma extendida, y yo estampé los billetes en su mano.

—No eres la Pollyanna (Se refiere al personaje de una novela, donde la protagonista ve el lado positivo de todo exageradamente) que pensé que serías. —dijo, dándome una rápida mirada.

Brady era por lo menos una cabeza más alto que Edward y tragué saliva cuando los vi de pie uno frente al otro. Brady era macizo, el doble del tamaño de Edward y músculo sólido. No podía ver la expresión de Edward, pero era evidente que a Brady se le había acabado la sangre.

Sam presionó sus labios contra mi oído. —Puede que quieras taparte los oídos, gatita.

Puse mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, y Sam sonó la bocina. En vez de atacar, Edward dio unos pasos atrás. Brady se balanceó y Edward lo esquivó por la derecha.

Brady osciló nuevamente y Edward lo eludió y quedó de lado.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¡Esto no es un combate de boxeo, Edward! —Gritó Sam.

Edward aterrizó un puñetazo en la nariz de Brady. El volumen en el sótano era ensordecedor. Edward hundió un gancho izquierdo en la mandíbula de Brady, y mis manos volaron sobre mi boca cuando Brady intentó unos golpes más, cada uno encontró sólo el aire. Brady cayó contra su séquito cuando Edward le dio un codazo en la cara. Justo cuando pensaba que casi terminaba, Brady volvió a balancearse nuevamente. Golpe tras golpe, Brady no parecía poder mantenerse. Ambos hombres estaban cubiertos de sudor, y jadeé cuando Brady falló otro puñetazo, golpeado su mano en un pilar de cemento. Cuando él se dobló, sosteniendo su puño por debajo de él, Edward lo acabó.

Fue implacable, primero le dio con su rodilla en cara a Brady y luego lo golpeó repetidamente hasta que Brady tropezó y chocó con el suelo. El nivel del ruido creció cuando Sam dejó mi lado para tirar el cuadro rojo en el rostro ensangrentado de Brady.

Edward desapareció detrás de sus fans y yo presioné mi espalda contra la pared, buscando el camino a la puerta por la que entramos. Cuando alcancé la luz de la linterna fue un alivio enorme. Me preocupaba ser derribada y pisoteada.

Mis ojos se quedaron enfocados en puerta, atenta a cualquier señal que la multitud comenzara a desparramarse en la pequeña habitación. Después de varios minutos, y ninguna señal de Edward, me preparé para regresar sobre mis pasos hasta la ventana. Con el número de personas tratando de salir a la vez, no estaba segura vagando por ahí.

Justo cuando comencé a caminar en la oscuridad, unos pasos crujieron contra el hormigón suelto en el suelo. Edward me buscaba en un ataque de pánico.

— ¡Paloma!

— ¡Estoy aquí! —Lo llamé, corriendo a sus brazos.

Edward me volteó a ver y frunció el ceño. — ¡Casi me matas del susto! Por poco y tuve que comenzar otra pelea para conseguir llegar a ti... ¡Finalmente llego ahí y te has ido!

—Me alegro de que estás de vuelta. No deseaba perder mi camino en la oscuridad.

Toda preocupación dejó su rostro, y sonrió ampliamente. —Creo que has perdido la apuesta.

Sam llegó, me miró y, luego miró encolerizada a Edward . —Tenemos que hablar.

Edward me guiñó un ojo. —Quédate aquí. Ya regreso.

Desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Sam alzó su voz un par de veces, pero no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Edward volvió, metiendo un fajo de billetes en su bolsillo, y luego me ofreció una media sonrisa. —Vas a necesitar más ropa.

— ¿En serio vas a hacer que me quedé contigo durante un mes?

— ¿Habrías hecho que yo no tuviera sexo durante un mes?

Me reí, sabiendo que lo haría. —Mejor detengámonos en Morgan.

Edward dijo radiante: —Esto será interesante.

Cuando Sam pasó caminando, estampó mis ganancias en mi palma, retirándose hacia la turba que se estaba dispersando.

Edward levantó una ceja. — ¿Apostaste?

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros. —Pensé que debería tener la experiencia completa.

Me llevó a la ventana y luego trepó fuera, dándose la vuelta para ayudarme a subir y salir al aire fresco de la noche. Los grillos se escuchaban en las sombras, deteniéndose, sólo lo suficiente, para permitir que pasáramos. La hierba, que había forrado la acera, se entrelazaba en la suave brisa, recordándome el sonido que el océano hace cuando no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar las olas romper. No hacía demasiado calor o demasiado frío; era una noche perfecta.

— ¿Por qué razón quieres me quede contigo, de todos modos? —Le pregunté.

Edward se encogió de hombros, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. —No sé. Todo es mejor cuando estás cerca.

La agradable calidez que sentí por sus palabras rápidamente se desvaneció con la visión de rojo, manchas ensuciaban su camiseta. —Ew. Estás cubierto de sangre.

Edward miró con indiferencia, y luego abrió la puerta, haciéndome señas para que entrara. Pasé con rapidez junto a Leah, que estudiaba en su cama, encerrada entre los libros de texto que la rodeaban.

—Las calderas fueron arregladas esta mañana. —dijo.

—Eso escuché. —dije buscando en mi armario.

—Hola. — Edward le dijo a Leah

El rostro de Leah se retorció, mientras analizaba la figura ensangrentada y sudorosa de Edward

— Edward, esta es mi compañera de habitación, Leah. Leah, Edward Cullen

—Encantada de conocerte. —dijo Leah, empujando sus gafas hasta el puente de su nariz. Ella observó mis abultadas maletas.

— ¿Te vas a mudar?

—Nop. Perdí una apuesta.

Edward irrumpió en carcajadas, agarrando mis maletas. — ¿Lista?

—Sí. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir llevar todo esto a tu apartamento? Vinimos en tu moto.

Edward sonrió y sacó su teléfono celular. Llevó mis maletas a la calle, y minutos más tarde, el Charger clásico negro de Jasper se detuvo.

La ventana del lado del pasajero bajó y Alice asomó su cabeza. — ¡Hola, Pollita!

—Hey, tú. Las calderas funcionan de nuevo en Morgan, ¿Aún te quedaras con Jazz?

Ella guiñó un ojo. —Sí, pensé en quedarme esta noche. Escuché que perdiste una apuesta.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Edward cerró la camioneta y Jazz arrancó, con Alice chillando cuando cayó hacia atrás en el asiento.

Caminamos hacia su Harley, y cuando envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, él descansó su mano en la mía.

—Me alegro de que estuvieras allí esta noche, Palomita. Nunca me he divertido tanto en una pelea en mi vida.

Recargué mi barbilla sobre su hombro y sonreí. —Eso fue porque estabas tratando de ganar nuestra apuesta.

Él giró su cuello para que su cara quedara frente a la mía. —Maldita sea que si no lo estaba.

No había ninguna diversión en sus ojos, estaba serio, y él quería que yo lo viera.

Mis cejas que se alzaron. — ¿Esa es la razón por la que estabas de mal humor hoy? ¿Por qué sabías habían arreglado las calderas, y yo me iría esta noche?

Edward no respondió; sólo sonrió mientras arrancaba su motocicleta. El viaje al apartamento fue inusitadamente lento. En cada semáforo, Edward cubriría bien mis manos con las suyas o descansaba su mano en mi rodilla. Las líneas se estaban difuminándose nuevamente, y me pregunté cómo sería pasar un mes juntos y no arruinarlo todo. Los cabos sueltos de nuestra amistad se enredaban de una manera que nunca imaginé.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del apartamento, el Charger de Jasper estaba en su lugar habitual.

Di dos pasos hacia delante. —Siempre odio cuando ellos han estado en casa durante un rato. Siento como si fuéramos a interrumpirlos.

—Acostumbrarte. Este será tu lugar por las próximas cuatro semanas —Edward sonrió y me dio la espalda—. Súbete.

— ¿Qué? —Sonreí.

—Vamos, te cargaré.

Reí y subí a su espalda, entrelazado mis dedos en su pecho cuando él corrió por las escaleras. Alice abrió la puerta antes de que lográramos llegar a la parte superior y sonrió.

—Mírense ustedes dos. Si yo no los conociera mejor…

—Olvídalo, Ali. —dijo Jasper desde el sofá.

Alice sonrió como si ella hubiera dicho demasiado, y luego abrió aún más la puerta, para que pudiéramos pasar. Edward se desplomó contra el sillón reclinable. Grité cuando se recostó sobre mí.

—Estás terriblemente alegre esta noche, Ed. ¿Qué lo ocasiona? —Alice apremió.

Me incliné para ver su rostro. Nunca lo había visto tan contento.

—Acabo de ganar una gran cantidad de dinero, Ali. Dos veces lo que pensé que ganaría. ¿Por qué no estaría feliz?

Alice sonrió. —No, es algo más. —dijo, viendo como la mano de Edward acariciaba mi pierna. Ella tenía razón; él estaba diferente. Había un aire de paz a su alrededor, casi como si algún tipo de nueva alegría se hubiera establecido en su alma.

—Ali. —advirtió Jasper.

—Bien, hablaré acerca de algo más. ¿No te invitó Jacob a la fiesta de Sig Tau este fin de semana,Bella?

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció y se giró hacia mí, esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Er…si? ¿No vamos a ir todos?

—Allí estaré. —dijo Jasper, distraído por la televisión.

—Y eso significa que yo voy. —sonrió Alice, mirando expectante a Edward.

Edward me miró por un momento y luego dio un codazo a mi pierna. — ¿Él va a pasar a recogerte o algo?

—No, sólo me dijo sobre la fiesta.

La boca de Alice se extendió en una sonrisa maliciosa, casi meciéndose en anticipación. —Aunque dijo que él podría verte allí. Es muy lindo.

Edward le lanzó una mirada irritada a Alice y luego me miró. — ¿Irás?

—Le dije que lo haría. —Me encogí de hombros—. ¿Tú?

—Sí. —dijo sin vacilar.

La atención de Jasper se dirigió a Edward entonces. —La semana pasada dijiste que no irías.

—Cambié de parecer, Jazz, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Nada. —murmuró, retirándose a su dormitorio.

Alice frunció su ceño hacia Edward. —Tú sabes cuál es el problema —dijo—. ¿Por qué no dejas de volverlo loco y sólo acabas con eso? —Se unió a Jasper en su habitación y sus voces fueron reducidas a murmullos detrás de la puerta cerrada.

—Bueno, me alegro de que todos los demás lo sepan. —dije.

Edward se levantó. —Voy a tomar una ducha rápida.

— ¿Sucede algo con ellos? —Le pregunté.

—No, él sólo está paranoico.

—Es debido a nosotros. —adiviné. Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron y asintió.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté, viéndolo sospechosamente.

—Tienes razón. Es por nosotros. No te duermas, ¿Está bien? Quiero hablarte acerca de algo.

Caminó hacia atrás unos pasos y desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño. Retorcí mi pelo en mi dedo, dándole vueltas a la manera en que enfatizó la palabra nosotros y la mirada en su rostro cuando la había dicho. Me preguntaba si de hecho se había equivocado, y si finalmente yo era la única que consideraba que Edward y yo sólo éramos amigos.

Jasper salió abruptamente de su habitación, y Alice corrió tras él. — ¡Jazz, no lo hagas! —Le rogó.

Él miró atrás, a la puerta del baño, y luego a mí.

El volumen de su voz era bajo, pero enojado. —Lo prometiste, Bella. Cuando te dije que tuvieras juicio. ¡No me refería a que ustedes dos se involucraran! ¡Pensé que sólo eran amigos!

—Lo somos. —dije, aturdida por su ataque sorpresa.

—No. ¡No lo son! —dijo furioso.

Alice tocó su hombro. —Bebé, te dije que estará bien.

Retiró su agarre. — ¿Por qué presionas esto, Ali? ¡Te dije lo que va a suceder!

Ella agarró su rostro con ambas manos. — ¡Y yo te dije que no lo haré! ¿No confías en mí?

Jasper suspiró, mirándola a ella, a mí, y luego se fue pisando fuerte a su habitación.

Alice de dejó caer en el sillón reclinable junto a mí y bufó. —Simplemente no puedo conseguir meterle en la cabeza que si Edward y tú funcionan o no lo hacen, no nos afecta. Pero él no me cree.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Ali? Edward y yo no estamos juntos. Sólo somos amigos. Lo escuchaste temprano… él no está interesado en mí de esa manera.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?

—Bueno, sí.

— ¿Y lo crees?

Yo me encogí de hombros. —No importa. Nunca podrá ocurrir. Me dijo que él no me ve así, le tiene fobia al compromiso, sería difícil para mí encontrar una chica aparte de ti con la que él no ha dormido, y no puedo aguantar sus cambios de humor. No puedo creer Jazz piense lo contrario.

—Porque no sólo él conoce a Edward… él ha hablado con Edward, Bella

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Ali? —Jasper la llamó desde el dormitorio.

Alice suspiró. —Eres mi mejor amiga. Creo que te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces a veces. Los veo juntos, y la única diferencia entre Jazz y yo, y Edward y tú, es que nosotros tenemos sexo. ¿Aparte de eso? No hay diferencia.

—Hay una enorme diferencia. ¿Jazz trae diferentes chicas a la casa cada noche? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta mañana para salir con un chico con claras citas potenciales? Sabes que no me puedo involucrar con Edward, Ali. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo estamos discutiendo.

La expresión de Alice se convirtió en decepción. —No estoy viendo cosas, Bella. Has pasado casi cada momento con él durante el último mes. Admítelo, tienes sentimientos por él.

—Supéralo, Ali. —dijo Edward, apretando su toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Alice y yo saltamos al sonido de la voz de Edward, y cuando mis ojos encontraron los suyos, pude ver que la felicidad se había ido. Caminó por el pasillo sin decir otra palabra, y Alice me miró con una expresión triste.

—Creo que estás cometiendo un error. —susurró—. No necesitas ir a esa fiesta para encontrar un chico, tienes uno que está loco por ti aquí. —dijo, dejándome sola.

Me mecí en el sillón reclinable, todo lo que había sucedido en la semana pasada se reprodujo en mi mente. Jasper estaba enfadado conmigo, Alice estaba decepcionada en mí, y Edward… había pasó de ser la persona más feliz que nunca había visto, a estar tan ofendido que no hablaba. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para subirme a la cama con él, estuve mirando el reloj cambiar minuto a minuto.

Había pasado una hora cuando Edward salió de su habitación y se dirigió al final del pasillo. Cuando rodeó la esquina, esperaba que él me pidiera que fuera a la cama, pero él iba vestido y tenía las llaves de su motocicleta en su mano. Sus gafas de sol escondían sus ojos, y puso un cigarrillo en su boca antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta.

— ¿Saldrás? —Le pregunté, sentada—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Fuera. —dijo, abriendo la puerta, y luego azotándola detrás de él.

Me volví a recostar en el sillón y lancé un resoplido. De alguna manera me había convertido en el villano y no tenía ni idea de cómo había logrado llegar aquí.

Cuando el reloj sobre la televisión señaló las dos de la mañana, finalmente renuncie y fui a la cama. El colchón era solitario sin él, y la idea de llamar a su celular se mantuvo arrastrándose por mi mente. Casi me había quedado dormida cuando la motocicleta de Edward entró en el estacionamiento. Dos puertas de automóviles se cerraron poco después, y luego varios pares de pasos subieron las escaleras. Edward luchó con la cerradura, y luego abrió la puerta. Él se rió y dijo algo entre dientes y entonces escuché voces femeninas, no una, sino dos. Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido distintivo de besos y gemidos. Mi corazón se hundió, e instantáneamente estuve enfadada por sentirme de esa manera. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando una de las chicas chilló y entonces estuve segura de que el sonido siguiente fue el de ellos tres desplomándose en el sofá.

Consideré pedirle a Alice sus llaves, pero la puerta de Jasper estaba directamente a la vista del sofá, y mi estómago no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser testigo de la imagen que venía junto con los ruidos en la sala de estar. Enteré mi cabeza bajo la almohada y luego cerré mis ojos cuando se abrió la puerta. Edward caminó a través de la habitación, abrió el cajón superior mesilla de noche, tomó unos condones, y luego, cerró el cajón y corrió por el pasillo. Las chicas se rieron por lo que pareció ser una media hora, y luego todo estuvo silencioso.

Segundos más tarde, gemidos y gritos llenaron el apartamento. Sonaba como si una película pornográfica estuviera siendo filmada en la sala de estar. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y sacudí la cabeza. Donde fuera que estuvieran las líneas que habían estado borrosas o desapareciendo en la última semana, habían surgido un impenetrable muro de piedra en su lugar. Sacudí mis ridículas emociones, obligándome a relajarme. Edward era Edward, y éramos, sin duda, amigos, y sólo amigos.

El griterío, y otros ruidos nauseabundos se acabaron después de una hora, seguidos de quejas y murmuraciones por parte de las mujeres, después de ser despedidas. Edward se dio una ducha y luego se desplomó en su lado de la cama, dándome la espalda. Incluso después de su ducha, olía como si hubiera bebió suficiente whisky para sedar a caballo, y yo estaba lívida de saber que él había manejado su motocicleta a casa en ese estado.

Después de que desapareció la incomodidad, y la ira se debilitó, aún no podía dormir. Incluso cuando las respiraciones Edward fueron profundas, me senté a mirar el reloj. El sol iba a salir en menos de una hora. Retiré las cobijas de mí, caminé por el pasillo y tomé una manta del gabinete de la sala. La única prueba del trío de Edward eran dos paquetes de preservativos vacíos en el suelo. Pasé sobre ellos y me dejé caer sobre el reclinable. Cerré mis ojos.

Cuando los volví a abrir, Alice y Jasper estaban sentados tranquilamente en el sofá mirando una muda televisión. El sol había iluminado el apartamento y me estremecí cuando mi espalda se quejó por cualquier intento de movimiento.

La atención de Alice fue rápidamente a mí. — ¿Bella? —dijo, corriendo a mi lado. Me miró con ojos cautelosos. Ella estaba esperando enojo, o lágrimas o algún otro arrebato de carga emocional.

Jasper lucía miserable. —Lamento lo de anoche, Bella. Esto es mi culpa.

Sonreí. —Está bien, Jazz. No tienes que pedir disculpas.

Alice y Jasper compartieron una mirada y luego ella agarró mi mano. —Edward fue a la tienda. Él está…ugh, no importa como está. Empaqué tus cosas y te llevaré a los dormitorios antes de que él esté en casa, así no tendrás que lidiar con él.

No fue hasta ese momento que me dieron ganas de llorar; Estaba sido echada. Luché para mantener mi voz suave antes de hablar. — ¿Tengo tiempo para tomar una ducha?

Alice sacudió su cabeza. —Sólo vámonos, Bella, no quiero que tengas que verlo. Él no merece que…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Edward entró caminando, con los brazos llenos de bolsas de comestibles. Caminó directamente a la cocina, trabajando frenéticamente para meter las latas y cajas en los gabinetes.

—Cuando Palomita se despierte, hágamelo saber, ¿Vale? —dijo, en una voz suave—. Traje espagueti, mezcla para panqueques, y fresas, y esa avena de mierda con los paquetes de chocolate, y a ella le gusta el cereal de Fruity, ¿Verdad, Ali? —Preguntó, dándose la vuelta.

Cuando me vio, se congeló. Después de una pausa incómoda, su expresión se derritió y su voz era suave y dulce. —Hola, Paloma

Yo no podía haber estado más confundida si hubiera despertado en un país extranjero. Nada tenía sentido. Al principio pensé que había sido botada y Edward llega con bolsas llenas de mi comida favorita.

Dio unos pasos hacia la sala, metiendo nerviosamente sus manos en los bolsillos. — ¿Tienes hambre, Palomita? Voy a hacerte algunos panqueques. O hay uh… hay avena. Y he conseguido alguna de esa mierda espumosa rosa con la que las chicas se afeitan y una secadora de pelo y… a…. un momento, está aquí. —dijo, corriendo a la habitación.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró, y luego dio vuelta a la esquina, el color había abandonado su rostro. Tomó una respiración profunda y juntó sus cejas. —Tus cosas están empacadas.

—Lo sé. —dije.

—Te vas. —dijo, derrotado.

Miré a Alice, quien miraba a Edward con ira, como si ella quisiera matarlo. — ¿Realmente esperabas que ella permaneciera aquí?

—Bebé —susurró Jasper

—No me provoques, Jazz. No te atrevas a defenderlo de mí. —Alice explotó.

Edward parecía desesperado. —Lo siento tanto, Palomita. Ni siquiera sé qué decir.

—Vamos, Bella. —dijo Alice. Se levantó y tiró de mi brazo.

Edward dio un paso, pero Alice lo apuntó con su dedo. — ¡Dios, ayúdame, Edward! ¡Si intentas detenerla, te empaparé en gasolina y prenderé fuego mientras duermes!

—Alice. —dijo Jasper, sonado un poco desesperado. Pude ver que él estaba dividido entre su primo y la mujer que amaba, y me sentí terrible por él. La situación era exactamente como la que él había estado tratando de evitar todo el tiempo.

—Estoy bien. —dije, exasperada por la tensión en la sala.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que estás bien? —preguntó Jasper, casi esperanzado.

Rodé mis ojos. —Edward trajo mujeres a casa del bar anoche, ¿Y qué?

Alice parecía preocupada. —Uh, Bella. ¿Estás diciendo que estás bien con lo que pasó?

Los miré a todos. —Edward puede traer a casa a quien quiera. Es su apartamento.

Alice me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, Jasper estaba al borde de una sonrisa y Edward parecía peor que antes.

— ¿Tú no empacaste tus cosas? —preguntó Edward.

Sacudí la cabeza y miré el reloj; pasaban de las dos de la tarde. —No, y ahora voy a tener que desempacar todo. Todavía tengo que comer, ducharme y vestirme… —dije, caminando hacia el baño. Una vez que cerré la puerta detrás de mí me recosté contra ella y me deslicé hasta el suelo. Estaba segura de que había hecho enojar a Alice más allá de poder reconciliarnos, pero le hice una promesa a Jasper y tenía la intención de mantener mi palabra.

Un suave golpe en la puerta se escuchó encima de mí. — ¿Palomita? —dijo Edward.

— ¿Sí? —dije, tratando de sonar normal.

— ¿Te vas a quedar?

—Puedo irme si quieres que lo haga, pero una apuesta es una apuesta.

La puerta vibraba a causa de los suaves golpes que Edward le daba con su frente. —No quiero que te vayas, pero no te culparía si lo hicieras.

— ¿Estás diciendo que estoy liberada de la apuesta?

Hubo una larga pausa. —Si digo que sí, ¿Te irás?

—Bueno, sí. Yo no vivo aquí, tonto —dije, forzando una pequeña risa.

—Entonces no, la apuesta sigue en pie.

Miré hacia arriba y sacudí la cabeza, sintiendo como las lágrimas hacían que me ardieran los ojos. No tenía idea de por qué estaba llorando, pero no podía detenerlo.

— ¿Puedo tomar una ducha, ahora?

—Sí… —Suspiró.

Escuché los zapatos de Alice entrar en la sala y pasando fuerte junto a Edward. —Eres un bastardo egoísta. —Gruñó, azotando la puerta de Jasper tras de ella.

Me levanté del suelo, abrí la llave de la regadera y luego me desnudé, tirando de la cortina detrás de mí.

Después de otro golpe en la puerta, Edward aclaró su garganta. — ¿Paloma? Traje algunas de tus cosas.

—Sólo déjalas en el lavamanos. Yo me encargo.

Edward entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. —Estaba enojado. Te escuché escupirle todo lo que está mal conmigo a Alice y me enfureció. Sólo quería salir, y tomar unas copas, y tratar de entender algunas cosas, pero antes que lo supiera, estaba borracho y esas chicas… —Hizo una pausa—. Me desperté esta mañana y no estabas en la cama, y cuando te encontré en el sillón reclinable y vi los paquetes en el piso, me sentí enfermo.

—Simplemente podrías haberme preguntado en lugar de gastar todo ese dinero en el supermercado para sobornarme para quedarme.

—No me importa el dinero, Palomita. Tenía miedo de que te fueras y nunca me hablaras de nuevo.

Me estremecí ante su explicación. No me había detenido a pensar en cómo le haría sentir el oírme hablar sobre lo mal que él estaba para mí, y ahora la situación estaba demasiado desordenada para salvarla.

—No quise herir tus sentimientos. —dije, parada bajo el agua.

—Sé que no lo hiciste. Y sé que no importa lo que diga ahora, porque jodí todo… como siempre lo hago.

— ¿Ed?

— ¿Sí?

—No conduzcas ebrio en tu moto, ¿Está bien?

Esperé durante un minuto completo, hasta que finalmente tomó una respiración profunda y habló. —Sí, está bien. —dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

**Al final decidí subir cuatro capítulos cada fin de semana porque me gusto mucho la recepción que tuvo el fic :). La verdad estoy muy agradecida de las personas que me escribieron y me hace muy feliz que la historia les este gustando, sobre el nombre del libro lo daré al final porque bueno la idea es que lean esta adaptación y sobre la extensión de la historia puedo decirles que vamos aproximadamente en lo que sería la página 70 y que la novela tiene unas 320, así que todavía nos queda un largo recorrido. Muchas gracias en especial a Helen y Kory, y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo. Abrazos. Nikki :)**


	5. Capítulo V: Jacob Black

**Capítulo V: Jacob Black**

—Adelante. —dije, escuchando un golpe en la puerta.

Edward entró y se quedó inmóvil en la puerta. —Vaya.

Sonreí y miré mi vestido. Era una falda corta, era sin duda más atrevido de lo que había llevado en el pasado. El material era delgado y negro. Jacob estaría en esa fiesta y yo tenía toda la intención de que me notara.

—Te ves increíble. —dijo mientras yo me ponía mis zapatillas.

Le di un gesto de aprobación a su camisa blanca y pantalones vaqueros.

—Tú también te ves bien.

Sus mangas estaban enrolladas por encima de los codos, dejando al descubierto los intrincados tatuajes en sus antebrazos. Me di cuenta de que su brazalete favorito de cuero negro estaba alrededor de su muñeca cuando metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Alice y Jasper nos esperaban en la sala.

—Jacob se va a mear a sí mismo cuando te vea. —Alice rió mientras Jasper dirigía el camino al coche.

Edward abrió la puerta y me deslicé en el asiento trasero del Charger de Jasper. A pesar de que ambos habíamos ocupado ese asiento en innumerables ocasiones, de pronto fue incomodo estar sentada a su lado.

Los autos se alineaban en la calle, algunos incluso estaban estacionados sobre el césped. La Casa estaba a reventar y la gente aún seguía llegando caminando por la calle desde los dormitorios. Jasper se estacionó sobre el césped en la parte posterior, Alice y yo seguimos a los chicos al interior.

Edward me trajo un vaso de plástico rojo lleno de cerveza y luego se inclinó para susurrar en mi oído. —No tomes nada de nadie que no sea Jazz o yo. No quiero que nadie agregue algo en tu bebida.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Nadie va a poner nada en mi bebida, Edward.

—Sólo no aceptes nada que no venga de mí, ¿De acuerdo? Ya no estás en Forks, Palomita.

—No había escuchado eso antes. —dije sarcásticamente, tomando un trago.

Una hora y media pasó y Jacob aún seguía sin aparecer.

Alice y Jasper bailaban una canción lenta en la sala cuando Edward tiró de mi mano. — ¿Quieres bailar?

—No gracias. —dije.

Su cara se ensombreció.

Toqué su hombro. —Estoy cansada, Ed.

Puso su mano sobre la mía y comenzó a hablar, pero cuando miré más allá de él, vi que Jacob estaba caminando hacia nosotros.

Edward se dio cuenta de mi expresión y volteó.

— ¡Hola, Bella! ¡Viniste! —Sonrió Jacob.

—Sí, hemos estado aquí desde una hora o algo así. —le dije, retirando mi mano del agarre de Edward.

— ¡Te ves increíble! —Gritó sobre la música.

— ¡Gracias! —Le sonreí, lanzándole una mirada a Edward. Sus labios estaban juntos y una línea se había formado entre sus cejas.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza hacia la sala y sonrió.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Arrugué mi nariz y sacudí la cabeza. —No, estoy un poco cansada.

Entonces, Jacob miró a Edward. —Pensé que no vendrías.

—Cambié de opinión. —dijo Edward, irritado por tener que dar explicaciones.

—Ya veo. —dijo Jacob, mirándome a mí—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco?

Asentí con la cabeza y luego seguí a Jacob por las escaleras. Él se detuvo, tomando mi mano mientras subíamos al segundo piso. Cuando llegamos a la parte superior, él abrió un par de puertas francesas hacia el balcón.

— ¿Tienes frío? —Preguntó.

—Sólo un poco. —le dije, sonriendo cuando vi que él se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió mis hombros—. Gracias.

— ¿Estás aquí con Edward?

—Viajamos juntos.

La cara de Jacob se extendió en una amplia sonrisa y luego miró hacia el césped. Un grupo de chicas estaban agrupadas, con los brazos alrededor de ellas para combatir contra el frío. Papel crepe y latas de cerveza estaban sobre

la hierba, junto a ellas botellas de licor vacías. Entre el alboroto, los hermanos Sig Tau estaban de pie alrededor de su obra maestra: una pirámide de barriles decorados con luces blancas.

Jacob meneó la cabeza. —Este lugar estará destruido por la mañana. El equipo de limpieza va a estar ocupado.

— ¿Tienen un equipo de limpieza?

—Sí. —sonrió—. Los llamamos _estudiantes de primer año_.

—Pobre Jazz.

—Él no está en el equipo. Él obtiene un pase porque es primo de Edward y él no vive en la Casa.

— ¿Tú vives en la Casa?

Jacob asintió con la cabeza. —Los últimos dos años. Necesito conseguir un apartamento, de todos modos. Necesito un lugar más tranquilo para estudiar.

—Déjame adivinar… ¿estás matriculándote en Negocios?

—Biología, con especialidad en Anatomía. Me falta sólo un año más, tomar el MCAT10 (Examen que se realiza en USA y Canadá para poder estudiar medicina) y después espero asistir a Harvard Med.

— ¿Ya sabes si has sido aceptado?

—Mi papá fue a Harvard. Quiero decir, no estoy seguro, pero él es un ex alumno generoso si sabes a lo que me refiero. Tengo calificaciones perfectas, obtuve dos mil doscientos en mi SAT11 (Otro examen), treinta y seis en mi ACT12( examen de rendimiento escolar) Estoy en una buena posición para un lugar.

— ¿Tu padre es médico?

Jacob lo confirmó con una sonrisa afable.

—Es cirujano ortopedista.

—Impresionante.

— ¿Y tú? —Preguntó.

—Aún no he decido.

—La típica respuesta de un estudiante de primer año.

Suspiré de manera dramática. —Supongo que he arruinado las posibilidades de ser excepcional.

—Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Captaste mi atención desde el primer día de clase. ¿Qué estás haciendo en cálculo para tercer año como estudiante de primer año?

Sonreí y torcí el pelo alrededor de mi dedo. —Las matemáticas son fácil para mí. Tomé las clases en la escuela secundaria y dos cursos de verano en el Estado de Washington

—Eso sí es impresionante. —dijo.

Nos quedamos de pie en el balcón durante una hora, hablando de todo, desde los restaurantes locales hasta cómo me hice tan buena amiga con Edward.

—Yo no lo mencionaría, pero los dos parecen ser el tema de conversación.

—Genial. —murmuré.

—Es raro para Edward. Él no crea amistades con las mujeres. Él tiende a ser el enemigo la mayoría del tiempo.

—Oh, yo lo sé. He visto unas cuantas que tienen pérdida de memoria a corto plazo o son demasiado indulgentes cuando se relaciona a él.

Jacob se echó a reír. —La gente simplemente no entiende su relación. Tienes que admitir que es un poco ambigua.

— ¿Estás preguntándome si me acuesto con él?

Él sonrió. —No estarías aquí con él si lo hicieras. Lo conozco desde que tenía catorce años y soy muy consciente de la forma en que opera. Tengo curiosidad sobre su amistad, sin embargo.

—Eso es lo que es. —me encogí de hombros—. Salimos, comemos, vemos T.V., estudiamos y discutimos. Eso es todo.

Jacob rió en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza ante mi honestidad. —He oído que eres la única persona con el derecho de poner a Edward en su lugar. Eso es un título honorífico.

—Como sea. Él no es tan malo como todo el mundo le hace ser.

El cielo se puso morado y después rosa cuando el sol se abrió paso por encima del horizonte. Jacob miró su reloj, mirando por encima de la barandilla a la pequeña multitud en el césped. —Parece que la fiesta ha terminado.

—Será mejor que encuentre a Jazz y Ali

— ¿Te importaría si te llevo a casa? —Preguntó.

Traté de controlar mi emoción. —No, en absoluto. Se lo dejaré saber a Alice—Entré por la puerta y después me encogí antes de darme la vuelta—. ¿Sabes dónde vive Edward?

Jacob levantó sus gruesas cejas. —Sí, ¿por qué?

—Ahí es donde me estoy quedando. —le dije, preparándome para su reacción.

— ¿Te estás _quedando _con _Edward_?

—De hecho, perdí una apuesta, así que estaré allí por un mes.

— ¿Un mes?

—Es una larga historia. —me encogí de hombros tímidamente.

— ¿Pero ustedes sólo son amigos?

—Sí.

—Entonces te llevaré a casa de Edward. —sonrió.

Troté por las escaleras para buscar a Alice y pasé junto a un Edward sombrío, que parecía estar molesto con la chica borracha que hablaba con él. Él me siguió hasta la sala mientras yo tiraba del vestido de Alice.

—Si quieren pueden adelantarse. Jacob ofreció llevarme a casa.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Alice con el entusiasmo en sus ojos.

— ¿_Qué_? —preguntó Edward, enojado.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —Le preguntó Alice

Él miró a Alice y luego me llevó hasta la esquina, su mandíbula revoloteando bajo su piel. —Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Saqué mi brazo de su agarre. —Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Edward.

—Al demonio si no lo es. No dejaré que viajes a casa con un completo extraño. ¿Y si trata aprovecharse de ti?

— ¡_Bien_! ¡Él es lindo!

La expresión de Edward cambió de la sorpresa a la ira, y me preparé para lo que podría decir después. — ¿_Jacob Black,_ Palomita? ¿En serio? _Jacob Black_, —repitió con desdén—. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese, de todos modos?

Me crucé de brazos. —Ya está bien, Ed. Estás comportándote como un idiota.

Se inclinó, aparentemente nervioso. —Lo mataré si te toca.

—Me _gusta_. —le dije, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

Él pareció sorprendido por mi confesión y luego su expresión se volvió severa. —Está bien. Si terminas debajo de él en el asiento trasero de su coche, después no vengas llorando conmigo.

Mi boca se abrió, ofendida y furiosa al instante.

—No te preocupes, _no lo haré_. —le dije, alejándome de él.

Edward me agarró del brazo y suspiró, mirándome sobre su hombro. —No quise decir eso, Palomita. Si él te lastima, si tan sólo te hace sentir incómoda, sólo házmelo saber.

La ira se desvaneció y dejé caer mis hombros. —Sé que no lo quisiste. Pero tienes que ponerle un _alto _a este gran exceso de sobre protección de hermano mayor que tienes.

Edward se echó a reír. —No estoy jugando el papel del hermano mayor, Paloma. Nada de eso.

Jacob apareció en la esquina y se metió las manos en el interior de los bolsillos, ofreciéndome su codo. — ¿Todo listo?

Edward apretó la mandíbula y di un paso hacia el otro lado de Jacob para distraerlo de la expresión de Edward. —Sí, vámonos. —Tomé el brazo de Jacob y caminé con él unos poco pasos antes de volverme para decirle adiós a Edward, pero él estaba taladrando con la mirada la parte posterior de la cabeza de Jacob. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia mí y sus rasgos se suavizaron.

—_Ya basta_. —dije a través de mis dientes, siguiendo a Jacob entre la multitud hacia su coche.

—Es ese plateado. —Los faros de su coche parpadearon dos veces cuando él presionó la llave inalámbrica.

Él abrió la puerta del pasajero y reí.

— ¿Conduces un Porsche?

—Ella no sólo es un Porsche. Ella es un Porsche 911 GT3. Hay una diferencia.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Es el amor de tu vida? —Le dije, citando la declaración de Edward acerca de su motocicleta.

—No, es sólo un coche. El amor de mi vida será una mujer con mi apellido.

Me permití una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de no parecer excesivamente afectada por su declaración. Él tomó mi mano para ayudarme a entrar en el coche y cuando él se sentó al volante, apoyó la cabeza en contra de su asiento y me sonrió.

— ¿Qué harás esta noche?

— ¿Esta noche? —Le pregunté.

—Ya es de mañana. Y quiero invitarte a cenar antes de que alguien se me adelante.

Una sonrisa se extendió en mi cara. —No tengo ningún plan.

— ¿Te recogeré a las seis?

—Está bien. —dije, mirándolo tomar mis dedos entre los suyos.

Jacob me llevó directamente a casa de Edward, manteniéndose al límite de velocidad y mi mano en la suya. Se puso detrás de la Harley, y al igual que antes, me abrió la puerta. Una vez que llegamos a la puerta, él se inclinó para besar mi mejilla.

—Descansa un poco. Nos vemos esta noche. —me susurró al oído.

—Adiós. —sonreí, girando el pomo. Cuando la empuje, la puerta cedió y me lanzó hacia adelante.

Edward me agarró del brazo antes de caer. —Tranquila.

Me volví para ver a Jacob mirándonos con una expresión incómoda. Se inclinó para mirar en el apartamento. — ¿Ninguna joven humillada, varada, que tenga que darle un aventón a casa?

Edward miró a Jacob. —No empieces conmigo.

Jacob sonrió y guiñó un ojo. —Siempre estoy dándole problemas. No tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo a menudo desde que él se dio cuenta que es más fácil si consigue que ellas lleguen aquí en sus propios autos.

—Supongo que eso sí simplifica las cosas. —dije, bromeando.

—No es gracioso, Palomita.

— ¿Palomita?

—Es uh… una abreviatura de Paloma. Es sólo un apodo, ni siquiera sé de dónde lo sacó. —le dije. Esa fue la primera vez que me sentí incómoda con el nombre que Edward me había concedido en la noche que nos conocimos.

—Tendrás que contármelo cuando lo averigües. Suena como una buena historia. —sonrió Jacob—. Buenas noches, Bella.

— ¿Quieres decir buenos días? —dije, viéndolo trotar por las escaleras.

—Eso también. —gritó con una sonrisa dulce.

Edward cerró la puerta y tuve retirar mi cabeza antes de que me golpeara con ella. — ¿Qué? —pregunté.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Yo le seguí y luego salté sobre un pie para retirar uno de mis tacones. —Él es bueno, Ed.

Suspiró y se acercó a mí. —Te vas a lastimar. —dijo, enganchando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura con una mano y quitando mis zapatillas con la otra. Los arrojó en el armario y luego se quitó la camisa, caminando hacia la cama.

Abrí la cremallera de mi vestido y lo deslicé por mis caderas, pateándolo hacia la esquina. Tiré una camiseta sobre mi cabeza, después desabroché el sujetador, retirándolo a través de la manga de mi camisa. Cuando acomodé mi pelo en un moño en la parte superior de mi cabeza, me di cuenta de que él me miraba.

—Estoy segura que no hay nada que no hayas visto antes. —le dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me deslicé bajo las sábanas y me recosté en contra de mi almohada. Él se desabrochó el cinturón y tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo, quitándoselos.

Esperé mientras él permanecía en silencio por un momento. Yo estaba de espaldas a él, así que me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, de pie al lado de la cama en silencio. La cama cóncavo cuando finalmente se arrastró sobre el colchón junto a mí y me puse rígida cuando su mano se posó en mi cadera.

—No fui a una pelea esta noche. —dijo—.Sam llamó. Pero no fui.

— ¿_Por qué_? —dije, volviéndome hacia él.

—Quería asegurarme de que llegaras a casa.

Arrugué la nariz. —No hace falta que me cuides.

Él trazó la longitud de mi brazo con su dedo, enviando escalofríos por mi columna vertebral. —Lo sé. Creo que todavía me siento mal por la otra noche.

—Te dije que no me importaba.

Se sostuvo sobre su codo, el ceño fruncido dudosamente en su cara. — ¿Es por eso que dormiste en el sillón? ¿Por qué no te importaba?

—No podía conciliar el sueño después de que… tus amigas se fueron.

—Dormiste demasiado bien en el sillón. ¿Por qué no sólo dormiste conmigo?

— ¿Quieres decir junto a un hombre que todavía olía como un par de moscas de bar que acababa de enviar a casa? ¡No lo sé! ¡Qué egoísta de mi parte!

Edward hizo una mueca. —Te dije que lo siento.

—Y yo te dije que no me importaba. Buenas noches. —le dije, volviéndome hacia el otro lado.

Unos instantes de silencio pasaron. Él deslizó la mano en la parte superior de mi almohada, colocando su mano sobre la mía. Acarició las delicadas partes de piel entre los dedos y luego apretó los labios contra mi pelo. —Estuve tan preocupado de que no me dirigieras la palabra de nuevo… creo que es peor que seas indiferente.

Mis ojos se cerraron. — ¿Qué quieres de mí, Edward? No quieres que esté molesta por lo que hiciste, pero quieres que me importe. Le dijiste a Alice que no quieres nada conmigo, pero te enojas cuando yo digo lo mismo, tanto que sales como alma que lleva el diablo y consigues emborracharte ridículamente. No haces ningún sentido.

— ¿Es por eso que le dijiste esas cosas a Alice? ¿Por qué le dije que no saldría contigo?

Apreté los dientes. Él acababa de insinuar que yo estaba jugando con él. Formulé la respuesta más directa que pude pensar. —No, quise decir lo que dije. Sólo que no lo decía como un insulto.

Edward suspiró. —Yo sólo lo dije porque, —rascó su corto cabello, nervioso—, no quiero arruinar las cosas, Paloma. Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer para merecerte. Estaba tratando de comprenderlo en mi cabeza.

—Como sea. Tengo que dormir un poco. Tengo una cita esta noche.

— ¿Con Jacob? —preguntó, la ira filtrándose a través de su tono.

—Sí. ¿Puedo ir a dormir?

—Por supuesto, —dijo, empujándose a sí mismo fuera de la cama y luego cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El sillón reclinable chirrió bajo su peso y las voces ahogadas de la televisión llenaban el pasillo. Me obligué a cerrar los ojos y traté de calmarme lo suficiente como para quedarme dormida, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas.

El reloj marcaba las 3 PM cuando abrí los ojos. Agarré una toalla y mi bata y luego caminé hacia el cuarto de baño. Tan pronto como cerré la cortina de la ducha, la puerta se abrió y cerró. Esperé a que alguien hablara, pero el único sonido fue el chasquido de la tapa del inodoro en contra de la porcelana.

— ¿Edward?

—No, soy yo, —dijo Alice.

— ¿_Tienes _que hacer pis aquí? Tú tienes tu propio cuarto de baño.

—Jazz ha estado allí durante media hora vomitando. No entraré allí.

—Genial.

—He oído que tienes una cita esta noche. ¡Edward está enojado! —Exclamó.

— ¡A las seis! Él es tan dulce, Alice. Él es… —me detuve, suspirando. Estaba hablando efusivamente, y no era normal en mí hablar a borbotones. Todo lo que hacía era pensar que tan perfecto había sido desde el momento en que lo había conocido. Él era exactamente lo que necesitaba, el polo opuesto de Edward.

— ¿Te dejó sin palabras? —Ella rió.

Asomé mi cabeza por la cortina. — ¡No quería volver a casa! ¡Podría haber hablado con él para siempre!

—Suena prometedor. ¿No es un poco extraño que estés aquí?

Me metí bajo el agua, enjuagando la espuma. —Se lo he explicado.

El inodoro se enjuagó, y el grifo se encendió, por lo que el agua se tornó fría por un momento. Grité y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¿Palomita? —dijo Edward.

Alice se echó a reír. —Sólo tiré la cadena del inodoro, Ed, cálmate.

—Oh. ¿Estás bien, Paloma?

—Estoy genial. Fuera de aquí. —La puerta se cerró de nuevo y suspiré—. ¿Es mucho pedir cerraduras en las puertas? —Alice no respondió—. ¿Ali?

—Es realmente una lástima que ustedes dos no pudieron estar en la misma página. Tú eres la única que podría haber… —Suspiró—. Olvídalo. Ya no importa.

Apagué el agua y me envolví en una toalla.

—Eres tan mala como él. Es un virus… nadie aquí tiene sentido. Estás enojada con él, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé. —concordó.

Encendí mi nuevo secador de pelo y comencé el proceso de arreglarme para mi cita con Jacob. Ricé mi cabello y me pinté las uñas y los labios de un tono rojo profundo. Era demasiado para una primera cita. Fruncí el ceño a mí misma en el espejo. No debí de ofenderme cuando Edward me acusó de estar jugando juegos, después de todo.

Tomando una última mirada de mí misma en el espejo, la culpa se apoderó de mí. Edward estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas y yo sólo estaba

siendo terca. Salí a la sala y Edward sonrió, no era la reacción que estaba esperando.

—Estás… hermosa.

—Gracias. —le dije, confundida por la ausencia de irritación o celos en su voz.

Jasper silbó. —Buena elección, Bella. A los chicos les gusta el rojo.

—Y los rizos son magníficos. —añadió Alice.

El timbre sonó y Alice sonrió, agitando su mano con entusiasmo exagerado. — ¡Qué te diviertas!

Abrí la puerta. Jacob sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores, él llevaba pantalones de vestir y corbata. Sus ojos hicieron una recorrida sobre mí rápidamente, desde el vestido hasta mis zapatos y luego de abajo a arriba.

—Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto. —dijo, sinceramente.

Miré hacia atrás para despedirme de Alice, cuya sonrisa era tan grande que podía ver cada uno de sus dientes. Jasper tenía la expresión de un padre orgulloso y Edward mantuvo los ojos en la televisión.

Jacob me tendió la mano, dirigiéndome a su brillante Porsche. Una vez dentro, dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

— ¿Qué? —Le pregunté.

—Tengo que admitirlo, estaba un poco nervioso por recoger a la mujer de la cual Edward Cullen está enamorado… de su apartamento. No sabes cuántas personas me han acusado de estar loco el día de hoy.

—Edward no está enamorado de mí. Él muy apenas puede soportar estar cerca de mí a veces.

— ¿Entonces es una relación de amor/odio? Porque cuando le conté a mis hermanos que te llevaría cenar esta noche, todos dijeron la misma cosa. Él ha estado comportándose tan erráticamente, incluso más de lo habitual, que todos han llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Están equivocados. —insistí.

Jacob meneó la cabeza como si yo estuviera completamente desorientada. Él apoyó su mano sobre la mía. —Será mejor que nos vayamos. Tengo una mesa esperándonos.

— ¿Dónde?

—En Biasetti. Me arriesgué… espero que te guste la comida italiana.

Levanté una ceja. — ¿No era un corto plazo para reservaciones? Ese lugar siempre está lleno.

—Bueno… es nuestro restaurante. La mitad, de todos modos.

—Me gusta la comida italiana. —sonreí.

Jacob condujo hacia el restaurante en el límite de velocidad, usando su señal apropiadamente y disminuyendo a una distancia razonable para cada luz amarilla. Cuando hablaba, muy apenas retiró los ojos de la carretera. Cuando llegamos a restaurante, me reí.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó.

—Es sólo que eres… un conductor muy prudente. Es algo bueno.

— ¿Diferente de la parte trasera de la moto de Edward? —Él sonrió.

Me habría reído, pero la diferencia no se sentía bien. —No hablemos de Edward esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?

—Muy bien. —dijo, saliendo para abrir mi puerta.

Estábamos sentados inmediatamente en nuestra mesa, junto a una enorme ventana. Aunque llevaba un vestido, parecía pobre en comparación con las otras mujeres en el restaurante. Ellas estaban goteando en diamantes y usando vestidos de coctel. Nunca antes había comido en un lugar tan elegante como éste.

Pedimos y Jacob cerró el menú sonriéndole al camarero. —Y nos trae una botella de Allegrini Amarone, por favor.

—Por supuesto, señor. —dijo el camarero, tomando nuestros menús.

—Este lugar es increíble. —le susurré, apoyándome contra la mesa.

Sus ojos se suavizaron. —Gracias, le dejaré saber a mi padre lo que piensas.

Una mujer se acercó a nuestra mesa. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño francés, una raya gris interrumpiendo el flequillo de su cabello. Traté de no mirar las brillantes joyas reposando alrededor de su cuello o meciéndose de ida y vuelta en sus oídos, pero sin duda alguna fueron hechos para ser vistos. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a mí.

Rápidamente se volvió para mirar a mi cita. — ¿Quién es tu amiga, Jacob?

—Madre, ésta es Bella Swan. Bella ella es mi madre, Vivienne Black.

Extendí mi mano y ella la sacudió sólo una vez. En un movimiento practicado, el interés incendió los rasgos afilados de su cara y miró a Jacob. — ¿Swan?

Tragué saliva, preocupada de que ella había reconocido el nombre.

La expresión de Jacob se volvió impaciente. —Ella es de Forks, mamá. No conoces a su familia. Ella asiste a Eastern.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Vivienne me miró de nuevo—. Jacob estará asistiendo a Harvard el próximo año.

—Eso es lo que él dijo. Creo que es genial. Usted debe de estar muy orgullosa.

La tensión alrededor de sus ojos se suavizó un poco y en las comisuras de sus labios apareció una sonrisa de suficiencia. —Lo estamos. Gracias.

Me sorprendió la forma en que sus palabras eran educadas, más aun así goteaban con insultos. No era un talento que había desarrollado de la noche a la mañana. La Sra. Black debía haber pasado sus años restregando su superioridad a los demás.

—Es bueno verte, mamá. Buenas noches. —Ella besó su mejilla, frotó el lápiz labial con el dedo pulgar y luego regresó a su mesa—. Lo siento, yo no sabía que ella estaría aquí.

—Está bien. Ella parece… genial.

Jacob se echó a reír. —Sí, para una piraña. —Ahogué una risa y él ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa—. Ella se ablandará. Sólo le toma un poco de tiempo.

—Esperemos que sea antes de que te vayas a Harvard.

Hablamos sin cesar acerca de la comida, de Eastern, cálculo e incluso sobre el Círculo (Lugar donde pelea Edward). Jacob era encantador, divertido y decía las cosas correctas. Varias personas se acercaron a Jacob para saludarlo y él siempre me presentó con una sonrisa de orgullo. Él era considerado como una celebridad dentro de las paredes del restaurante y cuando nos retiramos, sentí la presión de los ojos de todos en la habitación.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Le pregunté.

—Me temo que tengo un examen en Anatomía el lunes a primera hora. Tengo que estudiar. —dijo, cubriendo mi mano con la suya.

—Mejor tú que yo. —le dije, tratando de no sonar demasiada decepcionada.

Condujo al apartamento y me llevó hasta las escaleras de la mano.

—Gracias, Jacob. —sonreí—. Pase un rato fantástico.

— ¿Es demasiado pronto para pedirte una segunda cita?

—No, para nada. —sonreí.

— ¿Te llamó mañana?

—Suena perfecto.

Luego vino el momento del silencio incómodo. El elemento de las citas que temo. Besarse o no besarse, odiaba esa pregunta.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarme si me besaría o no, él tomó cada lado de mi cara y me acercó a él, presionando sus labios contra los míos. Eran suaves, cálidos y maravillosos. Se retiró y luego me besó otra vez.

—Te hablo mañana, Bells.

Me despedí con la mano, mirándolo caminar por las escaleras hacia su coche.

—Adiós.

Una vez más, cuando giré el picaporte, la puerta se abrió de un tirón y caí hacia adelante. Edward me atrapó y recuperé el equilibrio.

— ¿Quieres parar de hacer eso? —Le dije, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

— ¿_Bells_? ¿Qué eres, un vídeo de ejercicios? —Se burló.

— ¿_Paloma_? —dije con la misma cantidad de desdén—. ¿Una molesta ave que hace popo por toda la acera?

—A ti te agrada Paloma —dijo él a la defensiva—. Es una paloma, una chica atractiva, una carta ganadora en el póker, tú sólo elige. Tú eres mi paloma.

Me agarré de su brazo para quitarme los tacones y luego caminé a su habitación. Cuando ya me había cambiado en mi pijama, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para permanecer enojada con él.

Edward se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Pasaste un buen rato?

—Pase —suspiré—, un rato fantástico. Un momento perfecto. Él es… —No podía pensar en una palabra adecuada para describirlo, así que sólo negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Te besó?

Apreté los labios y asentí con la cabeza. —Tiene unos labios realmente suaves.

Edward se estremeció. —No me importa qué tipo de labios tiene.

—Créeme, es importante. Me pongo nerviosa con los primeros besos, también, pero éste no fue tan malo.

— ¿Te pones nerviosa acerca de un beso? —Preguntó, divertido.

—Sólo los primeros besos. Los detesto.

—Yo los detestaría, también, si tuviera que besar a Jacob Black.

Me reí y fui al cuarto de baño para lavar el maquillaje de mi cara. Edward me siguió, apoyándose contra la puerta. —Así que, ¿van a salir otra vez?

—Sí. Él me llamará mañana. —Me sequé la cara y corrí por el corredor, saltando sobre la cama.

Edward se quedó en sus bóxers y se sentó de espaldas a mí. Un poco desplomado, parecía estar agotado. Los músculos de su espalda se extendieron cuando él lo hizo, él me miró por un momento. —Si pasaron un buen rato, ¿por qué estás en casa tan temprano?

—Él tiene un examen el lunes.

Edward arrugó la nariz. — ¿A quién le importa?

—Él está tratando de entrar a Harvard. Tiene que estudiar.

Él resopló, arrastrándose sobre su estómago. Lo observé meter las manos debajo de la almohada, parecía irritado. —Sí, eso es lo que sigue diciéndole a todo mundo.

—No seas aguafiestas. Él tiene sus prioridades… Creo que es responsable.

— ¿No debería su chica ser una de sus prioridades?

—No soy _su chica_. Hemos salido sola una vez, Ed. —lo regañé.

—Entonces, ¿Qué son? —Le lancé una mirada sucia y él se echó a reír—. ¿Qué? ¡Tengo curiosidad!

Al ver que estaba siendo sincero, le describí todo, desde el restaurante, la comida hasta las dulces y divertidas cosas que dijo Jacob. Sabía que mi boca estaba congelada en una sonrisa ridícula, pero no podía dejar de sonreír mientras describía mi perfecta noche.

Edward me miraba con una sonrisa divertida mientras yo borboteaba, incluso haciendo preguntas. A pesar de que él parecía frustrado con la situación de Jacob, tuve la clara sensación de que disfrutaba verme feliz.

Edward se recostó en su lado de la cama y yo bostecé. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento antes de que él suspirara. —Me alegro de que lo hayas pasado bien, Palomita. Te lo mereces.

—Gracias. —sonreí. El tono de mi teléfono celular reverberó en la mesa de noche y me estiré para mirar la pantalla.

**Me van a asesinar por este capítulo pero juro que no es culpa mía!, Jajjaajaaja lo que sí puedo prometer es que se vienen mejores cosas. Como siempre muchas gracias a las bellas personas que me han dejado reviews y que siguen la historia. Un abrazo! nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Nikki**


	6. Capítulo VI: Punto crucial

-¿Hola?

—Ya es mañana. —dijo Jacob

Miré el reloj y me eché a reír. Eran las doce y un minuto.

—Ya lo es.

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas sobre el lunes por la noche? —Preguntó.

Me tapé la boca por un momento y luego tomé una respiración profunda. —Eh, sí. El lunes por la noche suena genial.

—Bien. Nos vemos el lunes. —dijo. Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Colgué el teléfono y miré a Edward, quien observaba con leve molestia. Me aparté de él y me hice un ovillo, tensa de la emoción.

—Eres tan empalagosa. —dijo Edward, dándome la espalda.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré.

Se dio la vuelta, tirando de mí hacia él. — ¿En verdad te gusta _Jacob_?

— ¡No lo arruines,Edward!

Me miró por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta una vez más. —_Jacob Black_. —suspiró.

**(Me había faltado ese pedacito en el capítulo anterior… ahora si un nuevo capítulo)**

**Capítulo VI: Punto Crucial**

La cita por la noche superó todas mis expectativas. Comimos comida china mientras yo reía ante las habilidades de Jacob con los palillos. Cuando él me llevó a casa, Edward abrió antes de que pudiera darme un beso. Cuando salimos el miércoles por la noche, Jacob se aseguró de besarme en el coche.

El jueves durante el almuerzo, Jacob me encontró en la cafetería y sorprendió a todos cuando se sentó en el lugar de Edward. Cuando Edward terminó su cigarrillo y entró, caminó pasando a Jacob con indiferencia, sentándose al final de la mesa. Tanya se acercó a él, pero se mostró decepcionada cuando él la despidió con la mano. Después de eso, todos en la mesa estaban en silencio y me resultaba difícil concentrarme en cualquier cosa que Jacob decía.

—Asumo que no estaba invitado —dijo Jacob, capturando mi atención.

— ¿Qué?

—He oído que tu fiesta de cumpleaños es el domingo. ¿No estoy invitado?

Alice miró a Edward, quien miró a Jacob, como si estuviera a punto de arrancarle la cabeza.

—Era una fiesta sorpresa, Jacob. —dijo Alice en voz baja.

—Oh. —dijo Jacob, encogiéndose.

— ¿Me estás dando una fiesta sorpresa? —Le pregunté a Alice.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —La idea fue de Ed. Es en el lugar de Paul el domingo. Seis de la tarde.

Las mejillas de Jacob se tornaron de un rojo tenue. —Supongo que ahora _realmente _no estoy invitado.

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que lo estás! —dije, sosteniendo su mano por encima de la mesa. Doce pares de ojos se centraron en nuestras manos. Pude notar que Jacob estaba tan incómodo con la atención al igual que yo, así que retiré mi mano.

Jacob se puso de pie. —Tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de clases. Te llamaré más tarde.

—Está bien. —dije, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de disculpa.

Jacob se inclinó sobre la mesa y me besó en los labios. El silencio en la mesa se prolongó y Alice me dio un codazo después de que Jacob se marchó.

— ¿No es espeluznante cómo todo el mundo te mira? —Susurró. Ella miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido—. ¿_Qué_? —Gritó Alice —. ¡Ocúpense de sus asuntos, pervertidos!

Uno por uno se volvieron hacia otro lado y los murmullos continuaron.

Me cubrí los ojos con las manos. —Sabes, antes era patética porque pensaban que era la novia de Edward. Ahora soy mala porque todo el mundo piensa que estoy rebotando entre Edward y Jacob como una pelota de ping pon. —Cuando Alice no hizo ningún comentario, la miré—. ¿Qué? ¡No me digas que tú también crees esa mierda!

— ¡No he dicho nada! —dijo.

La miré con incredulidad. — ¿Pero eso es lo que tú _piensas_?

Alice negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Las heladas miradas de los otros estudiantes de pronto eran aparentes y me puse de pie, caminando hasta el final de la mesa.

—Tenemos que hablar. —dije, tocando el hombro de Edward. Traté de sonar amable, pero la ira burbujeando dentro de mí provocó un filo a mis palabras. La población estudiantil, incluyendo mi mejor amiga, pensaba que estaba haciendo malabares con dos hombres. Sólo había una solución.

—Pues habla —dijo Edward, lanzando algo empanado y frito en su boca.

Me inquieté, notando las miradas curiosas de todos a nuestro alcance. Cuando Edward seguía sin moverse, lo agarré del brazo y le di un buen tirón. Se levantó y me siguió afuera con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué, Palomita? —dijo, mirando de mi mano a su brazo y luego a mí.

—Tienes que dejarme salir de la apuesta —le supliqué.

Su cara cayó. — ¿Te quieres _ir_? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

—No hiciste nada, Ed. ¿No has notado a todo el mundo mirándonos? Estoy convirtiéndome rápidamente en la paria de la Universidad de Eastern.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y encendió un cigarrillo. —No es mi problema.

—_Sí_, lo es. Jacob dijo que todo el mundo piensa que tiene deseos de morir porque estás enamorado de mí.

Las cejas de Edward se levantaron y se atragantó con el soplo de humo que acababa de inhalar. — ¿La gente está diciendo eso? —dijo, mientras tocía.

Asentí con la cabeza. Miró a lo lejos con los ojos muy abiertos, tomando otra calada.

— ¡Edward! ¡Tienes que dejarme salir de la apuesta! No puedo salir con Jacob y vivir contigo al mismo tiempo. ¡Se ve terrible!

—Deja de salir con Jacob.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. —Ese no es el problema y lo sabes.

— ¿Es esa la única razón por la que quieres irte? ¿Por lo que dice la gente?

—Por lo menos antes yo era la tonta y tú eras el tipo malo. —me quejé.

—Responde la pregunta, Paloma.

— ¡Sí!

Edward miró más allá de mí a los estudiantes que entraban y salían de la cafetería. Él estaba deliberando y me impacienté mientras él tomaba su decisión.

Finalmente, se mantuvo firme, resuelto. —No.

Negué con la cabeza, segura de haber entendido mal.

— ¿Disculpa?

—No. Tú misma lo dijiste: una apuesta es una apuesta. Después del mes, estarás con Jacob, él se convertirá en un médico, se casarán y tendrán hijos y nunca te volveré a ver. —Hizo una mueca ante sus propias palabras—. Aún tengo tres semanas. No las dejaré pasar por chismes en el comedor.

Miré a través de la ventana de cristal para ver a todos en la cafetería mirándonos. La atención no deseada hizo que mis ojos ardieran. Pasé junto a él para dirigirme a la siguiente clase.

—Paloma—llamó Edward después de mí.

No me di la vuelta.

Esa noche, Alice se sentó en el suelo de azulejo del cuarto de baño, balbuceando sobre chicos mientras yo estaba en frente del espejo haciendo de mi pelo en una coleta. Sólo escuchaba a medias, pensando en que tan paciente Edward había sido—para Edward—sabiendo que a él no le gustaba la idea de Jacob recogiéndome de su apartamento casi todas las noches.

La expresión del rostro de Edward destelló en mi mente cuando le pedí que me dejara salir de la apuesta, y nuevamente cuando le dije que la gente decía que él estaba enamorado de mí. No podía dejar de preguntarme por qué él no lo negó.

—Bueno, Jazz piensa que estás siendo demasiada dura con él. Él nunca ha tenido a nadie lo suficiente importante para….

Edward asomó la cabeza y sonrió mientras miraba mi cabello alborotado. — ¿Quieres ir a cenar? —Preguntó.

Alice se puso de pie para mirarse en el espejo, pasando sus dedos por su pelo dorado. —Jazz quiere visitar el nuevo lugar Mexicano en el centro si ustedes quieren ir.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —Pensé que Palomita y yo podríamos ir solos esta noche.

—Voy a salir con Jacob.

— ¿Otra vez? —dijo, molesto.

—Otra vez —le dije con una voz cantarina.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y me apresuré para abrirla. Jacob estaba delante de mí, su cabellera ondulada encima de su recién cara afeitada.

— ¿Alguna vez te vez menos que magnifica? —preguntó Jacob.

—Basándome en la primera vez que vino aquí, tendré que decir que sí —dijo Edward detrás de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí, levantando un dedo hacia Jacob, señalándole que esperara. Me volví y eché los brazos alrededor de Edward. Se puso rígido con sorpresa y luego se relajó, tirando fuertemente de mí hacia él.

Miré a sus ojos y sonreí. —Gracias por organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Puedo tomar un vale para la cena?

Una docena de emociones se desplazaron por la cara de Edward, y entonces, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron. — ¿Mañana?

Lo abracé y sonreí. —Absolutamente. —Me despedí de él mientras Jacob me tomaba de la mano.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Jacob.

—No hemos estado llevándonos bien últimamente. Esa fue mi versión de una rama de olivo.

— ¿Debería preocuparme? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta.

—No. —dije sonriendo, besando su mejilla.

En la cena, Jacob habló de Harvard, de la Casa y sus planes de buscar un apartamento. Sus cejas se juntaron. — ¿Te escoltará Edward a tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

—No estoy muy segura. No ha dicho nada al respecto.

—Si no le importa, me gustaría llevarte. —Él tomó mi mano y me besó los dedos.

—Le voy a preguntar. La fiesta fue su idea, así que…

—Lo entiendo. Si no, te veré allí. —sonrió.

Jacob me llevó al apartamento, aparcando en el estacionamiento. Cuando me beso, sus labios se mantuvieron en los míos. Tiró del freno de mano mientras sus labios viajaron a lo largo de mi mandíbula al oído, y luego hacia mi cuello. Me tomó por sorpresa y dejé escapar un suspiro en respuesta.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró—. He estado distraído durante toda la noche, con tu pelo retirado fuera de tu cuello. —Él repartió besos por mi cuello y exhalé, un gemido escapando con mi aliento.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Sonreí, levantando mi barbilla para darle mejor acceso.

Jacob se enfocó en mis labios. Agarró cada lado de mi cara, dándome un beso un poco más firme que de costumbre. No teníamos mucho espacio en el coche, pero hicimos que el reducido espacio estuviera a nuestro favor. Se apoyó en mí, doblé mi rodilla cuando me dejé caer contra la ventana. Su lengua se deslizó dentro de mi boca y su mano tomó mi tobillo y luego la deslizó a lo largo de mi pierna a mi muslo. Las ventanas se empañaron en minutos con nuestra respiración dificultosa, pegándose en las heladas ventanas. Sus labios rozaron mi clavícula y luego su cabeza se elevó cuando el cristal vibró con varios golpes fuertes.

Jacob se sentó y yo me enderecé, ajustando mi vestido. Di un salto cuando la puerta se abrió. Edward y Alice estaban al lado del coche. Alice tenía una expresión simpática y Edward parecía estar a punto de una rabieta.

— ¿Qué _demonios_, Ed? —Gritó Jacob.

De pronto, la situación se sintió peligrosa. Nunca había oído a Jacob levantar la voz, los nudillos de Edward estaban blancos mientras él apretaba sus manos en puños a los costados—y yo estaba en medio.

La mano de Alice parecía minúscula cuando la colocó en el voluminoso brazo de Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia Jacob en una alerta silenciosa.

—Vamos, Bella. Necesito hablar contigo —dijo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¡Sólo ven! —gritó.

Miré a Jacob, viendo la irritación en sus ojos. —Lo siento, me tengo que ir.

—No, está bien. Ve.

Edward me ayudó a salir del Porsche y luego pateó la puerta, cerrándola. Me volteé, interponiéndome entre él y el coche, empujando su hombro. — ¿Qué _te _pasa? ¡Basta!

Alice parecía nerviosa. No tomó mucho tiempo saber por qué. Edward olía a whisky; ella había insistido en acompañarlo o él le había pedido que viniera. De cualquier manera, ella era un elemento de disuasión a la violencia.

Las ruedas del Porsche de Jacob chillaron fuera del estacionamiento y Edward encendió un cigarrillo. —Puedes entrar, Ali

Ella tiró de mi falda. —Vamos, Bella.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas, _Bells_? —Bulló.

Asentí con la cabeza para que Alice siguiera adelante y de mala gana ella cumplió. Me crucé de brazos, lista para una pelea, preparándome para arremeterlo contra la inevitable charla. Edward tomó varias caladas de su cigarrillo y cuando fue obvio que él no iba a explicar nada, mi paciencia se agotó.

— ¿_Por qué _hiciste eso? —Le pregunté.

— ¿_Por qué_? ¡Porque estaba follándote delante de mi apartamento! —Gritó. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y podía ver que él era incapaz de tener una conversación racional.

Mantuve mi voz tranquila. —Puede que esté quedándome en tu casa, pero lo que hago, y con quien lo haga, es _mi _problema.

Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo. —Eres mucho mejor que eso, Paloma. No dejes que te folle en un coche como una barata cita de graduación.

— ¡No iba a tener relaciones sexuales con él!

Hizo un gesto hacia el espacio vacío donde el coche de Jacob estaba. — ¿Qué estaban haciendo, entonces?

— ¿Nunca has besado a alguien sin que llegue a nada más?

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera hablando galimatías. — ¿Cuál es el punto en eso?

—Es el concepto que existe para mucha gente… sobre todo para aquellos que tienen _citas_.

—Todas las ventanas estaban empañadas, el coche se estaba sacudiendo… ¿Cómo iba yo a saber? —dijo, agitando sus brazos en la dirección del estacionamiento vacío.

— ¡Tal vez no deberías espiarme!

Se frotó la cara y sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo soportar esto, Paloma. Siento que me estoy volviendo loco.

Tiré mis manos al aire y las dejé caer golpeando mis muslos. — ¿No puedes soportar _qué_?

—Si tú duermes con él, no quiero saberlo. Iré a la cárcel por mucho tiempo si me entero que… simplemente no me lo digas.

—Edward —bullí—. ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso! ¡Eso es un gran paso para mí!

— ¡Eso es lo que todas las chicas dicen!

— ¡No me refiero a las putas con las que lidias! ¡Me refiero a _mí_! —Dije, sosteniendo mi mano contra mi pecho—. ¡Yo no he… _ugh_! No importa.

Me alejé de él, pero me agarró del brazo, girándome hacia él.

— ¿Tú no qué? —preguntó. No le respondí; no tenía que hacerlo. Podía ver el reconocimiento atravesar su rostro y se rió una vez—. ¿Eres _virgen_?

— ¿Y qué? —dije, la sangre arremolinándose en mis mejillas.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a los míos. —Es por eso que Alice estaba tan segura que no irías tan lejos.

—Tuve el mismo novio los cuatro años de escuela secundaria. ¡Él era un aspirante a ministro bautista! ¡Esto nunca fue un tema para nosotros!

La ira de Edward se desvaneció y el alivio era evidente en sus ojos. — ¿Un ministro de la juventud? ¿Qué pasó después de toda la dura abstinencia?

—Él quería casarse y quedarse en… Washington. Yo no lo hacía. —Estaba desesperada por cambiar de tema. La diversión en los ojos de Edward era lo suficientemente humillante. No quería que él cavara más lejos en mi pasado.

Dio un paso hacia mí y sostuvo cada lado de mi cara. —Virgen —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado con la forma en que bailaste en The Red.

—Muy gracioso. —le dije, dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

Edward intentó seguirme, pero tropezó y cayó, volviéndose boca arriba y riendo histéricamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Levántate! —dije, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y le ayudé a subir las escaleras. Jasper y Alice ya estaban en cama, por lo que sin ayuda a plena

vista, me quité los tacones para evitar romperme los tobillos al guiar a Edward a la habitación. Cayó de espaldas a la cama, tirando de mí con él.

Cuando aterrizamos, mi cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya. Su expresión era repentinamente seria. Se inclinó, casi besándome, pero lo alejé. Las cejas de Edward se elevaron.

—Ya basta, Ed —dije.

Me abrazó fuertemente contra él hasta que dejé de luchar y luego alejó la correa de mi vestido, haciendo que ésta colgara de mi hombro. —Desde que la palabra virgen salió de tus labios… tengo una urgencia repentina de ayudarte a salir de este vestido.

—Qué mal. Estabas dispuesto a matar a Jacob por la misma razón hace veinte minutos, así que no seas un hipócrita.

—Al diablo con Jacob. Él no te conoce como yo.

—Anda, Edward. Vamos a quitarte la ropa y meterte a la cama.

—De eso es de lo que estoy hablando. —rió entre dientes.

— ¿Cuánto has bebido? —pregunté, consiguiendo finalmente poner mi pie entre sus piernas.

—Lo suficiente. —sonrió, tirando del dobladillo de mi vestido.

—Probablemente superaste _lo suficiente _hace mucho, —le dije, dándole una palmada en la mano. Coloqué mi rodilla en el colchón junto a él y tirando de su camisa sobre su cabeza. Intentó tomarme otra vez pero lo agarré de la muñeca, oliendo el hedor de acre en el aire—. Dios, Ed, apestas a Jack Daniel's.

—Jim Beam —corrigió con una inclinación ebria.

—Huele a madera quemada y productos químicos.

—Sabe así, también. —dijo riendo. Abrí la hebilla de su cinturón y tiré de los bucles. Se echó a reír con las sacudidas del movimiento y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarme—. Es mejor que cuides tu virginidad, Palomita. Sabes que me gustas.

—Cállate. —dije, desabrochándole los pantalones vaqueros, deslizándolos hacia abajo sobre sus caderas y luego sus piernas. Tiré los vaqueros al suelo y me paré con las manos en mis caderas, mi respiración era dificultosa. Sus piernas estaban colgando de la cama, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración profunda y pesada. Se había quedado dormido.

Tomé una respiración profunda y caminé al armario. Sacudiendo mi cabeza mientras revolvía la ropa. Abrí la cremallera del vestido y lo empujé hacia abajo sobre mis caderas, dejándolo caer hasta los tobillos. Lo pateé a la esquina, deshice la cola de caballo, sacudiendo el pelo.

El armario estaba lleno de su ropa y la mía, solté una respiración, soplando mi cabello fuera de mi rostro mientras buscaba a través del desorden por una camiseta. Mientras que retiraba una de la percha, Edward se estrelló contra mi espalda, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

— ¡Me asustaste hasta la mierda! —Me quejé.

Deslizó sus manos sobre mi piel. Me di cuenta de que se sentían diferentes; lentos y pausados. Cerré los ojos cuando tiró de mí contra él y enterró su cara en mi pelo, acariciando mi cuello. El sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía, hizo que me tomara un momento para protestar.

—Edward…

Tiró de mi pelo a un lado y rozó sus labios a lo largo de mi espalda, de un hombro a otro, soltando el broche de mi sujetador. Besó la piel desnuda en la base de mi cuello y cerré los ojos, la cálida suavidad de su boca se sentía demasiado bien para detenerlo. Un silencioso gemido escapó de su garganta cuando él apretó su pelvis contra la mía, y pude sentir lo mucho que me deseaba a través de sus bóxers. Contuve la respiración, sabiendo que lo único que nos mantenía de ese gran paso que hace momentos estaba en contra eran sólo dos piezas de tela delgada.

Edward me volvió hacia él y luego presionó contra mí, inclinando mi espalda contra la pared. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y pude ver el dolor en su expresión mientras analizaba mi piel desnuda. Lo había visto persuadir a las mujeres, pero esto era diferente. Él no me quería conquistar; él quería que le dijera que sí.

Se inclinó para besarme, deteniéndose a tan sólo una pulgada de distancia. Podía sentir el calor radiando de su piel contra mis labios, y tuve que detenerme a mí misma de atraerlo el resto del camino. Sus dedos se clavaron en mi piel mientras él deliberaba, y luego sus manos se deslizaron desde mi espalda hasta el dobladillo de mi ropa interior. Su dedo índice se deslizó por mis caderas, entre mi piel y el tejido de encaje, y en el momento en que estaba a punto de tirar hacia abajo los delicados hilos, dudó. Justo cuando abrí la boca para decir sí, cerró los ojos.

—No así. —susurró, rozando sus labios contra los míos—. Te deseo, pero no sucederá así.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su espalda en la cama, y yo me quedé por un momento con los brazos cruzados a través de mi estómago. Cuando su respiración se reguló, metí mis brazos a través de la camisa que aún tenía en la mano y tiré de ella sobre mi cabeza. Edward no se movió y dejé

escapar una respiración de alivio, sabiendo que no podría contenernos a cualquiera de nosotros si él se despertaba con una menos honorable perspectiva.

Me apresuré al sillón reclinable y me desplomé en él, cubriendo mi cara con mis manos. Sentí las capas de frustración danzando de un lado a otro para luego estrellarse en sí dentro de mí. Jacob se había ido sintiéndose menospreciado, Edward esperó hasta que yo estaba viendo a alguien—alguien quien realmente me gustaba—para mostrar un interés en mí y yo parecía ser la única chica con la cual no era capaz de dormir, incluso, cuando estaba ebrio.

A la mañana siguiente, serví el jugo de naranja en un vaso grande y tomé un sorbo mientras sacudía la cabeza al ritmo de la música que descendía de mi iPod. Me había despertado antes de que saliera el sol, y luego me retorcí en el sillón hasta las ocho. Después de eso, decidí limpiar la cocina para pasar el rato hasta que mis menos ambiciosos compañeros se despertaran. Había cargado el lavavajillas, barrido y trapeado, y luego limpié los mostradores. Cuando la cocina estaba reluciente, agarré la cesta de ropa limpia y me senté en el sofá, doblándola hasta que hubo más de una docena de pilas de ella rodeándome.

Murmullos provinieron de la habitación de Jasper. Alice rió y luego se quedó en silencio unos minutos más, seguido por ruidos que me hicieron sentir un poco incómoda estar sentada sola en la sala de estar.

Apilé los montones de ropa doblada en la cesta y la llevé a la habitación de Edward, sonriendo al ver que no se había movido del lugar donde cayó la noche anterior. Dejé la cesta en el suelo y tiré de la sábana sobre él, ahogando una risa cuando se dio la vuelta.

—Ven, Paloma —dijo, murmurando algo inaudible antes de que su respiración se tornara lenta y profunda.

No pude evitar verlo dormir, sabiendo que él estaba soñando sobre mí envió una emoción a través de mis venas que no podía explicar. Edward se quedó en silencio, así que tomé una ducha, esperando el sonido de que alguien despierto calmaría los gemidos de Jasper y Alice y los crujidos y los golpes contra la pared. Cuando apagué el agua, me di cuenta de que ellos no estaban preocupados de quién los pudiera escuchar.

Me peiné, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante los gritos de Alice, más pareciendo a un perro de lana que a una estrella de porno. El timbre de la puerta sonó y agarré mi bata azul y ajusté el cinturón, trotando a través de la

habitación hacia la puerta. Los ruidos de la habitación de Jasper se detuvieron de inmediato y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con un Jacob sonriente.

—Buenos días —dijo.

Retiré mi pelo mojado hacia atrás con los dedos. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No me gustó la forma en que nos despedimos ayer por la noche. Salí esta mañana para buscar tu regalo de cumpleaños, y no podía esperar para dártelo. Así que —dijo, sacando una caja brillante del bolsillo de la chaqueta—, feliz cumpleaños, Bells.

Puso el paquete en mi mano y me incliné para besarlo en la mejilla. —Gracias.

—Ábrelo. Quiero ver tu cara cuando lo hagas.

Metí el dedo por debajo de la cinta en la parte inferior de la caja y luego retiré el papel, entregándoselo. Una pulsera de brillantes diamantes reposaba en la caja.

—Jacob. —susurré.

Sonrió. — ¿Te gusta?

—Por supuesto —dije sosteniendo el brazalete en frente de mi cara en admiración—, pero es demasiado. No podría aceptar esto aunque hubiésemos estado saliendo por un año, mucho menos a la semana.

Jacob hizo una mueca. —Pensé que dirías eso. Busqué de arriba a abajo toda la mañana por tu perfecto regalo de cumpleaños, y cuando lo vi, supe que sólo había un lugar donde debía pertenecer —dijo, tomándolo de mis dedos y colocándolo alrededor de mi muñeca—. Y tenía razón. Se ve increíble en ti.

Levanté mi muñeca y sacudí la cabeza, hipnotizada por el brillo de colores que desprendían a la luz del sol. —Es lo más hermoso que he visto. Nadie nunca me había dado algo tan… —_caro _vino a mi mente, pero no quería decir eso—, elaborado. No sé qué decir.

Jacob se echó a reír y luego besó mi mejilla. —Di que lo llevarás mañana.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. —Lo llevaré —le dije, observando mi muñeca.

—Me alegro que te guste. La expresión en tu rostro vale la pena por las siete tiendas a las que fui.

Suspiré. — ¿Fuiste a _siete _tiendas? —Él asintió con la cabeza y tomé su rostro entre mis manos—. Gracias. Es perfecto —le dije, besándolo rápidamente.

Me abrazó fuerte. —Tengo que irme. Tengo un almuerzo con mis padres, pero te llamo después, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. ¡Gracias! —Llamé detrás de él, mirándolo trotar por las escaleras.

Me apresuré a entrar en el apartamento, sin poder apartar los ojos de mi muñeca.

— ¡Mierda, Bella! —Dijo Alice, tomando mi mano—. ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Jacob lo trajo. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños —le dije.

Alice me miró boquiabierta y luego hacia a la pulsera.

— ¿Él te compró una pulsera de diamantes? ¿Después de una semana? Si no lo supiera mejor, ¡diría que tienes una entrepierna mágica!

Me reí en voz alta, comenzando un ridículo festival de risa en la sala de estar.

Jasper salió de su habitación, viéndose cansado y satisfecho. — ¿Sobre qué están chillando los pastelitos de frutas?

Alice levantó mi muñeca. — ¡Mira! ¡Su regalo de cumpleaños de Jacob!

Jasper entrecerró los ojos y después se agrandaron.

—Vaya.

— ¿Verdad que sí? —dijo Alice, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Edward tropezó en la vuelta de la esquina, pareciendo un poco enfermo. —Ustedes son jodidamente ruidosos —gimió, abotonándose sus vaqueros.

—Lo siento —le dije, tirando de mi mano del agarre de Alice. Nuestro casi-momento se deslizó en mi mente y parecía que no podía verlo a los ojos.

Se tomó el resto de mi jugo de naranja y luego se secó su boca. — ¿Quién diablos me dejó beber tanto ayer por la noche?

Alice se burló. —Tú lo hiciste. Te fuiste a comprar un quinto después de que Bella se fuese con Jacob y arruinaste todo el asunto cuando ella regresó.

—Maldita sea —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Te divertiste? —Preguntó, mirándome.

— ¿Hablas en _serio_? —Pregunté, mostrando mi ira antes de pensarlo.

— ¿Qué?

Alice se echó a reír. —La sacaste del coche de Jacob, viendo todo rojo cuando los sorprendiste acaramelados como estudiantes de secundaria. ¡Empañaron las ventanas y todo!

Los ojos de Edward se desenfocaron, buscando los recuerdos de la noche anterior en su mente. Traté de sofocar mi temperamento. Si él no recordaba sacándome del coche, entonces no recordaría que estuve a punto de entregarle mi virginidad en una bandeja de plata.

— ¿Qué tan cabreada estás? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca.

—Bastante. —Estaba furiosa de que mis sentimientos no tenían nada que ver con Jacob. Apreté la bata y pisoteé por el pasillo. Los pasos de Edward estaban detrás de mí.

—Palomita —dijo, capturando la puerta cuando la cerré en su cara. Poco a poco la abrió y se puso delante de mí, esperando para sufrir ante mi ira.

— ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que me dijiste la noche anterior? —Le pregunté.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Fui grosero contigo? —Sus ojos inyectados de sangre estaban cargados de preocupación, lo que sólo sirvió para amplificar mi ira.

— ¡No, no fuiste grosero conmigo! Tú… nosotros… —Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos y luego me congelé cuando sentí la mano de Edward en mi muñeca.

— ¿De dónde salió esto? —dijo, mirando la pulsera.

—Es mía. —le dije, alejándome de él.

Él no quitaba los ojos de encima de mi muñeca. —Nunca la había visto antes. Parece nueva.

—Lo es.

— ¿De dónde la has sacado?

—Jacob me la dio hace unos quince minutos —le dije, mirando su expresión pasar de la confusión a la ira.

— ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ese imbécil _aquí_? ¿Pasó la noche aquí? —Preguntó, levantando la voz con cada pregunta.

Me crucé de brazos. —Él fue de compras en busca de mi regalo de cumpleaños esta mañana y lo trajo.

—No es tu cumpleaños, todavía. —Su rostro se volvió en un intenso color rojo mientras intentaba mantener su temperamento bajo control.

—No podía esperar. —dije, levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

—No es de extrañar que tuve que arrastrar tu trasero de su coche, parece que tú… —Se detuvo, presionando sus labios.

Entrecerré los ojos. — ¿Qué? Parece como si estuviera, ¿_Qué_?

Su mandíbula se tensó y tomó una respiración profunda, soplando a través de su nariz. —Nada. Estoy cabreado e iba a decir algo que no quería decir.

—Nunca te has detenido antes.

—Lo sé. Estoy trabajando en ello —dijo caminando hacia la puerta—. Dejaré que te vistas.

Cuando tomó el pomo, se detuvo, frotándose el brazo. Tan pronto como sus dedos tocaron el morete purpura que se acumulaba bajo su piel, levantó su codo y vio la contusión. Él la miró por un momento y luego se volvió hacia mí.

—Me caí en las escaleras la noche anterior. Y tú me ayudaste a llegar a la cama… —dijo, analizando las imágenes borrosas en su mente.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y tragué saliva cuando noté que lo había recordado. Sus ojos se estrecharon. —Nosotros —comenzó, dando un paso hacia mí, mirando el armario y luego a la cama.

—No, no lo hicimos. No pasó nada —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se encogió, la memoria, obviamente, repitiéndose en su mente. —Empañaron las ventanas de Jacob, te saqué del coche y después traté de… —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y cogió el pomo, sus nudillos blancos—. Estás volviéndome en un jodido psicópata, Paloma —gruñó sobre su hombro—. No puedo pensar bien cuando estoy cerca de ti.

— ¿Así que es _mi _culpa?

Se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se posaron en de mi rostro a mi bata, a mis piernas y luego a los pies, después volviendo a mis ojos. —No sé. Mi memoria es un poco confusa… pero no recuerdo que dijeras que no.

Di un paso adelante, dispuesta a discutir ese hecho irreverente, pero no pude. Él estaba en lo cierto. — ¿Qué quieres que diga, Edward?

Miró la pulsera y luego a mí con ojos acusadores. — ¿Estabas esperando que no lo recordara?

— ¡No! ¡Estaba furiosa porque se te olvidó!

Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los míos. — ¿_Por qué_?

—Porque si yo… si nosotros… ¡No sé por qué! ¡Sólo lo estaba!

Él atravesó por la habitación, deteniéndose a centímetros de mí. Sus manos tocaron cada lado de mi rostro. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Palomita?

Mis ojos comenzaron en su cinturón y luego se deslizaron sobre los músculos y tatuajes de su estómago y pecho, reposando, finalmente, en el cálido color marrón de sus ojos. —Tú dímelo.

**Este capítulo estuvo mejor así que no me maten bueno?, ya ven como la historia entre estos dos idiotas, es decir personajes va tomando forma según cada uno va entendiendo sus sentimientos que claramente son un poco confusos. Bueno espero les este gustando la historia, como siempre muuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews me animo y rio mucho leyéndolos así que gracias :). Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Nikki**


	7. Capítulo VII: Diecinueve

**Capítulo VII: Diecinueve **

— ¿Bella? —dijo Jasper, tocando la puerta—. Ali va a hacer algunas diligencias, quiere que lo sepas en caso de que quieras ir con ella.

Edward no había apartado sus ojos de los míos. — ¿Palomita?

—Sí —Llamé a Jasper—. Tengo algunas cosas que necesito comprar.

—Bien, ella estará lista para irse cuando tú lo estés —dijo Jasper, sus pasos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

— ¿Paloma?

Tiré un par de cosas del armario y las coloqué a su lado.

— ¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? Tengo que hacer muchas cosas hoy.

—Seguro —dijo con una sonrisa artificial.

Fue un alivio cuando llegué al baño, apresuradamente cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Tenía dos semanas en el apartamento, y no había manera de que pudiera posponer la conversación por tanto tiempo. La parte lógica de mi cerebro insiste en que Jacob era mi tipo: atractivo, inteligente e interesado en mí. ¿Por qué me molestaba con Edward por algo que yo nunca entendería?

Cualquiera que sea la razón, esto nos está volviendo locos a ambos. Estaba dividida por dos personas diferentes; La persona dócil y educada que era con Jacob, y la persona furiosa, confundida y frustrada que me volvía cerca de Edward. Toda la escuela había sido testigo de cómo Edward era impredecible, por no decir que volátil.

Me vestí rápidamente, dejando a Edward y Jasper para irme al centro comercial con Alice. Ella reía por su aventura sexual con Jasper, y yo escuchaba asintiendo con la cabeza en las partes correctas. Era difícil concentrarme en el tema en cuestión con los diamantes de mi pulsera creando pequeños puntos de luz en el techo del auto, recordándome la elección que tenía que hacer frente. Edward quería una respuesta, y yo no tenía una.

—Está bien, Bella. ¿Qué está pasando? Has estado muy callada.

—Está cosa con Edward… es un desastre.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo ella, sus lentes de sol se levantaron cuando ella frunció su nariz.

—Él me ha preguntado qué vamos a hacer.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer _tu_? ¿Estás saliendo con Jacob o qué?

—Me gusta, pero sólo ha sido una semana. No es serio o algo.

—Tienes sentimientos por Edward, ¿O no?

Negué con mi cabeza. —No sé lo que siento por él. Sólo no veo lo que está sucediendo, Ali. Él es una cosa demasiada mala.

—Ninguno de los dos va a salir y admitir que ese es el problema. Están tan asustados de lo que podría ocurrir que estás luchando con dientes y uñas. Sé que es un hecho que si miras a Edward a los ojos y le dices que lo quieres, él nunca mirara a otra chica nuevamente.

— ¿Sabes que es un hecho?

—Sí. Tengo un chivo espiratorio, ¿recuerdas?

Detuve mis pensamientos por un momento. Edward debió de haber estado hablando con Jasper sobre mí, pero Jasper no tiene el coraje de decírselo a Alice. Él sabe que ella me lo diría, eso me dejaba llegar a una conclusión: Alice los había escuchado. Quería preguntarle qué fue lo que dijeron, pero lo pensé mejor.

—Esta situación me romperá el corazón, seguro que ocurrirá —dije, negando con la cabeza—. No creo que él sea capaz de ser fiel.

—Él no era capaz de tener una amistad con una mujer, tampoco, pero ustedes dos han dejado en shock a todo Eastern.

Toqué mi pulsera y suspiré. —No sé. No me importa cómo sean las cosas. Sólo podemos ser amigos.

Alice negó con la cabeza. —Excepto que no son _sólo _amigos —suspiró—. ¿Sabes, qué? Esta conversación terminó. Vamos a cortarte el cabello y maquillarte. Voy a comprarte un nuevo conjunto de ropa por tu cumpleaños.

—Creo que eso es exactamente lo que necesito —sonreí.

Después de horas de manicura, pedicura, siendo peinada, encerada y maquillada, metí mis pies en mis brillantes zapatillas amarillas y me vestí mi nuevo vestido gris.

—Ahora, ¡_Esta _es la Bella que conozco y amo! —rió ella, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia mi conjunto—. Tienes que usar esto en la fiesta de mañana.

— ¿No era este el plan desde el principio? —dije, sonriendo. Mi celular sonó en mi bolso, y lo sostuve en mi oído—. ¿Hola?

— ¡Es la hora de la cena! ¿A dónde demonios han ido ustedes dos? —dijo Edward.

—Nuestras indulgencias eran mimarnos un poco. Tú y Jazz sabían cómo comer antes de que saliéramos del departamento. Estoy segura de que puedes manejarlo.

—Bueno, no, joder. Nos preocupamos por ustedes, ya sabes.

Mire a Alice y sonreí. —Estamos bien.

—Dile que regresaremos en poco tiempo. Tengo que detenerme a recoger unas notas de Jazz con Paul, y entonces iremos a casa.

— ¿La has escuchado? —pregunté.

—Sí. Nos vemos luego, Palomita.

Condujimos hacia la casa de Paul en silencio. Alice apagó el motor, mirando el edificio de apartamentos adelante. Jasper le pidió a Alice que recogiera unas notas, pero no tenía sentido; estábamos justo a una calle del apartamento de Jasper y Edward.

— ¿Qué va mal, Ali?

—Paul me da escalofríos. La última vez que estuve aquí con Jazz, él estuvo todo el tiempo coqueteándome.

—Bueno, yo iré contigo. Si él se atreve si quiera a guiñarte el ojo, voy a apuñalarlo en el ojo con mis tacones nuevos, ¿De acuerdo?

Alice sonrió y me abrazó. — ¡Gracias, Bella!

Nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del edificio, y Alice tomó una profunda respiración antes de tocar la puerta. Esperamos, pero nadie abrió.

—Supongo que no está aquí, ¿no? —pregunté.

—Está aquí —dijo, irritada. Golpeó la puerta de madera con el costado de su puño y luego la puerta se abrió.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —gritó la multitud desde adentro.

El techo estaba lleno con burbujas rosas y negras, cada centímetro estaba cubierto con globos de helio, con largas cadenas plateadas colgadas hasta llegar a las caras de los invitados. La multitud se separó, y Edward se acercó a mí con una amplia sonrisa, tocando cada lado de mi rostro y besando mi frente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Paloma.

—Es hasta mañana —dije. Aún en shock, tratando de sonreírle a todo el mundo.

Edward se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, ya que podrías sospecharlo, decidimos hacer algunos cambios al último minuto y sorprenderte. ¿Sorprendida?

— ¡Mucho! —dije mientras Eric me abrazaba.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, nena! —dijo Eric, besando mis labios.

Alice me dio un codazo. — ¡Qué bueno que tuviste que hacer algunas diligencias conmigo hoy, o te hubieras presentado como una fodonga!

—Te ves grandiosa —dijo Edward, escaneando mi vestido.

Paul me abrazó, presionando su mejilla con la mía. —Y espero que sepas que Alice me dijo que Paul le daba escalofríos justo antes de llegar aquí.

Miré a Alice, y ella rió. —Funcionó, ¿no?

Una vez que todos se turnaron para abrazarme y desearme un feliz cumpleaños, me incliné hacia el oído de Alice. — ¿Dónde está Jacon?

—Llegará más tarde —susurró—. Jasper no podía conseguir su teléfono para informarle que sería esta tarde.

Paul subió el volumen de la música y todo el mundo grito. — ¡Ven aquí, Bella! —dijo, caminando hacia la cocina. Él alineó varios caballitos en el mostrador y sacó una botella de tequila del bar—. Feliz cumpleaños de parte del equipo de fútbol, pequeña —sonrió, llenando cada vaso—. Esta es la manera en que nosotros hacemos los cumpleaños: Cumplirás diecinueve, tiene diecinueve bebidas. Puedes beber todo o no terminarlo, pero mientras más bebas, más de estos consigues —dijo, abanicándose con un puñado de billetes de veinte dólares.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —chillé.

— ¡Bebe todo, Palomita! —dijo Edward.

Miré a Paul, sospechosamente. — ¿Tendré veinte por cada caballito que beba?

—Así es, peso ligero. Por tu tamaño, diré que voy a perder sesenta dólares al final de la noche.

—Reconsidéralo otra vez, Paul —dije, agarrando el primer vaso, dejándolo entre mis labios, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás para vaciar el caballito y luego limpiar mi boca con mi otra mano.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Edward.

—Esto será realmente un desperdicio, Paul —dije, limpiando las esquinas de mi boca—. Prefiero Cuervo, en vez de Petron.

La sonrisa de arrogancia en el rostro de Paul se desvaneció, y negó con su cabeza y se encogió de hombros. —Acaba con esto, entonces. Tengo la billetera llena de billetes de doce jugadores de fútbol que dicen que no puedes terminar diez.

Entrecerré mis ojos. —Doble o nada, yo digo que puedo beber quince.

— ¡Wau! —gritó Jasper—. ¡No podemos hospitalizarte el día de tu cumpleaños, Bella!

—Ella puede hacerlo —dijo Alice, mirando a Paul.

— ¿Cuarenta dólares por cada trago? —dijo Paul, pareciendo inseguro.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —pregunté.

— ¡Diablos, no! Te daré veinte por trago, y cuando llegues a quince, duplicaré el total.

—Así es como se celebran los cumpleaños en Forks —dije, tomando otro vaso.

Una hora y tres caballitos más tarde, estaba en la sala bailando con Edward. La canción era una balada rock, y Edward cantaba la canción para mí mientras bailábamos. Él se inclinó hacia mí al final del primer coro, y permití que mis brazos cayeran detrás de mí. Él me sostuvo mientras me recargaba en él, y suspiré.

—No podré hacer esto cuando haya terminado con todos esos tragos —reí.

— ¿Te he dicho que te ves increíble esta noche?

Negué con la cabeza y lo abracé, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro. Él apretó su agarré, y enterró su cara en mi cuello, haciendo que olvidara sobre decisiones o brazaletes o mis personalidades diferentes; Estaba exactamente donde quería estar.

Cuando la música cambió a un ritmo más rápido, la puerta se abrió. —¡Jacob! —dije, corriendo a abrazarlo—. ¡Llegaste!

—Lamento llegar tarde, Bells —dijo, presionando sus labios contra los míos—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias —dije, viendo a Edward observándonos por el rabillo de mi ojo.

Jacob levantó mi muñeca. —La estás usando.

—Dije que lo haría. ¿Quieres bailar?

Negó con su cabeza. —Uh… Yo no bailo.

—Oh, bueno, ¿Quieres ser testigo de mi bebida número cinco de Petron? —Sonreí, sosteniendo mis cinco billetes de veinte—. Tendré el doble si al final de la noche tomó quince.

—Eso es un poco peligroso, ¿no?

Me incliné hacia su oído. —Voy a acabar con ellos. He jugado a este juego con mi padre desde que tengo dieciséis.

—Oh —dijo, frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación—. ¿Bebías tequila con tu papá?

Me encogí de hombros. —Era su manera de pasar el tiempo juntos.

Jacob no parecía impresionado cuando sus ojos se apartaron de los míos, escaneando la multitud. —No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Me iré temprano a un viaje de caza con mi padre.

—Fue buena idea que mi fiesta fuera esta noche, o no hubieras podido venir mañana —dije, sorprendida de escuchar sus planes.

Él sonrió y tomó mi mano. —Hubiera regresado a tiempo.

Tiré de él hacia el mostrador, tomé otro vaso y lo bebí, lo dejé caer fuertemente en el mostrador como lo hice anteriormente con el cinco. Paul me dio otro billete, y baile hacia la sala. Edward me agarró y bailamos con Alice y Jasper.

Jasper me dio un golpe en el trasero.

—¡Uno! —Agregó Alice dándome un segundo manotazo en el trasero, y luego todo el mundo en la fiesta se unió, incluyendo Jacob.

En el número diecinueve, Edward frotó sus manos. —Mi turno.

Froté mi trasero adolorido. — ¡Se amable! ¡Me duele el trasero! —Con una sonrisa malvada, él tomó impulso. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Después de unos momentos, los entre abrí de nuevo. Justo antes de que su mano hiciera contacto, él se detuvo y me dio una suave palmada.

— ¡Diecinueve! —exclamó.

Los invitados aplaudieron, y Alice comenzó una versión borracha de la canción _Feliz Cumpleaños. _Reí cuando llegó la parte de cantar mi nombre y la habitación entera cantó ―Paloma‖.

Otra lenta canción provino del equipo de música, y Jacob me llevó a la improvisada pista de baile. No me tomó mucho tiempo averiguar porque no bailaba.

—Lo siento —dijo después de pisar mis pies por tercera vez.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra su hombro. —Lo estás haciendo muy bien —mentí.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer el lunes en la noche?

— ¿Cenar contigo?

—Sí. En mi nuevo apartamento.

— ¡Encontraste uno!

Él rió y asintió. —Vamos a ordenar algo, sin embargo. Mi comida no es exactamente comestible.

—Me gustaría probarla, de todos modos —Le sonreí.

Jacob miró alrededor de la habitación y entonces me llevó al pasillo. Él gentilmente me presionó contra la pared, besándome con sus labios suaves. Sus manos estaban en todas partes. Al principio, le seguí el juego, pero después su lengua se adentró en mis labios, tuve la sensación de que lo que estaba haciendo no era bueno.

—Está bien, Jacob —dije, maniobrando para apartarlo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Creo es que descortés de mi parte manosearme contigo en un rincón oscuro cuando tengo invitados por allí.

Él sonrió y me besó otra vez. —Tienes razón, lo siento. Sólo quería darte un memorable beso de cumpleaños antes de irme.

—¿Ya te vas?

Él tocó mi mejilla. —Tengo que despertarme en cuatro horas, Bells.

Apreté mis labios. —Bien. ¿Te veré el lunes?

—Me verás mañana. Me detendré cuando esté de regreso.

Él me llevó a la puerta y luego besó mi mejilla antes de irse. Noté que Jasper, Alice y Edward estaban mirándome fijamente.

—¡Papá se ha ido! —gritó Edward cuando la puerta cerró—. ¡Hora de que la fiesta comience!

Todo el mundo aplaudió, y Edward tiró de mí al centro de la pista.

—Un momento… iré por otro trago —dije, llevándolo de la mano hacia el mostrador. Bajé de golpe el vaso cuando terminé otro trago, y reí cuando Edward tomó uno de los del final, haciendo muecas al bajar el caballito. Agarré otro, y tragué, y él hizo lo mismo.

—Siete más, Bella —dijo Paul, y me entregó dos billetes de veinte dólares más.

Limpié mi boca mientras Edward me llevaba a la sala otra vez. Baile con Alice, y luego Jasper pero cuando Laurent Jenks del equipo de fútbol trató de bailar conmigo, Edward tiró de él hacia atrás por la camisa y negó con su cabeza.

Laurent se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, bailo con la primera chica que vio. Cuando había bebido diez tragos, el alcohol me golpeó con fuerza, y me sentí un poco mareada al lado del sofá de Paul con Alice, bailando como tontas.

Nos reíamos por todo, agitando nuestros brazos en torno al ritmo.

Me tambaleé, casi cayendo sobre el sofá, pero las manos de Edward estaban instantáneamente en mis caderas para estabilizarme.

—¡Has probado tu punto! —dijo—. Has bebido más que cualquier otra chica que he conocido. No te dejaré beber más.

—Al diablo contigo —dije arrastrando las palabras—. Tengo seiscientos dólares que me esperan en esos tragos, y tú de todas las personas no vas a decirme que no puedo hacer algo extremo por dinero.

—Si lo que quieres es dinero, Palomita…

—No estoy pidiéndote dinero prestado —me burlé.

—Iba a sugerirte que empeñaras el brazalete —Él sonrió.

Le di una palmada en el brazo mientras Alice comenzaba una cuenta regresiva a la media noche. Cuando las manecillas del reloj se posaron en el doce, todos celebramos.

Tenía diecinueve.

Alice y Jasper besaron cada una de mis mejillas, y Edward me levantó del suelo, girándome alrededor.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Paloma —dijo con una expresión suave.

Miré sus cálidos ojos por un momento, sintiéndome perdida dentro de ellos. La habitación estaba congelada en el tiempo mientras nos miramos el uno al otro, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi piel.

—¡Más tragos! —dije, tambaleándome hacia el mostrador.

—Te ves acabada, Bella. Creo que es hora de admitas que terminó tu noche —dijo Paul.

—No soy una gallina —dije—. Quiero ver mi dinero.

Paul colocó un billete de veinte debajo de los últimos dos vasos, y luego les gritó a sus compañeros de juego. —¡Ella va a beber los últimos! ¡Necesito quince!

Todos ellos se quejaron y rodaron sus ojos, sacando sus billeteras para sacar billetes de veinte al lado del último trago. Edward había vaciado los cuatro tragos más al lado del número quince.

—Nunca hubiera creído que podría perder cincuenta dólares en una apuesta de quince tragos con una chica —se quejó Laurent

—Créelo, Jenks —dije, tomando un vaso con una mano.

Bajé el vaso y esperé que el vómito se elevara en mi garganta para salir.

—¿Paloma? —preguntó Edward dando un paso en mi dirección.

Levanté un dedo y Paul sonrió. —Ella va a perder —dijo.

—No, no lo hará —Alice negó con su cabeza—. Respira profundo, Bella.

Cerré mis ojos e inhalé, tragando lo último de mi bebida.

—¡Santo Dios, Bella! ¡Vas a morir envenenada de alcohol! —gritó Jasper.

—Ella lo tiene —Alice le aseguró.

Levanté mi cabeza y permití que el tequila bajara por mi garganta.

Mis dientes y labios se habían entumecido desde el trago número ocho, y los efectos en ese trago había hecho que estuviera casi en el borde.

La fiesta entera estalló en silbidos y gritos mientras Paul me daba un fajo de billetes.

—Gracias —dije con orgullo, metiendo el dinero en mi sujetador.

—Eres increíblemente sexy justo ahora —dijo Edward en mi oreja mientras caminamos a la sala.

Bailamos hasta la mañana, y el tequila corrió a través de mis venas hasta que me adentró en el olvido.

**Este capítulo es más corto pero ya ven como avanzan las cosas, ojala les haya gustado. Nuevamente gracias por los reviews y las alertas, abrazos y nos estamos leyendo!. Nikki**


	8. Capítulo VIII: Rumores

**Capítulo VIII: Rumores**

Cuando mis ojos finalmente pudieron despegarse para abrirse, vi que mi almohada consistía en unos jeans y piernas. Edward estaba sentado con su espalda contra la bañera, su cabeza inclinada contra la fría pared. Él parecía tan incómodo como yo me sentía. Tiré la manta que tenía sobre mí y me levanté, jadeando ante mi horroroso reflejo en el espejo sobre el lavabo.

Parecía como muerta.

El rímel corrido, lágrimas negras deslizándose por mis mejillas, labial manchando a través de mi boca, y mi cabello tenía dos grandes nudos a cada lado.

Sábanas, toallas y mantas rodeaban a Edward. Él había formado una suave cama para dormirme mientras yo expulsé los quince chupitos de tequila que había consumido la noche anterior. Edward había sostenido mi cabello lejos del retrete, y se sentó a mi lado toda la noche.

Abrí el grifo, colocando mi mano debajo del agua hasta obtener la temperatura que yo quería.

Limpié el desorden de mi cara, escuché un gemido desde el suelo. Edward se removía, frotó sus ojos y se estiró, y luego miró a su lado, entrando en pánico.

—Estoy aquí —dije—. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? ¿Quieres dormir un poco más?

— ¿Estás bien? —dijo él, frotando sus ojos una vez más.

—Sí, estoy bien. Bueno, tan bien como se podría estar. Me sentiré mejor una vez que me dé un baño.

Él se levantó. —Superaste mis fiestas locas anoche, para que lo sepas. No sé de dónde vino esto, pero no quiero que lo hagas otra vez.

—Esto es más o menos con lo que crecí, Ed. No es la gran cosa.

Él tomó mi barbilla entre sus manos y limpió la mancha de rímel debajo de mis ojos con sus pulgares. —Fue una gran cosa para mí.

—Bien, no voy a hacerlo otra vez. ¿Feliz?

—Sí. Sin embargo, tengo algo que decirte, si prometes no asustarte.

—Oh, Dios, ¿Qué hice?

—Nada, pero necesitas llamar a Alice.

— ¿Dónde está?

—En Morgan. Ella discutió con Jazz ayer.

Corrí hacia la ducha y comencé a tirar de mi ropa mientras Edward usaba el lavabo. Cuando salí del baño, Jasper y Edward estaban sentados en la sala.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —exigí.

La cara de Jasper palideció. —Realmente está enojada conmigo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Estaba enojado porque te animó a beber tanto. Pensé que íbamos a terminar llevándote al hospital. Una cosa llevo a la otra, y lo siguiente que sé, estábamos gritándonos el uno al otro. Ambos estábamos borrachos, Bella. Dije cosas que quisiera no haber dicho —negó con su cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo.

— ¿Cómo qué? —dije, enojada.

—La insulté con unos nombres de los cuales no estoy orgulloso y entonces le dije que se marchara.

— ¿Dejaste que ella se fuera de aquí estando borracha? ¿Eres un idiota? —dije, agarrando mi bolso.

—Tranquilízate, Palomita. Él ya se siente suficientemente mal —dijo Edward.

Terminé de sacar mi teléfono celular de mi bolso, marcando el número de Alice.

— ¿Hola? —respondió ella. Sonaba mal.

—Acabo de enterarme —suspiré—. ¿Estás bien? —Caminé hacia el pasillo por más privacidad, lanzando hacia atrás una mala mirada a Jasper.

—Estoy bien. Él es un imbécil —Sus palabras fueron firmes, pero pude escuchar el dolor en su voz. Alice era una maestra enmascarando sus emociones, y podría engañar a cualquiera menos a mí.

—Siento no haberme ido contigo.

—Estabas casi desmayada, Bella —dijo molesta.

— ¿Por qué no vienes por mí? Podemos hablar de esto.

Ella respiró contra el teléfono. —No sé. Realmente no quiero verlo.

—Le diré que se quede dentro, entonces.

Hubo una larga pausa, y entonces escuché sus llaves tintinear en el fondo. —Está bien. Estaré allí en un minuto.

Entré en la sala, pasando mi bolso sobre mi hombro. Ellos me observaron abrir la puerta para esperar a Alice, y Jasper brincó del sofá.

— ¿Ella va a venir?

—No quiere verte, Jazz. Le dije que te quedarías dentro.

Él suspiró, y cayó contra el cojín. —Me odia.

—Voy a hablar con ella. Será mejor que tengas una increíble disculpa, sin embargo.

Diez minutos más tarde, la bocina de un auto sonó dos veces afuera, y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Cuando llegaba al final de las escaleras, Jasper pasó junto a mí hacia el Honda rojo de Alice, y se encorvó para verla a través de la ventana. Me detuve en seco, observando cómo Alice lo ignoraba observando al frente. Ella bajó su ventanilla, y Jasper parecía estarse explicando, y entonces comenzaron a discutir. Decidí entra en la casa para darles privacidad.

— ¿Paloma? —dijo Edward, trotando por la escalera.

—Esto no se ve bien.

—Me lo imaginaba. Vamos adentro —dijo, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos mientras subíamos las escaleras.

— ¿Fue tan malo? —pregunté.

Asintió. —Bastante malo. Salieron de la fase de luna de miel, sin embargo. Lo van a superar.

—Para ser alguien que nunca ha tenido una novia, parece que sabes sobre relaciones.

—Tengo cuatro hermanos y muchos amigos —dijo, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Jasper entró pisoteando en el apartamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él. — ¡Ella es jodidamente imposible!

Besé la mejilla de Edward. —Esa es mi señal.

—Buena suerte —Edward sonrió.

Me deslicé dentro del auto de Alice, ella resopló. — ¡Él es jodidamente imposible!

Reí, pero ella lanzó una mala mirada en mi dirección. —Lo siento, —dije, forzando mi sonrisa a desaparecer.

Mientras conducía, Alice gritó y gritó y gritó un poco más. A veces lanzaba maldiciones a Jasper, como si fuera él quien estuviera sentado en mi lugar. Yo me quede quieta, dejando que sacara su coraje como sólo Alice podía hacerlo.

— ¡Me llamó irresponsable! ¡A mí! ¡Como si yo no te conociera! Como si no te hubiera visto robarle a tu padre cientos de dólares para beber tequila. ¡Él no sabía de qué diablos estaba hablando! ¡Él no sabe cómo era tu vida! ¡Él no sabe lo que yo sé, y actúa como si yo fuera su hija en vez de su novia! —Descansé mi mano sobre la de ella, pero ella la apartó—. Él pensaba que tú serías la razón por la cual nosotros no podríamos funcionar, y entonces él termina haciendo el trabajo por sí solo. Y hablando de ti, ¿Qué diablos pasó anoche con Jacob?

El repentino cambio de tema me tomó por sorpresa. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Edward se la paso contigo toda la fiesta, Bella, y luego vas y te manoseas con Jacob. ¿Y tú preguntas porque todo el mundo está hablando de ti?

— ¡Espera un minuto! Le dije a Jacob que no deberíamos estar haciendo eso ¿Y qué importa si Edward se pasó conmigo la noche o no? ¡No estoy con él!

Alice miró hacia el frente, soltando una ráfaga de aire por la nariz.

—Bien, Ali. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Estás enojada conmigo, ahora?

—No estoy enojada contigo. Sólo no quiero asociarme con completos idiotas.

Negué con mi cabeza, y luego miré fuera de la ventana antes de decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirme. Alice siempre había sido capaz de hacerme sentir como una mierda.

— ¿Por lo menos ves lo que está pasando? —preguntó—. Edward dejó de pelear. Él no sale sin ti. No ha traído más chicas a casa desde esas tontas gemelas… aún no ha asesinado a Jacob, y tú estás preocupada de lo que la gente va a decir. ¿Sabes porque te digo esto, Bella? ¡Porque es la verdad!

Me giré, mi cuello crujió lentamente mientras me volvía a su dirección, tratando de darle la más asesina mirada que conocía. — ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Estás saliendo ahora con Jacob, y tú estás tan feliz —dijo mofándose—. Entonces, ¿Por qué no estás en Morgan?

— ¡Porque perdí una apuesta, ya lo sabes!

— ¡Dame un respiro, Bella! Hablas sobre cuán perfecto es Jacob, tienes esas increíbles citas con él, hablas con él por horas al teléfono, y luego vas a dormirte al lado de Edward toda la noche. ¿Ves lo que está mal en esta situación? Si realmente te gustara Jacob, tus cosas estarían en Morgan ahora mismo.

Apreté mis dientes. —Sabes que yo nunca abandono una apuesta, Ali.

—Eso es lo que pensaba —dijo, retorciendo sus manos alrededor del volante—. Edward es lo que quieres, y Jacob es lo que crees que necesitas.

—Sé que parece de esa manera, pero…

—Es la manera que le parece a todo el mundo. Si no te gusta que las personas estén hablando de ti… cambia. Esto no es la culpa de Edward. Él ha hecho mucho por ti. Tú estás recogiendo lo que cosechaste, y Jacob está obteniendo los beneficios.

— ¡Una semana atrás empaquetaste mis cosas y no querías que Edward se me acercara otra vez! ¿Ahora estás defendiéndolo?

— ¡Isabella! ¡No lo estoy defendiendo, estúpida! ¡Estoy viendo por ti! ¡Ustedes están locos el uno por el otro! ¡Hagan algo al respecto!

— ¿Cómo es posible creer que yo debería estar con él? —Gemí—. ¡Se supone que debo mantenerme alejada de personas como él!

Ella apretó sus labios, claramente perdiendo la paciencia. —Has trabajado muy duro para separarte de tu padre. ¡Esa es la única razón por la cual incluso consideraste salir con Jacob! Él es lo completamente opuesto de Charlie, y crees que Edward va a lanzar a tierra todos tus esfuerzos. Él no es tu papá, Bella.

—Yo no he dicho que él lo sea, pero esta poniéndome en una situación segura de seguir sus pasos.

—Edward no te haría esto a ti. Creo que subestimas lo mucho que significas para él. Si tú se lo dices…

—No. No dejamos todo atrás para que todo el mundo aquí me mire como lo hicieron en Forks. Vamos a centrarnos en el problema en cuestión. Jazz está esperándote.

—No quiero hablar de Jazz —dijo, frenando hasta detenerse en la luz.

—Él es miserable. Te ama.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su labio inferior tembló. —No me importa.

—Sí te importa.

—Lo sé —susurró, inclinándose en mi hombro.

Ella lloró hasta que la luz del semáforo cambió, y luego besé su cabeza. —Luz verde.

Ella se sentó recta, limpiándose la nariz. —Fui bastante cruel con él hace rato. No creo que quiera hablar conmigo ahora.

—Hablará contigo. Él sabe que estabas enojada.

Alice limpió su rostro, y luego lentamente cambió la direccional. Me preocupaba tomarme mucho tiempo para convencerla de regresar conmigo, pero Jasper bajó la escalera corriendo antes de que ella apagara el motor.

Él abrió bruscamente la puerta del auto, inclinándose a sus pies. —Lo siento mucho, bebé. No debería meterme en lo que no me importa… por favor, no te vayas. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Alice tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió. —Eres un cabrón arrogante, pero todavía te amo.

Jasper la besó una y otra vez como si no la hubiera visto en meses, y sonreí por mi trabajo bien hecho. Edward estaba de pie en la puerta, sonriendo mientras yo me dirigía al apartamento.

—Y ellos vivieron felices para siempre —dijo Edward, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me desplomé en el sofá y él se sentó a mi lado, tirando de mis piernas hacia su regazo.

— ¿Qué haces hoy, Palomita?

—Dormir. O descansar… o dormir.

— ¿Puedo darte tu regalo primero?

Empujé su hombro juguetonamente. —Cállate. ¿Me has traído un regalo?

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa nerviosa. —No es un brazalete de diamantes, pero pensé que te gustaría.

—Me encanta y aún no lo he visto.

Él levantó mis piernas de su regazo, y luego desapareció hacia el dormitorio de Jasper. Arqueé una ceja cuando lo escuché murmurando, y luego salió con una caja. La dejó en el suelo, a mis pies, para abrirla.

—Apresúrate, quiero verte sorprendida —sonrió.

— ¿Qué me apresure? —pregunté, levantando la tapa.

Mi boca cayó abierta cuando un par de grandes ojos negros miraron hacia mí.

— ¿Un perrito? —grité, llevando mis manos dentro de la caja. Levanté el oscuro bebé de cabello rizado hacia mi cara, y cubrió mi boca con cálidos y húmedos besos.

Edward sonrió radiante, triunfante. — ¿Te gusta él?

— ¿Él? ¡Lo amo! ¡Tengo un perrito!

—Es un Cairn Terrier. Tuve que manejar tres horas para recogerlo después de clases el jueves.

—Entonces, cuando dijiste que fuiste con Jasper en su auto para comprar…

—Fuimos a conseguir tu regalo —asintió.

— ¡Él es muy inquieto! —reí.

—Toda chica necesita un Toto (Perro de la chica del mago de Oz) —dijo Edward, ayudándome a mantener a esa pequeña bola de pelos en mí regazo.

— ¡Él parece como Toto! Así es como voy a llamarlo —dije, arrugando mi nariz hacia el inquieto perrito.

—Puedes tenerlo aquí. Yo me encargaré de él cuando vuelvas a Morgan —su boca se curvó en una media sonrisa—. Y eso me asegurara de que vengas a visitarlo varias veces al mes.

Apreté mis labios juntos. —Hubiera regresado, de todas maneras, Ed.

—Haría cualquier cosa por volver esa sonrisa en tu rostro ahora mismo.

—Creo que necesito una siesta, Toto. Si, tú también —susurré al cachorro.

Edward asintió, tirando de mí hacia su regazo, y luego levantándose conmigo en sus brazos. Con dificultad, él cerró las cortinas, y luego se dejó caer sobre su almohada.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo anoche —dije, acariciando la suave piel de Toto—. No tenías por que dormir en el suelo del baño.

—Anoche fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Me giré para ver su expresión. Cuando vi que él hablaba en serio, le disparé una mirada dudosa. — ¿Dormir entre un retrete y la bañera y en el frío y duro piso con una idiota vomitando fue una de tus mejores noches? Eso es triste, Ed.

—No, sentado contigo cuando estabas enferma, y tú durmiendo en mi regazo fue una de mis mejores noches. No fue cómodo, no dormí casi nada, pero estuve en tu decimonoveno cumpleaños contigo, y realmente eres dulce cuando estás borracha.

—Estoy segura que entre eructando y vomitando fui muy encantadora.

Él se acercó a mí, acariciando a Toto, quien estaba acurrucado en mi cuello. —Eres la única mujer que conozco que aún se ve increíble con la cabeza dentro del inodoro. Eso es mucho decir.

—Gracias, Ed. No haré que seas mi niñera otra vez.

Se apoyó contra su almohada. —Como sea. Nadie puede sostener tu cabello hacia atrás como yo.

Reí y cerré los ojos, dejándome caer en la oscuridad.

— ¡Levántate, Bella! —gritó Alice, sacudiéndome.

Toto lamió mi mejilla. — ¡Estoy levantada! ¡Estoy levantada!

— ¡Tenemos clases en media hora!

Salté de la cama. —He estado durmiendo por… ¿Catorce horas? ¿Pero por qué?

— ¡Sólo date un baño! ¡Si no estás lista en diez minutos, dejare tu trasero aquí!

— ¡No tengo tiempo de darme un baño! —dije, cambiándome la ropa con la cual me dormí.

Edward apoyó su cabeza en su mano y rió. —Son ridículas. No es el fin del mundo si llegan tarde a una clase.

—Lo es si eres Alice. Ella no se pierde una clase y odia llegar tarde —dije, tirando una camisa sobre mi cabeza, y metiéndome dentro de mis jeans.

—Deja que Ali se adelante. Yo te llevaré.

Caminé con un pie, mientras me ponía mis botas en el otro. —Mi bolsa está en su auto, Ed.

—Como sea —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo no salgas herida por llegar a tiempo a una clase —Él levantó a Toto, sosteniéndolo en su mano como un pequeño balón, siguiéndome en el pasillo.

Alice corrió conmigo hacia la puerta y entramos en el auto. —No puedo creer que él te haya regalado ese perrito —dijo ella, mirando hacia atrás mientras salía del estacionamiento.

Edward estaba de pie frente al sol de la mañana, en calzoncillos y descalzo, con los brazos cruzados por el frío. Él observaba a Toto oler el pasto en el patio como un padre orgulloso.

—Nunca he tenido un perro antes —dije—. Esto será interesante.

Alice miró a Edward antes de hacer avanzar su Honda. —Míralo —dijo, negando con su cabeza.

—Edward Cullen: Sr. Mamá. Toto es adorable. Incluso tú te encariñarás con él.

—No puedes traerlo contigo al dormitorio, lo sabes. No creo que Edward haya pensado en eso.

—Edward dijo que él lo cuidara en el apartamento.

Ella arqueó una ceja. —Claro que lo dijo. Edward piensa en el futuro, tengo que darle crédito por eso —dijo, negando con su cabeza mientras pisaba el acelerador.

Me tensé, pegándome en mi asiento por la velocidad.

Una vez que la adrenalina se absorbió en mi sistema, la pesadez de mi post-cumpleaños se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Alice me dio un codazo cuando la clase terminó, y la seguí hacia la cafetería.

Jasper se encontró con nosotros en la puerta, y me di cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

—Ali —dijo Jasper, agarrándola del brazo.

Edward corrió hacia donde estábamos, y agarrándose de sus caderas, respiró profundamente hasta que recuperó el aliento.

— ¿Hay una turba de mujeres enfadadas que te persiguen? —Me burlé.

Él sacudió su cabeza. —Estaba tratando de alcanzarte… antes de que… entraras —suspiró.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto Alice a Jasper.

—Hay un rumor —comenzó Jasper—. Todo el mundo está diciendo que Edward llevo a Bella a casa y… los detalles son diferentes, pero es bastante malo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? —grité.

Alice rodó sus ojos. — ¿A quién le importa, Bella? La gente ha estado especulando sobre ti y Ed desde semanas. No es la primera vez que alguien dice que ustedes duermen juntos.

Edward y Jasper intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Qué? —dije—. Hay algo más, ¿No?

Jasper hizo una mueca. —Están diciendo que te acostaste con Jacob en la casa de Paul, y luego te fuiste con Edward… a casa, si sabes lo que estoy tratando de decir.

Mi boca cayó abierta. — ¡Grandioso! ¿Así que soy la zorra de la escuela ahora?

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y su mandíbula se tensó. —Esto es mi culpa. Si se tratara de alguien más, ellos no estarían hablando de ti —Él entró a la cafetería con sus manos hechas puño a los costados.

Alice y Jasper lo siguieron. —Espero que nadie sea tan estúpido como para decirle algo. —dijo Alice.

—O a ella. —agregó Jasper.

Edward se sentó a unos asientos de distancia de mí, al lado de Reuben. Espere que él me mirara, queriéndole ofrecer una sonrisa confortante. Edward tenía una reputación, pero yo dejé que Jacob me besara en el pasillo.

Jasper me dio un codazo mientras miraba a su primo. —Sólo se siente mal. Probablemente está tratando de desviar el rumor.

—No tienes por qué sentarte allí, Ed. Vamos, siéntate aquí —dije, palmeando el espacio vacío en frente de mí.

—Escuché que pasaste un buen cumpleaños, Bella —dijo Laurent Jenks, lanzando un trozo de lechuga al plato de Edward.

—No comiences con ella, Jenks —advirtió Edward, ceñudo.

Laurent sonrió, empujando hacia arriba sus redondas y rosadas mejillas. —Escuché que Jacob está furioso. Dijo que fue a su apartamento ayer, y tú y Edward seguían en la cama.

—Ellos estaban tomando una siesta, Laurent —se mofó Alice.

Mis ojos se lanzaron hacia Edward. — ¿Jacob fue a verme?

Él se movió incómodo en su silla. —Te lo iba a decir.

— ¿Cuándo? —Espeté.

Alice se inclinó en mi oído. —Jacob escuchó el rumor, y fue a confrontarte. Traté de detenerlo, pero él caminó hacia el pasillo y… tuvo una idea totalmente equivocada.

Planté mis codos en la mesa, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. —Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

—Entonces, ¿Ustedes realmente no han entrado en acción? —Preguntó Laurent—. Maldición, esto apesta. Pensé que Bella era la adecuada para ti después de todo, Ed.

—Es mejor que te detengas ahora, Laurent —advirtió Jasper.

—Si tú no duermes con ella, ¿Te importa si yo lo hago? —dijo Laurent, riéndose con sus compañeros de equipo.

Mi cara ardió con la vergüenza inicial, pero luego Alice gritó en mi oído, reaccionando en respuesta a Edward saltando de su asiento. Él llegó hasta la mesa, agarrando a Laurent por la garganta con una mano, y su otra mano hecha un puño en su camisa.

Una línea de personas se acercó a la mesa, y docenas de sillas se arrastraron por el suelo mientras las personas se levantaban para mirar. Edward lo golpeó repetidamente en el rostro, su codo echado hacia atrás en el aire antes de aterrizar cada golpe. La única cosa que Laurent pude hacer fue cubrir su cara son sus manos.

Nadie tocó a Edward. Él estaba fuera de control, y su reputación hacía que todos tuvieran miedo de ponerse en su camino. Los jugadores de fútbol se agacharon y dieron un respingo mientras veían a su compañero ser asaltado sin piedad sobre el suelo.

— ¡Edward! —grité, rodeando la mesa.

A medio golpe, Edward retuvo su puño, y luego soltó la camisa de Laurent, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Él estaba jadeando cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme; Nunca lo había visto tan sobresaltado. Tragué duro y di un paso hacia atrás mientras él pasaba a mi lado.

Di un paso para seguirlo, pero Alice agarró mi brazo. Jasper la besó rápidamente, y luego siguió a su primo hacia la puerta.

—Jesús —susurró Alice.

Nos dimos la vuelta para ver a los compañeros de equipo de Laurent recogerlo del suelo, y me encogí ante su cara roja e hinchada. La sangre brotaba de su nariz, y Paul le entregó una servilleta de la mesa.

— ¡Ese loco hijo de puta! —gimió Laurent, sentándose en la silla y llevando su mano hacia su rostro. Me miró, entonces—. Lo siento, Bella. Estaba sólo bromeando.

No tenía palabras para replicar. No podía explicar que había ocurrido.

—Ella no se ha acostado con ninguno de ellos —dijo Alice.

—Nunca sabes cuándo callarte, Jenks —dijo Paul, disgustado.

Alice tiró de mi brazo. —Vamos. Vámonos.

Ella no perdió tiempo arrastrándome hacia su auto. Cuando ella encendió el motor, agarré su muñeca. — ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vamos?

—Vamos al apartamento de Jazz. No quiero que él esté solo con Edward. ¿Lo viste? ¡Él ha pisado fondo!

— ¡Bueno, yo tampoco quiero estar cerca de él!

Alice me miró con incredulidad. —Obviamente, tenemos que hacer algo por él. ¿No quieres saber cómo está?

—Mi sentido de auto-preservación pesa más que mi curiosidad en este punto, Ali.

—Lo único que lo detuvo fue tu voz, Bella. Él te escuchará. Tienes que hablar con él.

Suspiré y solté su muñeca, cayendo contra el respaldo de mi asiento. —Está bien. Vemos.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento, y Alice aparcó entre el auto de Jasper y la motocicleta de Edward. Ella subió las escaleras, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas dramáticamente.

— ¡Vamos, Bella! —gritó Alice, haciendo señas para que la siguiera.

Vacilante, finalmente la seguí, deteniéndome cuando vi a Jasper bajar apresurado las escaleras para hablar en voz baja con Alice. Él me miró, negó con su cabeza, y entonces susurró algo otra vez.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Jazz no… —dijo ella inquieta—. Jazz, no creo que sea buena idea irnos. Edward está bastante molesto.

—Quieres decir que él no cree que yo debería entrar —dije.

Jasper tocó mi hombro. —No has hecho nada malo, Bella. Él sólo no… él no quiere verte justo ahora.

—Si yo no he hecho nada mal, ¿Entonces porque no quiere verme?

—No estoy seguro; no quiere hablarme sobre esto. Creo que esta avergonzado de perder el control frente a ti.

— ¡Perdió el control frente de toda la cafetería! ¿Que tengo yo qué hacer con esto?

—Más de lo que tú crees —dijo Jasper, esquivando mis ojos.

Lo observé por un momento, y luego pasé entre ellos, subiendo corriendo las escaleras. A travesé la puerta para encontrar una sala vacía. La puerta de la habitación de Edward vacía, así que toqué.

— ¿Edward? Soy yo, abre.

—Vete, Palomita —gritó del otro lado de la puerta.

Me asomé para verlo sentado en el borde de la cama, frente a la ventana. Toto pateaba su espalda, no muy feliz de ser ignorado.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, Ed? —pregunté. Él no respondió, así que me pare a su lado, cruzando mis brazos. Su quijada estaba tensa, pero no tenía esa expresión escalofriante que había tenido en la cafetería. Parecía triste. Del tipo profundo, sin esperanza.

— ¿No vas a hablarme sobre esto?

Esperé, pero permaneció en silencio. Me di la vuelta hacia la puerta y él finalmente suspiró. — ¿Recuerdas el otro día cuando Paul se metió conmigo y tu saliste en mi defensa? Bueno… eso es lo que ocurrió. Sólo que me dejé llevar un poco.

—Estabas enojado antes de que Laurent dijera algo —dije, volviéndome para sentarme a su lado en la cama.

Él continuó mirando por la ventana. —Quise decir lo que dije antes. Deberías irte, Palomita. Dios sabe que yo no puedo apartarme de ti.

Toqué su brazo. —Tú no quieres que me vaya.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó de nuevo, y luego me envolvió con su brazo. Se detuvo por un momento, y luego besó mi frente, presionando su mejilla contra mi sien. —No importa cuán fuerte lo intente. Vas a odiarme cuando todo esté dicho y hecho.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él. —Somos amigos. No acepto un no por respuesta —cité.

Sus cejas se arquearon, y entonces me abrazó con ambos brazos, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. —Te observó dormir un montón. Siempre pareces tan tranquila. No tengo ese tipo de tranquilidad. Tengo toda esta ira y rabia dentro de mí… excepto cuando te observo dormir.

—Eso fue lo que estaba haciendo cuando Jacob entro —continuó—. Yo estaba despierto, y él entró, y sólo estuvo de pie allí, con su mirada de shock en el rostro. Sabía lo que él pensaba, pero no quise aclararlo. No quise explicárselo porque quería que él creyera que algo ocurrió. Ahora toda la escuela cree que tú estuviste con ambos en la misma noche.

Toto hizo su camino hacia mi regazo, y froté sus orejas.

Edward alargó su mano para acariciarlo una vez, y luego puso su mano sobre la mía. —Lo siento.

Me encogí de hombros. —Si él creyó ese rumor, esa es su culpa.

—Es difícil creer algo más cuando nos ve juntos en la cama.

—Él sabe que estoy quedándome contigo. Yo estaba completamente vestida, por el amor de Cristo.

Edward suspiró. —Probablemente estaba demasiado molesto como para darse cuenta. Sé que le gustas, Palomita. Debería habérselo explicado. Te debo mucho.

—No importa.

— ¿No estás enojada? —preguntó, sorprendido.

— ¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan molesto? ¿Pensaste que me enojaría contigo cuando me dijeras la verdad?

—Deberías estarlo. Si me estuvieran hundiendo por la mala reputación del alguien, yo estaría un poco encabronado.

—A ti no te importa el qué dirán. ¿Qué pasó con el Edward que le importa una mierda lo que los demás piensen? —me burlé, dándole un codazo.

—Eso fue antes de ver la expresión en tu cara cuando escuchaste lo que todo el mundo estaba diciendo. No quiero que salgas lastimada por mi culpa.

—Tú nunca harías algo para lastimarme.

—Preferiría cortarme el brazo —suspiró.

Él se relajó apoyando su mejilla contra mi cabello. Yo no tenía una réplica, y Edward parecía haber dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir, así que nos sentamos en silencio. De vez en cuando, Edward me apretaba con más fuera a su lado. Me aferré a su camisa, sin saber cómo hacerlo sentir mejor que permitirle abrazarme.

Cuando el sol comenzó a subir, escuché un leve golpe en la puerta. — ¿Bella? —la voz de Alice sonó débil del otro lado de la madera.

—Entra, Ali —respondió Edward.

Alice entró con Jasper, y sonrió al vernos, enredados en los brazos del otro. —Vamos por un poco de comida. ¿Tienen ganas de hacer una carrera hasta Pei Wei?

—Agh. ¿Comida asiática nuevamente, Ali? ¿De verdad? —preguntó Edward.

Sonreí. Él sonó más como a sí mismo.

Alice lo notó, también. —Sí, de verdad. ¿Vienen o no?

—Me muero de hambre —dije.

—Claro que lo estás, no llegaste a almorzar —dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Se levantó, llevándome con él—. Vamos. Déjame conseguir algo de comida para ti.

Él mantuvo su brazo alrededor de mí, y no me soltó hasta que estuvimos dentro de Pei Wei.

Tan pronto como Edward fue al baño, Alice se inclinó hacia mí. — ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada —me encogí de hombros.

Ella arqueó una ceja. —Estuviste en su habitación por dos horas. ¿Él no te dijo nada?

—Por lo general no lo hace cuando está molesto —dijo Jasper.

—Tuvo que haber dicho algo —presionó Alice.

—Dijo que estaba un poco molesto por los rumores sobre mí, y que no le dijo a Jacob la verdad cuando él entró. Eso es todo —dije, jugando con la sal y la pimienta.

Jasper negó con su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Qué, bebé? —preguntó Alice, enderezándose.

—Edward es —suspiró, rodando sus ojos—, Olvídalo.

Alice tenía una expresión testaruda. —Oh, diablos, no, tú no puedes… —Ella se interrumpió cuando Edward se sentó y puso su brazo detrás de mí.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿La comida no está aun?

Reímos y bromeamos hasta que el restaurant cerró, y luego entramos en el auto para regresar a casa. Jasper cargó a Alice sobre su espalda para subir las escaleras, pero Edward se quedó atrás, tirando de mi brazo antes de seguirlos. Levanté la mirada hacia nuestros amigos, hasta que ellos desaparecieron tras la puerta, y entonces me ofreció una sonrisa triste. —Te debo una disculpa por lo de hoy, lo siento mucho.

—Ya te has disculpado. Está bien.

—No, me disculpé por Jacob. No quiero que pienses que soy un psicópata que va por ahí atacando a las personas por la más mínima cosa —dijo—. Pero te debo una disculpa porque no te defendí por la razón correcta.

—Y eso sería… —incité.

—Me abalancé sobre él porque dijo que él quería ser el siguiente en la fila, no porque él bromeara contigo.

—Insinuar que hay una fila para acostarse conmigo es razón suficiente para defenderme, Ed.

—Ese es mi punto. Estaba enojado porque lo tomé como si él quisiera dormir contigo.

Después de procesar lo que Edward quería decir, agarré los costados de su camisa y presioné mi frente contra su pecho.

— ¿Sabes qué? No me importa —dije, levantando la mirada hacia él—. No me importa lo que la gente está diciendo, o si pierdes el control, o porque golpeaste a Laurent en el rostro. La última cosa que quiero es tener una mala reputación, pero estoy cansada de explicar nuestra amistad a todos. Al diablo con ellos.

La mirada de Edward se tornó suave, y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron. — ¿Nuestra amistad? A veces me preguntó si me escuchas por completo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Entremos. Estoy cansado.

Asentí, y él me abrazó contra su costado hasta que nos encontramos dentro del apartamento. Alice y Jasper ya estaban encerrados en su dormitorio, y me deslicé dentro y fuera del baño. Edward estaba sentado con Toto afuera mientras me vestía con mi pijama, y después de media hora, ambos estábamos en la cama.

Recosté mi cabeza en mi brazo, dejando salir un largo suspiro, relajándome. —Sólo dos semanas menos. ¿Vas a hacer un drama cuando me mude de regreso a Morgan?

—No lo sé —dijo. Pude ver su gesto atormentado, incluso en la oscuridad.

—Oye —toqué su brazo—. Estaba bromeando.

Lo observé durante un largo rato, respirando, parpadeando, y tratando de relajarse. Él se movió un poco y luego me miró. — ¿Confías en mí, Palomita?

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Ven aquí —dijo, tirando de mí contra él. Me puse rígida por un segundo o dos antes de recostar mi cabeza en su pecho.

Lo que sea que estaba pasando con él, me necesitaba cerca, y no podría hacer objetado algo incluso si hubiera querido. Se sentía bien estar acostada a su lado.

**Nuevo capítulo shananana (8) ya ven como la historia avanza? Lento pero seguro dicen por ahí :). Como siempre espero de corazón que la historia les este gustando, muchas gracias por los reviews (me divierto mucho leyéndolos), y por todas las alertas que tiene el fic. Nos leemos pronto. Nikki**


	9. Capítulo IX: Promesa

**Capítulo IX: Promesa**

Eric sacudió la cabeza. —Está bien, así que, ¿estás con Jacob o con Edward? Estoy confundido.

—Jacob no me habla, así que, eso está en el limbo por ahora —dije, rebotando para reajustar mi mochila.

Él lanzó una bocanada de humo, y después sacó un poco de tabaco de su lengua. —Así qué, ¿Estás con Edward?

—Somos amigos, Eric.

—Te das cuenta de que todo el mundo piensa que ustedes dos están teniendo algún tipo de extraña relación de amigos-con-beneficios que no están admitiendo, ¿verdad?

—No me importa. Pueden pensar lo que quieran.

—¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué pasó con la Bella nerviosa, misteriosa y cautelosa que conozco y amo?

—Murió por el estrés de todos los rumores y suposiciones.

—Eso es muy malo. Voy a extrañar el señalarla y reírme de ella.

Golpeé el brazo de Eric, y él se rió. —Bien. Ya era hora de que dejaras de fingir —dijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cariño, estás hablando con alguien que vivió la mayor parte de su vida fingiendo. Te detecté a una milla de distancia.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Eric? ¿Que soy una lesbiana en el closet?

—No, que estás escondiendo algo. Las chaquetas, la sofisticada y recatada chica que va a elegantes restaurantes con Jacob Black… esa no eres tú. O eras una stripper de pueblo o has estado en rehabilitación. La última, supongo yo.

Me reí fuertemente. —¡Eres _terrible _para suponer!

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

—Si te lo dijera, no sería un secreto, ¿no es así?

Sus facciones se afilaron con una sonrisa pícara. —Yo te mostré el mío, ahora muéstrame el tuyo.

—Odio ser la portadora de malas noticias, pero tu orientación sexual no es exactamente un secreto, Eric.

—¡Mierda! Y yo que pensaba que tenía lo de misterioso gatito del sexo a mi favor —dijo, tomando otra calada.

Me encogí antes de hablar. —¿Tuviste una buena vida en casa, Eric?

—Mi mamá es genial… mi papá y yo teníamos muchos problemas que resolver, pero estamos bien ahora.

—Yo tuve a Charlie Swan por padre.

—¿Quién es ese?

Me reí. —¿Ves? No es tan importante si no sabes quién es.

—¿Quién es él?

—Un desastre. Las apuestas, la bebida, el mal temperamento… es hereditario en mi familia. Alice y yo vinimos aquí para que yo pudiera empezar de nuevo, sin el estigma de ser la hija de un borracho rehabilitado.

—¿Un apostador rehabilitado de Forks?

—Nací en Florida. Todo lo que Charlie tocaba se convertía en oro en ese entonces. Cuando cumplí trece, su suerte cambió.

—Y te culpó a ti.

—Alice renunció a muchas cosas para venir aquí conmigo, así yo podía escapar, pero llegué aquí y me doy de bruces contra Edward.

—Y cuando ves a Edward…

—Es demasiado familiar.

Eric asintió, tirando su cigarrillo al suelo.

—Mierda, Bella. Eso apesta.

Entrecerré mis ojos. —Si le dices a alguien lo que acabo de decir, llamaré a La Mafia. Conozco a algunos de ellos, sabes.

—Mentira.

Me encogí de hombros. —Cree lo que quieras.

Eric me miró suspicazmente, y después sonrió. —Eres, oficialmente, la persona más genial que conozco.

—Eso es triste, Eric. Deberías salir más —dije, deteniéndome en la entrada de la cafetería.

Él levantó mi barbilla. —Todo va salir bien. Soy un firme creyente del refrán las-cosas-pasan-por-una-razón. Llegaron aquí, Alice conoció a Jazz, tú encontraste tu camino hacia El Círculo, algo sobre ti puso el mundo de Edward Cullen de cabeza. Piensa en ello —dijo, plantando un rápido beso en mis labios.

—¡Oye, ya! —dijo Edward. Me agarró por la cintura, levantándome en el aire, y regresándome al suelo detrás de él—. ¡Tú eres la última persona por la que tendría que preocuparme sobre esa mierda, Eric! ¡Ten cuidado! —bromeó.

Eric se inclinó hacia el lado de Edward y me guiñó un ojo. —Nos vemos, Galletita.

Cuando Edward se giró para enfrentarme, su sonrisa se desvaneció. — ¿Por qué ese gesto?

Yo negué con la cabeza, tratando de dejar que la adrenalina siguiera su curso. —Simplemente no me gusta ese apodo. Tiene algunos malos recuerdos adheridos.

—¿Expresión de cariño del aspirante a pastor bautista?

—No —refunfuñé.

Edward golpeó su palma. —¿Quieres que vaya a golpear a Eric? ¿Qué le enseñe una lección? Lo mataré.

No pude evitar sonreír. —Si quisiera matar a Eric, simplemente le diría que Prada quebró, y él terminaría el trabajo por mí.

Edward se rió, acercándose a la puerta. —¡Vamos! ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí!

Nos sentamos juntos en la mesa del almuerzo molestándonos con pellizcos y codazos en las costillas. El humor de Edward era tan optimista como la noche en que perdí la apuesta. Todos en la mesa lo notaron, y cuando instigó una mini-guerra de comida conmigo, atrajo la atención de los que estaban sentados en las mesas a nuestro alrededor.

Rodé mis ojos. —Me siento como un animal de zoológico.

Edward me miró por un momento, notó esas miradas, y después se puso de pie. — _¡I CAN‟T! _—gritó. Observé con asombro como el cuarto entero levantó la cabeza de un tirón en su dirección. Edward movió la cabeza un par de veces a un ritmo en su cabeza.

Jasper cerró los ojos. —Oh, no.

Edward sonrió. (Edward comienza a cantar la canción _I Can‟t Get No Satisfaction _canción escrita por Mick Jagger y Keith Richards e interpretada, por la banda de rock The Rolling Stones.)

—_Get no… sa… tis… faction —_cantó_—, I can‟t get no…. sat-is-fac-tion. „Cuz I‟ve tried… and I‟ve tried… and I‟ve tried… and I‟ve tried…_—se subió a la mesa mientras todo el mundo miraba—, _¡I CAN‟T GET NO! _

Apuntó a los jugadores de fútbol al final de la mesa y ellos sonrieron—, _¡I CAN‟T GET NO! _—Gritaron al unísono. Todo el cuarto aplaudió al ritmo, entonces.

Edward cantó en sus puños. — _¡When I‟m drivin‟ in my car, and a man comes on the… ra-di-o… he‟s tellin‟ me more and more… about some useless in-for-ma-tion! ¡Supposesd to fire my im-agin-a-tion! ¡I CAN‟T GET NO! ¡Uh no, no, no! _

Bailó junto a mí, cantando en su micrófono imaginario.

Toda la sala estaba cantando en armonía, — _¡HEY, HEY, HEY! _

— _¡That‟s what I‟ll say! _—Cantó Edward.

Edward movió sus caderas, y algunos silbidos y chillidos de las chicas en la sala se encendieron. Caminó hacia mí otra vez, cantando el coro al otro lado de la sala, los jugadores de fútbol sus coristas.

— ¡Yo te voy a ayudar! —Gritó una chica desde el fondo.

— _…cuz I‟ve tried, and I‟ve tried, and I‟ve tried… _—cantó.

— _¡I CAN‟T GET NO! ¡I CAN‟T GET NO! _—Cantaron sus coristas.

Edward se paró enfrente de mí y se inclinó. — _¡When I‟m watchin‟ my tv… and a… man comes on and tells me… how White my shirts can be! Well he can‟t be a man, cause he doesn‟t smoke… the same cigarettes as me! ¡I can‟t…get no! ¡Uh no, no, no! _

Todo el mundo aplaudió al ritmo y los jugadores de fútbol cantaron, — _¡HEY, HEY, HEY! _

— _¡That‟s what I say! _—cantó Edward, apuntando a su audiencia que aplaudía.

Algunos se pararon y bailaron con él, pero la mayoría sólo observó con divertido asombro.

Saltó a la mesa de al lado y Alice gritó y aplaudió, dándome un codazo. Yo negué con la cabeza; había muerto y despertado en _High School Musical_.

Los jugadores de fútbol estaban tarareando la base, — _¡Na, na, nanana! ¡Na, na, na! ¡Na na, nanana! _

Edward levantó su _puño-microfono_, — _¡When I‟m… ridin‟ „round the world… and I‟m doin‟ this… and I‟m signin‟ that! _

Se bajó de un salto, y entonces se inclinó a través de la mesa hacia mi cara, —_And I‟m tryin‟ to make some girl…. tell me, uh baby better come back, maybe next week, „cuz you see I‟m on. ¡A losin‟ streak! ¡I CAN‟T GET NO! ¡Uh no, no, no! _

El cuarto aplaudió al ritmo, el equipo de fútbol gritó su parte, — _¡HEY, HEY, HEY! _

— _¡I can‟t get no! ¡I can‟t get no! ¡Satis-faction!_15 —me canturreó, sonriendo y sin aliento.

La sala entera explotó en aplausos, e incluso algunos silbidos. Me sacudí después de que besó mi frente, y entonces se enderezó para hacer una reverencia. Cuando volvió a su asiento en frente de mí, se echó a reír.

—¿No están mirándote, ahora, o sí? —Jadeó.

—Gracias. Realmente, no hacía falta —Sonreí.

—¿Bells?

Levanté la mirada para ver a Jacob parado al final de la mesa. Todos los ojos estaban sobre mí una vez más.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Jacob, parecía nervioso. Miré hacia Alice, Edward, y luego a Jacob—. ¿Por favor? —Preguntó, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Asentí con la cabeza, siguiéndolo afuera. Pasó por las ventanas hacia la privacidad del otro lado del edificio. —No quería atraer la atención hacia ti otra vez. Sé cuánto odias eso.

—Entonces, simplemente deberías haberme llamado si quieras hablar —dije.

Asintió, mirando el suelo. —No era mi intención encontrarte en la cafetería. Vi la conmoción, y después a ti, y me acerqué. Lo siento.

Esperé, y él habló otra vez, —No sé qué pasó contigo y Edward. No es asunto mío… tú y yo sólo hemos tenido un par de citas. Estaba enojado al principio, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no me hubiera molestado si no sintiera algo por ti.

—No dormí con él, Jacob. Él sostuvo mi cabello mientras lanzaba medio litro de Petron en su inodoro. Eso es a lo más romántico que llegó.

Se rió una vez. —No creo que hayamos tenido una oportunidad justa… no contigo viviendo con Edward. La verdad es, Bella, me gustas. No sé qué es, pero parece que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. —Sonreí y tomó mi mano, pasando sus dedos sobre mi brazalete—. Probablemente te asusté con este ridículo regalo, pero nunca he estado en esta situación antes. Siento como si estuviera constantemente compitiendo con Edward por tu atención.

—No me asustaste con el brazalete.

Él apretó los labios. —Me gustaría que salgamos otra vez en un par de semanas, después de que terminé tu mes con Edward. Entonces podemos concentrarnos en llegar a conocernos sin la distracción.

—Me parece justo.

Se inclinó hacia abajo y cerró los ojos, presionando sus labios contra los míos. —Te llamaré pronto.

Lo despedí con la mano, y luego volví a la cafetería, pasando a Edward.

Él me agarró, empujándome a su regazo. — ¿Romper es tan difícil de hacer?

—Él quiere volver a intentarlo cuando vuelva a Morgan.

—Mierda, voy a tener que pensar en otra apuesta—dijo, poniendo mi plato frente a mí.

Las dos siguientes semanas volaron. Aparte de las clases, pasé cada momento despierta con Edward, y la mayoría del tiempo lo pasamos solos. Me llevó a cenar, por tragos y a bailar al Red, a los bolos, y fue llamado a dos peleas. Cuando no estábamos riéndonos de nuestras tonterías, estábamos jugando a la lucha libre, o acurrucados en el sofá con Toto, mirando una película. Él hizo un punto por ignorar a cada chica que bateó sus pestañas, y todo el mundo hablaba del nuevo Edward.

Mi última noche en el apartamento, Alice y Jasper estaban inexplicablemente ausentes, y Edward elaboró una cena especial de Última Noche. Compró vino, puso servilletas, e incluso trajo a casa cubiertos de plata nuevos para la ocasión. Ubicó nuestros platos en la barra del desayuno y puso su silla al otro lado para sentarse enfrente de mí. Por primera vez, tuve la clara sensación de que estábamos en una cita.

—Esto es muy bueno, Ed. Me lo has estado ocultando —dije mientras masticaba la pasta de pollo Cajún que él había preparado.

Forzó una sonrisa, y pude ver que estaba trabajando duro para mantener la conversación ligera. —Si te lo hubiera dicho antes, lo hubieras esperado todas las noches. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y sus ojos cayeron a la mesa.

Jugué con la comida en mi plato. —Yo también voy a extrañarte, Ed.

—Vas a seguir viniendo, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que lo haré. Y tú estarás en Morgan, ayudándome a estudiar, justo como hiciste antes.

—Pero no va a ser lo mismo —suspiró—. Estarás saliendo con Jacob, vamos a estar ocupados… iremos en direcciones diferentes.

—No va a cambiar tanto.

Logró una sola risa. — ¿Quién hubiera pensado en esa primera vez que nos vimos que estaríamos sentados aquí? No podrías haberme dicho, hace tres meses, que yo estaría así de miserable al decirle adiós a una chica.

Mi estómago se hundió. —No quiero que seas miserable.

—Entonces no te vayas —dijo. Su expresión era tan desesperada que la culpa formó un nudo en mi garganta.

—No puedo mudarme aquí, Edward. Es una locura.

—¿Quién lo dice? Acabo de tener las dos mejores semanas de mi vida.

—Yo también.

—¿Entonces por qué siento como si nunca fuera a volver a verte?

Yo no tenía una respuesta. Su mandíbula se tensó, pero no él no estaba enojado. La urgencia de ir hacia él creció insistente, así que me paré y caminé alrededor de la barra, sentándome en su regazo. Él no me miró, así que abracé su cuello, presionando mi mejilla contra la suya.

—Te vas a dar cuenta del dolor en el trasero que soy, y entonces, olvidarás todo sobre extrañarme —dije en su oído.

Resopló una bocanada de aire mientras frotaba mi espalda. —¿Lo prometes?

Me incliné hacia atrás y miré en sus ojos, tocando cada lado de su cara con mis manos. Acaricié su mandíbula con mi pulgar; su expresión era desgarradora. Cerré mis ojos y me incliné para besar la comisura de sus labios, pero él se giró para que atrapara más de sus labios de lo que yo había intentado.

Incluso cuando el beso me sorprendió, no me alejé de inmediato.

Edward mantuvo sus labios en los míos, pero no lo llevó más lejos.

Finalmente me alejé, jugando con una sonrisa. —Tengo un día pesado mañana. Voy a limpiar la cocina, y después me voy a ir a la cama.

—Te ayudo —dijo él.

Lavamos los platos en silencio, con Toto durmiendo a nuestros pies. Él secó el último plato y lo puso en el estante, y después me llevó por el pasillo, sosteniendo mi mano un poco demasiado apretada. La distancia desde la bocadel pasillo hasta la puerta de su habitación parecía durar el doble de tiempo. Los dos sabíamos que el adiós estaba sólo a unas pocas horas de distancia.

Él ni siquiera intentó pretender no mirar esta vez mientras me cambiaba a una de sus camisetas para dormir. Se desvistió hasta sus bóxers, y se subió debajo de las mantas, esperándome a que lo acompañara.

Una vez que lo hice, Edward apagó la lámpara, y luego me acercó a él sin pedir permiso o disculparse. Tensó sus brazos y suspiró, y yo acurruqué mi cara en su cuello. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, tratando de saborear el momento. Sabía que iba a desear volver a este momento cada día de mi vida, así que lo viví con todo lo que tenía.

Él miró por la ventana. Los árboles arrojaron una sombra a través de su rostro. Edward apretó sus ojos cerrados, y la sensación de hundimiento se instaló en mí. Era agonizante verlo sufrir, sabiendo no sólo que yo era la causa de ese sufrimiento… yo era la única que se lo podía quitar.

—¿Ed? ¿Estás bien? —Pregunté.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que hablara finalmente. —Nunca he estado mejor en toda mi vida.

Presioné mi frente contra su cuello, y él me apretó más fuerte. —Esto es tonto —dije—. Nos vamos a ver todos los días.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad.

El peso de la tristeza que sentíamos los dos era aplastante, y una necesidad incontenible se apoderó de mí para salvarnos a los dos. Levanté mi barbilla, pero dudé; lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo cambiaría todo. Razoné que Edward no veía la intimidad como algo más que una forma de pasar el tiempo, y cerré mis ojos otra vez y me tragué mis miedos. Tenía que hacer algo, sabiendo que los dos permaneceríamos despiertos, temiendo por cada minuto que pasara hasta la mañana.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente cuando toqué su cuello con mis labios, y luego probé su carne en un lento y tierno beso. Bajó la mirada con sorpresa, y entonces sus ojos se suavizaron comprendiendo lo que yo quería.

Se inclinó hacia abajo, presionando sus labios contra los míos con una delicada dulzura. El calor de sus labios viajó todo su camino hasta mis pies, y lo atraje más cerca de mí. Ahora que habíamos dado el primer paso, no tenía intención de detenerme ahí.

Separé mis labios, dejando que la lengua de Edward encontrara su camino hacia la mía. —Te deseo.

De repente, el beso se hizo más lento, y él intentó alejarse. Determinada a terminar lo que había empezado, mi boca trabajó contra la suya más ansiosamente. En reacción, Edward se alejó hasta que estaba de rodillas. Me levanté con él, manteniendo nuestras bocas fusionadas.

Agarró cada uno de mis hombros para mantenerme a raya. —Espera un segundo —susurró con una sonrisa divertida, respirando fuertemente—. No tienes que hacer esto, Palomita. Esto no es de lo que se trata esta noche.

Lo estaba escondiendo, pero pude verlo en sus ojos, su auto-control no iba a durar mucho.

Me incliné de nuevo, y esta vez sus brazos cedieron sólo lo suficiente para que rozara mis labios contra los suyos. —No me hagas rogar —susurré contra su boca.

Con esas cuatro palabras, sus reservas se desvanecieron. Me besó, duro y con ganas. Mis dedos bajaron a lo largo de su espalda y se instalaron en el elástico de sus bóxers, recorriendo nerviosamente las arrugas de la tela. Sus labios se impacientaron, entonces, y caí contra el colchón cuando se estrelló contra mí. Su lengua se abrió camino a la mía de nuevo, y cuando gané el valor de deslizar mi mano entre su piel y sus bóxers, gimió.

Edward tiró de la camiseta por encima de mi cabeza, y luego sus impacientes manos recorrieron mi costado, agarrando mi ropa interior y deslizándola por mis piernas con una mano. Su boca regresó a la mía una vez más mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia arriba por el interior de mi muslo, y dejé salir un suspiro largo y entrecortado cuando sus dedos vagaron donde ningún hombre me había tocado antes. Mis rodillas se arquearon y temblaron con cada movimiento de su mano, y cuando clavé mis dedos en su carne, se posicionó encima de mí.

—Paloma —dijo, jadeando—, no tiene que ser esta noche. Esperaré hasta que estés lista.

Miré por encima de mi cabeza y alcancé el primer cajón de su buró, abriéndolo. Sintiendo el plástico entre mis dedos, toqué la esquina con mi boca, abriendo el paquete con mis dientes. Su mano libre dejó mi espalda, y se bajó los bóxers, sacándoselos rápidamente como si no pudiera soportar que estuvieran entre nosotros.

El paquete crujió en la yema de sus dedos, y después de unos momentos, lo sentí entre mis piernas. Cerré los ojos.

—Mírame, Paloma.

Lo miré, y sus ojos estaban decididos y suaves al mismo tiempo. Movió la cabeza, inclinándose para besarme tiernamente, y entonces su cuerpo se tensó, empujándose dentro de mí en un pequeño y lento movimiento. Cuando se alejó, mordí mi labio con incomodidad; cuando se meció en mí otra vez, apreté mis ojos cerrados por el dolor. Mis piernas apretadas alrededor de sus caderas, y me besó de nuevo.

—Mírame —susurró.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, se presionó dentro de mí otra vez, y grité por la maravillosa combustión que provocó. Una vez que me relajé, el movimiento de su cuerpo contra el mío fue más rítmico. El nerviosismo que había sentido al principio había desaparecido, y Edward agarraba mi carne como si no pudiera tener suficiente. Lo atraje hacia mí, y gimió cuando el placer que sintió fue demasiado.

—Te he deseado por tanto tiempo, Bella. Eres todo lo que quiero —musitó contra mi boca.

Agarró mi pierna con una mano y se levantó con su codo, sólo unos centímetros por encima de mí. Una fina capa de sudor comenzó a crearse en nuestra piel, y arqueé la espalda mientras sus labios trazaban mi mandíbula y después seguían una sola línea hacia mi cuello.

—Edward —suspiré.

Cuando dije su nombre, apoyó su mejilla contra la mía, y sus movimientos se volvieron más rígidos. Los ruidos de su garganta se hicieron más fuertes, y finalmente se presionó dentro de mí una última vez, gimiendo y temblando encima de mí.

Después de unos momentos, se relajó, dejó que su respiración fuera más lenta.

—Ese fue un gran primer beso —dije con una expresión cansada y satisfecha.

Él escaneó mi rostro y sonrió. —Tu último primer beso.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para responder.

Él colapsó a mi lado sobre su estómago, extendiendo un brazo sobre mi cintura, y descansando su frente contra mi mejilla. Pasé mis dedos por la piel desnuda de su espalda hasta que escuché que su respiración se equilibraba.

Permanecí despierta durante horas, escuchando las profundas respiraciones de Edward y al viento moviéndose entre los árboles afuera. Alice y Jasper entraron por la puerta principal silenciosamente, y los escuché caminar de puntillas por el pasillo, murmurando entre ellos.

Habíamos empacado mis cosas más temprano ese día, y me encogí ante cuán incómoda iba a ser la mañana. Había pensado que una vez que Edward se acostara conmigo habría satisfecho su curiosidad, pero en cambio, él estaba hablando de un para siempre. Mis ojos se cerraron de golpe ante el pensamiento de su expresión cuando entendiera que lo había pasado entre nosotros no era una comienzo, era un cierre. Yo no podía ir por ese camino, él me odiaría cuando se lo dijera.

Salí de debajo de su brazo y me vestí, cargando mis zapatos por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Jasper. Alice se sentó en la cama, y Jasper estaba sacándose su camisa enfrente del armario.

—¿Está todo bien, Bella? —Preguntó Jasper.

—¿Ali? —dije, indicándole que viniera al pasillo conmigo.

Ella asintió, mirándome con ojos cautos. —¿Qué está pasando?

—Necesito que me lleves a Morgan ahora. No puedo esperar hasta mañana.

Un lado de su boca se levantó con una conocida sonrisa.

—Nunca pudiste manejar las despedidas.

Jasper y Alice me ayudaron con mis bolsos, y miré por la ventana del auto de Alice en mi viaje de vuelta a Morgan Hall. Cuando dejamos el último de mis bolsos en mi cuarto, Alice me agarró.

—Va a ser tan diferente el apartamento, ahora.

—Gracias por traerme a casa. El sol saldrá en unas pocas horas. Mejor vete —dije, apretando su agarre una vez antes de dejarla ir.

Alice no miró hacia atrás cuando dejó mi cuarto, y yo mastiqué mi labio nerviosamente, sabiendo cuán enojada estaría cuando se diera cuenta de lo había hecho.

Mi camiseta crujió cuando me la saqué por la cabeza, la estática en el aire se había intensificado con la llegada del invierno. Sintiéndome un poco perdida, me hice un ovillo debajo mi grueso edredón, e inhalé por la nariz; el perfume de Edward aún persistía en mi piel.

La cama se sintió fría y desconocida, un agudo contraste con el calor del colchón de Edward. Había pasado treinta días en un pequeño apartamento con el mujeriego más infame del Eastern, y después de todas las discusiones y las suposiciones de última hora, era el único lugar en el que quería estar.

Las llamadas empezaron a las ocho de la mañana, y después cada cinco minutos durante una hora.

— ¡Bella! —Gruñó Leah—. ¡Contesta el estúpido teléfono!

Me estiré y lo apagué. No fue hasta que escuché los golpes en la puerta que me di cuenta que no me iban a dejar pasar el día escondida en mi cuarto como planeaba.

Leah tiró de la perilla. — _¿Qué?_

Alice pasó a su lado, y se paró al lado de mi cama. —¿Qué _demonios _está pasando? —Gritó. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y todavía estaba en pijama.

Me senté. —¿Qué, Ali?

—¡Edward es un maldito desastre! No quiere hablar con nosotros, está destrozando el apartamento, arrojó el estéreo a través de la habitación… ¡Jazz no puede hacerlo entrar en razón!

Me froté los ojos con las palmas de mis manos, y parpadeé. —No lo sé.

—¡Mentira! Vas a decirme que demonios está pasando, ¡Y vas a decírmelo _ahora_!

Leah tomó su bolso para la ducha y huyó. Cerró la puerta fuertemente detrás de ella, y yo fruncí el ceño, con miedo de que le diga a la consejera de residencias, o peor, al Decano de Estudiantes.

—Baja la voz, Alice, Jesús —susurré.

Ella apretó los dientes. —¿Qué hiciste?

Supuse que él estaría enojado conmigo; no sabía que entraría en cólera. —Yo… no lo sé —tragué.

—Intentó golpear a Jazz cuando se enteró que te ayudamos para que te fueras. ¡Bella! ¡_Por favor _dime! —Suplicó, sus ojos brillando—. ¡Me está asustando!

El miedo en sus ojos me obligó a decir sólo la verdad parcial. —Simplemente no pude decir adiós. Sabes qué difícil es para mí.

—Es algo más, Bella. ¡Él está absolutamente loco! Lo escuché gritar tu nombre, y después recorrió todo el apartamento buscándote. Irrumpió en el cuarto de Jazz, demandando saber dónde estabas. Entonces intentó llamarte. Una, y otra, y otra vez —suspiró—. Su rostro estaba… Jesús, Bella. Nunca lo había visto así. Arrancó las sabanas de la cama, y las arrojó, arrojó sus almohadas, destrozó el espejo con su puño, pateo su puerta… ¡rompiendo las bisagras! ¡Fue la cosa más aterradora que he visto en mi vida!

Cerré mis ojos, obligando a las lágrimas agrupadas en mis ojos correr por mis mejillas.

Alice me empujó su celular. —Tienes que llamarlo. Por lo menos tienes que decirle que estás bien.

—Está bien, lo voy a llamar.

Me volvió a dar su teléfono. —No, vas a llamarlo ahora.

Tomé su teléfono en mi mano y toqué los botones, tratando de imaginar qué podría decirle. Ella lo arrebató de mi mano, marcó, y me lo pasó. Sostuve el teléfono en mi oído, y respiré hondo.

—¿Ali? —Respondió Edward, su voz llena de preocupación.

—Soy yo.

La línea estuvo en silencio por varios minutos antes de que finalmente hablara. —¿Qué mierda pasó contigo anoche? Me desperté esta mañana, y no estabas y tú… ¿sólo te fuiste y no dijiste adiós? _¿Por qué? _

—Lo siento. Yo…

—¿Lo _sientes_? ¡Te has vuelto loca! No contestas tu teléfono, te escapaste y, qué… ¿_por qué_? ¡Pensé que finalmente teníamos todo resuelto!

—Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar.

—¿Sobre _qué_? — Hizo una pausa—. ¿Te lastimé?

—¡No! ¡No es nada por el estilo! En verdad… _en verdad _lo siento. Estoy segura que Alice te lo dijo. Yo no me despido.

—Tengo que verte —dijo, su voz desesperada.

Suspiré. —Tengo mucho que hacer hoy, Ed. Tengo que desempacar y tengo pilas de ropa que lavar.

—Te arrepientes —dijo él, su voz rota.

—No es… no es eso. Somos amigos. Eso no va a cambiar.

—¿_Amigos_? ¿Entonces qué mierda fue anoche? —dijo, la ira fluyendo a través de su voz.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente. —Sé lo que quieres. Yo simplemente no puedo… hacer eso ahora mismo.

—¿Así que sólo necesitas tiempo? —preguntó con una voz más calmada—. Podrías haberme dicho eso. No tenías que escaparte de mí.

—Sólo parecía la forma más fácil.

—¿La más fácil para _quién_?

—No podía dormir. Seguía pensando en cómo sería en la mañana, cargando el auto de Ali y… no pude hacerlo, Ed —dije.

—Ya es suficientemente malo que no vas a estar más aquí. No puedes simplemente salir de mi vida.

Forcé una sonrisa. —Te veré mañana. No quiero que las cosas estén raras, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo necesito solucionar algunas cosas. Eso es todo.

—Está bien —dijo—. Puedo hacer eso.

Terminé la llamada y Alice me miró fijamente. —¿DORMISTE con él? ¡Perra! ¿Ibas a decírmelo siquiera?

Rodé mis ojos y caí contra la almohada. —Esto no es sobre ti, Ali. Esto sólo se convirtió en un complicado desastre.

—¿Qué tiene de complicado? ¡Ustedes dos deberían estar delirantemente felices, no rompiendo puertas y escondiéndose en sus cuartos!

—_No puedo _estar con él —susurré, manteniendo mis ojos en el techo.

Su mano cubrió la mía, y habló suavemente. —Edward necesita trabajar. Créeme, entiendo cada una de las reservas que tienes sobre él, pero mira cuánto ha cambiado por ti hasta ahora. Piensa en las últimas dos semanas, Bella. Él _no _es Charlie.

—¡_Yo _soy Charlie! Me involucré con Edward y todo por lo que hemos trabajado… ¡poof! —Troné mis dedos—. ¡Justo así!

—Edward no dejará que eso pase.

—No depende de él, ¿no es así?

—Vas a romper su corazón, Bella. ¡Vas a _romper _su corazón! La única chica en la que confía lo suficiente como para enamorarse, ¡Y vas a clavarlo a la pared!

Me giré lejos de ella, incapaz de ver la expresión que iba con el tono de súplica en su voz. —Necesito el final feliz. Por eso vinimos aquí.

—No tienes que hacer esto. Podría funcionar.

—Hasta que mi suerte se esfume.

Alice levantó sus manos, dejándolas caer en su regazo. —Jesús, Bella, no empieces con esa mierda otra vez. Ya hablamos sobre esto.

Mi teléfono sonó, y miré la pantalla. —Es Jacob.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Todavía estamos hablando.

—¿Hola? —Respondí, evitando la mirada de Alice.

—¡Bells! ¡Día uno de libertad! ¿Cómo se siente? —dijo.

—Se siente… libre —dije, incapaz de reunir un poco de entusiasmo.

—¿Cena mañana en la noche? Te he extrañado.

—Sí —me limpié la nariz con mi manga—. Mañana es genial.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Alice frunció el ceño. —Él va a preguntarme cuando regrese —dijo ella—. Va a querer saber de qué hablamos. ¿Qué se supone que le diré?

—Dile que voy a mantener mi promesa. Para a esta hora mañana, él no me extrañará.

**Un nuevo capítulo… perdón por no actualizar antes o todas las veces que dije pero esta semana que paso fue un poco del terror para mi, además que el capítulo anterior no recibió tanto reviews como los demás, así que díganme si les está gustando la historia o no?. Bueno como siempre gracias a las que leen la historia y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Nikki**


	10. Capítulo X: Cara de Póker

**Capítulo X: Cara de Póker **

Dos mesas más atrás, una mesa del fondo. Alice y Jasper apenas eran visibles desde mi asiento, y yo encorvada, miraba fijamente hacia Edward quien miraba la silla vacía que yo solía ocupar antes de sentarse en el extremo de la mesa. Me sentía ridícula por esconderme, pero no estaba preparada para sentarme frente a él por una hora entera. Cuando terminé mi comida, tomé una respiración profunda y salí afuera donde Edward estaba terminando su cigarrillo.

Me había pasado toda la noche tratando de formar un plan para volver a comenzar donde estábamos antes. Si yo trataba nuestro encuentro de la manera en que él consideraba el sexo en general, podría tener una buena oportunidad. En el plan corría el riesgo de perderlo, pero esperaba que su enorme ego masculino lo obligara a jugar de la misma manera.

—Hey —le sonreí.

Hizo una mueca. —Hey. Pensé que estabas en el almuerzo.

—Tuve que entrar y salir rápido, tengo que estudiar. —me encogí de hombros, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por parecer casual.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Es Cálculo. Creo que puedo manejarlo.

—Puedo simplemente ofrecerte apoyo moral —sonrió, hundiendo su mano en el bolsillo. Los músculos sólidos en su brazo se tensaron con el movimiento, y el recuerdo de su flexión cuando se impulsaba en mi interior se repitió con gran detalle en mi cabeza.

—Er... ¿Qué? —Pregunté, desorientada por el repentino pensamiento erótico que había brillado en mi mente.

—¿Se supone que debemos pretender que la otra noche nunca sucedió?

—No, ¿Por qué? —Fingí confusión y él suspiró, frustrado por mi comportamiento.

—No sé... ¿Por qué tomé tu virginidad? —Se inclinó hacia mí, diciendo las palabras en voz baja.

Rodé los ojos. —Estoy segura de que no es la primera vez que desfloras una virgen, Ed.

Tal como me temía, mi conducta despreocupada lo hizo enojar. —De hecho, lo fue.

—Vamos... Te dije que no quería ningún tipo de rareza entre nosotros.

Edward tomó una última calada de su cigarrillo y lo arrojó al suelo. —Bueno, si he aprendido algo en los últimos días, es que no siempre se consigue lo que se quiere.

—Hey, Bells —dijo Jacob, besando mi mejilla.

Edward fulminó a Jacob con una mirada asesina.

—¿Paso por ti a las seis? —dijo Jacob.

Asentí con la cabeza. —A las seis.

—Nos vemos en un rato —dijo, continuando hacia la clase. Lo vi alejarse, con miedo a sufrir las consecuencias de los últimos diez segundos.

—¿Vas a salir con él esta noche? —Demandó Edward, su mandíbula notoriamente apretada bajo la piel.

—Te dije que me iba a invitar a salir después de mi regreso de Morgan. Me llamó ayer.

—Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde esa conversación, ¿no crees?

—¿Por qué?

Se alejó de mí, y tragué pesado tratando de contener las lágrimas en su lugar. Edward se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí, leyendo mi cara. — ¡Es por eso que dijiste que no te echaría de menos más tarde! Sabías que iba a averiguar sobre Jacob y tú, y pensaste que... ¿qué? ¿Qué me olvidaría de ti? ¿No confías en mí, o no soy lo suficientemente bueno? Dime, ¡maldita sea! ¡Dime qué carajo te hice para que hicieras esto!

Me mantuve firme, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. —No hiciste nada. ¿Desde cuándo el sexo es de vida o muerte para ti?

—¡Desde que es contigo!

Miré a mi alrededor, al ver que estábamos haciendo una escena.

La gente caminaba lentamente, mirando y murmurando entre sí. Sentí que mis orejas ardían, y se extendía por todo mi rostro, haciendo de mis ojos agua. Él cerró los ojos, tratando de recobrar la compostura antes de hablar otra vez. —¿Es eso? ¿No crees que significó algo para mí?

—Tú eres Edward Cullen.

Negó con su cabeza, disgustado. —Si no supiera mejor, pensaría que me estás echando mi pasado en cara.

—No creo que cuatro semanas constituyan el pasado. —Su rostro se desfiguró y yo me reí—. ¡Estoy bromeando! Edward, está bien. Estoy bien, estás bien. No hay necesidad de hacer una gran cosa de esto.

Toda la emoción desapareció de su rostro y respiró hondo por la nariz. —Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer. —Sus ojos se desenfocaron por un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos—. Voy a tener que probártelo, entonces. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras miraba los míos, decidido como estaba antes de una de sus peleas—. Si piensas que voy a volver a joder a quién se ponga en frente, estás equivocada. No quiero a nadie más. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? Bien, seamos amigos. Pero tú y yo sabemos que lo que pasó no fue sólo sexo.

Pasó delante de mí y yo cerré los ojos, exhalando el aliento que no sabía que había retenido. Edward me lanzó una mirada, y luego continuó a su próxima clase. Una lágrima se escapó por mi mejilla y rápidamente la sequé. Tenía las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros de clase sobre mi espalda mientras avanzaba hacia la clase.

Jacob estaba en la segunda fila, y me deslicé al puesto junto a él. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara. —Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche.

Tomé aire y sonreí, tratando de cambiar el ánimo que quedó por mi conversación con Edward.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Bueno, ya estoy instalado en mi apartamento. Pensé que podríamos cenar allí.

—También estoy deseando que llegue esta noche. —dije, tratando de convencerme a mí misma.

Con la negativa de Alice para ayudarme, Leah fue la renuente elegida a ayudarme a escoger un vestido para mi cita con Jacob. Tan pronto como lo puse sobre mi cabeza, me lo arranqué, poniéndome un par de vaqueros en su lugar. Después de pensar en mi fallido plan toda la tarde, no tenía cabeza para vestirme. Teniendo el clima fresco en mente, me puse un delgado suéter cachemira de color marfil sobre una camiseta marrón, y esperé en la puerta. Cuando el brillante Porsche de Jacob se detuvo delante de Morgan, me abrí paso hacia afuera antes de que tuviera tiempo para entrar.

—Entonces, te ahorré un viaje. —le dije, abrochándome el cinturón de seguridad.

Se deslizó a mi lado y se inclinó, tocando cada lado de mi cara, dándome un suave beso en los labios. —Whoa —respiró—. He echado de menos tu boca.

Su aliento sabía a menta, su perfume olía increíble, sus manos eran cálidas y suaves, y se veía fantástico en sus pantalones vaqueros y una camisa verde, pero no podía evitar la sensación de que algo faltaba. Esa emoción que había en un principio estaba notablemente ausente, y en silencio maldije a Edward por quitarme esa sensación.

Forcé una sonrisa. —Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido.

Su apartamento era exactamente como lo había imaginado: Inmaculado, con costosos artículos electrónicos en todos los rincones, y muy probablemente decorado por su madre.

—¿Y? ¿Qué piensas? —dijo, sonriendo como un niño presumiendo un juguete nuevo.

—Es fantástico. —asentí con la cabeza.

Su expresión cambió de lúdica a profunda, y me tomó en sus brazos, besando mi cuello. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó. Quería estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en ese apartamento.

Mi celular sonó, y le ofrecí una sonrisa de disculpa antes de contestar.

—¿Cómo va todo, Palomita?

Le di la espalda a Jacob y susurré en el teléfono. —¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward? —Traté de hacer mi tono severo, pero fue suavizado por mi alivio al escuchar su voz.

—Quiero ir a los bolos mañana. Necesito mi pareja.

—¿Bolos? ¿No me podrías haber llamado más tarde? —Me sentí como una hipócrita por decir esas palabras, sabiendo que yo había esperado una excusa para mantener los labios de Jacob lejos de mí.

—¿Cómo voy a adivinar cuándo hayas terminado? Oh. Eso no salió bien... —su voz se fue apagando, junto a su diversión.

—Te llamo mañana y podemos hablar de ello, ¿De acuerdo?

—No, no está bien. Has dicho que quieres que seamos amigos, pero ¿no podemos pasar el rato? —Rodé mis ojos, y Edward resopló.

—No ruedes los ojos. ¿Vendrás o no?

—¿Cómo sabes que rodé los ojos? ¿Me estás acechando? —pregunté, notando las cortinas cerradas.

—Siempre ruedas los ojos. ¿Sí? ¿No? Estás perdiendo tiempo precioso de tu cita.

Me conocía tan bien. Luché contra el impulso de pedirle que me recogiera en ese momento. No pude evitar sonreír ante la idea.

—¡Sí! —dije en voz baja, tratando de no reírme—. Voy a ir.

—Te recogeré a las siete.

Me volví hacia Jacob, sonriendo como el gato Cheshire.

—¿Edward? —preguntó con una expresión de certeza.

—Sí —fruncí el ceño, atrapada.

—¿Siguen siendo sólo amigos?

—Seguimos siendo sólo amigos. —asentí con la cabeza una vez.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, comiendo comida china para llevar. Me relajé al estar con él después de un rato, y me recordó lo encantador que era. Me sentí más ligera, casi risueña, un marcado cambio con respecto al inicio. Por más que intentaba empujar el pensamiento de mi cabeza, no podía negar que mi plan con Edward había iluminado mi estado de ánimo.

Después de la cena, nos sentamos en el sofá a ver una película, pero antes de terminar los créditos del principio, Jacob me tenía sobre mi espalda. Me alegré de haber elegido usar los vaqueros, no habría sido capaz de defenderme con la misma facilidad en un vestido. Sus labios viajaron a mi clavícula, y su mano se detuvo en mi cinturón. Torpemente trabajó para abrirlo, y una vez que lo logró, me deslicé por debajo de él para ponerme de pie.

—¡Está bien! Creo que es todo lo que pasará esta noche, —le dije, abrochándome el cinturón.

—¿Qué?

—Primera base... ¿Segunda base? No importa. Es tarde, es mejor que me vaya.

Se sentó y se apoderó de mis piernas. —No te vayas, Bells. No quiero que pienses que por eso te traje aquí.

—¿No es así?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo, tirando de mí hacia su regazo—. Eres todo en lo que he pensado durante dos semanas. Me disculpo por ser impaciente.

Me besó en la mejilla, y me incliné a él, sonriendo cuando su aliento me hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Me volví hacia él y apreté los labios contra los suyos, intentando con todas mis fuerzas sentir algo, pero no lo hice. Me aparté de él y suspiré.

Jacob frunció el ceño. —Dije que lo siento.

—Te dije que era tarde.

Nos dirigimos a Morgan, Jacob me apretó la mano después de que me dio un beso de buenas noches. —Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. ¿En Biasetti mañana?

Apreté los labios. —Iré a los bolos con Edward mañana.

—El miércoles, ¿entonces?

—El miércoles es genial. —le dije, ofreciéndole una sonrisa artificial.

Jacob se removió en su asiento. Él estaba pensando en algo. — ¿Bella? Hay una fiesta de parejas en un par de fin de semana en la Casa...

Mi interior se estremeció, temiendo la discusión que inevitablemente tendría.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, riendo nerviosamente.

—No puedo ir contigo. —le dije, saliendo fuera del coche.

Él me siguió, encontrándome en la entrada de Morgan. —¿Tienes planes?

Hice una mueca. —Tengo planes...Edward ya me lo preguntó.

—¿Edward te preguntó qué?

—Para la fiesta de parejas. —le expliqué, un poco frustrada.

La cara de Jacob se sonrojó, y cambió su peso. —¿Irás a la fiesta con Edward? Él no va a esas cosas. Y ustedes son sólo amigos. No tiene sentido que vayas con él.

—Alice no irá con Jazz a menos que yo vaya.

Se relajó. —Entonces puedes ir conmigo. —sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Hice una mueca ante su solución. —No puedo cancelarle a Edward, y luego ir contigo.

—No veo el problema —se encogió de hombros—. Puedes estar ahí por Alice, y Edward no tendrá que asistir. Él es un firme defensor de no ir a las fiestas de citas. Piensa que son una plataforma para que nuestras parejas nos obliguen a declarar una relación.

—Era yo la que no quería ir. Él me convenció.

—Ahora tienes una excusa. —se encogió de hombros. Era desesperante su confianza de que me haría cambiar de opinión.

—Yo no quería ir en absoluto.

La paciencia de Jacob se había agotado. —Sólo para ser claro, no quieres ir a la fiesta de citas. Edward quiere ir, él te lo pidió, y ¿no lo cancelarás a él para ir conmigo, a pesar de que no querías ir en primer lugar?

Me costó enfrentarme a su fulgor. —No le puedo hacer eso, Jacob, lo siento.

—¿Entiendes lo que es una fiesta de parejas? Es algo para que vayas con tu novio.

Su tono condescendiente hizo que cualquier empatía que sintiese por él desapareciera. —Bueno, yo no tengo novio, así que técnicamente no debería ir en absoluto.

—Pensé que íbamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Pensé que había algo.

—Estoy tratando.

—¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué me siente solo en casa mientras tú estás en la fiesta de mi fraternidad con otra persona? ¿Debería preguntarle a otra chica?

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras. —le dije, irritada con su amenaza.

Levantó la mirada y meneó la cabeza. —Yo no quiero pedírselo a otra chica.

—No espero que no vayas a tu propia fiesta. Nos veremos allí.

—¿Quieres que se lo pida a otra persona? Y tú vas con Edward. ¿No ves cuán completamente absurdo es?

Me crucé de brazos, lista para una pelea. —Le dije que iría con él antes de que tú y yo comenzáramos a salir, Jacob. No puedo cancelarlo.

—No puedes, ¿o no quieres?

—Da lo mismo. Lamento que no lo entiendas.

Abrí la puerta a Morgan, y Jacob puso su mano sobre la mía.

—Muy bien —suspiró con resignación—. Esto es obviamente un asunto con el que voy a tener que lidiar. Edward es uno de tus mejores amigos, yo lo entiendo. No quiero que esto afecte nuestra relación. ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien —dije, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta y me indicó que caminara, besando mi mejilla antes de que entrara. —¿Nos vemos el miércoles a seis?

—A las seis. —sonreí, despidiéndome mientras caminaba por las escaleras.

Alice estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando doblé la esquina, y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando me reconoció. — ¡Hey, pollita! ¿Cómo te fue?

—No muy bien. —dije, desanimada.

—Uh, oh.

—No le digas a Edward, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella resopló. —No lo haré. ¿Qué pasó?

—Jacob me pidió que fuera a la fiesta de parejas.

Alice apretó la toalla. —No le cancelarás a Ed, ¿verdad?

—No y Jacob no está feliz con eso.

—Comprensible —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza—. También es terriblemente malo.

Alice reunió las hebras de su cabello húmedo sobre un hombro, y las gotas de agua corrieron por su piel desnuda. Ella era una contradicción andante. Se inscribió a Eastern para que ambas estuviéramos juntas. Era mi conciencia autoproclamada, intentando intervenir cuando me daban mis pretensiones de volar fuera de pista. Iba en contra de todo lo que hablamos el hecho de que yo me involucrara con Edward y ella se había convertido en su más entusiasta animadora.

Me apoyé en la pared. —¿Estaría loca si no fuera con ninguno?

—No, yo estaría increíble e irrevocablemente cabreada. Eso sería motivo para una pelea de gatos, Bella.

—Entonces creo que iré —le dije, metiendo la llave en la cerradura. Mi celular sonó y una imagen de Edward haciendo una mueca apareció en la pantalla—. ¿Hola?

—¿Estás en tu casa, ya?

—Sí, él me dejó hace cinco minutos.

—Voy a estar allí en cinco más.

—¡Espera! ¿Edward? —dije después de que él había colgado.

Alice se echó a reír. —Acabas de tener una decepcionante cita con Jacob, y sonríes cuando Edward te llama. ¿Está realmente así de denso?

—Yo no sonreí —protesté—. Viene para acá. ¿Te reunirás con él afuera y le dirás que me fui a la cama?

—Tú lo harás, y no yo... ve a decírselo tú misma.

—Sí, Ali, que salga yo misma a decirle que ya estoy en la cama funcionará muy bien. —Ella me dio la espalda, caminando a su habitación. Levanté las manos, dejándolas caer sobre mis muslos—. ¡Ali! ¿Por favor?

—Que se diviertan, Bella —sonrió y desapareció en su habitación. Bajé las escaleras y vi a Edward en su motocicleta, estacionada en la escalinata. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con obras de arte negro, lo que destacaba los tatuajes en sus brazos.

—¿No tienes frío? —Le pregunté, tirando de mi estrecha chaqueta.

—Te ves bien. ¿Tuviste un buen día?

—Uh... sí, gracias —dije, distraída—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Movió el acelerador y el motor rugió. —Iba a dar un paseo para despejarme la mente. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

—Hace frío, Ed.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscar el coche de Jazz?

—Iremos a los bolos mañana. ¿No puedes esperar hasta entonces?

—Pasé de estar junto a ti cada segundo del día para verte durante diez minutos si tengo suerte.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. —Sólo han pasado dos días, Ed.

—Te echo de menos. Mueve tu trasero al asiento y vámonos.

No podía negarlo. Yo también lo echaba de menos. Más de lo que le admitiría. Me subí el cierre de la chaqueta y me subí detrás de él, deslizando mis dedos a través de las trabillas de su pantalón. Puso mis muñecas en su pecho y luego las cruzó. Una vez que se convenció de que lo sostenía con fuerza suficiente, quitó sus manos, y corrimos por la carretera.

Apoyé la mejilla contra su espalda y cerré los ojos, respirando su olor. Me recordó a su apartamento, y sus cosas, y la forma en que olía cuando andaba con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. La ciudad pasaba borrosa por delante de nosotros, y no me importaba lo rápido que iba al volante, o el frío del viento que azotaba mi piel, no estaba prestando atención a donde estábamos. Lo único que podía pensar era en su cuerpo contra el mío. No teníamos ningún destino o tiempo, y anduvimos por las largas calles después de haber abandonado todo, excepto a nosotros.

Edward se detuvo en una gasolinera y se estacionó. —¿Quieres algo? —Preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, bajándome de la motocicleta para estirar las piernas. Él me miró cuando rastrillaba mi cabello con mis dedos, y sonrió.

—Déjalo. Estás jodidamente hermosa.

—Sólosi me pones en un video de principio de los ochenta. —dije.

Se echó a reír, y luego bostezó, espantando a las polillas que zumbaban a su alrededor. El inyector hizo clic, sonando más fuerte de lo que debería en una noche tranquila. Parecía que éramos las únicas dos personas en la tierra.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil para comprobar la hora. —Oh, Dios mío, Ed. Son las tres de la mañana.

—¿Quieres que volvamos? —Preguntó, con el rostro ensombrecido por la decepción.

Yo apreté los labios. —Será lo mejor.

—¿Todavía iremos esta noche a los bolos?

—Te dije que lo haría.

—Y todavía irás a la Sig Tau conmigo en un par de semanas, ¿verdad?

—¿Estás insinuando que yo no sigo mi palabra? Me parece un poco insultante.

Sacó la boquilla del tanque y la conectó en su base. —Simplemente ya no sé lo que vas a hacer.

Se sentó en su motocicleta y me ayudó a subir detrás de él. Puse en mis dedos en los bucles de su cinturón y luego lo pensé mejor, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él.

Él suspiró y se irguió en el asiento, reacio a arrancar el motor. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos mientras sostenía las manillas. Tomó aire, como para empezar a hablar, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Eres importante para mí, ya sabes. —dije, apretándome a él.

—No te entiendo, Paloma. Pensé que conocía a las mujeres, pero eres tan jodidamente confusa que ya no sé a qué te refieres.

—Yo no te entiendo, tampoco. Se supone que debes ser el hombre mujeriego del Eastern. No estoy recibiendo la experiencia completa de primer año que prometieron en el folleto. —me burlé.

—Bueno, eso es lo primero. Nunca había tenido que dormir con una chica para que ella quisiera que la dejara en paz —dijo, manteniendo su espalda hacia mí.

—Eso no es lo que fue, Edward —mentí, avergonzada de que él hubiese adivinado mis intenciones sin darse cuenta de cuánta razón tenía. Él negó con la cabeza y encendió el motor, volviendo a la calle. Condujo inusualmente lento, deteniéndose en todas las luces amarillas, tomando el camino largo al campus.

Cuando nos paramos frente a la entrada de Morgan Hall, la misma tristeza que sentí la noche que me fui de la casa me consumía. Sabía que era ridículo ser tan emocional, pero cada vez que hacía algo para alejarlo, estaba aterrorizada de que funcionara. Me acompañó hasta la puerta y saqué las llaves, evitando sus ojos. Cuando ya tenía el metal en la mano, su mano de repente fue a mi mentón, el pulgar tocando suavemente mis labios.

—¿Él te beso? —Preguntó.

Me alejé, sorprendida de que sus dedos causaran una sensación de ardor que quemaba todos los nervios desde mi boca a mis pies. —Tú sí que sabes cómo arruinar una noche perfecta, ¿no?

—Pensaste que fue perfecto, ¿eh? ¿Significa eso que lo pasaste bien?

—Siempre lo hago cuando estoy contigo.

Miró al suelo, juntando las cejas. —¿Te besó?

—Sí. —suspiré irritada.

Entrecerró los ojos. —¿Eso es todo?

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —dije, tirando la puerta.

Edward la empujó cerrándola y se puso en mi camino, con una expresión de disculpa. —Necesito saber.

—No, ¡no lo necesitas! ¡Muévete, Edward!

—Paloma...

—¿Crees que porque ya no soy virgen voy a lanzarme a cualquier otro? ¡Gracias! —dije, empujándolo.

—Yo no he dicho eso, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es mucho pedir por un poco de paz mental?

—¿Por qué te daría tranquilidad saber si estoy durmiendo con Jacob?

—¿Cómo no lo sabes? ¡Es obvio para todos los demás, menos para ti! —dijo, exasperado.

—Supongo que soy una idiota, entonces. Estás brillante esta noche, Ed —dije, alcanzando la manilla de la puerta.

Agarró mis hombros. —La forma en que me siento por ti... es una locura.

—Acertaste en la parte de la locura —espeté, alejándome de él.

—Practiqué en mi cabeza todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la moto, así que escúchame, —dijo.

—Edward…

—Sé que estamos jodidos, ¿De acuerdo? Soy impulsivo y tengo mal genio, y te metiste bajo mi piel como nadie más. Actúas como si me odiaras un minuto, y luego como si me necesitaras al siguiente. Nunca acierto en nada, y no te merezco... pero estoy malditamente enamorado de ti, Bella. Te amo más de lo que he querido a nadie ni nada, nunca. Cuando estás cerca, no necesito alcohol, ni dinero, ni lucha, o algo de una sola noche... todo lo que necesito es a ti. Tú eres en todo lo que pienso. Eres todo lo que soñé. Eres todo lo que quiero.

Mi plan para fingir ignorancia fue un fracaso épico. No podía pretender ser impermeable cuando él había puesto todas sus cartas sobre la mesa. Cuando nos conocimos, algo dentro de los dos había cambiado, y era que nos necesitábamos el uno al otro. Por razones desconocidas para mí, yo era su excepción, y por mucho que habían tratado de luchar contra mis sentimientos, él era la mía.

Él negó con la cabeza, acunó mi rostro con sus manos, y me miró a los ojos. —¿Te has acostado con él?

Ardientes lágrimas llenaron mis ojos cuando negué con la cabeza. Estampó su boca contra la mía y su lengua entró sin dudarlo. Incapaz de controlarme a mí misma, agarré su camisa con los puños, y tiré de él hacia mí. Gimió con su increíble voz profunda, y se apoderó de mí con tanta fuerza que era difícil respirar.

Se retiró, sin aliento. —Llama a Jacob. Dile que no quieres verlo nunca más. Dile que estás conmigo.

Cerré los ojos. —No puedo estar contigo, Edward.

—¿Por qué diablos no? —dijo, soltándome.

Negué con la cabeza, temiendo de su reacción a la verdad.

Él se rió una vez. —Increíble. La única chica que yo quiero, y ella no me quiere.

Tragué saliva, sabiendo que tendría que acercarme más a la verdad que tenía desde hace meses. —Cuando Alice y yo nos mudamos aquí, fue sabiendo que mi vida daría un giro en una forma determinada. O más bien, que no resultaría de cierta manera. Las peleas, el juego, la bebida... es lo que dejé atrás. Cuando estoy cerca de ti... todo está allí para mí en un irresistible y tatuado paquete. No me mude cientos de kilómetros para vivir todo de nuevo.

Tomó mi barbilla para que lo enfrentara. —Yo sé que mereces más que yo. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero si hay alguna mujer que se hizo para mí... eres tú. Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer, Palomita. ¿Me oyes? Haré cualquier cosa.

Me aparté, avergonzada de no poder decirle la verdad. Era yo quien no era lo suficientemente buena. Yo sería quien arruinaría todo, arruinándolo a él. Él me odiaría un día, y yo no podría ver la mirada en sus ojos cuando llegara a esa conclusión.

Mantuvo la puerta cerrada con una mano. —Dejaré de pelear al segundo que me gradúe. No voy a beber una sola gota de nuevo. Te haré feliz siempre, Paloma. Si sólo creyeras en mí, yo puedo hacerlo.

—No quiero que cambies.

—Entonces dime qué hacer. Dime y lo haré —declaró él.

Cualquier idea de estar con Jacob se había ido, y yo sabía que era a causa de mis sentimientos por Edward. Pensé en los diferentes caminos que mi vida tomaría desde ese momento—confiando en Edward con un salto de fe y arriesgándome a lo desconocido, o sacándolo completamente y sabía exactamente dónde iba a terminar, en una vida sin él—cualquier decisión me aterraba.

—¿Me prestas el teléfono? —Le pregunté.

Edward frunció el ceño, confundido. —Por supuesto —dijo, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo, entregándomelo.

Marqué, y luego cerré los ojos mientras sonaba en mis oídos.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Sabes qué hora es? —Contestó Jacob. Su voz era profunda y ronca, y al instante sentí que mi corazón vibraba en mi pecho. No se me había ocurrido que él sabría que yo había llamado desde el teléfono de Edward. Mis siguientes palabras encontraron su camino de alguna manera hacia mis temblorosos labios.

—Lo siento por llamar tan temprano, pero esto no podía esperar. Yo... no puedo ir a cenar contigo el miércoles.

—Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, Bella. ¿Qué está pasando?

—No puedo verte de nuevo, de hecho.

—Bells...

—Estoy… bastante segura de que estoy enamorada de Edward —dije, preparándome para su reacción. Después de unos momentos de inquietante silencio, me colgó el teléfono en mi oído.

Mis ojos todavía se centraban en el pavimento, le pasé el teléfono a Edward, y luego a regañadientes miré su expresión. Una combinación de confusión, shock, y adoración se configuraba en su rostro.

—Colgó el teléfono —hice una mueca.

Echó un vistazo a mi cara con cuidado, con esperanza en sus ojos.

—¿Me amas?

—Son los tatuajes. —me encogí de hombros.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su cara, haciendo que le aparecieran hoyuelos en las mejillas. —Ven conmigo a casa —dijo, envolviéndome en sus brazos.

Mis cejas se alzaron. —¿Dijiste todo eso para tenerme en tu cama? Debí haberte dado una gran impresión.

—Lo único que estoy pensando ahora mismo es en tenerte en mis brazos toda la noche.

—Vamos. —sonreí.

A pesar del exceso de velocidad y la infracción de señales, el paseo hasta el apartamento parecía no tener fin. Cuando finalmente llegamos, Edward me cargó por las escaleras. Me reí contra sus labios mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. Cuando me puso de pie y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, dejó escapar un largo suspiro, aliviado.

—No ha parecido como un hogar desde que te fuiste. —dijo, besando mis labios. Toto correteó por el pasillo y meneó su pequeña cola, pateando mis piernas. Le susurré mientras lo levantaba del suelo.

La cama de Jasper chilló, y luego sus pisadas resonaron en el piso. Su puerta se abrió mientras entrecerraba los ojos por la luz. — ¡A la mierda no, Ed, no estás haciendo esta mierda! Estás enamorado de Bel... —sus ojos se enfocaron y reconoció su error, —...la. Hola, Bella.

—Hey, Jazz. —sonreí, dejando a Toto en el suelo.

Edward pasó conmigo junto a su, todavía sorprendido, primo, y pateó la puerta cerrándola detrás de nosotros, tirando de mí en sus brazos y besándome sin pensarlo dos veces, como si lo hubiéramos hecho un millón de veces. Le quité la camisa sobre su cabeza, y él deslizó mi chaqueta por mis hombros. Dejé de besarle el tiempo suficiente para quitarme el jersey y camiseta, y luego me estrellé contra él. Nos desnudamos el uno al otro, y en cuestión de segundos, me colocó en su colchón. Alcé mi mano por encima de mi cabeza para abrir su cajón y sumergir la mano en el interior, buscando algo.

—Mierda —dijo, jadeando y frustrado—. Me deshice de ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿De todos? —Suspiré.

—Pensé que tú no... Si no estaba contigo, no los necesitaría.

—¡Me estás tomando el pelo! —dije, dejando caer la cabeza contra la cabecera.

Su frente cayó sobre mi pecho. —Considérate lo opuesto a una conclusión inevitable.

Sonreí y lo besé. — ¿Nunca has estado con nadie sin uno?

Él negó con la cabeza. —Nunca. —Miré alrededor por un momento, perdida en mis pensamientos. Se echó a reír ante mi expresión—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Shh, estoy contando. —Edward me miró por un momento, y luego se inclinó para besarme el cuello—. No me puedo concentrar, mientras tú estás haciendo esto... —suspiré—, veinticinco y dos días... —respiré.

Edward se echó a reír. — ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Estamos bien —dije, deslizándome directamente debajo de él.

Apretó su pecho contra el mío, y me besó tiernamente. — ¿Estás segura?

Dejé que mis manos se deslizaran desde sus hombros hasta su trasero y tiré de él hacia mí. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido largo y profundo.

—Oh, Dios mío, Bella —suspiró. Se balanceó contra mí de nuevo, otro gemido emanó de su garganta—. Mierda, te sientes increíble.

— ¿Es diferente?

Me miró a los ojos. —Es diferente contigo, de cualquier modo, pero… —Tomó una respiración profunda y tensa de nuevo, cerrando los ojos por un momento—. Nunca voy a ser el mismo después de esto. —Sus labios buscaron por cada centímetro de mi cuello, y cuando encontraron el camino a mi boca, hundí mis manos en los músculos de sus hombros, perdiéndome en la intensidad del beso.

Edward llevó mis manos encima de mi cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, apretando mis manos con cada embestida. Sus movimientos se hicieron un poco más duros, y yo clavé las uñas en sus manos, tensando mis entrañas con una fuerza increíble.

Grité, mordiéndome los labios y apretando los ojos.

—Bella —susurró, sonando compungido—, necesito un... necesito...

—No te detengas. —supliqué.

Se balanceó en mí otra vez, gimiendo tan fuerte que le tapé la boca. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones, me miró a los ojos, y me besó una y otra vez. Sus manos ahuecaron cada lado de mi cara y luego me besó otra vez, más lento, más tierno. Tocó con sus labios mi boca, mis mejillas, frente, nariz y, finalmente, volvió a mis labios.

Le sonreí y suspiré, embargándome en el agotamiento. Edward me puso junto a él, colocando las sábanas sobre nosotros. Apoyé la mejilla contra su pecho y me besó la frente una vez más, aferrando sus dedos en mi espalda.

—No te vayas esta vez, ¿vale? Quiero despertar tal como ahora en la mañana.

Besé su pecho, sintiéndome culpable porque tuviera que pedirlo. —No iré a ninguna parte.

**Estoy algo deprimida por cosas que pasan en esta injusta vida… pero en fin ojala este bello capítulo les haya gustado, gracias como siempre por sus divertidos reviews, me hacen reír un montón :). Nos leemos. Nikki**


	11. Capítulo XI: Celos

**Capítulo XI: Celos **

Desperté sobre mi estómago, desnuda y enredada en las sabanas de Edward Cullen. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, sintiendo como sus dedos acariciaban mi brazo y espalda.

Suspiró profundo, contento, y habló en voz baja. —Te amo, Bella. Voy a hacerte feliz, lo juro.

La cama se hundió al moverse, y luego sus labios se movieron en lentos y cortos besos hacia mi espalda. Me quedé quieta, y justo cuando iba a alcanzar la piel debajo de mi oreja, me abandonó y caminó hacia el baño al otro lado de la habitación. Sus pasos se escuchaban tranquilos por el pasillo, y las tuberías chillaron con la presión del agua en la regadera.

Abrí los ojos y me senté, estirándome. Cada músculo en mi cuerpo dolía, músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Sostuve la sabana contra mi pecho y miré hacia la ventana, viendo como hojas amarillas y rojas caían en espiral desde las ramas hasta el suelo.

Su celular vibró en algún lugar en el piso, y luego de buscarlo torpemente por el desastre de ropa en el suelo, lo encontré en el bolsillo de sus jeans. En la pantalla sólo aparecía un número, sin nombre.

— ¿Hola?

— Se encuentra… Se encuentra Edward?

—Está en la ducha, ¿quieres dejarle un mensaje?

—Claro. Dile que Tanya llamó, ¿podrías?

Edward entró, amarrando la toalla alrededor de su cintura salpicada de agua, sonreí y le tendí el teléfono.

—Es para ti.

Me besó antes de mirar la pantalla, y luego negó con la cabeza. — ¿Si? Era mi novia, ¿Qué necesitas, Tanya? —Escuchó por un momento para después sonreír—. Bueno, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Paloma es especial. —Luego de una larga pausa, rodó los ojos. Sólo me podía imaginar lo que ella estaba diciendo—. No seas una perra, Tanya. Escucha, no puedes llamarme más… Bueno, el amor hace eso. —dijo, mirándome cariñosamente—. Sí, con Bella. Es en serio Tanya, no más llamadas… Hasta luego.

Lanzó el teléfono a la cama, y se sentó a mi lado. —Estaba un poco molesta. ¿Te dijo algo?

—No, solamente preguntó por ti.

—Borré los pocos números que tenía en mi teléfono, pero supongo que eso no les impide seguir llamándome. Si no lo averiguan por sí solas, yo se los aclaro.

Me miró con curiosidad, y no pude evitar sonreír. Nunca había visto este lado de él. —Confío en ti, ¿lo sabes?

Presionó sus labios con los míos. —No te culparía si esperas que me gane tu confianza.

—Tengo que ir a la ducha. Ya me perdí una clase.

— ¿Ves? Ya estoy siendo una buena influencia.

Me levanté, y él tiró de la sabana. —Tanya dijo que este fin de semana va haber una fiesta de Halloween en The Red Door. Fui con ella el año pasado, estuvo divertido.

—Estoy segura de ello. —dije, levantando una ceja.

—Sólo digo que hubo bastante gente. Tienen torneos en la piscina y bebidas baratas… ¿Quieres ir?

—En realidad no soy… No soy de las que se disfrazan. Nunca lo he sido.

—Yo tampoco, simplemente voy. —Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Todavía vamos a los bolos esta noche? —Pregunté, cuestionando si la invitación era sólo una excusa para pasar tiempo a solas conmigo, lo cual ya no era necesario.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Y te voy a patear el trasero, también!

—No esta vez. Tengo un nuevo súper poder.

Se rió. — ¿Y cuál es? ¿Lenguaje rudo?

Me incliné para besar su cuello, luego moví mi lengua hasta su oreja, besando su lóbulo. Se congeló en su lugar.

—La distracción. —Murmuré en su oído.

Agarró mis brazos y me empujó sobre mi espalda.

—Vas a perderte otra clase.

Finalmente, luego de convencerlo de abandonar el apartamento a tiempo de ir a la clase de Historia, corrimos al campus y nos deslizamos en nuestros asientos justo cuando el profesor comenzaba.

Edward volteó su gorra de béisbol hacia atrás y plantó un beso en mis labios, justo en frente de todos.

En el camino hacia la cafetería, sostuvo mi mano con la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras caminábamos. Se veía tan orgulloso de sostener mi mano, anunciándole al mundo que finalmente estábamos juntos. Eric lo notó, miró hacia nuestras manos y me mostró una ridícula sonrisa. Él no fue el único, nuestra simple muestra de cariño provocó miradas y murmullos de las personas mientras íbamos pasando.

En la puerta de la cafetería, Edward inhaló su cigarro una última vez y me miró, notando mi desconfianza. Alice y Jasper ya estaban dentro, y Eric había encendido otro cigarro, dejándonos a mí y Edward solos al entrar. Estaba segura que el rumor había alcanzado todo un nuevo nivel al momento en que Edward me besó en plena vista de todos en la clase de Historia, y mi miedo de entrar a la cafetería no me abandonaba.

— ¿Qué sucede, Paloma? —Preguntó, jalando de mi mano.

—Todos nos están mirando.

Llevó mis manos a su boca y besó mis dedos.

—Se les va a pasar. Solamente es el shock inicial. ¿Recuerdas cuando empezamos a salir juntos? Su curiosidad murió luego de un tiempo, y se acostumbraron a vernos juntos. Vamos. —dijo, y me jaló hacia adentro.

Una de las razones por la cual escogí Eastern U fue por su modesta población, pero el desesperado interés por escándalos que venía con ello era extenuante a veces. Era un completo chiste; todos eran consientes de cuan ridículo era el rumor, pero aun así, todos participaban en él.

Nos sentamos con nuestra comida en los lugares de siempre. Alice me dio una sonrisa intuitiva. Ella conversó como si todo estuviera normal, pero los jugadores de fútbol en la otra punta de la mesa me miraban como si me estuviera quemando.

Edward golpeó mi manzana con su cubierto. — ¿Vas a comerte eso, Palomita?

—No, puedes tenerla, bebé.

Mis orejas ardieron cuando la cabeza de Alice se giró bruscamente para verme.

—Simplemente salió. —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Miré a Edward, y su expresión era una mezcla entre amor y diversión.

Habíamos utilizado ese término unas cuantas veces esa mañana, y no se me ocurrió que era nuevo para todos los demás hasta que salió de mi boca.

—Acaban de alcanzar el nivel de irritantemente lindo. —Alice sonrió.

Jasper tocó mi hombro, — ¿Te quedarás esta noche? —Preguntó, sus palabras se mezclaban con el pan en su boca—. Prometo no salir de mi cuarto a insultarte.

—Estabas defendiendo mi honor, Jazz. Estás perdonado. —dije.

Edward mordisqueó la manzana y masticó, luciendo más feliz de lo que alguna vez lo había visto. La paz en sus ojos había regresado, e incluso cuando docenas de personas miraban cada uno de nuestros movimientos, todo se sentía… correcto.

Pensé en todo el tiempo que había insistido en que estar con Edward era una mala decisión, y cuanto tiempo había perdido tratando de ignorar todo lo que sentía por él. Viéndolo del otro lado de la mesa, a sus suaves ojos, y el hoyuelo bailando en su mejilla mientras masticaba. No recordaba de qué estaba tan preocupada.

—Se ve espantosamente feliz. ¿Te rendiste finalmente, Bella? —dijo Laurent, codeando a sus compañeros de quipo.

—No eres muy inteligente, ¿verdad, Jenks? —dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

Instantáneamente la sangre subió a mis mejillas, miré a Edward, quien tenía una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mi vergüenza se deshizo a la vista de la ira de Edward, sacudí la cabeza. —Sólo ignóralo.

Luego de unos tensos segundos, sus hombros se relajaron un poco, tomó aire y asintió una vez. Luego de un momento me guiñó.

Estiré mi brazo en la mesa y deslicé mis dedos en los suyos. —Fue en serio lo que me dijiste anoche, ¿no?

Empezó a hablar, pero la risa de Laurent llenó la cafetería. — ¡Dios Santo! ¿Edward Cullen está siendo _controlado_?

— ¿Fue en serio cuando me dijiste que no querías que cambiara? —me preguntó, apretándome la mano.

Miré a Laurent riéndose con sus compañeros, y luego me volví a Edward. —Absolutamente. Enséñale a ese imbécil algunos modales.

Una sonrisa diabólica se extendió por su cara, y caminó hacia el final de la mesa, donde Laurent se sentaba.

Laurent se tragó su risa y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

—Oye, solo te estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato, Edward. —dijo mirándolo.

—Discúlpate con Palomita. —dijo Edward, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Laurent me miró con nerviosismo. —Sólo… Sólo estaba bromeando, Bella. Lo siento.

Lo miré mal y él subió la cabeza hacia Edward, esperando su aprobación.

Cuando Edward se alejó, Laurent se rió y luego le susurró algo a Paul. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando Edward se detuvo abruptamente y sus manos se cerraron en puños a sus costados.

Paul sacudió la cabeza y bufó. —Cuando despiertes, Laurent, sólo recuerda… que tú solito te lo buscaste.

Edward levantó la bandeja de Eric de la mesa y se la pegó a Laurent en la cara, tumbándolo de su silla. Laurent trató de meterse bajo la mesa, pero Edward lo sacó por las piernas y comenzó a golpearlo.

Laurent se cubrió y Edward lo golpeó en la espalda. Se arqueaba y volteaba, levantando sus manos al aire, permitiéndole a Edward golpear varias veces su cara. La sangre comenzó a fluir y Edward se levantó jadeando.

—Si te atreves a siquiera _mirarla_, pedazo de mierda, te voy a romper tu jodida mandíbula. —Gritó Edward. Me estremecí cuando Edward pateó a Laurent una última vez.

La mujer que trabaja en la cafetería corrió hacia fuera, sorprendida del desastre sangriento en el suelo.

—Lo siento —le dijo Edward, limpiándose la sangre de Laurent en su mejilla.

Muchos de los estudiantes se levantaron para ver mejor, otros permanecieron sentados mirando entretenidos.

El equipo de fútbol sólo miraba el cuerpo lánguido de Laurent en el piso, sacudiendo sus cabezas.

Edward se volteó y Jasper se levantó de inmediato, agarrando mi brazo y la mano de Alice, y arrastrándonos por la puerta, detrás de su primo. Caminamos la corta distancia hasta Morgan Hall, y Alice y yo nos sentamos en los escalones de enfrente, mirando a Edward caminar de aquí para allá.

— ¿Estás bien, Ed? —Preguntó Jasper.

—Sólo… dame un minuto. —Contestó, poniéndose las manos en la cadera mientras caminaba.

Jasper se metió las manos en los bolsillos. —Me sorprende que te hayas detenido.

—Palomita dijo que le enseñara modales, Jazz. No que lo matara. Necesité todo de mí para detenerme cuando lo hice.

Alice deslizo sus grandes lentes cuadrados de sol para mirar a Edward. — ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Laurent que te puso así, de todos modos?

—Algo que nunca volverá a decir. —Respondió.

Alice miró a Jasper, quien se encogió de hombros. —No lo escuché.

Los puños de Edward se tensaron de nuevo. —Voy a regresar adentro.

Jasper tomó a Edward por los hombros. —Tu chica está aquí afuera. No necesitas volver a entrar.

Edward me miró, forzándose a sí mismo a calmarse. —Él dijo… todos piensan que Palomita ha… Jesús, no puedo ni decirlo.

—Dilo de una vez. —Murmuró Alice, mirando sus uñas.

Eric apareció caminando detrás de Edward, claramente encantado por toda la conmoción. —Cada chico de Eastern U quiere con ella porque logró conseguir al indomable Edward Cullen. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es lo que están diciendo allí adentro, al menos.

Edward pasó por al lado de Eric, dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

Jasper corrió hacia él, tomándolo por el brazo. Edward le tiró un golpe pero Jasper lo esquivó y mis manos inmediatamente volaron a mi boca. Mis ojos fueron a Alice, que se encontraba inafectada, acostumbrada a su rutina.

Sólo se me ocurrió una cosa para detenerlo. Me levanté de las escaleras, corrí hacia él y me puse en su camino. Le brinqué encima, enredando mis piernas en su cintura, él me sostuvo por los muslos mientras yo tomaba su cara, plantando un largo y profundo beso en sus labios. Pude sentir como su ira se iba desvaneciendo con el beso, y cuando me separé supe que ya había ganado.

—No nos importa lo que piensen, ¿recuerdas? No puedes empezar _ahora_. —dije, sonriendo con confianza. Poseía un mayor efecto en él de lo que creía posible.

—No puedo permitirles hablar así de ti, Paloma. —dijo con su ceño fruncido. Me puso de nuevo en el suelo.

Deslicé mi brazo dentro del suyo, entrelazando nuestros dedos en su espalda. — ¿Así como? Ellos piensan que tengo algo especial porque tú nunca te habías asentado antes. ¿No estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Por supuesto que sí, solamente no soporto el pensar en que cada tipo en este colegio quiere estar contigo por eso. —Presionó su frente contra la mía—. Esto me va a volver loco. Ya me puedo dar cuenta.

—No dejes que te afecten, Edward. —dijo Jasper—. No puedes pelear con todo el mundo.

Edward suspiró. —Todo el mundo. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si _todo el mundo _piensa en Alice de esa manera?

— ¿Quién dice que no lo hacen? —dijo Alice ofendida. Todos nos reímos y ella hizo una mueca—. No estaba bromeando.

Jasper la levantó por las manos y besó su mejilla. —Lo sabemos, bebé. Dejé de ser celoso hace un tiempo. No tenía tiempo de hacer nada más.

Alice sonrió en apreciación y luego lo abrazó.

Jasper poseía la habilidad de hacer que todos a su alrededor se sintieran calmados, sin duda resultado de crecer con Edward y sus hermanos. Probablemente era más un mecanismo de defensa que cualquier otra cosa.

Edward acarició la parte detrás de mi oreja, y me reí hasta que vi a Jacob acercándose. La misma urgencia que sentí cuando Edward quería volver a la cafetería me invadió, e instantáneamente me alejé de Edward y caminé tres metros y algo para interceptar a Jacob.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —Me dijo.

Miré hacia atrás y luego sacudí mi cabeza como advertencia. —Ahora no es un buen momento, Jacob. De hecho, es un muy, _muy _mal momento. Edward y Laurent pelearon en el almuerzo y él todavía está un poco irritado. Necesitas irte.

Jacob vio a Edward y luego fijó su vista en mi, determinado. —Escuché lo que sucedió en la cafetería. No creo que estés consciente de en donde te estás metiendo. Edward es mala influencia, Bella. Todos lo saben. Nadie está hablando de cuan genial es que tú lo hayas cambiado… todos esperan que él haga lo que sabe hacer mejor. No sé lo que te ha dicho, pero no tienes ni idea de qué clase de persona es.

Sentí las manos de Edward en mis hombros. — ¿Porqué no le dices, entonces?

Jacob se encogió nervioso. — ¿Tienes idea de cuantas chicas humilladas he llevado a casa de fiestas luego de pasar horas encerradas con él? Te va a lastimar.

Los dedos de Edward se tensaron en respuesta, posé mis manos en las suyas hasta que se relajó. —Deberías irte, Jacob.

—Debes escuchar lo que te digo, Bells.

—No le llames así, joder. —Gruñó Edward.

Jacob no apartó sus ojos de los míos. —Estoy preocupado por ti.

—Lo aprecio, pero no es necesario.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza. —Él te ve como un desafío a largo plazo, Bella. Te tiene pensando que eres diferente a las otras chicas simplemente para llevarte a la cama. Se va a cansar de ti. Él posee la atención de un bebé.

Edward me rodeó, parándose frente de Jacob, tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban. —Te permití decir lo que querías. Mi paciencia se agotó. —Jacob trató de mirarme, pero Edward se inclinó en su dirección—. No se te

ocurra mirarla. Mírame a mí, malcriado pedazo de mierda. —Jacob enfocó sus ojos en Edward y esperó—. Si se te ocurre al menos respirar en su dirección, me aseguraré de que te vayas cojeando a la escuela de medicina.

Jacob tomó una par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta que estuve en su campo de visión. —Pensé que eras más lista que esto. —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de voltearse e irse.

Edward lo observó marcharse, luego se volteó y sus ojos encontraron los míos. —Sabes que eso es pura mierda, ¿verdad? No es cierto.

—Estoy segura que es eso lo que todos piensan. —Me quejé, atrayendo la atención de aquellos que iban pasando.

—Entonces les probaremos lo contrario.

Mientras la semana avanzaba, Edward se tomó su promesa muy en serio. Ya no conversaba con las chicas que lo detenían en los pasillos, y algunas veces hasta era grosero con ellas. En el momento en que caminamos dentro de The Red para la fiesta de Halloween, me encontraba un poquito nerviosa sobre como él planeaba mantener lejos a las fiesteras intoxicadas.

Alice, Eric y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas cercanas, mientras veíamos a Edward y Jasper jugar billar con dos de sus hermanos Sig Tau.

— ¡Vamos, bebé! —Gritó Alice, levantándose en el escalón de su banco.

Jasper le guiñó, y luego realizó su tiro, metiéndola en el hoyo derecho más lejano.

— ¡Woo! —chilló.

Un trío de mujeres vestidas como Los Ángeles de Charlie se acercaron a Edward mientras él esperaba su turno, sonreí cuando él trató lo más que pudo de ignorarlas. Cuando una de ellas trazó la línea de uno de sus tatuajes, Edward jaló su brazo. La apartó para así poder hacer su tiro, y ella hizo un puchero a sus amigas.

— ¿Puedes creer cuán ridículas son? Las chicas aquí no tienen vergüenza. —dijo Alice.

Eric sacudió su cabeza, asombrado. —Es Edward. Creo que es lo del chico malo. O creen que pueden salvarlo, o piensan que son inmunes a sus encantos. No estoy seguro cual será.

—Probablemente las dos. —Me reí, viendo como las chicas esperaban que Edward les prestara atención—. ¿Puedes imaginar ser tú quien espera ser escogida por él? ¿Sabiendo que vas a ser usada sólo para sexo?

—Problemas paternales. —dijo Alice, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Eric botó su cigarro y jaló nuestros vestidos.

— ¡Vamos, chicas! ¡El Eric quiere bailar!

—Sólo si prometes _nunca _volver a llamarte así. —dijo Alice.

Eric sacó su labio inferior y Alice sonrió.

—Vamos, Bella. No quieres hacer a Eric llorar, ¿cierto? —Nos unimos a los policías y vampiros en la pista de baile, y Eric sacó sus pasos de Timberlake. Miré a Edward sobre mi hombro y lo descubrí mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, fingiendo ver a Jasper meter la bola ocho en el juego. Jasper recolectó sus ganancias, y Edward se dirigió a la larga barra que rodeaba la pista de baile, para pedir un trago. Eric bailaba por toda la pista, para finalmente hacer un sándwich entre Alice y yo. Edward rodó los ojos, riéndose mientras volvía a nuestra mesa con Jasper.

—Voy a buscar otra bebida. ¿Quieren algo? —gritó Alice por encima de la música.

—Voy contigo. —dije, mirando a Eric y apuntando hacia la barra.

Eric sacudió la cabeza y continuó bailando. Alice y yo avanzamos por la multitud hacia la barra. El barman estaba agobiado, por lo que nos acomodamos para una larga espera.

—Los chicos están arrasando esta noche. —dijo Alice.

Me incliné a su oído. —Por qué alguien apostaría contra Jazz es algo que nunca entenderé.

—Por la misma razón que apuestan contra Edward. Son idiotas. —Sonrió.

Un hombre en una toga se inclinó contra la barra al lado de Alice y sonrió. — ¿Qué están tomando las damas esta noche?

—Nosotras compramos nuestros propios tragos, gracias. —dijo Alice, mirando hacia adelante.

—Soy Mike. —dijo, y luego apuntó a su amigo—. Éste es Logan.

Sonreí educadamente, mirando a Alice, quien tenía su mejor cara de _lárgate. _El barman tomó nuestra orden, y luego asintió detrás de nosotras, volteándose para preparar la bebida de Alice.

Nos trajo un vaso de vidrio cuadrado lleno de líquido rosa y tres cervezas. Mike le tendió dinero y ella asintió.

—Esto es algo diferente —dijo Mike, escaneando la multitud.

—Sí —respondió Alice con cara de fastidio.

—Te vi bailando —Logan asintió hacia la pista—. Te veías bien.

—Uh… gracias. —Le dije, tratando de permanecer amable, consciente de que Edward estaba a poca distancia.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza. —No, gracias. Estoy aquí con mi…

—Novio. —dijo Edward, apareciendo de la nada. Miró mal a los hombres que se encontraban junto a nosotras, los cuales se apartaron un poco, claramente intimidados.

Alice no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha cuando Jasper la rodeó con sus brazos. Edward asintió hacia la habitación. —Váyanse, ahora.

Los hombres nos miraron a Alice y a mí, y luego dieron un par de pasos hacia tras antes de desaparecer en la seguridad de la multitud.

Jasper besó a Alice. — ¡No puedo llevarte a ningún lado!

Ella rió, y yo miré a Edward, quien me fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué le permitiste comprarte una bebida?

Alice se separó de Jasper, notando el humor de Edward. —No lo hicimos, Edward. Les dije que no.

Edward me quitó la botella de la mano. — ¿Entonces, qué es esto?

— ¿Es en serio? —Pregunté.

—Sí, es jodidamente en serio. —dijo, tirando la botella en un bote de basura junto a al bar—. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces… No puedes aceptarle tragos a cualquier chico. ¿Qué pasa si puso algo allí?

Alice levantó su vaso. —Las bebidas fueron hechas frente a nosotras, Ed. Estás sobreactuando.

—No estoy hablando contigo. —dijo Edward, sus ojos pegados a los míos.

— ¡Hey! —Me molesté inmediatamente—. No le hables así.

—Edward—advirtió Jasper —. Déjalo ir.

—No me gusta que dejes a otros chicos comprarte bebidas. —dijo Edward.

Levanté una ceja. — ¿Estás tratando de empezar una discusión?

— ¿No te molestaría entrar a un bar y verme compartiendo un trago con alguna chica?

Asentí. —De acuerdo. Ahora no estás consciente de todas las mujeres. Lo entiendo. Debería de hacer el mismo esfuerzo.

—Sería bueno. —Claramente yo trataba de controlar su temperamento, y era un poco enervante estar del otro lado de su ira. Sus ojos aún se encontraban brillantes de rabia, y una innata urgencia por ir por la ofensiva burbuja hacia la superficie.

—Vas a tener que bajarle a tu tono de novio celoso, Edward. No hice nada malo.

Edward me lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. — ¡Vengo para acá, y otro tipo esta comprándote un trago!

— ¡No le grites! —dijo Alice.

Jasper puso sus manos en los hombros de Edward. —Todos hemos bebido bastante. Simplemente vámonos. —El usual efecto de calma que poseía Jasper no surtió efecto en Edward, y estuve instantáneamente molesta debido a que su pequeña rabieta había arruinado nuestra noche.

—Tengo que decirle a Eric que nos vamos. —Murmuré, pasando a Edward y dirigiéndome hacia la pista.

Una tibia mano me agarró la muñeca. Me volteé, y vi los dedos de Edward apretados sin ningún remordimiento. —Voy contigo.

Aparté mi mano de su agarre. —Soy totalmente capaz de caminar unos pocos metros por mi sola, Edward. ¿Qué está _mal _contigo?

Vi a Eric en el centro, y me dirigí hacia él.

— ¡Nos vamos!

— ¿Qué? —gritó Eric sobre la música.

— ¡Edward está de mal humor! ¡Nos vamos!

Rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, agitando su mano mientras me alejaba. Justo cuando vi a Alice y Jasper, fui jalada hacia atrás por un hombre en un disfraz de pirata.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Sonrió, pegándose a mí.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza a la cara tan graciosa que estaba haciendo. Cuando me giré para irme, agarró mi brazo.

No me tomó mucho averiguar que no me estaba agarrando, se estaba agarrando a _mí, _por protección.

— ¡Whoa! —Lloró, mirando más allá de mí, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Edward lo llevó de nuevo a la pista, y arrebató su puño en la cara del pirata, con tal fuerza que nos tumbó a ambos al suelo. Con las palmas pegadas al piso, parpadeé en incredulidad.

Sentí algo caliente y húmedo en mi mano, la volteé y me encogí. Estaba cubierta con la sangre proveniente de la nariz del hombre. Su mano estaba cubriendo su cara, pero el rojo líquido corría por debajo, cayendo al piso.

Edward corrió a levantarme, viéndose tan sorprendido como yo me encontraba. — ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Estás bien, Palomita?

Cuando me levanté, jalé mi brazo de su agarre.

— ¿Estás _loco_?

Alice me tomó por la muñeca y me llevó a través de la multitud hacia el estacionamiento, Edward se volteó hacia mí.

—Lo siento, Paloma, no sabía que te tenía agarrada.

— ¡Tu puño estuvo a cinco centímetros de mi cara! —dije, atrapando la toalla llena de aceite que Jasper me había lanzado. Asqueada, limpié la sangre de mi mano.

La seriedad del asunto nubló su cara y se estremeció. —No lo hubiera atacado si hubiera sabido que te tenía agarrada, sabes eso ¿no?

—Cállate, Edward. Solo cállate. —dije, mirando la nuca de Jasper.

—Palomita… —Comenzó Edward.

Jasper golpeó el volante con la palma de su mano.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Edward! ¡Ya dijiste que lo lamentabas, ahora cierra la maldita boca!

El viaje a casa fue en completo silencio. Jasper arrimó su asiento hacia adelante para permitirme salir, y miré a Alice, quien asintió en entendimiento.

Le dio un beso de buenas noches a su novio. —Te veo mañana, bebé.

Jazz asintió y la besó. —Te amo.

Pasé a Edward en mi camino hacia el Honda de Alice, y él trotó a mi lado. —Vamos. No te vayas molesta.

—Oh, no estoy molesta. Estoy furiosa.

—Necesita un tiempo para calmarse, Edward. —Advirtió Alice, abriendo su puerta.

Cuando el seguro de la puerta de pasajeros saltó, Edward sostuvo su mano contra ella. —No te vayas, Paloma Estuve mal. Lo _siento. _

Levanté mi mano, mostrándole los rastros de sangre seca en mi palma. —Llámame cuando crezcas.

Se inclinó con su cadera contra la puerta. —No puedes irte.

Levanté una ceja, y Jazper trotó alrededor del auto junto a nosotros. —Edward, estás tomado. Estás a punto de cometer un grave error. Déjala irse a casa, cálmate… Ambos pueden hablar mañana cuando estés sobrio.

La expresión de Edward se tornó desesperada. —No se puede ir. —dijo, mirándome fijamente.

—No va a funcionar, Edward. —Tiré de la puerta—. ¡Muévete!

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no va a funcionar? —Preguntó Edward, tomando mi brazo.

—Me refiero a tu cara triste. No voy a creérmela. —dije, apartándome.

Jasper vio a Edward por un momento, y luego se giró hacia mí. —Bella… Este es el momento del que te estaba hablando. Tal vez deberías…

—Mantente fuera de esto, Jazz. —Soltó Alice, encendiendo el auto.

—Lo voy a arruinar. Lo voy a arruinar bastante, Palomita, pero tú tienes que perdonarme.

— ¡Voy a tener un moretón gigante en mi trasero mañana en la mañana! ¡Golpeaste a ese tipo porque estabas molesto _conmigo_! ¿Qué me dice eso? ¡Porque las banderas rojas están levantadas por todo lados!

—Nunca he golpeado a una chica en mi vida. —dijo, sorprendido por mis palabras.

— ¡Y yo estuve a punto de ser la primera! —dije, jalando la puerta—. ¡Muévete, demonios!

Edward asintió, y luego dio un paso atrás. Me senté al lado de Alice, y tiré la puerta. Puso el auto en reversa, y Edwardse inclinó para verme por la ventana.

—Vas a llamarme mañana, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, tocando el vidrio.

—Solo vámonos, Ali. —dije, negándome a verlo.

La noche fue larga, me la pasé viendo el reloj y me encogía cuando veía que otra hora había pasado. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward, y en sobre si iba a llamarlo o no en la mañana, preguntándome si estaría despierto también. Finalmente, opte por ponerme los audífonos de mi IPod y escuchar la alta y molesta música de mi repertorio.

La última vez que había visto el reloj, eran pasadas las cuatro. Los pájaros ya cantaban afuera de mi ventana, y sonreí cuando sentí que mis ojos

se sentían pesados. Pareció como si sólo hubieran pasado pocos minutos cuando escuché un toque en la puerta y vi a Alice entrando. Sacó los audífonos de mis oídos y se tiró en la silla de mi escritorio.

—Buenos días, sol. Te ves horrible. —dijo, haciendo una burbuja rosa con su boca, y dejándola sonar fuerte al reventarse.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Alice! —Soltó Leah escondida dentro de sus sábanas.

—Estás consciente de que las personas como Edward y tú van a discutir bastante, ¿cierto? —dijo Alice mirando sus uñas y masticando el gran pedazo de goma de mascar en su boca.

Me volteé de lado en la cama. —Estás oficialmente despedida. Eres una terrible conciencia.

Se rió. —Solamente te conozco. Si te entregara mis llaves en este instante, irías directo hacia allá.

— ¡Claro que no!

—Como digas.

—Son las ocho de la mañana. Probablemente todavía estén tirados durmiendo.

Justo en ese momento escuché un suave toque en la puerta. El brazo de Leah salió de su edredón y giró la manilla. La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando a Edward en la entrada.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó en una voz baja y rasposa. Las bolsas oscuras bajos sus ojos indicaban su falta de sueño, si es que tuvo alguno, en absoluto.

Me senté en la cama, sorprendida por su apariencia tan exhausta.

— ¿Estás bien?

Caminó y cayó en rodillas frente a mí. —Lo siento, Bella. Lo _siento_. —dijo, envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura y hundiendo su cara en mi regazo.

Sostuve su cabeza en mis brazos y miré a Alice.

—Yo uh… Me voy a ir. —dijo, alcanzando torpemente la manilla de la puerta.

Leah frotó sus ojos y suspiró, luego tomó su bolso de baño. —Siempre estoy muy _limpia _cuando andas por aquí, Bella. —Murmuró, tirando la puerta tras ella.

Edward me miró. —Sé que me vuelvo loco en lo que respecta a ti, pero Dios sabe que lo estoy intentando, Palomita. No quiero arruinar esto.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

—Esto es difícil para mí, ¿sabes? Siento que en cualquier momento vas a averiguar cuan pedazo de mierda soy y me vas a dejar. Anoche vi una docena de diferentes tipos mirándote al bailar. Vas al bar y te veo agradecerle a ese tipo por tu bebida. Y luego ese imbécil en la pista te agarra.

—Tú no me ves a mí golpeando a cualquier chica que se acerca a hablarte. No me puedo quedar encerrada en el departamento todo el tiempo. Vas a tener que controlar tu temperamento.

—Lo haré. Nunca había querido una _novia _antes, Paloma. No estoy acostumbrado a sentirme de esta manera… por _nadie_. Si eres paciente conmigo, juro que me controlaré.

—Vamos a aclarar algo; no eres un pedazo de mierda, eres increíble. No importa quién me compre tragos, ni quién me invite a bailar, o quien coquetee conmigo. Al final, me voy a casa contigo. Me has pedido que confíe en ti, pero tú no pareces confiar en mí.

Frunció el ceño. —Eso no es verdad.

—Si piensas que voy a dejarte por cualquier tipo que se aparezca, entonces no me tienes mucha fe.

Tensó su agarre. —No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Palomita. Eso no significa que no confíe en ti, sólo me preparo para lo inevitable.

—No digas eso. Cuando estamos solos eres perfecto. Somos perfectos. Pero entonces permites que todo el mundo lo arruine. No espero que huyas de todo, pero tienes que elegir tus batallas. No puedes pelear cada vez que alguien me mire.

Asintió. —Yo hago todo lo que tú quieras. Sólo… dime que me amas.

—Sabes que lo hago.

—Necesito oírte decirlo. —dijo, sus cejas juntándose.

—Te amo —llevé mis labios a los suyos—. Ahora deja de ser tan bebé.

Se rió, subiendo a la cama conmigo. Pasamos la siguiente hora en el mismo lugar debajo de las sabanas, riéndonos y besándonos, apenas notando cuando Leah regresó de su ducha.

— ¿Podrías salirte? Necesito vestirme. —Le dijo a Edward, apretando su bata.

Edward besó mi mejilla y luego salió al pasillo.

—Te veo en un segundo.

Caí en mi almohada mientras Leah revoloteaba en su closet. — ¿De qué estás tan feliz? —Murmuró.

—De nada. —Suspiré

— ¿Sabes que es la codependencia, Bella? Tu novio es el claro ejemplo, lo que es extraño considerando que él pasó de no tener ningún respeto por las mujeres en lo absoluto a pensar que te necesita para respirar.

—Tal vez lo hace. —dije, negándome a permitirle arruinar mi humor.

— ¿No te preguntas por qué es eso? Digo… Él ha estado con la mitad de las chicas en esta escuela. ¿Por qué tú?

—Él dice que soy diferente.

—Por supuesto que lo hace. Pero, ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué te importa? —Solté.

—Es peligroso necesitar a alguien tanto así. Estás tratando de salvarlo, y él espera que lo hagas. Ustedes dos son un desastre.

Le sonreí al techo. —No importa qué o por qué es así. Cuando es bueno… es hermoso.

Rodó lo ojos. —No tienes salvación.

Edward tocó la puerta y Leah lo dejó entrar.

—Me voy a estudiar al salón. Buena suerte. —dijo en la voz más falsa que pudo haber utilizado.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Edward.

—Dijo que somos un desastre.

—Dime algo que no sepa. —Sonrió. Sus ojos de repente eran determinados, y besó la piel debajo de mi oreja—. ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?

Sostuve mi mano en su nuca, y suspiré al sentir sus suaves labios contra mi piel. —Creo que me quedaré aquí. Estoy en tu departamento todo el tiempo.

Su cabeza voló hacia arriba. — ¿Y eso qué? ¿No te gusta estar ahí?

Toqué sus mejillas y suspiré. Se preocupaba tan rápido. —Claro que sí, pero yo no vivo ahí.

Trazó mi cuello con la punta de su nariz. —Te quiero allí. Te quiero allí todas las noches.

—No me voy a mudar contigo. —Sacudí la cabeza.

—No te pedí que te mudaras conmigo. Dije que te quiero ahí.

— ¡Es la misma cosa! —Reí.

Edward arrugó la frente. — ¿En serio no te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche?

Sacudí la cabeza, y sus ojos viajaron por mi pared hasta el techo. Casi pude ver las ruedas moviéndose en su cabeza. — ¿En qué piensas? —Pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Intento pensar en otra apuesta.

**Peleas, peleas, peleas everywhere aunque claro con estos dos como pareja no es algo raro. Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo y se den el trabajito de dejarme algún review como todas aquellas niñas bellas que lo hicieron en los capítulos pasados. Nos vemos pronto. Nikki**


	12. Capítulo XII: El uno para el otro

**Capítulo XII: El uno para el otro **

Tiré una pequeña pastilla blanca en mi boca y tragué, luego me tomé un gran vaso de agua. Me encontraba en el medio del cuarto de Edward en sostén y pantis, alistándome para ponerme mi pijama.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Edward desde la cama.

—Um… mi pastilla.

Frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué pastilla?

—_La _pastilla, Edward. No has rellenado todavía tu gaveta de arriba, y lo último que necesito es estar preocupándome por si me viene el período o no.

—Oh.

—Uno de nosotros tiene que ser responsable. —dije levantando la ceja.

—Dios mío, eres sexy. —Soltó Edward, apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos—. La mujer más bella de Eastern es mi novia. Una total locura.

Rodé los ojos y deslicé la seda morada sobre mi cabeza, acurrucándome junto a él. Me senté en su regazo y besé su cuello, riéndome cuando dejó caer la cabeza al respaldo de la cama. — ¿_De nuevo_? Me vas a matar, Palomita.

—No te puedes morir. —dije, cubriendo su cara de besos—. Eres demasiado cruel.

— ¡No, no me puedo morir porque hay demasiados imbéciles por ahí tratando de obtener mi lugar! ¡Puede que viva por siempre, sólo para alejarlos!

Reí contra su boca, y me volteó a mi espalda. Introdujo su dedo por entre la delicada cinta atada en mi hombro y la deslizó por mi brazo, besando la piel que dejaba atrás.

— ¿Por qué yo, Ed?

Se inclinó hacia atrás, buscando mis ojos. — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Haz estado con todas estas mujeres, negándote a sentar cabeza, negándote siquiera a recibir un número de teléfono… Entonces, ¿por qué yo?

— ¿De dónde viene esto? —Preguntó, su dedo acariciaba mi mejilla.

Me encogí de hombros. —Tengo curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué _yo_? Tienes a la mitad de los hombres de Eastern solamente esperando que yo meta la pata.

Arrugué la nariz. —Eso no es verdad. No cambies el tema.

—_Claro _que es verdad. Si yo no hubiera estado detrás de ti desde el principio, tuvieras a más que Jacob Black siguiéndote a todos lados. Él solamente es demasiado engreído como para tenerme miedo.

— ¡Estás evitando mi pregunta! Y pobremente, debo añadir.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¿Por qué tú? —En su cara se asomó una sonrisa, y rozó mis labios con los suyos—. Sentí algo por ti desde aquella primera pelea.

— ¿_Qué_? —Dudé.

—Es cierto. ¿Tú en esa chaqueta llena de sangre? Te veías absolutamente ridícula. —Rió.

—Gracias.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. —Fue cuando me miraste. Ese fue el momento. Tenías los ojos bien abiertos, tu mirada inocente… sin pretensiones. No me miraste como si fuera _Edward Cullen _—dijo, rodando los ojos a sus propias palabras—, me miraste como si yo fuera… una persona, supongo.

—Noticia de última hora, Ed. Tú _eres _una persona.

Sacudió el flequillo de mi cara. —No, antes de ti, Jasper era el único que me trataba como cualquier otro. Tú no te pusiste toda rara ni coqueteaste, ni te pasaste los dedos por el cabello. Tú me viste a _mí_.

—Fui una completa perra contigo, Edward.

Besó mi cuello. —Eso fue lo que cerró el trato.

Deslicé mis dedos por su espalda hasta llegar adentro de sus bóxers. —Espero que esto se vuelva viejo pronto. No me veo a mí misma cansándome nunca de ti.

— ¿Lo prometes? —Preguntó sonriendo.

Su teléfono sonó en la mesa de noche, y lo llevó a su oído. — ¿Sí? ¡Demonios, no! Tengo a Palomita aquí conmigo. Nos arreglamos para ir a la cama… Cierra la boca, hermano, eso no es gracioso… ¿En serio? ¿Qué hace en la ciudad? —Me miró y suspiró—. De acuerdo, estaremos allí en media hora… Me escuchaste, imbécil. Porque no voy a ningún lugar sin ella, es por eso. ¿Quieres que te rompa la cara cuando llegue? —Edward colgó y sacudió la cabeza.

Levanté una ceja. —Esa fue la conversación más extraña que he escuchado.

—Era Trent. Thomas está en la ciudad y hay noche de Póker en casa de mi papá.

— ¿Noche de Póker? —Tragué.

—Sí, usualmente toman todo mi dinero. Esos bastardos tramposos.

— ¿Voy a conocer a tu familia en treinta minutos?

Miró su reloj. —Veintisiete minutos para ser exactos.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, Edward! —Chillé, saltando de la cama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Suspiró.

Revoloteé el closet y saqué un par de jeans, saltando de arriba abajo para ponérmelos, y luego tiré de mi pijama hacia a arriba, tirándoselo a la cara de Edward. — ¡No puedo creer que sólo me dieras veinte minutos de anticipación antes de conocer a tu familia! ¡Podría matarte ahora mismo!

Se quitó mi pijama de la cara y rió de mi desesperado intento por lucir presentable. Tomé una camisa de cuello en V y la puse en su lugar, luego corrí al baño, cepillándome los dientes y pasando un cepillo por mi pelo. Edward caminó detrás de mí, completamente vestido y listo, y rodeó sus brazos por mi cintura.

— ¡Soy un desastre! —Me quejé, frunciendo hacia el espejo.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo hermosa que eres? —Preguntó, besándome el cuello.

Resoplé, volviendo al cuarto a ponerme un par de tacones, luego tomé la mano de Edward quien me guió a la puerta. Me detuve, subiendo el cierre de mi chaqueta y agarrando mi pelo en un moño suelto, preparándolo para el viaje a la casa del padre de Edward.

—Cálmate, Palomita. Son sólo un grupo de chicos sentados alrededor de una mesa.

—Esta la primera vez que voy a ver a tu papá y a tus hermanos… todos al mismo tiempo… ¿Y quieres que me calme? —dije, subiéndome a la moto detrás de él.

Torció su cuello, tocando mi mejilla mientras me besaba. —Te van a amar, justo como yo lo hago.

Cuando llegamos solté mi pelo y pase mis dedos por él varias veces, antes de que Edward me llevara hacia la puerta.

— ¡Santo Cristo! ¡Es el idiota! —Uno de los chicos gritó.

Edward asintió. Trató de verse enojado, pero pude ver que estaba emocionado de ver a sus hermanos. La casa estaba gastada, con papel tapiz amarillo y marrón en las paredes y distintos tonos de café en las alfombras.

Caminamos por un pasillo hasta una puerta abierta de par en par. El humo de cigarro salía de la habitación, y allí estaban su padre y hermanos, sentados alrededor de una mesa con sillas disparejas.

—Hey, Hey… Cuiden el lenguaje frente a la señorita. —dijo su papá, moviendo el cigarro en su boca al hablar.

—Palomita, éste es mi papá, Anthony Cullen. Papá, ésta es Paloma.

— ¿Paloma? —Preguntó Anthony, divertido.

—Bella. —Sonreí, sacudiendo su mano.

Edward apuntó a sus hermanos. —Trenton, Taylor, Tyler, y Thomas.

Todos asintieron, y todos menos Thomas lucían como versiones mayores de Edward; sus cabellos casi rapados, ojos marrones, sus camisas estiradas en los trabajados músculos, y cubiertos en tatuajes. Thomas llevaba una camisa de vestir y la corbata suelta, sus ojos eran verde avellana, y su cabello rubio oscuro era un poco más largo.

— ¿Bella tiene apellido? —Preguntó Anthony.

—Swan. —Asentí.

—Es un placer conocerte, Bella. —dijo Thomas, sonriendo.

—Un gran placer. —dijo Trent, mirándome de arriba abajo.

Anthony lo golpeó en la nuca y él saltó.

— ¿Qué dije? —Preguntó, sobándose la cabeza.

—Siéntate, Bella. Míranos quitarle el dinero a Edward. —Uno de los gemelos dijo. No supe quién era quién; ambos eran una total copia del otro, hasta sus tatuajes coincidían.

La habitación estaba decorada con fotografías antiguas de juegos de póker, fotos de leyendas posando con Anthony y a quién asumía era el abuelo de Edward, y cartas viejas en los estantes.

Los ojos de Anthony brillaban. — ¿Sabes quién es Stu Unger?

Asentí. —Mi papá es un fan también.

Se levantó, apuntando hacia la fotografía junto a él. —Y ese de allí es Doyle Brunson.

Sonreí. —Mi papá lo vio jugar una vez. Es increíble.

—El abuelito de Edward era un profesional… Nos tomamos el póker muy en serio por aquí. —Sonrió Anthony.

Me senté en medio de Edward y uno de los gemelos, mientras Trenton mezclaba las cartas con moderada habilidad. Los chicos pusieron su dinero y Anthony dividió las fichas

Trenton levantó una ceja. — ¿Quieres jugar, Bella?

Sonreí educadamente y sacudí la cabeza. —No creo que debería.

— ¿No sabes cómo? —Preguntó Anthony.

No pude evitar sonreír. Anthony se veía tan serio, casi paternal. Sabía la respuesta que él esperaba, y odiaba decepcionarlo.

Edward besó mi frente. —Juega… Yo te enseño.

—Deberías darle un beso de despedida a tu dinero en este momento, Bella. —Thomas rió.

Presioné mis labios y busqué en mi bolso, sacando dos billetes de cincuenta. Se los tendí a Anthony y esperé pacientemente a que me los cambiara por fichas. La cara de Trenton se estiró en una sonrisa satisfecha, pero lo ignoré.

—Tengo fe en las habilidades para enseñar de Edward. —dije.

Uno de los gemelos aplaudió. — ¡Demonios, sí! ¡Me voy a ser rico esta noche!

—Empecemos con poco esta vez. —dijo Anthony, tirando una ficha de cinco dólares.

Trenton repartió, y Edward jugó mi mano por mí. — ¿Has jugado cartas alguna vez?

—Ha pasado un tiempo. —Asentí.

—No se vale el _Go Fish_ (Juego de cartas en donde los jugadores piden las cartas que necesiten y se las intercambian.) B_ella_. —dijo Trenton, mirando sus cartas.

—Cierra la boca, Trent. —Soltó Edward, mirando a su hermano antes de volver su vista a mi mano—. Estás buscando cartas altas, números consecutivos, y de la misma clase si eres muy afortunada.

En la primera mano Edward miró mis cartas y yo las suyas. Básicamente asentía y sonreía, jugando cuando me decían que lo hiciera. Ambos, Edward y yo perdimos, y mis fichas habían disminuido para el final de la primera ronda.

Luego de que Thomas repartiera, no le permití a Edward ver mis cartas. —Creo que lo tengo. —dije.

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó.

—Estoy segura, bebé. —Sonreí.

Tres manos después, ya había recuperado mis fichas y bajado la de los demás con un par de Ases, una escalera y la carta más alta.

— ¡Mierda! —Se quejó Trenton—. ¡La suerte de principiantes apesta!

—Tienes a una chica que aprende rápido, Ed. —dijo Anthony, moviendo la boca alrededor de su cigarro.

Edward tomó un sorbo de su cerveza. — ¡Me estás haciendo orgulloso, Paloma! —Sus ojos estaban brillantes de emoción, y su sonrisa era diferente a la que siempre le había visto.

—Gracias. —Sonreí.

—Aquellos que no pueden, enseñan. —Thomas sonrió satisfecho.

—Muy gracioso, imbécil. —Murmuró Edward.

Cuatro manos después, tomé lo último de mi cerveza y encogí los ojos hacia el único hombre en la mesa que no se había rendido. —Está de tu parte, Taylor. ¿Vas a seguir siendo un bebé o vas a dar la cara como un hombre?

— ¡Que se joda! —dijo, poniendo lo último de sus fichas.

Edward me miró, animado. Me recordó a la expresión de aquellos cuando lo venían pelear.

— ¿Qué tienes, Paloma?

— ¿Taylor? —Pregunté.

Una gran sonrisa cruzó su cara. — ¡_Flush_! (Mano de cartas, en donde todas son de la misma clase.) —Gritó, abriendo sus cartas en la mesa.

Cinco pares de ojos se dirigieron a mí. Escaneé la mesa y luego tiré mis cartas. — ¡Acepten su derrota y lloren, chicos! ¡Ases y ochos! —dije, riendo.

— ¿Un _Full House_ (Mano de cartas que contiene tres cartas de un rango y las otras dos de otro rango.)? ¿Qué demonios? —Trent lloró.

—Lo siento. Siempre quise decir eso. —dije, tomando mis fichas.

Los ojos de Thomas se encogieron. —Esto no es sólo suerte de principiantes. Ella juega.

Edward miró a Thomas por un momento y luego giró la vista hacia mí. — ¿Has jugado alguna vez, Palomita?

Junté mis labios y me encogí de hombros, dando mi mejor mirada inocente. La cabeza de Edward se fue hacia atrás dejando escapar una gran risotada. Trató de hablar, pero no pudo, y enterró su puño en la mesa.

— ¡Tu novia nos acaba de estafar! —dijo Taylor, apuntando en mi dirección.

— ¡DE NINGUNA JODIDA MANERA! —Se quejó Trenton, levantándose.

—Buen plan, Edward. Traer un tiburón de cartas a la noche de póker. —dijo Anthony, guiñándome.

— ¡No lo sabía! —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¡Tonterías! —Me miró Thomas.

— ¡En serio! —Soltó entre risas.

—Odio decirlo, hermano. Pero creo que me enamoré de tu chica. —dijo Tyler.

—Hey, ya. —Soltó Edward, su sonrisa inmediatamente convirtiéndose en una mueca.

—Ya está bueno. Estaba solamente dejándotela fácil, Bella, pero quiero mi dinero de vuelta, ahora. —Advirtió Trenton.

Edward no jugó en las próximas rondas, viendo a sus hermanos luchar por recuperar su dinero. Mano tras mano, les gané sus fichas, y mano tras manos, Thomas me miraba más de cerca. Cada vez que mostraba mis cartas, Edward y Anthony reían, Taylor maldecía, Tyler proclamaba su innegable amor por mí, y Trent soltaba una rabieta.

Una vez sentados en el salón, cambie mis fichas por dinero y le di cien dólares a cada se negó, pero los hermanos aceptaron con gratitud. Edward tomó mi mano y caminamos a la puerta. Pude ver que estaba triste, así que apreté mi mano en la suya.

— ¿Qué sucede, bebé?

— ¡Acabas de regalar cuatrocientos dólares, Palomita! —Frunció el ceño.

—Si esto hubiera sido en una noche de póker en Sig Tau, me los hubiera quedado. No les puedo robar a tus hermanos la primera vez que los conozco.

— ¡Ellos se hubieran quedado con tu dinero! —dijo.

—No lo hubiera dudado ni por un segundo, tampoco. —Rió Tyler.

Thomas me miraba en silencio desde la esquina de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué sigues mirando a mi chica, Tommy?

— ¿Cuál fue que dijiste era su apellido? —Preguntó Thomas.

Apoyé mi peso en la otra pierna, nerviosa. Edward notando mi incomodidad, volteó la mirada a su hermano y abrazó mi cintura. No estaba segura si lo hizo como una reacción protectora o si se estaba preparando para lo que su hermano podría decir.

—Es Swan. ¿Por qué?

—Puedo entender por qué no lo averiguaste antes de esta noche, Ed, pero ya no tienes ninguna excusa. —dijo Thomas, satisfecho.

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —Preguntó Edward.

— ¿Por casualidad no estarás emparentada con Charlie Swan? —Preguntó Thomas.

Todas las cabezas se voltearon en mi dirección, y nerviosamente recogí mi pelo hacia atrás. — ¿De dónde conoces a Charlie?

Edward torció su cabeza para poder mirarme. —Es uno de los mejores jugadores de póker que haya existido. ¿Lo conoces?

Me estremecí, sabiendo que finalmente había sido arrinconada para contar la verdad. —Es mi padre.

Toda la habitación explotó.

— ¡DE NINGUNA JODIDA MANERA!

— ¡LO _SABÍA_!

— ¡ACABAMOS DE JUGAR CON LA HIJA DE CHARLIE SWAN!

— ¿CHARLIE SWAN? ¡SANTA MIERDA!

Thomas, Anthony y Edward eran los únicos que no gritaban. —Les dije que no debía jugar. —dije.

—Si nos hubieras dicho que eras la hija de Charlie Swan, tal vez te hubiéramos tomado más en serio. —dijo Thomas.

Miré a Edward, quien me miraba con asombro.

— ¿Tú eres _Lucky Thirteen_ (Trece afortunado)? —Preguntó, sus ojos estaban un poco nublados.

Trenton se levantó y me apuntó, su boca se abrió en asombro. — ¡_Lucky Thirteen _está en nuestra _casa_! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No lo creo, joder!

—Ese fue un apodo que la prensa me dio. Y la historia no era exactamente correcta. —dije.

—Necesito llevar a Bella a casa, chicos. —dijo Edward, todavía mirándome.

Anthony me miró por encima de sus lentes. — ¿Por qué no era correcta?

—Yo no le _quité _la suerte a mi papá. Es decir, que ridículo. —Reí, enredando un mechón de pelo alrededor de mi dedo, nerviosa.

Thomas sacudió la cabeza. —No, Charlie dio esa entrevista. Dijo que a la media noche de tu decimotercer cumpleaños su suerte se acabó.

—Y la tuya empezó. —Añadió Edward.

— ¡Fuiste criada por mafiosos! —dijo Trent, riendo con emoción.

—Oh… no. —Reí una vez—. Ellos no me _criaron_. Sólo estuvieron alrededor… bastante.

—Es una pena, Charlie soltándole tu nombre a la mafia por medio de la prensa. Eras sólo una niña. —dijo Anthony , sacudiendo la cabeza.

—En todo caso, fue suerte de principiantes. —dije, tratando de esconder mi humillación.

—Fuiste enseñada por Charlie Swan —dijo Anthony, sacudiendo la cabeza en asombro—. Estabas jugando profesionalmente y ganando a la edad de trece años, por Cristo santo. —Miró a Edward —. No apuestes en su contra, hijo. Ella no pierde.

Edward me miró entonces, sus ojos aún sorprendidos y desorientados. —Uh… Nos tenemos que ir, papá. Adiós, chicos.

La profunda y emocionada voz de la familia de Edward se desvaneció cuando él me arrastró por la puerta hasta su moto. Me agarré el cabello en un moño, y ajusté mi chaqueta, esperando a que hablara. Se subió a la moto sin palabras, y yo me monté en el asiento detrás de él.

Estaba segura que sentía que no había sido honesta con él, y probablemente estaba avergonzado de haberse enterado de una parte tan importante de mi vida al mismo tiempo que su familia. Esperaba una gran discusión al llegar a su apartamento, e inventé una docena de disculpas para el momento en que llegamos a la puerta.

Me llevó por el pasillo de la mano, y me ayudó con la chaqueta.

Tiré del gancho color caramelo que ataba mi cabello, el cual calló por mis hombros en gruesas ondas. —Sé que estás enojado conmigo —dije sin poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Discúlpame que no te lo dije, pero no es algo de lo que hablo.

— ¿_Enojado _contigo? —dijo—. Estoy tan caliente que no puedo ver claramente. Le acabas de robar el dinero a los imbéciles de mis hermanos sin siquiera pestañear, lograste asombrar a mi papá, y estoy bastante seguro de que perdiste a propósito aquella apuesta que hicimos antes de mi pelea.

—Yo no diría eso…

Levantó la barbilla. — ¿Pensaste que ibas a ganar?

—Bueno… no, no exactamente. —dije, quitándome los tacones.

Edward sonrió. —Entonces, _querías _estar aquí conmigo. Creo que me acabo de enamorar de ti de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo es que no estás enojado en este momento? —Pregunté, tirando mis zapatos al closet.

Suspiró y asintió. —Es algo bastante importante, Palomita. Debiste habérmelo dicho. Pero entiendo por qué no lo hiciste. Viniste aquí para apartarte de todo eso. Es como si el cielo se abriera… ahora todo tiene sentido.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio.

—_Lucky Thirteen_. —dijo, sacudió la cabeza y me sacó la camisa.

—No me llames así, Edward. No es algo bueno.

— ¡Eres jodidamente famosa, Paloma—Soltó, sorprendido por mis palabras. Desabotonó mis jeans y los bajó hasta mis tobillos, ayudándome a sacarlos.

—Mi padre me _odió _luego de eso. Todavía me culpa por todos sus problemas.

Edward se arrancó la camisa y me abrazó a él. —Todavía no puedo creer que la hija de Charlie Swan está parada frente a mí, he estado contigo todo este tiempo y no tenía ni idea.

Lo empujé lejos. —No soy _la hija de Charlie Swan_, Edward. Eso fue lo que dejé atrás. Soy Bella. ¡_Sólo _Bella! —dije, caminando al closet. Arranqué una camisa de su gancho y me la puse.

Suspiró. —Lo siento. Estoy un poco sorprendido.

— ¡Solamente soy yo! —Llevé las palmas de mis manos contra mi pecho, desesperada porque entendiera.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada. La manera en que me estás mirando en este instante. Es justamente por eso que no te lo había dicho. —Cerré los ojos—. No voy a vivir así de nuevo, Ed. Ni siquiera contigo.

— ¡Whoa! Cálmate, Paloma. No nos dejemos llevar. —Sus ojos se concentraron y caminó hacia mí, envolviéndome en sus brazos—. No me importa lo que fuiste o lo que ya no eres. Sólo te quiero a ti.

—Entonces, supongo que tenemos eso en común.

Me llevó hacia la cama, sonriéndome. —Somos sólo tú y yo contra el mundo, Palomita.

Me acurruqué junto a él, acomodándome en el colchón. Nunca planeé que nadie excepto Alice se enterara de Charlie, y nunca esperé que mi novio perteneciera a una familia de aficionados al póker. Suspiré profundo, presionando mi mejilla contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó.

—No quiero que nadie se entere, Ed. No quería que _tú _te enteraras.

—Te amo, Bella. No lo volveré a mencionar, ¿de acuerdo? Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. —dijo, besando mi frente.

—Sr. Cullen, ¿Cree que puede bajar el tono hasta después de la clase? —dijo el Profesor, refiriéndose a mi risa mientras Edward enterraba su nariz en mi cuello.

Aclaré mi garganta, sintiendo como mis mejillas se encendían en vergüenza.

—No lo creo, profesor. ¿Le ha echado un buen vistazo a mi chica? —dijo Edward, señalándome.

La risa inundó el salón, y mi cara se incendió. El Profesor me miró con cara medio divertida y medio incomoda, y luego le sacudió la cabeza a Edward.

—Sólo haga lo mejor que pueda. —.

La clase se volvió a reír, y yo me hundí en mi asiento. Edward recostó su brazo en la espalda de mi silla, y la clase continuó. Luego de que terminara la hora, Edward me acompañó a mi próxima clase.

—Perdóname si te avergüenzo. No lo puedo evitar.

—Inténtalo.

Jacob caminó junto a nosotros, y cuando le devolví su asentimiento con una sonrisa educada, sus ojos brillaron. —Hola, Bella. Te veo adentro. —Caminó al salón, y Edward lo fulminó por unos tensos segundos.

—Oye —Jalé su brazo hasta que me miró—. Olvídate de él.

—Le ha estado diciendo a los chicos en la fraternidad que aún lo llamas.

—Eso no es verdad. —dije, inafectada.

—Yo lo sé, pero ellos no. Dice que sólo está esperando su turno. Le dijo a uno de los chicos que tú sólo estás esperando por el momento correcto para dejarme, y que lo llamas para decirle cuán infeliz eres. Me está empezando a molestar.

—Tiene una gran imaginación. —Miré a Jacob, y cuando se encontró con mis ojos lo fulminé con la mirada.

— ¿Te enojarías si te avergüenzo una vez más?

Me encogí de hombros, y Edward no perdió tiempo en meterme al salón. Se detuvo en mi mesa, poniendo mi bolso en el piso. Miró a Jacob y luego me jaló hacia él, y me besó, profundo y determinado. Trabajó mis labios en su usual

manera reservada sólo para el dormitorio, y no pude evitar tomar su camisa con ambos puños.

Los murmullos y las risas se volvieron más fuertes luego de que era claro que Edward no se iba a apartar pronto.

— ¡Creo que la dejó embarazada! —Alguien desde el final del salón gritó, riéndose.

Me separé con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperar mi aliento. Cuando miré a Edward, él me devolvía la mirada con la misma fuerza retenida.

—Sólo intentaba probar un punto. —Murmuró.

—Buen punto. —Asentí.

Edward sonrió, besó mi mejilla y luego miró a Jacob quien estaba echando humo en su asiento.

—Te veo en el almuerzo. —Guiñó.

Caí en mi silla y suspiré, tratando de disipar el hormigueo en medio de mis piernas.

Soporté toda la clase de Cálculo, y cuando la hora terminó, vi a Jacob apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta.

—Jacob. —Asentí. Determinada en no darle la reacción que él quería.

—Sé que estás con él, no tiene que violarte en frente de toda una clase para mostrármelo.

Me detuve de inmediato y me preparé para atacar. —Entonces, tal vez deberías dejar de decirle a tus hermanos de fraternidad que yo todavía te llamo. Lo vas a molestar demasiado, y no me voy a sentir mal cuando entierre su bota en tu trasero.

Arrugó la nariz. —Escúchate. Te has estado juntando demasiado con Edward.

—No, _está _soy yo. Es solamente un lado de mí que no conocías.

—No fue como si me hubieras dado la oportunidad, ¿cierto?

Suspiré. —No quiero pelear contigo, Jacob. Simplemente no funcionó, ¿está bien?

—No, no está bien. ¿Crees que disfruté siendo el hazme reír de Eastern? Edward Cullen es el tipo que apreciamos sólo porque nos hace lucir bien. Él usa a las chicas, las bota, e incluso los mayores idiotas de Eastern parecen Príncipes Azules frente a Edward.

— ¿Cuándo vas a abrir los ojos y vas a ver que él es diferente ahora?

—Él no te ama, Bella. Solamente eres un brillante juguete nuevo. Aunque luego de la escena que hizo en el salón, asumo que ya no eres tan brillante.

Mi mano voló a su cara antes de darme cuenta que lo había hecho.

—Si hubieras esperado dos segundos, te hubiera ahorrado el esfuerzo, Palomita. —dijo Edward, empujándome detrás de él.

Tomé su brazo. —Edward, no.

Jacob se veía un poco nervioso, mientras el perfecto contorno rojo de mi mano aparecía en su mejilla.

—Te lo advertí. —dijo Edward, empujando a Jacob violentamente contra la pared.

La mandíbula de Jacob se tensó, y me fulminó con la mirada. —Considera esto un cierre, Edward. Ahora puedo ver que ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro.

—Gracias. —dijo Edward, llevando su brazo a mis hombros.

Jacob se separó de la pared y caminó inmediatamente al otro lado del pasillo, hacia las escaleras, cerciorándose de que Edward no lo seguía con una rápida mirada.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Edward.

—Me duele la mano.

Sonrió. —Eso fue asombroso, Palomita. Estoy impresionado.

—Probablemente me va a demandar y terminaré pagando su carrera en Harvard. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que nos íbamos a encontrar en la cafetería.

Un lado de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa maliciosa. —No me podía concentrar en clases. Todavía estoy sintiendo ese beso.

Miré por el pasillo y luego a él. —Ven conmigo.

Sus cejas se unieron sobre su sonrisa. — ¿Qué?

Caminé hacia atrás, arrastrándolo hasta que sentí la manilla del laboratorio de Física. La puerta se abrió, y con una mirada hacia atrás, vi que estaba solo y oscuro. Jalé su mano, riéndome por su expresión confusa, y luego tranqué la puerta, empujándolo contra ella.

Lo besé y se rió. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—No quiero que no seas capaz de concentrarte en clases. —dije, besándolo de nuevo. Me levantó y enredé mis piernas a su alrededor.

—No estoy seguro de qué hice sin ti todo este tiempo —dijo, sosteniéndome con una mano y desabotonándose el cinturón con la otra—. Pero _nunca _lo quiero averiguar. Eres todo lo que siempre he querido, Paloma.

—Solo recuerda eso cuando tome todo tu dinero en el próximo juego de póker. —dije, quitándome la camisa.

**Un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste, sobre la pregunta de cuánto queda mmm calculo que uno capítulos más, muchas gracias a aquellas que me dejan reviews de verdad los aprecio mucho. Saludos. Nikki**


	13. Capítulo XIII: Casa llena

**Capítulo XIII: Casa Llena**

Di vueltas alrededor, escrutando mi reflejo con una mirada escéptica. Era blanco y sin espalda, peligrosamente corto, y el corsé estaba sujeto por una cadena corta de pedrería que formaba como un collar alrededor de mi cuello.

— ¡Wow! ¡Edward se va a mear encima cuando te vea con eso! —dijo Alice.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

— ¡Qué romántico!

—Vas a llevar ése. No te pruebes nada más, ése es el indicado —dijo, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado corto? Mariah Carey muestra menos piel.

Alice sacudió su cabeza.

—Insisto.

Me di vuelta en el banquillo mientras Alice se probaba un vestido tras otro, más indecisa a la hora de elegir uno para sí misma. Al final se decidió por uno extremadamente corto, ajustado, de color piel, que dejaba uno de sus hombros desnudo. Nos dirigimos en su Honda al apartamento para encontrar el lugar de aparcamiento vacío y a Toto solo. Alice sacó su celular y marcó, sonriendo cuando Jasper respondió.

— ¿A dónde fuiste, Bebé? —ella asintió y luego me miró—. ¿Por qué estaría molesta? ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? —dijo cautelosa. Me miró de nuevo y luego entró al cuarto de Jasper, cerrando la puerta.

Froté las puntiagudas y negras orejas de Toto mientras Alice murmuraba en la habitación. Cuando salió, trató de esconder la sonrisa en su cara.

— ¿Qué están tramando ahora? —Pregunté.

—Están en camino a casa. Dejaré que Edward te diga —dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Oh Dios… ¿qué? —Pregunté.

—Acabo de decir que no puedo contarte. Es una sorpresa.

Yo jugueteé con mi pelo y me miraba las uñas, incapaz de estarme quieta mientras esperaba a Edward para que diera a conocer su última sorpresa.

Una fiesta de cumpleaños, un cachorro—no podía imaginar que podría ser lo siguiente.

El fuerte ruido del motor de la camioneta de Jasper anunció su llegada. Los chicos rieron mientras subían las escaleras.

—Están de buen humor —dije—, esa es una buena señal.

Jasper entró primero.

—Simplemente no quería que pensaras que había una razón por la cual él se hizo uno y yo no.

Alice se puso de pie para saludar a su novio, y echó sus brazos alrededor suyo.

—Eres tan tonto Jazz. Como si fuera a enojarme por eso. Si quisiera un novio loco, saldría con Edward —dijo Alice sonriendo, mientras inclinaba su cabeza para darle un beso.

—No tiene nada que ver con la manera en la que me siento por ti —agregó Jasper.

Edward atravesó la puerta con un vendaje cuadrado de gasa en su muñeca. Me sonrió y luego se derrumbó en el sofá, descansando su cabeza en mi regazo.

No podía apartar la mirada del vendaje.

—De acuerdo… ¿qué hiciste?

Edward sonrió y tiró de mí hacia abajo para besarlo. Podía sentir el nerviosismo irradiando de él. Por fuera estaba sonriendo, pero tuve la clara sensación de que él no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar ante lo que había hecho.

—Hice un par de cosas hoy.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Pregunté suspicaz.

Edward rió.

—Tranquilízate, Palomita. No es nada malo.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu muñeca? —Dije tirando de su mano por los dedos.

Un estruendoso motor diesel se detuvo fuera y Edward saltó del sofá para abrir la puerta.

— ¡Ya era hora! ¡He estado en casa por lo menos desde hace cinco minutos! —dijo con una sonrisa.

Un hombre entró del revés, cargando un sofá gris cubierto con plástico, seguido por otro hombre que traía la parte trasera del mismo. Jasper y Edward movieron el sofá, conmigo y Toto todavía encima, hacia adelante, y entonces los hombres pusieron el nuevo sofá en el lugar del otro. Edward sacó el plástico y luego me levantó en sus brazos, colocándome en los blandos almohadones.

— ¿Tienen uno nuevo? —Pregunté, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, y un par de otras cosas también. Gracias chicos —dijo mientras los hombres de la mudanza levantaban el viejo sofá y se iban de la misma manera en que vinieron.

—Ahí van un montón de recuerdos —sonreí.

—Ninguno que yo quisiera conservar, —él se sentó a mi lado y suspiró, mirándome por un momento antes de quitar la cinta que sostenía la gasa en su brazo—. No te alteres.

Mi mente empezó a correr, pensando en qué podría haber debajo de la venda. Imaginé una quemadura, o puntos o algo igual de espantoso.

Él tiró del vendaje y me quedé sin aliento al sólo ver las simples letras en negro tatuadas a través de la parte inferior de su muñeca, la piel a su alrededor estaba roja y brillante por el antibiótico que él había untado encima. Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad al leer la palabra.

Paloma

— ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó.

— ¿Tienes mi nombre tatuado en tu muñeca? —Dije las palabras, pero no sonaba como mi voz. Mi mente se extendía en todas las direcciones, pero incluso así, me las arreglé para hablar con un tono calmado.

—Sí —dijo, besando mi mejilla mientras yo miraba con incredulidad la tinta permanente en su piel.

—Traté de hacerle entrar en razón Bella. Él no ha hecho nada loco por un tiempo. Creo que estaba teniendo síntomas de la abstinencia —dijo Jasper sacudiendo su cabeza.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó Edward.

—Deberías haberle consultado antes, Ed —dijo Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza y cubriendo su boca con sus dedos.

— ¿Preguntarle qué? ¿Si podía hacerme un tatuaje? —Frunció el ceño, volviéndose hacia mí—. Te amo. Quiero que todos sepan que soy tuyo.

Me moví nerviosamente.

—Eso es permanente Edward.

—Al igual que nosotros —dijo, tocando mi mejilla.

—Muéstrale el resto, —dijo Jasper.

— ¿El _resto_? —Dije bajando la mirada hacia su otra muñeca.

Edward se levantó, tirando hacia arriba de su camisa. Sus impresionantes abdominales se estiraban y se contraían con el movimiento. Edward se volteó, y en su costado había otro tatuaje fresco extendido a lo largo de sus costillas.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunté, mirando de soslayo los símbolos verticales.

—Es hebreo —Edward sonrió.

— ¿Qué significa?

—Dice, ―_Pertenezco a mi amada, y mi amada me pertenece_‖.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

— ¿No estabas contento con un tatuaje, así que te hiciste dos?

—Es algo que siempre dije que me iba a hacer cuando conociera a La Indicada. Te conocí… así que fui y me hice los tatuajes, —su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio mi expresión—. ¿Estás enojada, no? —dijo tirando hacia abajo su camisa.

—No estoy enojada. Yo sólo… esto es un poco abrumador.

Jasper atrajo a Alice a su costado con un brazo.

—Acostúmbrate, Bella. Edward es impulsivo y va siempre con todo. No creo que esto se acabe hasta que consiga ponerte un anillo en el dedo.

Las cejas de Alice se dispararon primero hacia mí y luego hacia Jasper.

— _¿Qué? _¡Pero si acaban de empezar a salir!

—Creo… creo que necesito un trago —dije, caminando hacia la cocina.

Edward se echó a reír, mirándome a través de los gabinetes.

—Él estaba bromeando, Palomita.

— ¿Lo estaba? —Preguntó Jasper.

—Él no estaba hablando sobre un tiempo de corto plazo —dijo Edward. Se volteó hacia Jasper y se quejó—. Muchas gracias, imbécil.

—Tal vez ahora dejes de hablar de eso —Jasper sonrió.

Me serví un trago de whisky en un vaso y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, tomándolo todo de un trago. Mi rostro se comprimió mientras el líquido quemaba bajando por mi garganta.

Edward me rodeó gentilmente con sus brazos la cintura desde atrás.

—No te estoy proponiendo, Palomita. Son sólo tatuajes.

—Lo sé —dije asintiendo mientras me servía otro trago.

Edward me quitó la botella y le puso la tapa, metiéndola de nuevo en el gabinete. Cuando no me di la vuelta, él giró mis caderas para ponerme frente a él.

—De acuerdo. Tuve que habértelo mencionado antes, pero decidí comprar el sofá y luego una cosa llevó a la otra. Me emocioné.

—Esto es muy rápido para mí, Edward. Mencionaste lo de vivir juntos_, te marcaste con mi nombre_, me estás diciendo que me amas… todo esto es muy… rápido.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Te estás alterando. Te dije que no te alteraras.

— ¡Es difícil no hacerlo! ¡Te enteraste sobre mi papá y todo lo que sentías antes se había ampliado!

— ¿Quién es tu papá? —Preguntó Jasper, claramente molesto por no saber nada. Cuando no le hice caso, suspiró—. ¿Quién es su papá? —Le preguntó a Alice.

Alice sacudió su cabeza con desdén.

La expresión de Edward cambió con disgusto.

—Mis sentimientos por ti no tienen _nada _que ver con tu papá.

—Vamos a ir a esta fiesta de parejas mañana. Se supone que es una gran cosa donde vamos a anunciar nuestra relación o algo, ¡Y ahora tú tienes mi nombre en tu brazo y este proverbio hablando de cómo nos pertenecemos! ¿Es loco, de acuerdo? ¡Estoy alterada!

Edward agarró mi rostro y plantó su boca en la mía, y luego me levantó del suelo, colocándome en el mostrador.

Su lengua pidió entrar en mi boca, y cuando le dejé, gimió.

Sus dedos excavaron en mis caderas, trayéndome más cerca.

—Eres tan jodidamente caliente cuando te enojas —dijo contra mis labios.

—Está bien —respiré—, estoy calmada.

Él sonrió, contento de que su plan de distracción haya funcionado.

—Todo sigue siendo lo mismo, Palomita. Seguimos siendo sólo tú y yo.

—Ustedes dos están locos —dijo Jasper, sacudiendo su cabeza. Alice golpeó juguetonamente su hombro.

—Bella también compró algo para Edward hoy.

— ¡Alice! —le regañé.

— ¿Encontraste un vestido? —me preguntó sonriendo.

—Sí —envolví mis piernas y brazos alrededor suyo—. Mañana va a ser tu turno de enloquecer.

—Estoy esperando ansioso por eso —dijo, sacándome del mostrador. Saludé a Alice con la mano mientras Edward me llevaba por el pasillo.

El viernes después de clases, Alice y yo pasamos la tarde en el centro, arreglándonos y disfrutando. Nos hicimos la manicura y la pedicura, nos depilamos, bronceamos nuestra piel y nos arreglamos el cabello. Cuando volvimos al apartamento, cada espacio había sido cubierto por ramos de rosas. Rojas, rosadas, amarillas y blancas—parecía una florería.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —Chilló Alice cuando entró por la puerta.

Jasper miró a su alrededor, luciendo orgulloso.

—Fuimos a comprar flores, pero ninguno de los dos pensó que un solo ramo sería suficiente.

Abracé a Edward.

—Ustedes son… son _increíbles_, chicos. Gracias.

El palmeó mi trasero.

—Treinta minutos para la fiesta, Palomita.

Los chicos se vistieron en la habitación de Edward mientras nosotras nos deslizábamos en nuestros vestidos en el cuarto de Jasper. Justo mientras me colocaba mis tacones plateados, alguien golpeó la puerta.

—Hora de irnos, señoritas —dijo Jasper.

Alice salió y Jasper silbó.

— ¿Dónde está ella? —Preguntó Edward.

—Bella está teniendo algunos problemitas con sus zapatos. Saldrá en un segundo —Alice explicó.

— ¡El suspenso me está matando, Paloma! —Gritó Edward.

Salí jugueteando con mi vestido mientras Edward se paraba enfrente de mí, inexpresivo.

Alice le pegó un codazo y el pestañeó.

—Santo cielo.

— ¿Estás listo para enloquecer? —Preguntó Alice.

—No estoy enloqueciendo, ella luce increíble —dijo Edward.

Sonreí y luego, lentamente, me di la vuelta para mostrarle la caída pronunciada de la tela en la parte trasera del vestido.

—Bien, ahora estoy enloqueciendo —dijo, acercándose a mí y haciéndome dar una vuelta.

— ¿No te gusta? —Le pregunté.

—Necesitas una cazadora —corrió al perchero y luego a toda prisa cubrió mis hombros con el abrigo.

—Ella no puede vestir eso toda la noche, Ed —se rió Alice.

—Te ves hermosa, Bella—dijo Jasper como una disculpa por el comportamiento de Edward.

La expresión de Edward se veía dolida mientras hablaba.

—Te ves hermosa. Te ves increíble… pero no puedes vestir eso. Tu falda es… wow, tus piernas son… ¡tu falda es demasiado corta y es sólo la mitad de un vestido! ¡Ni siquiera cubre tu espalda!

No pude evitarlo, pero sonreí.

—Esa es la forma en que está hecho, Edward.

— ¿Ustedes dos viven para torturarse el uno al otro? —Jasper frunció el seño.

— ¿No tienes un vestido más largo? —Preguntó Edward.

Miré hacia abajo.

—En realidad es bastante modesto en el frente. Es solamente en la espalda donde muestra mucha piel.

—Paloma —hizo una mueca con sus siguientes palabras—, no quiero que te enojes, pero no puedo llevarte a la casa de mi fraternidad luciendo así. Me voy a meter en una pelea en los primeros cinco minutos que estemos ahí, cariño.

Me incliné hacia arriba con las puntas de mis pies y besé sus labios.

—Tengo fe en ti.

—Esta noche va a apestar. —se quejó.

—Esta noche va a ser fantástica —dijo Alice, ofendida.

—Simplemente piensa en lo fácil que va a ser sacármelo más tarde —dije, besando su cuello.

—Ese es el problema. Todos lo demás chicos ahí estarán pensando la misma cosa.

—Pero tú serás el único que va a averiguarlo, —murmuré. Él no respondió así que me eché hacia atrás para evaluar su expresión.

— ¿De verdad quieres que me cambie?

Edward escaneó mi rostro, mi vestido, mis piernas y luego exhaló.

—No importa qué vistas, eres preciosa. Debería acostumbrarme a eso ahora, ¿verdad? —me encogí de hombros y él sacudió su cabeza—. Muy bien, ya es tarde. Vamos.

Me acurruqué junto a Edward en busca de su calor mientras caminábamos del coche a la casa Sigma Tau. El aire estaba lleno de humo, pero cálido. La música resonaba desde el sótano y Edward asentía con la cabeza al compás de ella. Todo el mundo volteó simultáneamente. No estaba segura si estaban mirando porque Edward estaba en una fiesta de parejas, porque llevaba pantalones de vestir, o por mi vestido, pero todos nos estaban mirando.

Alice se inclinó para susurrarme en el oído: —Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí, Bella. Me siento como si hubiera despertado en una película de Molly Ringwald.

—Me alegro de poder ayudar —me quejé.

Edward y Jasper tomaron nuestros abrigos y luego nos guiaron a través de la sala a la cocina. Jasper tomó cuatro cervezas de la nevera y le dio una a Alice, y después a mí. Nos quedamos en la cocina, escuchando a los hermanos de fraternidad de Edward discutir su última pelea. Las hermanas de la fraternidad acompañándolos resultaron ser las mismas rubias tetonas que siguieron a Edward en la cafetería la primera vez que hablamos.

Tanya era fácil de reconocer. No podía olvidar el aspecto de su cara cuando Edward la empujó fuera de su regazo por insultar a Alice. Ella me miraba con curiosidad, estudiando cada una de mis palabras. Sabía que estaba curiosa del por qué _Edward Cullen _me encontró irresistible y me encontré a mí misma tratando de demostrárselo. Mantuve mis manos sobre las de Edward, añadiendo bromas inteligentes en los momentos precisos de la conversación, y bromeando con él sobre sus nuevos tatuajes.

—Amigo, ¿tienes el nombre de tu chica en tu muñeca? ¿Qué diablos te poseía para hacer eso? —dijo Paul.

Edward orgullosamente volteó su mano para revelar mi nombre.

—Estoy loco por ella, —dijo, mirando con ojos cálidos.

—Apenas la conoces. —se burló Tanya.

Él no quitó sus ojos de los míos. —Pasamos todo el tiempo juntos. La conozco. —Frunció el ceño—. Pensé que el tatuaje te había molestado. ¿Ahora estás presumiéndolo?

Me incliné para besar su mejilla y me encogí de hombros. —Cada vez me gusta más.

Jasper y Alicr se dirigieron escaleras abajo y nosotros los seguimos, tomados de la mano. Los muebles habían sido empujados a lo largo de las paredes para así formar una improvisada pista de baile, y cuando bajábamos las escaleras, una canción lenta comenzó a tocar.

Sonreí y presioné mi mejilla contra su pecho. Él extendió su mano contra mi espalda, cálida y suave ante mi piel desnuda.

—Todo el mundo te está mirando en este vestido —dijo. Miré hacia arriba, esperando ver una expresión tensa, pero él estaba sonriendo—. Creo que es genial… estar con la chica que todo el mundo quiere.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Ellos no me quieren. Sólo están curiosos por saber por qué _tú _me quieres. Y de todos modos, lo siento por cualquiera que piense que tiene una oportunidad. Estoy desesperadamente y completamente enamorada de ti.

Una mirada de dolor oscureció su rostro. — ¿Sabes por qué te quiero? No sabía que estaba perdido hasta que tú me encontraste. No sabía lo que era estar solo hasta la primera noche que pasé sin ti en mi cama. Tú eres lo único que he hecho bien. Tú eres lo que he estado esperando, Paloma.

Me estiré para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, levantándome del suelo. Apreté mis labios contra los suyos, y él me besó con toda la emoción de lo que acaba de decir. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de por qué se había hecho el tatuaje, por qué me había elegido a mí y por qué yo era diferente. No era sólo yo, y no era sólo él, la excepción era que estábamos juntos.

Un ritmo más rápido vibró a través de los altavoces, y Edward me puso sobre mis pies. — ¿Todavía quieres bailar?

Alice y Jasper aparecieron junto a nosotros y yo levanté una ceja. —Sólo si piensas que me puedes seguir el ritmo.

Edward sonrió. —Pruébame.

Moví mis caderas contra las de él y pasé la mano por su camisa, desabrochando los primeros dos botones, Edward se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza, y me di la vuelta, moviéndome contra él al ritmo de la música. Me agarró de las caderas y estiré mi mano, agarrando su trasero. Me incliné hacia

adelante y él hundió los dedos en mi piel. Cuando me levanté, colocó sus labios en mi oído.

—Sigue así y nos vamos a ir temprano.

Me di la vuelta y sonreí, echando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él se pegó a mí y saqué su camisa de sus pantalones, deslizando mis manos por su espalda, presionando mis dedos en sus fuertes músculos y tuve que sonreír al oír el ruido que él hizo cuando probé su cuello.

—Jesús, Paloma, me estás matando, —dijo, agarrando el dobladillo de la falda, tirándola hacia arriba lo suficiente para acariciar mis muslos con sus dedos.

—Creo que sabemos lo que es la atracción sexual. —se burló Tanya detrás de nosotros.

Alice se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia Tanya en pie de guerra. Jasper la sostuvo justo a tiempo.

— ¡Dilo otra vez! —dijo Alice—. ¡Te reto, perra!

Tanya se escondió detrás de su novio, sorprendida por la amenaza de Alice.

—Será mejor que le pongas un bozal a tu cita, Paul —Edward advirtió.

Dos canciones más tarde, el cabello detrás de mi cuello estaba pesado y húmedo. Edward besó la piel justo debajo de mi oreja.

—Vamos, Palomita. Necesito un cigarrillo.

Él me llevó por las escaleras y luego agarró el abrigo antes de guiarme al segundo piso. Salimos al balcón para encontrar a Jacob y a su cita. Ella era más alta que yo, su corto y oscuro cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás con un solo broche. Me di cuenta de sus tacones de aguja puntiaguda de inmediato, con su pierna enganchada alrededor de la cadera de Jacob. Ella estaba con su espalda contra la pared de ladrillo, y cuando Jacob nos vio, él sacó su mano debajo de la falda de la chica.

—Bella. —dijo, sorprendido y sin aliento.

—Hola, Jacob, —le dije, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Cómo, eh… ¿cómo has estado?

Le sonreí cortésmente. —Genial, ¿Y tú?

—Uh —miró a su cita—, Bella ésta es Amber. Amber… Bella.

— ¿_Bella, Bella_? —Preguntó.

Jacob dio una rápida inclinación de cabeza, incómodo. Amber me estrechó la mano con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro, y luego sus ojos viajaron a Edward como si acabase de encontrarse con el enemigo.

—Amber. —advirtió Jacob.

Edward se echó a reír una vez y luego abrió las puertas para dejarlos caminar. Jacob tomó la mano de Amber y entraron a la casa.

—Eso fue… extraño, —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras crucé los brazos, apoyándome en la barandilla. Hacía frío y sólo había un puñado de parejas a fuera.

Edward era todo sonrisas. Ni siquiera Jacob podría estropear su estado de ánimo. —Al menos dejó de tratar de ganarte de vuelta.

—No creo que él haya estado tratando de tenerme de vuelta tanto como tratando de mantenerme lejos de ti.

Edward arrugó la nariz. —Llevó a casa a _una _sola chica _una vez_. Ahora se comporta como si hubiera hecho un hábito recoger y salvar a cada estudiante de primer año que he bolseado.

Le lancé una mirada irónica desde la esquina de mi ojo. — ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que _detesto _esa palabra?

—Lo siento —dijo, tirando de mí a su lado. Encendió su cigarrillo y aspiró profundamente. El humo que sopló era más espeso que de costumbre, mezclándose con el aire de invierno. Volteó su mano y lo miró su muñeca—. ¿Qué tan extraño es que este tatuaje no es sólo mi nuevo favorito, pero que también me hace sentir en paz al saber que está ahí?

—Muy extraño. —Edward levantó una ceja y me reí—. Estoy bromeando. No puedo decir que lo entiendo, pero es muy dulce… al estilo, Edward Cullen.

—Si se siente tan bien que esté en mi brazo, no puedo imaginar cómo se sentirá el poner un anillo en tu dedo.

—Edward…

—En cuatro años, o tal vez cinco. —agregó.

Tomé un respiro. —Tenemos que tomarnos las cosas con calma. Muy, muy en calma.

—No empieces esto, Palomita.

—Si seguimos a este ritmo, estaré descalza y embarazada antes de graduarme. No estoy lista para mudarme contigo, no estoy lista para un anillo, y definitivamente no estoy lista para sentar cabeza.

Edward tomó mis hombros y me dio vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

—Esto no es el ―_creo que debemos ver a otras personas_‖, ¿verdad? Porque no te voy a compartir. De ninguna jodida manera.

—No quiero ver a nadie más. —le dije, exasperada. Él se relajó y liberó mis hombros, agarrándose de la barandilla.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, entonces? —Preguntó, mirando hacia el horizonte.

—Estoy diciendo que tenemos que llevar las cosas con calma. Eso es _todo _lo que estoy diciendo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, claramente infeliz. Toqué su brazo. —No te enfades.

—Parece que damos un paso adelante y dos pasos hacia atrás, Palomita. Cada vez que pienso que estamos en la misma página, levantas un muro. No lo entiendo… la mayoría de las chicas están acosando a sus novios para que se lo tomen en serio, para que hablen sobre sus sentimientos, para que den el siguiente paso…

— ¿Creo que ya habíamos establecido que yo no formo parte de _la mayoría de las chicas_?

Dejó caer su cabeza, frustrado. —Estoy cansado de adivinar. ¿Hasta dónde ves esto, Bella?

Presioné mis labios contra su camisa. —Cuando pienso sobre mi futuro, tú estás en él.

Edward se relajó, tirando de mí hacia él. Los dos vimos las nubes de la noche desplazarse a través del cielo. Las luces de la escuela iluminaban el bloque oscuro, y los invitados a la fiesta envolvían sus brazos contra sus gruesas chaquetas, corriendo a la calidez del ladrillo y la casa de la fraternidad.

Vi la misma paz en los ojos de Edward de la que había sido testigo pocas veces, y me di cuenta que al igual que las otras noches, su expresión de felicidad era el resultado de mi reafirmación.

Yo había experimentado la inseguridad, de esos que vivían de un solo golpe de mala suerte, de hombres que tenían miedo de su propia sombra. Era fácil tener miedo del lado oscuro de Vegas, del lado que las luces de neón y brillo nunca parecían tocar. Pero Edward Cullen no tenía miedo de pelear, o de defender a alguien que le importaba, o mirar en los ojos una humillada y enfadada mujer. Él podía entrar en una habitación y mirar a alguien dos veces su tamaño, creyendo que nadie podía tocarlo—que él era invencible a todo lo que tratara de hacerlo caer.

Él no tenía miedo de nada. Hasta que me conoció.

Yo era la parte de su vida que era desconocida, la carta salvaje, la variable que no podía controlar. Independientemente de los momentos de paz que le había dado, en cada momento de cada día, la crisis que sentía sin mí se hacía diez veces peor en mi presencia. La ira que antes se apoderaba de él cada vez era más difícil para controlar. Ser la excepción ya no era un misterio, ya no era especial. Me había convertido en su debilidad.

Al igual que mi padre.

— ¡Bella! ¡Ahí estás! ¡He estado buscándote por todas partes! —dijo Alice, corriendo a través de la puerta. Ella alzó su teléfono celular—. Acabo de hablar por teléfono con mi papá. Charlie los llamó ayer por la noche.

— ¿Charlie? —Mi rostro se contrajo en asco—. ¿Por qué los iba a llamar?

Alice levantó las cejas como si yo debiera saber la respuesta. —Tu madre seguía colgándole.

— ¿Qué quería? —dije, sintiéndome enferma.

Ella apretó los labios. —Saber dónde estás.

—No se lo dijeron, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Alice se crispó. —Él es tu padre, Bella. Mi padre sintió que él tenía derecho a saber.

—Él va a venir aquí —dije, sintiendo mis ojos quemar—. ¡Él va a venir aquí, Ali!

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento! —dijo ella, tratando de abrazarme. Me alejé de ella y me tapé la cara con las manos.

Un par de manos fuertes y familiares se posaron protectoramente sobre mis hombros. —No te hará daño, Paloma, —dijo Edward—. No se lo permitiré.

—Él encontrará la manera. —dijo Alice, mirándome con pesadez en los ojos—. Siempre lo hace.

— ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! —Sujeté el abrigo que me rodeaba y tiré de la manija de las puertas francesas. Estaba demasiado molesta como para coordinar mis pasos. Mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, la mano de Edward cubrió la mía. Él presionó, ayudándome a abrir la puerta. Lo miré, consciente de la ridícula escena que estaba haciendo, esperando ver una expresión de confusión o desaprobación en su rostro, pero él me miraba con sólo comprensión.

Edward envolvió su brazo mí alrededor y bajamos a la planta baja, escaleras abajo y entre la multitud hacia la puerta. Los tres lucharon para seguirme el paso mientras yo zigzagueaba hasta la camioneta

La mano de Alice se aferró de mi abrigo, deteniéndome en seco.

—Bella —susurró, señalando a un pequeño grupo de personas.

Estaban alrededor de un hombre mayor y desaliñado, quien señalaba frenéticamente hacia la casa, sosteniendo una fotografía. Las parejas asentían con la cabeza, discutiendo la foto uno al otro.

Me dirigí hacia al hombre y tomé la foto de su mano. — ¿_Qué _demonios _estás _haciendo aquí?

La multitud se dispersó, entrando a la casa, y Jasper y Alice estaban a cada lado de mí. Edward sostenía mis hombros desde atrás.

Charlie miró a mi vestido y chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación. —Bien, bien, Galletita. Puedes tomar a la chica de Las Vegas…

—Cierra la boca. Cállate, Charlie. Sólo da la vuelta —señalé detrás de él—, y vuelve por donde viniste. No te quiero aquí.

—No puedo, Galleta. Necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso? —Se burló Alice.

Charlie entrecerró los ojos a Alice y luego me miró a mí. —Te ves increíblemente hermosa. Has crecido. No te hubiese reconocido en la calle.

Suspiré, impaciente ante su charla. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Él levantó las manos y se encogió de hombros. —Creo que me he metido en un lío, nena. Tu viejo padre necesita un poco de dinero.

Cerré los ojos. — ¿Cuánto?

—Estaba haciendo relativamente bien, realmente lo estaba. Sólo tenía que pedir un granito de arena para salir adelante… y ya sabes.

—Lo sé —le espeté—. ¿Cuánto necesitas?

—Veinticinco.

—Mierda, Charlie, ¿Dos mil quinientos? Si te largas en este mismo instante… Yo te los daré. —dijo Edward, sacando su cartera.

—Se refiere a veinticinco mil. —dije, mirando a mi padre.

Los ojos de Charlie se dirigieron a Edward. — ¿Quién es este payaso?

La mirada de Edward se deslizó lejos de su cartera y sentí su peso en mi espalda luchando por contenerse. —Puedo ver, ahora, por qué un hombre como tú se ha reducido a pedirle a su hija por un préstamo.

Antes de que Charlie pudiera hablar, saqué mi teléfono celular.

— ¿A quién le debes en esta ocasión, Charlie?

Charlie se rascó el pelo canoso. —Bueno, es una historia divertida, galleta…

— ¿_A quién_? —Grité.

—Aro.

Mi boca se abrió y di un paso atrás, hacia Edward.

— ¿Aro? ¿Le debes a Aro? ¿Qué demonios es…?—Respiré, no tenía sentido—. No tengo esa cantidad de dinero, Charlie.

Él sonrió. —Algo me dice que sí.

— ¡Bien, no lo tengo! ¿Realmente lo has hecho, esta vez, no? ¡Sabía que no pararías hasta que terminaras muerto!

Se removió, la sonrisa de satisfacción desapareciendo de su rostro.

— ¿Cuánto tienes?

Apreté la mandíbula. —Once mil. Estaba ahorrando para un coche.

Los ojos de Alice se lanzaron a mi dirección. — ¿De dónde has sacado once mil dólares, Bella?

—De las peleas de Edward. —dije, con los ojos clavados en Charlie.

Edward tiró de mí para mirarme a los ojos. — ¿Has obtenido _once mil _de mis peleas? ¿Cuándo estabas apostando?

—Sam y yo tenemos un acuerdo. —dije, sin preocuparme ante la sorpresa de Edward.

Los ojos de Charlie se animaron repentinamente. —Puedes duplicar eso en un fin de semana, Galleta. Puedes conseguirme los veinticinco para el domingo, y Aro no enviará a sus matones por mí.

Sentía la garganta seca. —Me dejará sin nada, Charlie. Necesito pagar por la escuela.

—Oh, puedes conseguirlo de nuevo en muy poco tiempo. —dijo, agitando su mano con desdén.

— ¿Cuándo es la fecha límite? —Le pregunté.

—El lunes. A la medianoche. —dijo, sin complejos.

—No tienes que darle una jodida moneda de diez centavos, Paloma —dijo Edward, tirando de mí brazo.

Charlie me agarró de la muñeca. — ¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer! ¡No estaría en este lío si no fuera por ti!

Alice le dio una palmada en la mano y luego lo empujó.

— ¡No te atrevas a comenzar esa mierda de nuevo, Charlie! ¡Ella no te obligó a pedirle dinero prestado a Aro!

Charlie me miró con odio en sus ojos. —Si no fuera por ella, yo tendría mi propio dinero. Me arrebataste todo lo que era mío, Bella. ¡_No tengo nada_!

Pensaba que el tiempo y la distancia lejos de Charlie disminuirían el dolor que con llevaba ser su hija, pero las lágrimas en mis ojos me decían lo contrario. —Voy a reunir el dinero de Aro para el domingo. Pero cuando lo haga, quiero me dejes en paz. No haré esto otra vez, Charlie. A partir de ahora, estás por tu propia cuenta, ¿Me oyes? Mantente. Alejado.

Él apretó sus labios y luego asintió. —Como tú digas, Galleta.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia el coche, escuchando a Alice detrás de mí. —Hagan sus maletas, chicos. Nos vamos a Vegas.

**Gracias a las que hacen el esfuerzo de dejarme un review, y también gracias a todas ellas que dejan el fic como favorito y como alerta, se les agradece un montón. Este fin de semana tengo muy poco tiempo, y muy poco ánimo así que sólo será este capítulo, ojala les guste. Saludos. Nikki**


	14. Capítulo XIV:Corta estancia en el pecado

**Capítulo XIV: Corta estancia en el pecado **

Edward dejó nuestras maletas y miró alrededor de la habitación. —Esto es lindo, ¿verdad?

Lo fulminé con la mirada y él enarcó su ceja. — ¿Qué?

Empecé a desempacar mi maleta y sacudí mi cabeza. Diferentes estrategias y la falta de tiempo llenaron mi cabeza. —Estas no son vacaciones, Edward. No deberías estar aquí.

Al momento siguiente él estaba detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. —Yo voy a donde tú vayas.

Ladeé mi cabeza en contra de su pecho y suspiré. —Tengo que ir a la planta baja. Tú puedes quedarte aquí si quieres o echarle un vistazo al show. Te veré más tarde ¿De acuerdo?

—Iré contigo.

—No te quiero allí, Ed. —Una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro, toqué su brazo—. Si voy a ganar catorce mil dólares en un fin de semana necesito estar concentrada al máximo. No me gusta quién voy a ser en esas mesas, y no quiero que tú lo veas, ¿Vale?

Él retiró mi cabello fuera de mis ojos y besó mi mejilla. —De acuerdo, Palomita.

Edward saludó a Alice mientras dejaba la habitación. Ella se acercó a mí en el mismo vestido que usó en la fiesta. Me cambié por una falda corta dorada y un par de tacones, estudiándome en el espejo. Alice llevó mi cabello hacia atrás y me pasó un tubo negro.

—Necesitas al menos cinco capas más de rímel, y ellos van a pedir tu identificación antes de que te des cuenta si no usas un poco más de rubor, ¿Acaso has olvidado cómo se juega este juego?

Arranqué el rímel de las manos de Alice y pasé al menos otros diez minutos en mi maquillaje, cuando terminé, mis ojos se empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. —Maldita sea Bella, no llores —me dije mirando hacia arriba mientras secaba la parte inferior de mis ojos con un pañuelo desechable.

—No tienes que hacer esto Bella, tú no le debes _nada. _—dijo ahuecando mis hombros mientras me miraba al espejo una última vez

—Él le debe dinero a Aro, Ali, si no lo hago, lo matarán.

Su expresión era de lástima, ya la había visto mirarme de esa manera muchas veces antes, pero esta vez ella estaba desesperada. Lo había visto arruinar mi vida más veces de las que ninguna de las dos podríamos contar.

— ¿Qué pasa con la siguiente vez que lo haga? ¿Y la siguiente? No _puedes _seguir haciendo esto.

—Él estuvo de acuerdo con mantenerse lejos, Charlie Swan es muchas cosas, más no un estúpido.

Caminamos por el pasillo e ingresamos a un ascensor vacío. — ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? —Pregunté, manteniendo las cámaras en mente.

Alice chocó su uñas con la licencia de conducir falsa y sonrió. —El nombre es Candy, Candy Crawford. —dijo en un falso acento sureño.

Extendí mi mano. —Jessica James. Gusto en conocerte, Candy.

Ambas nos pusimos nuestras gafas de sol y permanecimos con cara de póker mientras el ascensor se abría, revelando las luces de neón y el bullicioso casino. La gente se movía en todas las direcciones. Las Vegas era el infierno celestial, el único lugar en donde podías encontrar bailarinas en ostentosos trajes y montones de maquillaje. Prostitutas con una indumentaria aceptable, hombres de negocios en lujosos trajes y familias enormes en la misma edificación.

Desfilamos a lo largo de un pasillo alineado con cuerdas rojas y le entregamos nuestras identificaciones a un hombre que tenía una chaqueta roja. Me observó por un momento y me quité las gafas.

—Cualquier momento de hoy sería genial. —dije con tono aburrido.

Nos devolvió nuestras identificaciones y se hizo a un lado, dejándonos pasar, atravesamos los pasillos en donde estaban las máquinas tragamonedas, las mesas de Black Jack _(Cada jugador recibe dos cartas con la opción de pedir más para así llegar a un valor de 21 o menos sin superarlo, el concesionario perderá por tener menos que el jugador o más del valor de 21)_

Escaneé la habitación, observando las diferentes mesas de póquer, asintiendo hacia una con viejos caballeros sentados en ella.

—Ésa. —dije, contoneándome por el camino.

—Empieza agresiva Bella, ellos no sabrán lo que se les viene encima.

—No. Ellos son de las Vegas a la antigua, tengo que jugar inteligente esta vez.

Me acerqué a la mesa, usando mi más encantadora sonrisa. Los locales podían oler a los estafadores a millas de distancia, pero yo tenía dos cosas a mi favor que cubrían el olor de cualquier cosas que pudiera levantar sospechas: juventud… y tetas.

—Buenas noches, caballeros. ¿Les importa si me uno a ustedes?

Ellos no miraron en mi dirección. —Seguro, pequeña. Toma asiento y procura verte bonita. Sólo no hables.

—Quiero entrar. —dije pasándole mis gafas a Alice—. No hay suficiente acción en las mesas de Black Jack.

Uno de los hombres masticó su cigarrillo. —Esto es una mesa de póquer princesa, cinco cartas. Prueba tu suerte en las máquinas de ranura.

Me senté en la única silla vacía, haciendo una demostración al cruzar mis piernas. —Siempre he querido jugar póquer en las Vegas. Y tengo todas estas fichas… —dije, poniendo mi montón de fichas en la mesa—, Y soy muy buena jugando en línea.

Los cinco hombres miraron mis fichas y luego a mí.

—Hay una apuesta mínima, cariño. —dijo el concesionario.

— ¿Cuánto?

—Cinco mil, dulzura. Escucha… no quiero hacerte llorar. Hazte un favor y juega en las máquinas de ranura.

Empujé hacia adelante mis fichas, encogiéndome de hombros en el modo en que una chica temeraria y excesivamente segura de sí misma haría antes de darse cuenta que acababa de perder sus fondos para la universidad. Los hombres se miraron entre ellos. El concesionario se encogió de hombros y tiró sus fichas.

—Jimmy. —dijo ofreciendo su mano. Cuando la tomé él señaló a los otros—. Mel, Pauly, Joe y él es Winks. —Miré hacia un hombre flaco que masticaba un palillo, y como había predicho, me guiñó un ojo.

Asentí y esperé con falsa anticipación mientras Jimmy repartía la primera mano. Perdí a propósito las dos primeras, pero para la cuarta mano yo estaba arriba. No le tomaba tanto tiempo a los veteranos de las Vegas descifrarme como había tomado Thomas.

— ¿Dijiste que jugabas en línea? —Preguntó Pau.

—Con mi papá

— ¿Eres de aquí? —Preguntó Jimmy

—Forks. —Respondí sonriendo.

—Ella no juega en línea, se los dije. —dijo Mel, quejándose.

Una hora después, había tomado veintisiete mil dólares de mis oponentes, y ellos estaban empezando a sudar.

—Me retiro. —dijo Jimmy, bajando sus cartas frunciendo el ceño.

—Si no lo estuviera viendo con mis propios ojos, nunca lo habría creído. —Escuché detrás de mí.

Alice y yo nos dimos la vuelta al mismo tiempo, mis labios estirándose a través de mi cara formando una amplia sonrisa. —Jesse. —Sacudí mi cabeza—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Es _mi _lugar el que estás ocupando, Galleta. ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú _aquí?

Rodé mis ojos y me volví hacia mis suspicaces nuevos amigos.

—Sabes que odio eso, Jess.

—Discúlpenos. —dijo Jesse, tirando de mí por el brazo para ponerme de pie. Alice me miró con cautela mientras me estaba llevando unos cuantos pies lejos de la mesa

El padre de Jesse manejaba el casino, estaba más que sorprendida que él se hubiera unido al negocio de la familia. Solíamos perseguirnos entre nosotros por los pasillos y escaleras del hotel y siempre lo vencía cuando alcanzábamos los ascensores. Él había crecido desde la última vez lo que lo había visto. Lo recordaba como un desgarbado adolescente, pero el hombre que tenía al frente era sin duda un bien vestido jefe de sala, para nada desgarbado y ciertamente apuesto. Seguía teniendo su sedosa piel marrón y ojos verdes que recordaba, pero el resto de él era una agradable sorpresa.

Su iris del color de las esmeraldas resplandecía en las brillantes luces del casino. —Esto es surrealista, pensé que eras tú cuando estaba caminando por tu mesa, pero no podía convencerme a mí mismo que volverías aquí. Cuando vi a esa _Campanita _limpiando la mesa, supe que eras tú.

—Lo soy. —Sonreí.

—Te ves… diferente.

—También tú, ¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Retirado. —Sonrió—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

—Sólo hasta el domingo. Tengo que volver a la escuela.

—Hola, Jess. —dijo Alice, tomando mi brazo.

—Alice. —Se rió entre dientes—. Debí haberlo sabido, ustedes son como la sombra de la otra.

—Si sus padres supieran que la traje aquí, todo eso habría terminado hace mucho tiempo.

—Es bueno verte, Bella. ¿Por qué no me dejas comprarte la cena? — Preguntó, escaneando mi vestido.

—Me encantaría, Jess, pero no estoy aquí por diversión

Él tendió sus manos y sonrió. —Tampoco yo. Muéstrame tu identificación.

Mi cara decayó, sabiendo que tenía una pelea en mis manos. Jesse no caería en mis encantos tan fácilmente, sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad.

—Estoy aquí por Charlie. Está en problemas.

Jesse asintió. — ¿Qué tipo de problema?

—Los usuales.

—Me encantaría ayudar, sabes que respeto a tu papá, pero sabes que no puedo permitirte quedarte.

Alcancé su brazo y lo presioné. —Le debe dinero a Aro.

Jesse cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza. —Jesús.

—Tengo hasta mañana, Jesse, déjame quedarme hasta entonces.

Él puso la palma de su mano en mi mejilla. —Te lo diré… si cenas conmigo mañana. Te daré hasta la medianoche.

Miré a Alice y luego a Jesse. —Estoy aquí con alguien.

Se encogió de hombros. —Tómalo o déjalo, Bella. Tú sabes cómo se hacen las cosas por aquí, no puedes obtener algo sin nada a cambio.

Suspiré derrotada. —Está bien. Te veré mañana en la noche en Ferraos si me das hasta la medianoche.

Bajó su cabeza y besó mi mejilla. —Fue bueno verte. Te veré mañana… cinco en punto, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy en el piso a las ocho.

Sonreí mientras él se alejaba, pero mi sonrisa pronto cayó cuando vi a Edward estudiando desde la mesa de la ruleta.

—Oh, mierda. —dijo Alice, tirando de mi brazo.

Edward fulminó a Jesse con la mirada mientras él pasaba y luego vino hacia mí, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y miró a Jesse, quien nos estudiaba desde la esquina de su ojo.

— ¿Quién era él?

Asentí en la dirección de Jesse. —Él es Jesse Viveros, lo he conocido por un largo tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Miré en dirección de la mesa de póquer.

—Edward, no tengo tiempo para esto.

— ¿Ése es tu ex novio? —dijo Edward , de repente muy enojado—. Pensé que habías dicho que él era de otro lado.

Le disparé a Alice una impaciente mirada y luego tomé el mentón de Edward y lo miré, acaparando toda su atención.

—Él sabe que no soy lo suficientemente mayor para estar aquí, Ed. Me dio hasta la medianoche, te lo explicaré luego, pero por ahora tengo que regresar al juego, ¿de acuerdo?

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó debajo de su piel, cerró sus ojos, tomando un profundo respiro.

—Muy bien, te veré a la medianoche.

Bajó su cabeza para besarme, pero sus labios fueron fríos y distantes.

—Buena suerte.

Sonreí mientras él se mezclaba con la multitud, y luego volví mi atención a los hombres.

— ¿Caballeros?

—Toma asiento, dulzura. —dijo Jimmy—. Haremos que nuestro dinero regrese, justo ahora, no apreciamos el ser _estafados. _

—Hagan lo peor. —dije sonriendo, barajé las cartas y las repartí con precisión a cada jugador.

—Tienes diez minutos. —Susurró Alice

—Lo sé. —dije

Traté de bloquear el tiempo y la rodilla de Alice golpeando nerviosamente debajo de la mesa.

—Nunca he visto nada como tu niña, has tenido casi un juego perfecto, y no tienes ningún consejero. —dijo Paul.

Winks asintió, su alegría se había evaporado. —Lo noté, ninguna sonrisa, incluso sus ojos permanecen iguales, no es natural, todo el mundo tiene un consejero.

—No todos. —dijo Alice.

Sentí un par de manos muy familiares en mis hombros, sabía que era Edward, pero no me di la vuelta, no con tres mil dólares en medio de la mesa.

—Me retiro. —dijo Jimmy.

Aquellos que se habían reunido alrededor de nosotros aplaudieron cuando bajé mi mano. Jimmy era el único que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para tocarme con una pizca de amabilidad. Nada que no pudiera manejar.

— ¡Increíble! —dijo Pau.

—Estoy fuera. —Joe se quejó, levantándose y alejándose de la mesa.

Jimmy era un poco más gracioso.

—Podría morir hoy y sentir que he jugado con un oponente que de verdad vale la pena. Ha sido un placer, Bella.

Me congelé. — ¿Lo sabías?

Jimmy sonrió, los años de humo de cigarrillo y café manchando su gran sonrisa. —He jugado contigo antes, hace 6 años, he querido una revancha por un largo tiempo. —Jimmy extendió su mano—. Cuídate niña. Dile a tu papá que Jimmy Pescelli dice hola.

Alice me ayudó a recoger mis ganancias, me volví hacia Edward, mirando mi reloj. —Necesito más tiempo.

— ¿Quieres intentar en las mesas de Black Jack?

—No puedo perder dinero, Ed.

Sonrió. —No puedes perder, Paloma.

Alice negó con la cabeza. —El Black Jack no es su juego.

Edward asintió. —Gané un poco. Estoy arriba de los seiscientos. Los puedes tener.

Jasper me pasó sus fichas. —Sólo hice tres. Son tuyas.

Suspiré. —Gracias chicos, pero aún me hacen falta cinco de los grandes.

Miré mire reloj y luego alcé la vista para ver a Jesse acercándose.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —dijo sonriendo.

—Aún me faltan cinco mil, Jess, necesito más tiempo.

—Ya he hecho todo lo que puedo, Bella.

Asentí, sabiendo que ya había exigido mucho.

—Gracias por dejarme quedar.

—Tal vez le puedo decir a mi padre que hable con Aro por ti.

—Es el desastre de Charlie, voy a pedirle que él se encargue del resto.

Jesse negó con su cabeza. —Tú sabes que eso no pasará, Galleta, no importa cuánto tengas, si hace falta algo de lo que él debe, Aro enviará a alguien. Tú mantente tan lejos de él como puedas.

Sentí que mis ojos quemaban. —Tengo que tratar.

Jesse se acercó, y habló en voz baja: —Consigue un avión, Bella. ¿Me escuchaste?

—Te escuché. —dije toscamente.

Jesse suspiró, y sus ojos se llenaron de compasión. Me envolvió en sus brazos y besó mi cabello. —Lo siento. Si mi trabajo no estuviese en juego, tú sabes que trataría de hacer algo.

Asentí, alejándome de él. —Lo sé. Hiciste lo que pudiste.

Elevó mi mentón con su dedo. —Te veré mañana a las cinco. —Bajó su cabeza y depositó un beso en la esquina de mi boca, y luego se fue sin decir una palabra.

Miré a Alice, quien estaba observando a Edward. No me atreví a encontrarme con sus ojos; no podía imaginar que tan enojada era la expresión en su rostro.

— ¿Qué es a las cinco? —dijo Edward, su voz teñida con enojo mal disimulado.

—Ella estuvo de acuerdo en cenar con Jesse si él la dejaba quedarse. No tenía opción Ed. —dijo América.

Podía deducir por el tono de precaución de su voz que Edward estaba más que enojado, lo miré y él me fulminó con la mirada con la misma expresión de traición que Charlie tenía en su rostro la noche en que se dio cuenta que yo había tomado su suerte.

—Tenías una opción.

— ¿Alguna vez has tratado con la mafia, Edward? Lo siento si tus sentimientos están heridos, pero una comida gratis con un viejo amigo no es un precio alto que pagar para mantener a Charlie vivo.

Podía ver que Edward quería arremeter contra mí, pero no había nada que él pudiera decir.

—Vamos chicos, tenemos que encontrar a Aro. —dijo Alice, tirando de mi brazo.

Edward y Jasper nos siguieron en silencio mientras caminábamos hacia al edificio de Aro. El tráfico—de personas y carros—en la vía estaba empezando a concentrarse. Con cada paso que daba, me sentía enferma, sentía un vacío en mi estómago, mi mente corriendo, pensando en un argumento lo suficientemente convincente para hacer entrar a Aro en razón. Para cuando tocamos la gran puerta verde que había visto tantas veces, no tenía nada en mente.

No era una sorpresa ver al enorme guardián, negro, atemorizante, y tan ancho como era de alto, pero yo estaba aturdida de ver a Aro detrás de él.

—Aro. —Respiré

—Vaya, vaya… ya no eres una niña, ¿cierto? Charlie no me dijo lo llamativa que te has convertido. He estado esperando por ti, Galleta. He oído que tienes un pago para mí.

Asentí y Aro hizo un gesto hacia mis amigos. Alcé mi mentón para fingir confianza. —Ellos están conmigo.

—Me temo que tus acompañantes tendrán que esperar afuera. —dijo el guardián en un anormal tono bajo.

Edward me tomó del brazo inmediatamente. —Ella no va entrar sola, voy con ella.

Aro observó a Edward. Cuando Aro alzó la vista a su guardián y las esquinas de su boca se elevaron, me relajé un poco.

—Es lo suficientemente justo. —dijo Aro—.Charlie estará contento de saber que tienes a tan buen amigo.

Lo seguí adentro, volviéndome para ver la mirada preocupada en la cara de Alice. Edward mantuvo firme su agarre en mi brazo, manteniéndose a propósito entre el guardián y yo. Seguimos a Aro a un ascensor, ascendiendo cuatro pisos en silencio y luego las puertas se abrieron.

Un gran escritorio de caoba yacía en el medio de una vasta habitación. Aro cojeó hasta alcanzar una silla y sentarse, gesticulando hacia nosotros para que tomáramos las dos sillas vacías enfrente del escritorio. Cuando me senté, el cuero se sentía frío debajo de mí, y me pregunté cuánta gente se habría sentado en la misma silla, momentos antes de su muerte.

Estiré mi mano para coger la de Edward y él me dio un apretón tranquilizador.

—Charlie me debe veinticinco mil, confío en que tienes la cantidad completa. —Dijo escribiendo algo en una libreta de notas

—En realidad —hice un pausa aclarándome la garganta—, me faltan cinco mil, Aro, pero tengo todo el día de mañana para conseguirlos, y cinco mil no es un problema ¿Cierto? Tú sabes que soy buena para eso.

—Isabella —dijo Aro, ceñudo—, me decepcionas, conoces mis reglas mejor que eso.

—Por… Por favor Aro, te estoy pidiendo que tomes los diecinueve mil y tendré el resto para ti mañana.

Los ojos de Aro iban de Edward a mí y viceversa. Ahí fue cuando note el par de hombres que salieron de las esquinas más oscuras de la habitación. El agarre de Edward en mi mano se hizo más fuerte, contuve el aliento.

—Tú sabes que no tomo nada a menos de que sea la cantidad completa. El hecho de que estés tratando de darme menos de lo que es me dice algo. ¿Sabes lo que me dice? Que tú no estás segura de que puedas obtener la cantidad completa.

Los hombres que estaban en las esquinas se movieron otro paso hacia adelante. —Puedo obtener tu dinero Aro. —Me reí nerviosamente—. Gané nueve mil en seis horas.

—Entonces me estás diciendo que me traerás nueve mil en las próximas seis horas. —Aro nos sonrió diabólicamente.

—El plazo es hasta la medianoche mañana. —dijo Edward, mirando detrás de nosotros y luego a los hombres que se aproximaban.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Aro? —Pregunté, mi postura rígida.

—Charlie me llamó anoche. Dijo que te estabas encargando de su deuda.

—Le estoy haciendo un favor. Yo no te debo dinero. —dije severamente, mis instintos de supervivencia tomando vida.

Aro apoyó sus rechonchos codos llenos de grasa en su escritorio. —Estoy considerando enseñarle a Charlie una lección, además estoy curioso de ver cuán suertuda eres.

Edward se levantó de su silla tirando me mí con él. Me llevó detrás de él, retrocediendo hasta la puerta.

—Josiah está afuera de la puerta, chico. ¿A dónde piensas que vas a escapar?

Estaba equivocada. Cuando estaba pensando en persuadir a Aro para que viera la razón, debía haber anticipado el deseo de Charlie de sobrevivir, y la afición de venganza de Aro.

—Edward. —Le advertí, viendo como los secuaces de Aro se acercaban a nosotros.

Edward me empujó unos cuántos pies detrás de él y permaneció de pie. —Espero que sepas, Aro, que cuando me deshaga de tus hombres, no quiero ser irrespetuoso, claro está. Pero estoy enamorado de esta chica, y no puedo dejar que la lastimes.

Aro estalló en una ruidosa carcajada. —Te lo dejaré a ti hijo. Tienes las bolas más grandes que cualquiera que hayan venido a través de esas puertas. Te prepararé lo que estás a punto de enfrentar, el chico grande a tu derecha es David, y si él no puede sacarte con sus puños, lo hará con el cuchillo que tiene en su funda. El hombre a tu izquierda es Dane, él es mi mejor luchador. Tiene una pelea mañana, sólo para que sepas, él nunca pierde. Te importaría si no te lastimas las manos, Dane, tengo un montón de dinero en ti.

Dane le sonrió a Edward con divertidos y salvajes ojos. —Sí, señor.

— ¡Detente, Aro! Puedo conseguir tu dinero. —Lloré

—No… Esto se va a poner bastante interesante. —Se rió entre dientes, sentándose en su silla.

David corrió hacia Edward, mis manos volaron a mi boca. El tipo era fuerte, pero torpe y lento. Antes de que David pudiera coger su cuchillo, Edward lo incapacitó, empujando la cara de David directo hacia su rodilla, cuando Edward lanzó un puñetazo, no gastó tiempo, lanzando cada pizca de energía que tenía en la cara del hombre. Dos puñetazos y un codazo después, David yacía en el piso, en un charco de sangre.

Aro echó su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo histéricamente golpeando su escritorio con el placer de un niño viendo caricaturas en la mañana de un sábado. —Muy bien, ve por él Dane, no te asustó, ¿cierto?

Dane se aproximó a Edward cuidadosamente, con la concentración y la precisión de un luchador profesional. Su puño voló a la cara de Edward con una velocidad increíble, pero Edward lo esquivó, embistiendo con su hombro a Dane, utilizando toda su fuerza. Cayeron contra el escritorio de Aro. Dane agarró a Edward con sus brazos, empujándolo contra el piso. Se enfrentaron en el piso por un momento, pero luego Dane ganó terreno, posicionándose para poder darle algunos puños a Edward, mientras él estaba atrapado debajo de él en el piso. Cubrí mi cara, me era imposible mirar. Oí un llanto de dolor y levanté la vista, para ver a Edward cerniéndose sobre Dane, agarrándolo de su peludo pelo, golpeándolo puño tras puño en un lado de su cabeza. La cara de Dane calló en el escritorio de Aro, para luego ponerse de pie desorientado y sangrando.

Edward lo observó por un momento, para luego atacar otra vez, usando toda su fuerza. Dane lo esquivó una vez, consiguiendo golpear a Edward en la mandíbula con sus nudillos.

Edward sonrió y lo apuntó con un dedo. —Esa fue tu oportunidad.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Edward había dejado que el matón de Aro lo golpeara. Él lo estaba disfrutando. Jamás había visto a Edward pelear sin restricciones, era un poco atemorizante verlo liberar todo lo que tenía en estos asesinos entrenados y teniendo las de ganar. Hasta ese momento nunca me había dado cuenta de lo que Edward era capaz de hacer. Con la risa molesta de Aro en el fondo, Edward terminó de rematar a Dane, depositando su codo en el centro del rostro de Dane, dejándolo fuera de juego antes de que golpeara el suelo. Vi su cuerpo rebotar en la alfombra importada de Aro.

— ¡Eres asombroso! ¡Simplemente asombroso! —dijo Aro, aplaudiendo con placer.

Edward me empujó detrás de él mientras Josiah atravesaba la puerta, con su masiva figura.

— ¿Debería encargarme de esto, señor?

— ¡No! No, no… —dijo Aro aún aturdido por la improvisada actuación—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Edward Cullen. —dijo, aun teniendo la respiración pesada, limpiando lo sangre de Dane y David de sus manos en sus vaqueros.

—Edward Cullen, creo que puedes ayudar a que tú pequeña novia se salga de éste problema.

— ¿Cómo?

—Se suponía que Dane pelearía mañana en la noche, tenía un montón de dinero para él, pero parece que Dane no estará en forma para ganar la pelea. Te sugiero que tomes su lugar. Gana y perdonaré los dólares faltantes de la deuda de Charlie.

Edward se volvió hacia mí. — ¿Paloma?

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunté, limpiando la sangre de su rostro. Mordí mi labio, sintiendo mi cara deformarse con una mezcla de miedo y alivio.

Edward sonrió. —No es mi sangre, no llores, bebé.

—Soy un hombre ocupado hijo. —dijo Aro—. ¿Estás dentro?

—Lo hare. —dijo Edward—. Dime el cuándo y el dónde, estaré ahí.

—Estarás peleando contra Brock McMann, él no es un oponente fácil. Fue excluido de la UFC el año pasado.

Ese dato no afectó en lo más mínimo a Edward. —Sólo dígame dónde tengo que estar.

La sonrisa de tiburón de Aro cruzó su cara. —Me gustas, Edward Cullen. Creo que seremos buenos amigos

—Lo dudo. —dijo Edward, abriendo la puerta y manteniendo una postura protectora hasta que alcanzamos la puerta principal.

— ¡Jesucristo! —Alice lloró, viendo la sangre que salpicaba la ropa de Edward—. ¿Están bien chicos? —Me tomó por los hombros y examinó mi rostro.

—Estoy bien. Tan solo otro día en la oficina. Para ambos. —dije limpiando mis ojos.

Edward cogió mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia el hotel con Jasper y Alice detrás de nosotros. No muchos repararon en el aspecto de Edward. Estaba cubierto de sangre y sólo uno que otro parecía notarlo.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó ahí adentro? —Finalmente preguntó Jasper.

Edward se deshizo de su ropa y desapareció en el cuarto de baño. La ducha se encendió y Alice me pasó una caja de pañuelos.

—Estoy bien, Ali.

Suspiró y empujó la caja hacia mí otra vez. —No, no estás bien.

—Este no es mi primer encuentro con Aro. —dije, mis músculos doloridos por estar tanto tiempo tensados en las últimas 24 horas.

—Es tu primera vez viendo como Edward descarga toda su mierda en otra persona. —dijo Jasper—. Lo he visto antes, y no es _lindo_.

— ¿Qué _pasó? —_Alice insistió.

—Charlie llamó a Aro. Le dijo que yo me haría cargo de su deuda.

— ¡Lo voy a matar! Voy a matar a ese hijo de perra. —gritó Alice.

—Aro no me estaba haciendo responsable, pero dijo que iba a darle una lección a Charlie por enviar a su hija a pagar su deuda. Él llamó a dos de sus malditos perros para que fueran por nosotros y Edward los noqueó. A ambos. En menos de cinco minutos.

— ¿Entonces Aro los dejó ir? —Preguntó Alice.

Edward salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, la única evidencia de la pelea era una pequeña marca roja en su pómulo, debajo de su ojo derecho.

—Uno de los chicos que eliminé tenía una pelea mañana en la noche. Tomaré su lugar y en recompensa Aro perdonará lo que Charlie debe.

Alice se puso de pie. —Esto es ridículo. ¿Por qué lo estamos ayudando? Él te lanzó directo a los lobos. ¡Lo voy a _matar_!

—No si yo lo mato primero. —Edward ardía de rabia.

—Tranquilízate, —le dije.

— ¿Entonces pelearás mañana? —Preguntó Jasper.

—En un lugar llamado Zero. Seis en punto. Es Brock McMann, Jazz.

—De ninguna manera. De ninguna jodida manera. Ed. ¡El tipo es un maniático!

—Sí. —Edward sonrió—, pero él no está peleando por su chica ¿cierto? —Edward me envolvió en sus brazos. Besando la parte superior de mí cabello—. ¿Estás bien, Paloma?

—Esto está mal. Esto está mal en muchas maneras. No sé con quién de ustedes hablar primero para dejar esto.

— ¿Me _viste _esta noche? Voy a estar bien. He visto a Brock pelear antes. Él es duro, pero no invencible.

—No quiero que hagas esto, Ed.

—Bueno, yo no quiero que tú vayas a cenar con tu ex novio mañana en la noche. Supongo que ambos tenemos que hacer algo que no queremos para salvar al bueno para nada de tu padre.

Lo había visto antes. _Vegas cambiaba a las personas_. Creando monstruos y hombres rotos. Era fácil dejar que las luces y los sueños robados se filtraran en tu sangre. Había visto la enérgica, invencible mirada en el rostro de Edward tantas veces crecer. Y la única cura era un avión que nos llevara a casa.

Miré mi reloj otra vez.

— ¿Tienes que estar en algún lugar, Galleta? —Preguntó Jesse, divertido.

—Por favor, deja de llamarme así. Jess. Lo _odio_.

—También odié cuando te fuiste. Y eso no te detuvo.

—Esta es una conversación aburrida y sin sentido. Solamente cenemos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien, hablemos entonces de tu nuevo chico. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Edward? —Asentí y él sonrió—. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú con ese psicópata tatuado? Se ve como un rechazado de The Manson Family (película que cubre la vida de Charles Manson y su familia de seguidores)

—Se amable Jesse, o me iré de aquí.

—No puedo superar lo diferente que te ves. No puedo superar que tú estás sentada aquí, enfrente de mí.

—Supéralo. —dije, rodando los ojos.

—Ahí está. —Dijo Jesse—. La chica que recuerdo

Miré mi reloj. —La pelea de Edward es en veinte minutos. Mejor me voy.

—Aún estamos esperando el postre.

—No puedo Jess. No quiero que él se preocupe acerca de si voy a aparecer o no. Es importante.

Sus hombros cayeron. —Lo sé. Extraño los días en que yo era importante.

Dejé descansar mis manos en las suyas. —Éramos sólo niños. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cuándo crecimos? El que tú estés aquí es una señal, Bella. Pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo y aquí estás. Quédate conmigo.

Negué con mi cabeza despacio, vacilando. No quería herir a mi más viejo amigo. —Lo amo, Jess

La desilusión oscureció la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. —Entonces es mejor que vayas.

Besé su mejilla y abandoné el restaurante, cogí un taxi.

— ¿A dónde se dirige? —Preguntó el taxista

—Zero.

El taxista se volvió hacia mí, viéndome fijamente.

— ¿Está segura?

—Estoy segura. ¡Vamos! —dije, lanzando el dinero sobre el asiento.

**_Diría que lamento la demora y todo eso que siempre se dice pero nahhh, en verdad deje de subir la historia porque muchas personas me tiraron para abajo, pero estas últimas semanas recibí bastante reviews y alertas que me dieron el ánimo y las ganas de decir al carajo la voy a terminar, y a las que no les guste mala cuea dijo el conejo. (En el correr de la tarde- noche, o a más tardar mñn la subo completa) _**

**_Nikki_**


	15. Capítulo XV: Hogar

**Capítulo XV: Hogar**

Edward finalmente atravesó la multitud con la mano de Aro sobre su hombro, susurrándole en el oído. Edward asintió y respondió, y mi sangre se heló al verlo tan amigable con el hombre que nos amenazó hace menos de veinticuatro horas. Edward disfrutaba en el aplauso y felicitaciones de su triunfo mientras la multitud retumbaba. Caminaba más erguido, su sonrisa era más amplia, cuando me alcanzó, plantó un beso rápido en mi boca.

Pude probar el sudor salado mezclado con el gusto cobrizo de la sangre sobre sus labios.

Había ganado la pelea, pero no sin unas cuantas heridas de batalla propias.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunté, mirando a Aro reír con sus cohortes.

—Te lo diré más tarde. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

Un hombre palmeó a Edward en la espalda.

—Gracias —dijo Edward, girándose hacia él y sacudiendo su mano extendida.

—Espero ver otro encuentro tuyo, hijo —dijo el hombre, entregándole una botella de cerveza—. Eso fue increíble.

—Vamos, Palomita. —Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, la agitó en su boca y luego escupió, el líquido ámbar sobre el suelo estaba teñido con sangre. Se movió a través de la multitud, tomando una respiración profunda cuando nos movimos a la acera afuera. Me besó una vez más y luego me condujo a la calle principal, sus pasos rápidos y decididos.

En el elevador de nuestro hotel, me empujó contra la pared de espejo, agarró mi pierna y la levantó en un movimiento rápido contra su cadera. Su boca chocó con la mía, y sentí su mano bajo mi rodilla deslizándose arriba por mi muslo y levantando mi falda.

—Edward, hay una cámara aquí —dije contra sus labios.

—No me importa una mierda. —Se rió entre dientes—. Estoy celebrando.

Lo alejé. —Podemos celebrar en la habitación —dije, limpiándome la boca y mirando abajo a mi mano, viendo manchas de color carmesí.

— ¿Qué está mal contigo, Paloma? Ganaste, _gané_, pagamos la deuda de Charlie y acabo de recibir la oferta de mi vida.

El elevador se abrió y me quedé en el lugar mientras Edward salía hacia el pasillo. — ¿Qué clase de oferta? —Pregunté.

Edward extendió su mano, pero la ignoré. Mis ojos se estrecharon, sabiendo ya lo que diría.

Él suspiró. —Te lo dije, hablaremos de eso más tarde.

—Vamos a hablar de eso ahora.

Se inclinó y me empujó por la muñeca hacia el pasillo, y luego me levantó del suelo en sus brazos.

—Voy a hacer el suficiente dinero para reemplazar lo que Charlie se llevó, para pagar por el resto de tu matrícula, pagar mi motocicleta, _y _comprarte un auto nuevo —dijo, deslizando la llave adentro y afuera de su ranura. Empujó la puerta y me dejó sobre mis pies—. ¡Y eso sólo es el principio!

— ¿Y cómo exactamente vas a hacer eso? —Mi pecho se apretó y mis manos empezaron a temblar.

Él tomó mi cara en sus manos, extasiado. —Aro va a dejarme pelear aquí en Las Vegas. Seis figuras una pelea, Palomita. ¡_Seis _figuras una _pelea_!

Cerré mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza, bloqueando la emoción en sus ojos. — ¿Qué le dijiste a Aro? —Edward levantó mi barbilla y abrí mis ojos, asustada de que ya hubiera firmado un contrato.

Se rió entre dientes. —Le dije que lo pensaría.

Exhalé el aire que había estado conteniendo. —Oh, gracias a Dios. No me asustes así, Ed. Pensé que hablabas en serio.

Edward hizo una mueca y se estabilizó antes de hablar. —_Hablo _en serio, Paloma. Le dije que necesitaba hablar, primero, pero pensé que estarías feliz. Está programando una pelea en un mes. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero es? ¡En efectivo!

—Puedo sumar, Edward. También puedo conservar mis sentidos cuando estoy en Las Vegas, lo que obviamente tú no puedes. Tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de que hagas algo estúpido. —Caminé hacia el armario y arranqué nuestra ropa de las perchas, metiéndolas furiosamente en nuestras maletas.

Edward agarró mis brazos gentilmente y me giró. —Puedo hacer esto. Puedo pelear para Aro por un año y luego estaremos establecidos por un largo, largo tiempo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejar la escuela y mudarte aquí?

—Aro va arreglarlo, hacer que funcione con mi horario.

Reí una vez, incrédula. —No puedes ser así de crédulo, Edward. Cuando estés en la nómina de Aro, no sólo vas a pelear una vez al mes para él. ¿Te olvidaste de Dane? ¡Terminarás siendo uno de sus matones!

Él sacudió la cabeza. —Ya discutimos eso, Palomita. Él no quiere que haga nada más que pelear.

— ¿Y confías en él? ¡Sabes que aquí lo llaman Aro _el Astuto_!

—Quería comprarte un auto, Paloma. Uno lindo. Nuestras matrículas serán pagadas por completo.

— ¿Oh? ¿La mafia está entregando becas ahora?

La mandíbula de Edward se apretó. Estaba irritado al tener que convencerme. —Esto es bueno para nosotros. Puedo ahorrar hasta que sea el momento de comprar una casa. No puedo hacer esta clase de dinero en ningún otro lugar.

— ¿Qué hay de tu título de Justicia Penal? Vas a estar viendo a tus viejos compañeros de clases trabajando para Aro, te lo prometo.

—Bebé, entiendo tus reservas, lo hago. Pero estoy siendo listo con esto. Lo haré por un año y luego saldremos y haremos lo que sea que el infierno quiera que hagamos.

—No sólo dejas a Aro, Ed. Él es el único que puede decirte cuándo terminaste. ¡No tienes idea de con qué estás tratando! ¡No puedo creer que incluso estés considerando esto! ¿Trabajar para un hombre que nos hubiera dado una paliza a ambos anoche si no lo hubieras detenido?

—Exactamente. Lo detuve.

—Detuviste dos de sus matones de peso ligero, Edward. ¿Qué vas a hacer si hay una docena de ellos? ¿Qué vas a hacer si vienen por mí durante una de tus peleas?

—No tendría sentido para él hacer eso. Haré mucho dinero para él.

—El momento en que decidas que no vas a hacerlo más, eres prescindible. Así es como esas personas trabajan.

Edward se alejó de mí y miró afuera de la ventana, las luces parpadeantes coloreando sus rasgos en conflicto. Tomó una decisión antes de siquiera habérmelo comentado.

—Todo va a estar bien, Paloma. Me aseguraré de eso. Y luego estaremos establecidos.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me giré, empujando nuestra ropa en las maletas. Cuando llegáramos a la pista en casa, sería el mismo de siempre. Las Vegas le hacían cosas extrañas a las personas, y no podía razonar con él mientras estuviera intoxicado con el flujo del dinero y el whisky.

Me negué a discutir más esto hasta que estuvimos en el avión, asustada de que Edward me dejara irme sin él. Abroché mi cinturón de seguridad y apreté mis dientes, observándolo mirar con nostalgia afuera de la ventada mientras nos elevábamos hacia el cielo nocturno. Ya estaba extrañando la maldad y las tentaciones sin límites que Las Vegas tenía para ofrecer.

—Es un montón de dinero, Paloma.

—No.

Su cabeza se giró en mi dirección. —Esta es mi decisión. No creo que estés viéndolo todo.

—Creo que has perdido tu maldita mente.

— ¿Ni siquiera vas a considerarlo?

—No, ni tú tampoco. No vas a trabajar para un criminal sanguinario en Las Vegas, Edward. Es completamente ridículo de tu parte creer que podría considerarlo.

Edward suspiró y miró afuera de la ventana. —Mi primera pelea es en tres semanas.

Mi boca cayó abierta. — ¿Ya aceptaste?

Él guiñó un ojo. —No todavía.

— ¿Pero vas a hacerlo?

Sonrió. —Dejarás de estar enojada cuando te compre un Lexus.

—No quiero un Lexus —Me puse furiosa.

—Puedes tener lo que quieras, bebé. Imagínate cómo se va a sentir ir a cualquier concesionario que quieras, y todo lo que tienes que hacer es escoger tu color favorito.

—No estás haciendo esto por mí. Deja de fingir que lo haces.

Él se inclinó, besando mi cabello. —No, estoy haciéndolo por los dos. Simplemente no puedes ver lo genial que será.

Un escalofrío irradió desde mi pecho, viajando por mi columna vertebral hasta mis piernas. Él no vería una razón hasta que estuviéramos en el apartamento, y estaba aterrorizada que Aro le hubiera hecho una oferta que no podía rechazar. Me sacudí mis miedos; tenía que creer que Edward me amaba lo suficiente para olvidar los signos de dólares y las falsas promesas que Aro había hecho.

— ¿Palomita? ¿Sabes cómo cocinar un pavo?

— ¿Un _pavo_? —dije, tomada fuera de base por el cambio repentino de conversación.

Él apretó mi mano. —Bueno, las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias está llegando, y sabes que mi papá te adora. Quiere venir para Acción de Gracias, pero siempre terminamos ordenando pizza y viendo el juego. Pensé que quizás tú y yo podríamos intentar cocinar un pavo juntos. Ya sabes, tener una cena con pavo real por una vez en la casa Cullen.

Presioné mis labios juntos, tratando de no reír. —Simplemente descongelas el pavo y lo pones en un sartén y lo cocinas en la estufa todo el día. No hay mucho en eso.

— ¿Entonces vendrás? ¿Me ayudarás?

Me encogí de hombros. —Seguro.

Su atención estaba desviada de las luces embriagadoras abajo, y me permití tener la esperanza que él vería cuán equivocado estaba sobre Aro después de todo.

Edward dejó nuestras maletas sobre la cama y colapsó al lado de ellas. No había sacado la cuestión de Aro, y yo estaba esperanzada que Las Vegas estuviera empezando a salir de su sistema. Bañé a Toto, disgustada que apestara a humo y medias sucias de estar en el apartamento de Paul toda la semana, y lo sequé con la toalla en la habitación.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hueles mucho mejor! —Reí mientras él se sacudía, rociándome con pequeñas gotas de agua. Se levantó en sus patas posteriores, cubriendo mi cara con besitos de cachorro—. También te extrañé, hombrecito.

— ¿Paloma? —Preguntó Edward, golpeando anudando sus dedos.

— ¿Sí? —dije, frotando a Toto con la toalla amarilla mullida en mis manos.

—Quiero hacer esto. Quiero pelear en Las Vegas.

—No —dije, sonriéndole a la cara feliz de Toto.

Él suspiró. —No estás escuchando. Voy a hacerlo. Verás en unos meses que fue la decisión correcta.

Levanté la mirada hacia él. —Vas a trabajar para Aro.

Asintió nerviosamente y luego sonrió. —Sólo quiero cuidar de ti, Palomita.

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos, sabiendo que él estaba resuelto. —No quiero nada comprado con ese dinero, Edward. No quiero nada que tenga que ver con Aro, Las Vegas o cualquier cosa que vaya junto a ellos.

—No tenías problema con la idea de comprar un auto con el dinero de mis peleas aquí.

—Eso es diferente y lo sabes.

Frunció el ceño. —Todo va estar bien, Paloma. Ya verás.

Lo miré por un momento, esperando por un brillo de diversión en sus ojos, esperando que me dijera que estaba bromeando. La incertidumbre y la avaricia se reflejaron en sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué siquiera me preguntaste, Edward? Ibas a trabajar para Aro sin importar lo que yo dijera.

—Quiero tu apoyo en esto, pero es demasiado dinero para rechazarlo. Estaría loco para decir no.

Me quedé por un momento, aturdida. Una vez todo había penetrado, asentí. —De acuerdo, entonces. Has tomado tu decisión.

Edward sonrió de alegría. —Ya verás, Paloma. Va a ser genial. —Se empujó de la cama, caminó hacia mí y me besó los dedos—. Estoy famélico. ¿Tienes hambre?

Sacudí mi cabeza y él besó mi frente antes de caminar a la cocina. Una vez sus pasos dejaron el corredor, tiré mi ropa de las perchas, agradecida de que tuviera lugar en mi maleta para más de mis pertenencias. Lágrimas de enojo cayeron por mis mejillas. Yo sabía muy bien lo que sería llevar a Edward a ese lugar. Había peleado con uñas y dientes para evitarle los bordes oscuros de mi vida, y el momento en que se presentó la oportunidad, lo arrastré al centro de todo lo que odiaba sin un segundo pensamiento.

Edward iba a ser parte de esto, y si no dejaría que lo salvara, tendría que salvarme yo sola.

La maleta estaba llena hasta su límite, y estiré el cierre sobre el contenido abultado. La saqué de la cama y caminé por el pasillo, pasando la cocina sin mirar en su dirección. Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, aliviada de que Alice y Jasper todavía estuvieran besándose y riéndose en el aparcamiento, transfiriendo sus cosas de su camioneta al Honda de ella.

— ¿Paloma? —Edward llamó desde la puerta del apartamento.

Toqué la muñeca de Alice. —Necesito que me lleves a Morgan, Ali.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —dijo, notando la seriedad de la situación por mi expresión.

Miré detrás de mí para ver a Edward corriendo por las escaleras y cruzando el césped hacia donde estábamos paradas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo, gesticulando hacia mi maleta.

Si le hubiera dicho en ese momento, toda esperanza de salvarme de Charlie, y Las Vegas, y Aro, y todo lo que no quería estaría perdido. Edward no me dejaría ir, y por la mañana me habría convencido a mí misma de aceptar su decisión.

Me rasqué la cabeza y sonreí, tratando de obtener algo de tiempo para pensar en una excusa.

— ¿Palomita?

—Estoy llevando mis cosas a Morgan. Ellos tienen todas esas lavadoras y secadoras y tengo una cantidad ridícula de colada que hacer.

Él frunció el ceño. — ¿Ibas a irte sin decírmelo?

Miré a Alice y luego a Edward, esforzándome por la mentira más creíble.

—Iba a volver. Eres tan jodidamente paranoico —dijo Alice con la sonrisa desdeñosa que había usado para engañar a sus padres tantas veces.

—Oh —dijo él, todavía inseguro—. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí esta noche? —Me preguntó, pellizcando la tela de mi abrigo.

—No sé. Supongo que depende de cuando esté lista mi ropa.

Edward sonrió, poniéndome contra él. —En tres semanas, le pagaré a alguien para que haga tu colada. O simplemente puedes tirar tu ropa sucia y comprar nueva.

— ¿Vas a pelear para Aro otra vez? —Preguntó Alice, sorprendida.

—Me hizo una oferta que no podía rechazar.

—Edward —empezó Jasper.

—Chicos, no empiecen ustedes también. Si no voy a cambiar de opinión por Palomita, no voy a cambiar de opinión por ustedes.

Alice encontró mis ojos con entendimiento. —Bueno, mejor te llevamos, Bella. Esa pila de ropa te va a tomar por siempre.

Asentí y Edward se inclinó para besarme. Lo acerqué más, sabiendo que sería la última vez que sentiría sus labios contra los míos. —Te veo más tarde —dijo—. Te amo.

Jasper metió mi maleta en el baúl, y Alice se deslizó en su asiento a mi lado. Edward dobló sus brazos sobre su pecho, charlando con Jasper mientras Alice agitaba el encendido.

—No puedes quedarte en tu habitación esta noche, Bella. Va a ir directamente allí cuando lo averigüe —dijo Alice mientras lentamente retrocedía del bloque del estacionamiento.

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y se derramaron, cayendo sobre mis mejillas. —Lo sé.

La expresión alegre de Edward cambió cuando vio la mirada en mi cara. No perdió tiempo en correr a mi ventana. — ¿Qué está mal, Palomita? —dijo, golpeando ligeramente el vidrio.

—Vamos, Ali —dije, limpiando mis ojos. Me centré en el camino adelante mientras Edward corría junto al auto.

— ¿Paloma? ¡Alice! ¡Detén el puto auto! —Gritó, golpeando su palma contra el vidrio—. ¡Bella, no hagas esto! —Dijo, comprensión y miedo distorsionando su expresión.

Alice se giró hacia la calle principal y presionó el acelerador. —Nunca voy a escuchar el final de eso… _así como tú_.

—Lo siento _tanto_, Alice.

Ella miró hacia el espejo retrovisor y empujó su pie en el suelo. —Jesucristo, Edward —murmuró bajo su respiración.

Giré para verlo correr a toda velocidad detrás de nosotras, desapareciendo y reapareciendo entre las luces y sombras de las lámparas de la calle. Después alcanzó el final de la cuadra, se giró en dirección opuesta, corriendo hacia el apartamento.

—Va a volver por su motocicleta. Nos va a seguir hasta los dormitorios de la universidad y causar una gran escena.

Cerré mis ojos. —Simplemente… apresúrate. Dormiré en tu habitación esta noche. ¿Crees que a Vanessa le importará?

—Nunca está allí. ¿De verdad va a trabajar para _Aro_?

La palabra se quedó pegada en mi garganta, así que simplemente asentí.

Alice agarró mi mano y la apretó. —Estás tomando la decisión correcta, Bella. No puedes pasar por eso otra vez. Si no te escuchó, no va a escuchar a nadie.

Mi móvil sonó. Miré abajo para ver la cara tonta de Edward, y luego presioné ignorar. Menos de cinco segundos después, sonó de nuevo. Lo apagué y lo empujé en mi bolso.

—Esto va a ser un desastre jodidamente espantoso —dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza y limpiando mis ojos.

—No envidio tu vida por la siguiente semana o así. No puedo imaginar romper con alguien que rehúsa a mantenerse alejado. Sabes que es así como será, ¿cierto?

Entramos en el aparcamiento en Morgan, y Alice sostuvo la puerta abierta mientras yo arrastraba mi maleta al interior. Nos apresuramos a su habitación y jadeé, esperando que ella desbloqueara su puerta. La sostuvo abierta y luego me lanzó la llave.

—Va a terminar siendo arrestado o algo así —dijo.

Corrió al pasillo y la miré apresurarse a través del aparcamiento desde la ventana, metiéndose en el auto justo mientras Edward detenía su motocicleta a su lado. Él corrió alrededor al lado del pasajero y abrió la puerta, mirando a las puertas de Morgan cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en el auto. Alice retrocedió mientras Edward corría hacia el edificio, y me giré, mirando la puerta.

Abajo por el pasillo, Edward golpeó en mi puerta, diciendo mi nombre. No tenía idea si Leah estaba allí, pero si lo estaba, me sentía mal por lo que tendría que soportar por los siguientes minutos hasta que Edward aceptara que no estaba en mi habitación.

— ¿Palomita? ¡Abre la puta puerta, maldición! ¡No voy a irme hasta que hables conmigo! ¡Paloma! —Gritó, golpeando la puerta tan fuerte que el edificio entero podría haber oído.

Me encogí cuando escuché la voz tímida de Leah.

— _¿Qué? _—Gruñó.

Presioné mi oreja contra la puerta, luchando por escuchar los bajos murmullos de Edward. No tuve que esforzarme más.

— ¡Sé que está aquí! —Gritó—. ¿Paloma?

—No está… _¡Oye! _—chilló Leah.

La puerta golpeó contra la pared de bloque de cemento de nuestro cuarto y supe que Edward había forzado su camino al interior. Después de un minuto completo de silencio, escuché a Edward gritar abajo en el pasillo. — ¡Paloma! ¿Dónde estás?

— ¡No la he visto! —gritó Leah, más enojada que lo que alguna vez la había escuchado. La puerta se cerró de golpe y de repente las náuseas me abrumaron mientras esperaba lo siguiente que haría Edward.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, abrí la puerta, mirando abajo por el pasillo sentado con su espalda contra la pared con sus manos cubriendo su cara. Cerré la puerta tan silenciosamente como pude, preocupada porque la policía del campus hubiera sido llamada. Después de una hora, miré el pasillo de nuevo. Edward no se había movido.

Revisé dos veces más durante la noche, finalmente cayendo dormida alrededor de las cuatro. Me quedé dormida a propósito, sabiendo que me saltaría mis clases ese día. Encendí mi teléfono para revisar mis mensajes, viendo que Edward había inundado mi bandeja de entrada. Los mensajes sin fin que me había enviado a través de la noche variaban de disculpas a vociferaciones.

Llamé a Alice en la tarde, esperando que Edward no hubiera confiscado su móvil. Cuando me contestó, suspiré.

—Hola.

Alice mantuvo su voz baja. —No le he dicho a Jasper dónde estás. No lo quiero en medio de esto. Edward está locamente enojado conmigo ahora. Probablemente voy a quedarme en Morgan esta noche.

—Si Edward no se ha calmado… buena suerte obteniendo algo de sueño aquí. Hizo una actuación digna de un Oscar en el pasillo anoche. Estoy sorprendida de que nadie llamara a seguridad.

—Fue expulsado de Historia hoy. Cuando no apareciste, le dio una patada a tus dos escritorios. Jazz escuchó que esperó por ti después de todas tus clases. _Está perdiéndola Bella_. Le dije que terminaste al segundo que tomó su decisión de trabajar para Aro. No puedo creer que pensara por un sólo segundo que estarías bien con eso.

—Supongo que te veré cuando estés aquí. No creo que todavía pueda ir a mi habitación.

Alice y yo fuimos compañeras de habitación por la semana siguiente, y ella se aseguró de mantener a Jasper alejado de mí así él no estaría tentado de decirle a Edward de mi paradero. Fue un trabajo de tiempo completo eludir un encuentro con él. Evité la cafetería a toda costa, la clase de Historia, y jugué seguro dejando mis clases antes. Sabía que tendría que hablar con Edward alguna vez, pero no podía hasta que se hubiera calmado lo suficiente para aceptar mi decisión.

Me quedé sola el viernes en la noche, acostada en mi cama, sosteniendo el teléfono en mi oído. Puse mis ojos en blanco cuando mi estómago rugió.

—Puedo ir a recogerte y llevarte a cenar a algún lado —dijo Alice

Pasé las páginas de mi libro de Historia, saltando donde Edward había garabateado y borroneado notas de amor en las márgenes. —No, es tu primera

noche con Jazz en casi una semana, Ali. Simplemente voy a tomar algo de la cafetería.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Dile a Jazz que dije hola.

Caminé lentamente a la cafetería, sin prisa de sufrir las miradas de esos en las mesas. La escuela entera estaba activa con el rompimiento, y el comportamiento violento de Edward no ayudaba. Justo cuando las luces de la cafetería aparecieron en la vista, miré una figura oscura acercarse.

— ¿Paloma?

Sorprendida, me detuve. Edward caminó hacia la luz, sin rasurarse y pálido. — ¡Jesús, Edward! ¡Me asustaste como el infierno!

—Si contestaras tu teléfono cuando llamo no tendría que andar a escondidas en la oscuridad.

—Te ves como el infierno —dije.

—He estado por aquí una o dos veces esta semana.

Apreté mis brazos a mi alrededor. —En realidad estoy en camino a tomar algo para comer. Te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—No. Tenemos que hablar.

—Ed…

—Rechacé a Aro. Lo llamé el miércoles y le dije que no. —Había un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos, pero desapareció cuando registró mi expresión.

—No sé qué quieres que diga, Edward.

—Di que me perdonas. Di que regresarás conmigo.

Apreté mis dientes, prohibiéndome llorar. —No puedo.

La cara de Edward se arrugó, y tomé la oportunidad de caminar a su alrededor, pero él dio un paso al lado para mantenerse en mi camino. —No he comido, o dormido… no puedo concentrarme. _Sé _que me amas. Todo será como solía ser si simplemente vuelves conmigo.

Cerré mis ojos. —Somos disfuncionales, Edward. Creo que simplemente estás obsesionado con la idea de tenerme más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Eso no es cierto. Te amo más que a mi vida, Paloma —dijo, herido.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Esto es una conversación loca.

—No es locura. Es la verdad.

—De acuerdo… ¿Así que cuál exactamente es el orden para ti? ¿Es dinero, yo, tu vida… o hay algo que vaya antes del dinero?

—Me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho, ¿de acuerdo? Veo que podrías pensar eso, pero si hubiera sabido que ibas a dejarme, nunca habría… Simplemente quería cuidar de ti.

—Ya has dicho eso.

—Por favor no hagas esto. No puedo soportar sentirme así… está… está matándome —dijo, exhalando como si el aire hubiera sido expulsado de él.

—Terminé con esto, Edward.

Él parpadeó. —No digas eso.

—Ha _terminado_. Vuelve a tu hogar.

Sus cejas se juntaron. —_Tú eres _mi hogar.

Sus palabras me cortaron, mi pecho se apretó tanto que fue difícil respirar. —Hiciste una elección, Ed. Yo he hecho la mía —dije, interiormente maldiciendo el temblor en mi voz.

—Me voy a quedar fuera del infierno de Las Vegas, y alejado de Aro… Voy a terminar la escuela. Pero te necesito. Te _necesito_. Eres mi mejor amiga. —Su voz era desesperada y rota, concordando con su expresión.

En la poca luz pude ver una lágrima que cayó de su ojo, y en el momento siguiente se estiró por mí y estuve en sus brazos, sus labios sobre los míos. Me apretó fuerte contra su pecho mientras me besaba, y luego acunó mi cara en sus manos, presionando sus labios más fuerte contra mi boca, desesperado por obtener una reacción.

—Bésame —susurró, sellando su boca sobre la mía. Mantuve mis ojos y mi boca cerrada, relajándome en sus brazos. Tomó todo lo que tuve no mover mi boca con la suya, habiendo deseado sus labios toda la semana—. ¡Bésame! —Rogó—. ¡Por favor, Paloma! ¡Le dije que _no_!

Cuando sentí lágrimas cálidas abrasando mi cara fría, lo alejé. — ¡Déjame _en paz_, Edward!

Sólo me había alejado unos cuantos centímetros cuando agarró mi muñeca, mi brazo estuvo recto, extendido detrás de mí. No me volví.

—Estoy _rogándote_. —Mi brazo bajó y tiró mientras él caía sobre sus rodillas—. Estoy rogándote, Bella. _No hagas esto_.

Me giré para ver su expresión agonizante, y luego mis ojos bajaron de mi brazo al suyo, mirando mi nombre en gruesas letras negras sobre su muñeca

flexionada. Me había probado lo que había estado temiendo todo el tiempo. Por mucho que me amara, cuando el dinero estaba involucrado, estaría en segundo lugar. Al igual que estaba con Charlie.

Si cedía, o podía cambiar de opinión sobre Aro, o estaría resentido conmigo cada vez que el dinero pudiera haber hecho su vida más fácil. Lo imaginé en un trabajo de cuello azul, llegando a casa con la misma mirada en sus ojos que Charlie tenía cuando regresaba después de una noche de mala suerte. Sería mi culpa que su vida no fuera lo que quería que fuera, y no podría dejar que mi futuro estuviera placado con la amargura y remordimiento que dejé atrás.

—Déjame ir, Edward.

Después de varios momentos finalmente liberó mi brazo. Corrí a la puerta de vidrio, abriéndola sin mirar atrás. Todos en la habitación me miraron fijamente mientras caminaba hacia el buffet, y sólo mientras alcanzaba mi destino, las cabezas se enfocaron para ver afuera de las ventanas donde Edward estaba sobre sus rodillas, las palmas sobre el pavimento.

La visión de él sobre el suelo hizo que las lágrimas que había estado sosteniendo corrieran por mi cara. Pasé las pilas de platos y bandejas, precipitándome por el pasillo a los baños. Era suficientemente malo que todos hubieran presenciado la escena entre Edward y yo. No podía dejarlos verme llorar.

Me acurruqué en un cubículo por una hora, chillando incontrolablemente hasta que escuché un golpe suave en la puerta.

— ¿Bella?

Inhalé. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Eric? Estás en el baño de mujeres.

—Leah te vio entrar y fue a los dormitorios a buscarme. Déjame entrar —dijo en una voz suave.

Sacudí mi cabeza, sabía que no podía verme, pero no podía decir otra palabra. Lo escuché suspirar y luego sus palmas golpearon el suelo mientras se arrastraba bajo el cubículo.

—No puedo creer que me estés haciendo actuar así—dijo, empujándose debajo con sus manos—. Vas a lamentar no abrir la puerta, porque acabo de arrastrarme sobre piso cubierto de pis y ahora voy a abrazarte.

Reí una vez, y luego mi cara se oprimió alrededor de mi sonrisa mientras Eric me empujó hacia sus brazos. Mis rodillas salieron bajo mí, y Eric cuidadosamente me bajó al suelo, poniéndome sobre su regazo.

—Shh —dijo, meciéndome en sus brazos. Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza—. Maldición, chica. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Nikki


	16. Capítulo XVI: No gracias

**Capítulo XVI: No gracias**

Rayé el frente de mi cuaderno, haciendo cuadrados en los cuadros, conectándolos entre sí para formar rudimentarias cajas 3D. Diez minutos antes de que la clase comenzara el aula aún estaba vacía. La vida estaba en las primeras etapas de lo normal, pero aun así me tomó unos minutos mentalizarme a mí misma el estar cerca de alguien que no fuera Eric y Alice.

―Sólo porque no estemos saliendo, no significa que no puedas usar la pulsera que te compré ―dijo Jacob mientras se deslizaba en la mesa junto a mí.

―He tenido la intención de preguntarte si la quieres de vuelta.

Sonrió, inclinándose para añadir un arco en la parte superior de uno de los cuadros en el papel. ―Fue un regalo, Bells. Yo no doy regalos con condiciones.

La Dra. Ballard volteó su cabeza mientras tomaba asiento a la cabecera de la clase, hurgando en los papeles sobre su desordenado escritorio. La habitación de repente, era un hervidero de parloteo, haciéndose eco de la gran lluvia salpicando contra las ventanas.

―Me enteré de que Edward y tú rompieron hace un par de semanas. ―Jacob levantó la mano al ver mi expresión de impaciencia―. No es de mi incumbencia. Sólo que parecías tan triste, y quería decirte que lo siento.

―Gracias ―dije, dando vuelta a una nueva página en mi cuaderno.

―Y también quería disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior. Lo que dije fue… cruel. Estaba enojado y arremetí contra ti. No fue justo, y lo siento.

―No estoy interesada en salir, Jacob ―le advertí.

Se rió entre dientes. ―No estoy tratando de sacar ventaja. Seguimos siendo amigos y quiero asegurarme de que estás bien.

―Estoy bien.

― ¿Vas a casa para las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias?

―Me voy a casa con Alice. Usualmente paso Acción de Gracias en su casa.

Jacob comenzó a hablar, pero la Dra. Ballard comenzó su conferencia. El tema de Acción de Gracias me hizo pensar en mis planes anteriores para ayudar a Edward con un pavo. Pensé sobre cómo habría sido, y me encontré

preguntándome si pedirían una pizza una vez más. Una sensación de abatimiento se apoderó de mí. Al instante la empujé de mi mente, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para concentrarme en cada palabra de la Dra. Ballard.

Después de clase, mi rostro enrojeció cuando vi a Edward correr hacia mí desde el estacionamiento. Estaba bien afeitado una vez más, llevaba una sudadera con capucha y su gorra roja de béisbol favorita, agachando la cabeza lejos de la lluvia.

―Nos vemos después de las vacaciones, Bells, ―dijo Jacob, tocando mi espalda.

Yo esperaba una mirada airada de Edward, pero no parecía darse cuenta de Jacob mientras se acercaba. ―Hey, Palomita.

Me ofreció una sonrisa incómoda, y metió sus manos en el bolsillo delantero de su sudadera. ―Jasper dijo que vas a ir con él y Ali a Forks mañana.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Pasarás todas tus vacaciones donde Alice?

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de parecer casual. ―Soy realmente cercana con sus padres.

― ¿Qué pasa con tu mamá?

―Ella es una alcohólica, Edward. No sabe que es Acción de Gracias.

De repente se sintió nervioso, y mi estómago arrancó con la posibilidad de una segunda ruptura pública. Un trueno retumbó por encima de nosotros y Edward miró hacia arriba, entrecerrando los ojos mientras gruesas gotas caían sobre su rostro.

―Necesito pedirte un favor ―dijo―. Ven aquí. ―Me arrastró bajo el toldo más cercano y yo accedí, tratando de evitar una nueva escena.

― ¿Qué clase de favor? ―Pregunté, recelosa.

―Mi uh… ―cambió su peso de un pie a otro―. Papá y los chicos todavía te están esperando el jueves.

―_Edward _―me quejé.

Miró a sus pies. ―Dijiste que ibas a venir.

―Lo sé, pero… es un poco inapropiado ahora, ¿no crees?

No pareció afectarle. ―Dijiste que ibas a venir.

―Todavía estábamos juntos cuando estuve de acuerdo con ir a casa contigo. Tú _sabías _que no iba a ir.

―Yo _no _lo sabía, y ya es demasiado tarde, de todos modos. Thomas está volando hacia acá y Tyler dejó el trabajo. Todo el mundo está deseando verte.

Me encogí, girando las hebras de mi pelo húmedo alrededor de mi dedo. ―Ellos iban a venir, de todos modos, ¿no?

―No todo el mundo. No hemos estado todos nosotros ahí para Acción de Gracias en años. Todos hicieron un esfuerzo por estar allí ya que les prometí una comida real. No hemos tenido una mujer en la cocina desde que murió mamá y…

―Eso no es sexista ni nada.

Él inclinó la cabeza. ―Eso no es lo que quise decir, Palomita, vamos. Todos te queremos allí. Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo.

―No les has dicho sobre nosotros… ¿verdad? ―dije en el tono más acusador que podía manejar.

Se inquietó por un momento, y luego negó con la cabeza.

―Papá preguntaría por qué, y no estoy dispuesto a hablar con él sobre eso. Nunca podré sacarme de la cabeza lo estúpido que soy. Por favor, ven, Palomita.

―Tengo que poner el pavo a las seis de la mañana. Tendríamos que salir de aquí alrededor de las cinco…

―O podríamos quedarnos allí.

Mis cejas se alzaron. ― ¡De ninguna manera! Ya es bastante malo que vaya a tener que mentirle a tu familia y pretender que todavía estamos juntos.

―Te comportas como si te estuviera pidiendo prenderte en fuego.

― ¡Deberías haberles dicho!

―Lo haré. Después de Acción de Gracias… les diré.

Suspiré, mirando a otro lado. ―Si me prometes que este no es un truco para tratar de volver a estar juntos, yo lo haré.

Él asintió con la cabeza. ―Te lo prometo.

A pesar de que estaba tratando de ocultarlo, podía ver una chispa en sus ojos. Apreté los labios, tratando de no sonreír. ―Te veré a las cinco.

Edward se inclinó para besar mi mejilla, sus labios persistentes en mi piel. ―Gracias, Paloma.

Alice y Jasper me encontraron en la puerta de la cafetería y entramos juntos. Tiré la vajilla de su soporte y luego dejé caer mi plato sobre la bandeja.

― ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? ―preguntó Alice.

―No voy a ir con ustedes mañana.

La boca de Jasper cayó abierta. ― ¿Vas a ir donde los Cullen?

Los ojos de Alice se lanzaron a los míos. ― ¿Tú _qué_?

Suspiré y le entregué mi dinero a la cajera. ―Le prometí a Ed que iría cuando estábamos en el avión, y él les dijo a todos que yo estaría ahí.

―En su defensa ―comenzó Jasper―, él realmente no creía que ustedes iban a romper. Pensó que volverías. Era demasiado tarde en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que ibas en serio.

―Eso es mentira, Jazz y lo sabes ―hirvió Alice―. No tienes que ir si no quieres, Bella.

Ella estaba en lo cierto. No era como si yo no tuviera otra opción. Pero no podía hacerle eso a Edward. Ni siquiera si lo odiaba. Y no lo hacía.

―Si no voy, va a tener que explicarles por qué no me presenté, y no quiero arruinar su Acción de Gracias. Todos están volviendo a casa pensando que voy a estar ahí.

Jasper sonrió: ―Realmente les gustas a todos, Bella. Anthony estaba hablando con mi padre acerca de ti el otro día.

―Genial ―murmuré.

―Bella tiene razón, bebé ―dijo Jasper―. Si ella no va, Anthony pasará el día quejándose con Ed. No hay sentido en arruinar su día.

Alice puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. ―Todavía puedes venir con nosotros. Ya no estás con él. No tienes que continuar salvándolo.

―Lo sé, Ali. Pero es lo que hay que hacer.

El sol se fundió en los edificios fuera de la ventana, y me paré en frente de mi espejo, cepillándome el pelo mientras trataba de decidir cómo iba a fingir con Edward. ―Es sólo un día, Bella. Puedes manejar un día ―le dije al espejo.

Fingir nunca había sido un problema para mí, es por lo que iba a pasar cuando estuviésemos fingiendo por lo que estaba preocupada. Cuando Edward

me dejara después de la cena, iba a tener que tomar una decisión. Una decisión que podría estar determinada por una falsa sensación de felicidad que se presentaría para su familia.

_Toc, toc. _

Di media vuelta, mirando hacia la puerta. Leah no había vuelto a la habitación en toda la noche, y sabía que Alice y Jasper ya estaban en la carretera. No me podía imaginar quién podría ser. Puse mi cepillo sobre la mesa y abrí la puerta.

―Edward ―suspiré.

― ¿Estás lista?

Levanté una ceja. ― ¿Lista para qué?

―Dijiste que te recogiera a las cinco.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. ― ¡Quise decir cinco de la _mañana_!

―Oh ―dijo Edward, parecía decepcionado―. Creo que debería llamar a papá y hacerle saber que no vamos a estar ahí después de todo.

― ¡Edward! ―Gemí.

―Traje el coche de Jazz, así que no tenemos que lidiar con las maletas en la moto. Tienen un dormitorio disponible en el que puedes dormir. Podemos ver una película o…

― ¡No me _quedo _en casa de tu padre!

Su cara cayó. ―Está bien. Yo eh… te veré en la mañana.

Dio un paso atrás y cerré la puerta, apoyada contra ella. Todas las emociones que tenía se mezclaron dentro y fuera de mi interior, y lancé un suspiro de exasperación. Con la expresión decepcionada de Edward fresca en mi mente, abrí la puerta y salí, vi que estaba caminando lentamente por el pasillo, marcando su teléfono.

―Edward, espera ―giró y la mirada esperanzada en sus ojos hizo que me doliera el pecho―. Dame un minuto para empacar algunas cosas.

Una sonrisa de alivio, agradecida, se dibujó en su cara y me siguió hasta mi habitación, mirándome meter un par de cosas en una bolsa frente a la puerta.

―Todavía te amo, Palomita.

No levanté la vista. ―No lo hagas. No estoy haciendo esto por ti.

Él contuvo el aliento. ―Lo sé.

Viajamos en silencio a la casa de su padre. El coche iba cargado de energía nerviosa, y era difícil quedarse quieta frente a los fríos asientos de piel. Una vez que llegamos, Trenton y el padre de Edward salieron al porche, todos sonrientes.

Edward llevó nuestro equipaje desde el coche, y Anthony le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

―Es bueno verte, hijo ―su sonrisa se amplió cuando me miró―. Bella Swan. Estamos viendo si adelantamos la cena de mañana. Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que… bueno. Ha sido un largo tiempo.

Asentí con la cabeza y seguí a Edward a la casa. Anthony puso la mano sobre su vientre protuberante y sonrió. ―Los puse a ambos en el dormitorio de invitados, Ed. No pensé que quisieras pelear con el gemelo en tu habitación.

Miré a Edward. Era difícil verle luchar para hablar. ―Uh Bella… ella va a… va a tomar la habitación de invitados. Yo voy a quedarme en la mía.

Trenton hizo una mueca. ― _¿Por qué? _Ella se ha estado quedando en tu apartamento, ¿no es cierto?

―No últimamente ―dijo, tratando desesperadamente de evitar la verdad.

Anthony y Trenton intercambiaron miradas. ―La habitación de Thomas ha sido el almacén por años, por lo que iba a dejar que tomara tu habitación. Supongo que él puede dormir en el sofá ―dijo Anthony, mirando los raídos cojines descoloridos en la sala de estar.

―No te preocupes por eso, Anthony. Estábamos tratando de ser respetuosos ―sonreí, tocándole el brazo.

Su risa rugió en toda la casa, y me acarició la mano. ―Has conocido a mis hijos, Bella. Tú debes saber que es casi malditamente imposible ofenderme.

Edward asintió con la cabeza hacia las escaleras, y yo lo seguí. Abrió la puerta con el pie y dejó nuestras bolsas en el suelo, mirando a la cama y luego se volvió hacia mí. La habitación estaba llena de paneles de color marrón, la alfombra marrón más allá del desgaste normal. Las paredes eran de un blanco sucio, la pintura desconchada en algunos lugares. Sólo vi un cuadro en la pared, encerraba una imagen de Anthony y la madre de Edward. El fondo era un retrato tipo estudio de color azul, luciendo plumas en el pelo y rostros jóvenes, sonriendo. Tenían que haber sido tomadas antes de que tuvieran los niños, ninguno de ellos podría haber tenido más de veinte años.

―Lo siento, Palomita. Voy a dormir en el suelo.

―Por supuesto que dormirás en él ―le dije, agarrándome el pelo en una coleta―. No puedo creer que me metieras en esto.

Se sentó en la cama y se frotó la cara con frustración.

―Esto va a ser una mierda. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

―Yo sé exactamente lo que estabas pensando. No soy estúpida, Edward.

Él me miró y sonrió. ―Pero aun así viniste.

―Tengo que tener todo listo para mañana ―le dije, abriendo la puerta.

Edward se puso de pie. ―Yo te ayudaré.

Pelamos a una montaña de patatas, cortamos las verduras, pusimos el pavo a que se descongelara, y comenzamos la masa de los pasteles. La primera hora fue más que incómoda, pero cuando llegaron los gemelos, todo el mundo parecía congregarse en la cocina. Anthony contaba historias sobre cada uno de sus muchachos, y nos reímos de los cuentos de otras desastrosas Acciones de Gracias cuando intentaron hacer algo más que pedir una pizza.

―Esme era un infierno de cocinera ―reflexionó Anthony ―. Ed no recuerda, pero no tenía sentido tratar después de su muerte.

―Sin presiones, Bella ―Trenton se rió entre dientes, tomando una cerveza de la nevera―. Vamos jugar a las cartas. Quiero intentar recuperar algo de mi dinero que Bella tomó.

Anthony apuntó con el dedo a su hijo. ―Nada de póker este fin de semana, Trent. Bajé las fichas de dominó, ve a ordenarlo. Nada de apuestas, maldita sea. Lo digo en serio.

Trenton negó con la cabeza. ―Está bien, viejo, está bien.

Los hermanos de Edward serpenteaban de la cocina, y siguiendo a Trent, deteniéndose para mirar hacia atrás. ―Vamos, Ed.

―Estoy ayudando a Paloma.

―No hay mucho más por hacer, bebé ―le dije―. Adelante.

Sus ojos se suavizaron ante mis palabras, y me tocó mi cadera. ― ¿Estás segura?

Asentí con la cabeza y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla, apretando mi cadera con los dedos antes de seguir a Trenton a la sala de juegos.

Anthony vio a sus hijos desfilar por la puerta, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo. ―Esto es increíble, lo que estás haciendo, Bella. No creo que te des cuenta de lo mucho que lo aprecio.

―La idea fue de Edward. Me alegro de poder ayudar.

Se inclinó sobre el mostrador, tomando un trago de cerveza mientras reflexionaba sobre sus siguientes palabras. ―Edward y tú no han hablado mucho. ¿Están teniendo problemas?

Apreté el jabón para lavar platos en el fregadero mientras lo llenaba con agua caliente, tratando de pensar en algo que decir que no fuera una descarada mentira. ―Las cosas están un poco diferente, supongo.

―Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Tienes que ser paciente con él. Edward no recuerda mucho al respecto, pero era cercano a su madre, y después de

haberla perdido nunca fue el mismo. Pensé que él crecería sin eso, ya sabes, con él siendo tan joven. Fue difícil para todos nosotros, pero Ed… dejó de tratar de amar a la gente después de eso. Me sorprendió que te trajera aquí. La forma en que actúa a tu alrededor, la manera en que te mira; yo sabía que eran algo especial.

Sonreí, pero mantuve mi mirada en los platos que estaba fregando.

―Edward tendrá un tiempo duro. Va a cometer un montón de errores. Creció en torno a un montón de niños sin madre y con un solitario y malhumorado hombre viejo como padre. Todos estábamos un poco perdidos después de que mi esposa murió, y creo que no ayudé a los niños hacer frente en la forma en que debía hacerlo. Sé que es difícil no echarle la culpa, pero tienes que amarlo de todos modos, Bella. Tú eres la única mujer que ha amado, además de su madre. No sé lo que voy a hacer con él si lo dejas, también.

Me tragué las lágrimas y asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de responder.

Anthony apoyó su mano en mi hombro y apretó. ―Nunca lo he visto sonreír como lo hace cuando está contigo. Espero que todos mis hijos tengan una Bella algún día.

Sus pasos se desvanecieron en el pasillo y me agarré al borde de la pileta, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sabía que pasar las vacaciones con Edward y su familia, sería difícil, pero no pensé que mi corazón se rompiera de nuevo. Los hombres bromearon y se rieron en la habitación de al lado mientras yo lavaba y secaba los platos, poniéndolos a un lado. Limpié la cocina y luego me lavé las manos, haciendo mi camino a las escaleras para pasar la noche.

Edward me agarró la mano. ―Es temprano, Palomita. ¿No vas a la cama, o si?

―Ha sido un día largo. Estoy cansada.

―Estábamos a punto de ver una película. ¿Por qué no bajas y pasas el rato?

Miré hacia arriba a las escaleras y luego a su esperanzada sonrisa. ―De acuerdo.

Me llevó de la mano al sofá, y nos sentamos juntos mientras pasaban los créditos de apertura.

―Apaga esa luz, Taylor ―ordenó Anthony.

Edward pasó su brazo por encima de mí, apoyándolo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Estaba tratando de seguir fingiendo, mientras me apaciguaba. Había sido muy cuidadoso de no tomar ventaja de la situación, y me encontré en conflicto, agradecida y decepcionada. Sentada tan cerca de él, oliendo la mezcla de tabaco y su colonia, era muy difícil para mí mantener distancia, tanto física

como emocional. Tal como me temía, mi decisión estaba vacilando y luché para bloquear todo lo que Anthony había dicho en la cocina.

A mitad de la película, la puerta principal se abrió y Thomas rodeó la esquina, con maletas en la mano.

― ¡Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias! ―dijo, poniendo su equipaje en el suelo.

Anthony se levantó y abrazó a su hijo mayor, y todo el mundo, menos Edward, se puso de pie para saludarlo.

― ¿No vas a saludar a Thomas? ―susurré.

No me miró mientras hablaba, mirando a su familia abrazarse y reír. ―Tengo una noche contigo. No voy a perder ni un segundo de ella.

―Hola, Bella. Es bueno verte de nuevo ―sonrió Thomas.

Edward me tocó la rodilla con su mano y miré hacia abajo, y luego a Edward. Al darse cuenta de mi expresión, Edward sacó su mano de mi pierna y entrelazó sus dedos sobre su regazo.

―Uh oh. ¿Problemas en el paraíso? ―preguntó Thomas.

―Cállate, Tommy ―se quejó de Edward.

El estado de ánimo en la sala cambió, y yo sentía todos los ojos en mí, esperando una explicación. Sonreí nerviosa y tome la mano de Edward entre las mías.

―Estamos cansados. Hemos estado trabajando toda la noche en la comida ―dije, inclinando mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

Miró nuestras manos y luego apretó, sus cejas tirando un poco.

―Hablando de cansado, estoy agotada ―suspiré―. Voy a la cama, bebé ―miré a los demás―. Buenas noches, muchachos.

―Buenas noches, hermanita ―dijo Trent.

Todos los hermanos de Edward me desearon buenas noches y me fui por las escaleras.

―Voy a la cama, también ―oí decir a Edward.

―Apuesto a que sí ―se burló Trenton.

―Bastardo suertudo ―se quejó Tyler.

―Hey. No vamos a hablar de tu hermana de esa manera ―advirtió Anthony.

Mi estómago se hundió. La única familia real que había tenido en años fueron los padres de Alice, y aunque ellos habían estado pendientes de mí con verdadera bondad, eran prestados. Los seis rebeldes, mal hablados y

adorables hombres de abajo me habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, y mañana les diría adiós por última vez.

Edward cogió la puerta de la habitación antes de que yo la cerrara y luego se congeló. ― ¿Quieres que espere en el pasillo mientras te vistes para dormir?

―Voy a saltar a la ducha. Me vestiré en el baño.

Se frotó la nuca. ―Está bien. Voy a hacer una cama, entonces.

Asentí con la cabeza, haciendo mi camino hacia el baño. Me fregué fuertemente en la ducha en mal estado, centrándose en las manchas de agua y espuma para luchar contra el miedo abrumador que sentía tanto por la noche como por la mañana. Cuando volví a la habitación, Edward lanzó una almohada en el suelo en su improvisada cama. Ofreció una débil sonrisa antes de pasar por mi lado para tomar su turno en la ducha.

Me metí en la cama, tirando de las sábanas hasta mi pecho, tratando de ignorar las mantas en el suelo. Cuando Edward regresó, miró a la improvisada cama con la misma tristeza que yo, y luego apagó la luz, situándose en su almohada.

Estuvo en silencio por unos minutos, y luego escuché a Edward dar un miserable suspiro. ―Esta es nuestra última noche juntos, ¿no?

Esperé un momento, tratando de pensar en lo que debía decir. ―No quiero pelear, Ed. Sólo ve a dormir.

Al oírle voltear, me volví en un lado para mirarlo hacia abajo, presionando mi mejilla en la almohada. Apoyó la cabeza con su mano y me miró a los ojos.

―Te amo.

Lo observé por un momento. ―Lo prometiste.

―Prometí que no era un truco para volver a estar juntos. No lo era ―levantó su mano para tocar la mía―. Pero si eso significa estar contigo otra vez, no puedo decir que no lo consideraría.

―Me preocupo por ti. No quiero que salgas lastimado, pero deberías haber seguido mi instinto en primer lugar. No podría haber funcionado.

―Me amabas, sin embargo, ¿no?

Apreté los labios. ―Todavía lo hago.

Alzó la vista con ojos llenos de lágrimas y apretó mi mano.

― ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

―Estoy como en medio de lo último que me pediste que hiciera ―sonreí.

Sus rasgos fueron enseñados, no afectados por mi expresión.

―Si esto es real… si estás realmente terminando conmigo… ¿me dejas abrazarte esta noche?

―No creo que sea una buena idea, Ed.

Su agarre se apretó. ― ¿Por favor? No puedo dormir sabiendo que estás sólo a unos centímetros de distancia, y nunca voy a tener la oportunidad de nuevo.

Miré sus desesperados ojos por un momento y luego fruncí el ceño. ―No voy a tener sexo contigo.

Él negó con la cabeza. ―Eso no es lo que estoy pidiendo.

Busqué en la poco iluminada habitación con mis ojos, pensando en las consecuencias, preguntándome si podía decirle que no a Edward si él cambiaba de opinión. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y luego me aparté de la orilla de la cama, bajando la manta. Se arrastró en la cama a mi lado, tirando de mí a toda prisa apretándome en sus brazos. Su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba con respiraciones irregulares, y me maldije por sentirme tan pacífica contra su piel.

―Voy a extrañar esto ―le dije.

Besó mi pelo y tiró de mí hacia él, incapaz de acercarse lo suficiente hacia mí. Hundió la cara en mi cuello y yo apoyé mi mano en su espalda en comodidad, a pesar de que estaba tan afligida como él lo estaba. Respiró hondo, y presionó su frente contra mi cuello, presionando sus dedos en la piel de mi espalda. Tan miserables como estábamos la última noche de la apuesta, esto era mucho, mucho peor.

―Yo… yo no creo que pueda hacer esto, Edward.

Tiró de mí más fuerte y sentí la primera lágrima cayendo de mi ojo por mi sien. ―No puedo hacer esto ―le dije, apretando los ojos cerrados.

―Entonces, no lo hagas ―dijo sobre mi piel―. Dame otra oportunidad.

Traté de impulsarme por debajo de él, pero su agarre era demasiado sólido para cualquier posibilidad de escape. Me cubrí la cara con ambas manos mientras mis sollozos nos sacudían a los dos.

Edward me miró, sus ojos grandes y húmedos.

Con sus dedos grandes, suaves, sacó mi mano de mis ojos y me besó en la palma de la mano. Tomé una respiración escalonada mientras miraba a mis labios y luego de vuelta a mis ojos.

―Nunca voy a amar a nadie de la forma en que te amo, Paloma.

Inhalé y toqué su cara. ―No puedo.

―Lo sé ―dijo, con voz rota―. Nunca me convencí de que yo fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Mi rostro se arrugó y sacudí la cabeza. ―No eres sólo tú, Ed. No somos buenos el uno para el otro.

Sacudió su cabeza, queriendo decir algo, pero pensándolo mejor. Después de un largo y profundo suspiro, apoyó la cabeza contra mi pecho. Cuando los números verdes del reloj de la habitación dieron las once, las respiraciones de Edward finalmente se hicieron más lentas y niveladas. Mis ojos se abrieron grandes, y parpadeé varias veces antes de caer fuera de la conciencia.

― ¡Ay! ―Grité, sacando mi mano de la estufa y automáticamente atendiendo la quemadura con mi boca.

― ¿Estás bien, Palomita? ―preguntó Edward, arrastrando los pies por el suelo y deslizando una camiseta sobre su cabeza―. ¡Mierda! ¡Los pisos están jodidamente helados! ―ahogué una risita mientas lo veía saltar en un pie y luego al otro hasta que las plantas de sus pies se aclimataron a las baldosas frías.

El sol apenas asomaba entre las cortinas, y el resto de los Cullen dormían plácidamente en sus camas. Empujé la bandeja de hojalata antigua en el horno y luego cerré la puerta, girando para enfriar mis dedos debajo del fregadero.

―Puedes volver a la cama. Sólo tengo que poner el pavo dentro.

― ¿Vienes a la cama? ―preguntó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho para protegerse del frio en el aire.

―Sí.

―Muéstrame el camino ―dijo, barriendo su mano hacia las escaleras.

Edward se arrancó la camisa mientras ambos empujábamos las piernas bajo las sábanas, tirando de la manta hasta el cuello. Apretó sus brazos alrededor de mí mientras tiritábamos, esperando a que nuestro calor corporal calentara el pequeño espacio entre nuestra piel y las mantas.

Sentí sus labios contra mi pelo, y luego su garganta se movió mientras hablaba. ―Mira, Palomita. Está nevando.

Me volví para hacer frente a la ventana. Los copos blancos sólo eran visibles a la luz de la lámpara de la calle. ―Es algo que se siente como Navidad ―dije, mi piel finalmente calentándose contra la suya.

Suspiró y me volví para ver su expresión. ― ¿Qué?

―No vas a estar aquí para la Navidad.

―Estoy aquí, ahora ―levantó unas de las esquinas de su boca y se inclinó para besar mis labios. Me eché hacia atrás y sacudí la cabeza. ―Ed…

Su agarre se apretó y bajó la barbilla, sus ojos castaños determinados. ―Tengo menos de veinticuatro horas contigo, Palomita. Voy a besarte. Voy a besarte un montón hoy. _Todo _el día. Cada vez que pueda. Si quieres que me detenga, sólo di la palabra, pero hasta que lo hagas, voy a hacer que cada segundo de mi último día cuente.

―Edward… ―Pensé en ello por un momento, y razoné que él no tenía ninguna desilusión sobre lo que sucedería cuando me llevara a casa. Yo había llegado allí para fingir, y tan duro como fuera para los dos más tarde, no quería decirle que no.

Cuando me vio mirando sus labios, la comisura de su boca se elevó otra vez, y se inclinó para presionar su suave boca contra la mía. Comenzó dulce e inocente, pero en el momento en que sus labios se abrieron, acaricié su lengua con la mía. Su cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente, y tomó una respiración profunda por la nariz, apretándose contra mí. Dejé caer la rodilla hacia el lado y él se movió por encima de mí, sin apartar su boca de la mía.

No perdió el tiempo en desnudarme, y cuando no había más tela entre nosotros, se apoderó de las viñas de hierro de la cabecera de la cama con las dos manos, y en un rápido movimiento, estaba dentro de mí. Me mordí fuerte el labio, ahogando el grito que estaba arañando su camino hasta mi garganta. Edward se quejó contra mi boca, y yo apreté los pies contra el colchón, anclándome, de ese modo podía levantar las caderas para encontrar las suyas.

Una mano en el hierro y la otra en mi nuca, se mecía contra mí una y otra vez, y mis piernas temblaban con sus firmes y determinados movimientos. Su lengua buscó mi boca, y podía sentir la vibración de sus profundos gemidos contra mi pecho mientras seguía a su promesa de hacer memorable nuestro último día juntos. Podría pasar miles de años tratando de bloquear ese momento de mi memoria, y seguiría grabado en mi mente.

Había pasado una hora cuando apreté mis ojos cerrados, cada uno de mis nervios se centró en el temblor de mis entrañas.

Edward contuvo el aliento mientras empujaba dentro de mí una vez más, me dejé caer sobre el colchón, completamente agotada. Edward exhaló con respiraciones profundas, mudas y bañado en sudor.

Podía escuchar las voces abajo y me tapé la boca, riendo por nuestra mala conducta. Edward se volvió de lado, escaneando mi cara con sus dulces ojos marrones.

―Dijiste que sólo ibas a besarme ―sonreí.

Mientras estaba tirada al lado de su piel desnuda, viendo el amor incondicional en sus ojos, deje ir mi decepción y mi rabia y mi obstinada determinación. Yo lo amaba, y no importa cuales eran mis razones para vivir sin él, sabía que no era lo que quería. Incluso si no hubiera cambiado de opinión, era imposible para nosotros mantenernos alejados el uno del otro.

― ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en la cama todo el día? ―sonrió.

―Yo he venido aquí a cocinar, ¿recuerdas?

―No, viniste aquí para _ayudarme _a cocinar, y no me presentaré a trabajar durante ocho horas.

Toqué su cara, las ganas de terminar nuestro sufrimiento se hicieron insoportables. Cuando le dije que había cambiado mi opinión y que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, no tendríamos que pasar el día fingiendo. Podríamos pasar celebrando, en su lugar.

―Travis, creo que…

―No lo digas, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero pensar en eso hasta que tenga que hacerlo ―se levantó y se puso los calzoncillos, caminando hacia mi bolso. Tiró la ropa sobre la cama y tiró de su camisa sobre su cabeza―. Quiero recordar esto como un buen día.

Hice los huevos para el desayuno y sándwiches para el almuerzo, y cuando el juego comenzó, empecé a comer. Edward estaba parado detrás de mí en cada oportunidad, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sus labios en mi cuello. Me sorprendí a mí misma mirando el reloj, impaciente por encontrar un momento a solas con él para decirle mi decisión. Estaba ansiosa por ver la expresión de su rostro, y para volver a donde estábamos.

El día estuvo lleno de risas, conversación, y un flujo constante de quejas de Tyler sobre la constante muestra de afecto de Edward.

― ¡Consigue una habitación, Edward! ¡Jesús! ―Gimió Tyler.

―Estás volviéndote una espantosa sombra verde ―bromeó Thomas.

—Es porque me están enfadando. No estoy celoso, idiota. —se burló Tyler.

—Déjenlos en paz, Ty, —advirtió Anthony.

Cuando nos sentamos a cenar, Anthony insistió en que Edward cortara el pavo, y sonreí con orgullo cuando él se puso de pie para hacerlo. Estaba un poco

nerviosa hasta que los elogios llegaron a mí. En el momento en que serví el pastel, no había ninguna pisca de comida sobre la mesa.

— ¿Hice suficiente? —Reí.

Anthony sonrió, tomando su tenedor para estar listo para el postre. —Hiciste un montón, Bella. Sólo queríamos abastecernos hasta el próximo año… a menos que quieras hacer esto de nuevo en Navidad. Eres una Cullen, ahora. Espero que estés con nosotros en cada día de fiesta, y no para cocinar.

Miré a Edward cuya sonrisa se había desvanecido, y mi corazón se hundió. Tenía que decirle pronto. —Gracias, Anthony.

—No le digas eso, papá, —dijo Trenton—. Ella tiene que cocinar. ¡No he tenido una comida decente desde que tenía cinco años! —Se llevó un bocado de pastel de nuez a la boca, gimiendo con satisfacción.

Me sentía como en casa, sentada en una mesa llena de hombres recostados en sus sillas, frotándose la barriga.

La emoción me embargó cuando fantaseé con la idea de Navidad y la Pascua, y cada otro día de fiesta que pasaría con ellos. No quería nada más que formar parte de esta rota y fuerte familia que adoraba.

Cuando los pasteles se terminaron, los hermanos de Edward comenzaron a limpiar la mesa y los gemelos se dirigieron al fregadero.

—Yo lo hago. —dije, poniéndome de pie.

Anthony sacudió la cabeza. —No, no lo harás. Los chicos pueden encargarse de eso. Edward y tú vayan al sofá a descansar. Has trabajado duro, hermana.

Los gemelos se salpicaron el uno al otro con el agua y Trenton maldijo cuando se resbaló en un charco y dejó caer un plato. Thomas les llamó la atención, tomando la escoba y el recogedor para barrer los vidrios. Anthony les dio unas palmaditas a sus hijos en los hombros y luego me abrazó para retirarse a su habitación.

Edward puso mis piernas sobre su regazo y me quitó los zapatos, masajeando las puntas de mis pies con los pulgares. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y suspiré.

—Este ha sido el mejor Acción de Gracias que hemos tenido desde que mamá murió.

Levanté la cabeza para ver su expresión. Estaba sonriendo, pero estaba teñida de tristeza.

—Me alegro haber estado aquí para verlo.

La expresión de Edward cambió y me preparé para lo que estaba a punto de decir. Mi corazón latía con fuerza con mi pecho, con la esperanza de que me

preguntara que volviera con él para poderle decir que sí. Lo que sucedió en Las Vegas parecía una eternidad, sentada en el hogar de mi nueva familia.

—Soy diferente. No sé lo que me pasó en Las Vegas. Ése no era yo. Estaba pensando en todo lo que podría comprar con ese dinero, y eso fue en todo lo que estaba pensando. No vi lo mucho que te dolía el de volver allí, pero en el fondo, creo que lo sabía. Merezco que me dejes. Merecía todas las noches sin dormir y todo el dolor que he sentido. Necesitaba eso para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito y lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para mantenerte en mi vida.

Me mordí el labio, impaciente por llegar a la parte en la que diría que sí. Quería que me llevara de regreso al departamento y pasar toda la noche celebrando. No veía la hora de relajarme en su nuevo sofá con Toto, ver películas y reír como antes.

—Has dicho que has terminado conmigo, y lo acepto. Soy una persona diferente desde que te conocí. He cambiado… para bien. Pero no importa cuánto lo intente, parece que no puedo hacer las cosas bien contigo. Fuimos amigos primero, y no te puedo perder, Paloma. Siempre te amaré, pero si no puedo hacerte feliz, no tiene sentido tratar de recuperarte. No puedo imaginarme estar con alguien más, pero voy a ser feliz siempre y cuando seamos amigos.

— ¿Quieres ser amigos? —Pregunté, las palabras quemándome la garganta.

—Quiero que seas feliz. Sin importar qué.

Mis entrañas se contrajeron antes sus palabras, y me sorprendió el dolor abrumador que sentía. Me estaba dejando libre y era exactamente cuando no lo quería. Le podría haber dicho que había cambiado de opinión y él retiraría todo lo que acababa de decir, pero sabía que no era justo para ninguno de los dos volver justo en el momento en el que él me había dejado salir.

Sonreí para luchar contra las lágrimas. —Cincuenta dólares a que me lo agradecerás cuando conozcas a tu futura esposa.

—Esa es una apuesta fácil. La única mujer con la cual deseo casarme acaba de romperme el corazón.

No pude fingir una sonrisa después de eso. Me sequé los ojos y luego me levanté. —Creo que es hora de que me lleves a casa.

—Vamos, Paloma. Lo siento, eso no fue gracioso.

—No es eso, Ed. Estoy cansada, y estoy lista para ir a casa.

Él respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie. Abracé a sus hermanos despidiéndome de ellos, le pedí a Trenton que le digiera adiós a Anthony por mí. Edward estaba en la puerta con nuestros bolsos mientras todos se ponían de acuerdo para volver a casa para Navidad, y yo contuve la sonrisa el tiempo suficiente hasta salir por la puerta.

Cuando Edward me acompañó a Morgan, su expresión todavía era de tristeza, pero el tormento había desaparecido. Este fin de semana no fue un truco para ganarme de vuelta, después de todo. Era una clausura.

Se inclinó para besar mi mejilla y sostuvo la puerta abierta para mí, mirando mientras caminaba al interior. —Gracias por hoy. No sabes lo feliz que hizo a mi familia.

Me detuve en la puerta inferior de las escaleras. —Les dirás mañana, ¿no?

Él miró hacia el estacionamiento y luego a mí. —Estoy casi seguro que ya lo saben. No eres la única con una cara de póquer, Palomita.

Lo miré fijamente, sorprendida, y por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, se alejó de mí sin mirar atrás.


	17. Capítulo XVII: La caja

**Capítulo XVII: La caja**

Los finales fueron una maldición para todo el mundo excepto para mí. Me mantuvieron ocupada, estudiando con Leah y Alice en mi habitación y en la biblioteca. Cuando el horario cambió para las pruebas, sólo vi a Edward de paso. Me iba a casa con Alice durante las vacaciones de invierno, agradecida de que Jasper se hubiera quedado con Edward ya que así no sufriría su muestra constante de afecto.

Los últimos cuatro días de vacaciones cogí un resfriado, lo que me dio una buena razón para quedarme en la cama. Edward dijo que él quería que fuéramos amigos, pero no había llamado. Fue un alivio tener un par de días para revolcarme en la autocompasión. Yo quería sacarlo de mi sistema antes de regresar a la escuela.

El viaje de regreso a la universidad pareció durar años. Yo estaba ansiosa por empezar el semestre de primavera, pero estaba mucho más ansiosa por ver otra vez a Edward. Aunque me di cuenta, las pocas veces que lo había visto, de que era insensible a las hordas de chicas que se acercaban a él después de las noticias de nuestra ruptura, él parecía contento con nuestra nueva amistad. Habíamos pasado casi un mes separados, dejándome nerviosa e insegura acerca de cómo actuar en torno a él.

El primer día de regreso, una renovada energía se había arrastrado por el campus, junto con un manto de nieve. Las nuevas clases y los nuevos compañeros de clase significaban nuevos amigos y un nuevo comienzo. Yo no tenía una sola clase con Edward, Jacob, Jasper ni Alice, pero Eric estaba en todas excepto en una de los mías.

Ansiosamente esperé a Edward en el almuerzo, pero cuando llegó, simplemente me guiñó un ojo y luego se sentó en el extremo de la mesa con el resto de sus hermanos de fraternidad. Traté de concentrarme en la conversación de Alice y Eric sobre el partido de fútbol de la temporada pasada, pero la voz de Edward mantenía capturada mi atención. Estaba relatando las historias de sus aventuras y problemas con la ley que había tenido durante las vacaciones, y la noticia sobre la nueva novia de Trenton que habían conocido una noche mientras estaban en The Red Door. Me preparé para la mención de cualquier chica que hubiera llevado a casa o conocido, pero si lo había hecho, no lo estaba compartiendo con sus amigos.

Bolas metálicas rojas y doradas todavía colgaban del techo de la cafetería, balanceándose con la corriente de los calefactores. Me rodeé con mi chaqueta, y Eric lo notó, abrazándome a él y frotándome el brazo. Sabía que yo estaba prestando demasiada atención a la dirección general de Edward, esperando que él me mirara, pero él parecía haber olvidado que yo estaba sentada en la mesa.

Una vez que terminó su almuerzo, mi corazón se agitó cuando caminó detrás de mí y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

— ¿Qué tal tus clases, Jazz? —Preguntó.

Jasper puso mala cara. —Los primeros días apestan. Horas de programas de estudio y las reglas de clase. Ni siquiera sé por qué me presento la primera semana. ¿Y tú?

—Eh... todo es parte del juego. ¿Qué tal tú, Palomita? —Preguntó.

—Lo mismo —dije, tratando de mantener mi voz casual.

— ¿Has tenido unas buenas vacaciones? —Preguntó, juguetonamente balanceándome de lado a lado.

—Bastante bueno. —Sonreí.

—Fantástico. Tengo otra clase. Hasta más tarde.

Le observé ir en línea recta hacia las puertas, empujándolas para abrirlas, y luego encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras caminaba.

—Huh —dijo Alice un tono agudo. Observó a Edward atravesar el verde a través de la nieve, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué, cariño? —Preguntó Jasper .

Alice apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano, pareciendo molesta. —Eso fue un poco raro, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo fue eso? —Preguntó Jasper, agitando el cabello de Alice hacia atrás para acariciar con sus labios su cuello.

Alice sonrió y se inclinó hacia su beso. —Está casi normal... tan normal como puede ser Ed. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Jasper sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. —No sé. Ha estado así durante un tiempo.

— ¿Cómo de ilógico es eso, Bella? Él está bien y tú estás triste —dijo Alice, despreocupada de los oídos atentos.

— ¿Estás triste? —Preguntó Jasper con una expresión de sorpresa.

Mi boca se abrió y mi cara ardió de vergüenza al instante. — ¡Yo no lo estoy!

Removió la ensalada del bol. —Bueno, él está malditamente cerca de estar extasiado.

—Déjalo, Ali —le advertí.

Ella se encogió de hombros y dio otro mordisco. —Creo que él está fingiendo.

Jasper le dio un codazo. — ¿Alice? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta del Día de San Valentín conmigo o qué?

— ¿No puedes preguntarme como un novio normal? ¿_Agradablemente_?

—Te lo he pedido varias veces... Me sigues diciendo que te lo pregunte más tarde.

Ella se dejó caer en su silla, haciendo un mohín. —No quiero ir sin Bella.

El rostro de Jasper se contrajo con frustración. —Ella estuvo con Ed todo el tiempo la última vez. Apenas la viste.

—Deja de comportarte como un bebé, Ali —dije, lanzando un tallo de apio hacia ella.

Eric me dio un codazo. —Yo te llevaría, Cupcake, pero no formo parte de todo el asunto de los chicos de fraternidad, lo siento.

—Eso es realmente una maldita buena idea —dijo Jasper, sus ojos brillantes.

Eric hizo una mueca ante la idea. —Yo no soy un Sig Tau, Jazz. Yo no soy nada. Las fraternidades están en contra de mi religión.

— ¿Por favor, Eric? —le pidió Alice.

—Déjà vu —me quejé.

Eric me miró por el rabillo de su ojo y luego suspiró. —No es nada personal, Bella. No puedo decir que haya salido alguna vez en una cita... con una chica.

—Lo sé. —Sacudí mi cabeza con desdén, sacudiendo mi profunda vergüenza—. Está bien. Realmente.

—Te necesito allí —dijo Alice—. Hicimos un pacto, ¿recuerdas? A ninguna fiesta solas.

—Difícilmente estarás sola, Ali. Deja de ser tan dramática —dije, ya molesta con la conversación.

— ¿Quieres dramatismo? Empujé un bote de basura al lado de tu cama, sosteniendo una caja de Kleenex para ti toda la noche, ¡y me levanté para ir a por la medicina para la tos dos veces cuando enfermaste durante las vacaciones! ¡Me lo debes!

Arrugue la nariz. — ¡He sostenido tu cabello para vomitar demasiadas veces, Alice !

— ¡_Estornudaste _en mi _cara_! —dijo, señalando su nariz.

Me soplé el flequillo de los ojos. Nunca podía discutir con Alice cuando ella estaba decidida a salirse con la suya.

—_Bien _—dije entre dientes. — ¿Eric? —Le pregunté con mi mejor sonrisa falsa—. ¿Quieres ir a la estúpida fiesta de San Valentín de los Sig Tau conmigo?

Eric me abrazó contra su costado. —Sí. Pero sólo porque la llamaste estúpida.

Caminé a clase con Eric después del almuerzo, hablando de la cita para la fiesta y cuánto la temíamos ambos. Elegimos un par de escritorios en nuestra clase de Fisiología, y yo sacudí mi cabeza cuando el profesor comenzó mi cuarto programa de estudios del día. La nieve comenzó a caer una vez más, impactando contra las ventanas, pidiendo amablemente la entrada y a continuación cayendo con decepción a la tierra.

Después de acabar la clase, un chico que conocí de una sola vez en la Casa de los Sig Tau dio golpes en mi escritorio mientras caminaba por al lado, guiñando un ojo. Ofrecí una sonrisa de cortesía y luego miré a Eric. Él me lanzó una sonrisa irónica, y yo recogí mis libros y mi laptop, metiéndolos en mi mochila con un pequeño esfuerzo.

Colgué la mochila sobre mis hombros y caminé con dificultad hacia Morgan a lo largo de la acera llena de nieve. Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes había comenzado una bola de nieve en las pistas, y Eric se estremeció ante la vista de ellos, cubiertos de polvo incoloro.

Mi rodilla se tambaleó, me mantuve acompañando a Eric mientras terminaba su cigarrillo. Alice se apresuró a nuestro lado, frotándose juntos los guantes de color verde brillante.

— ¿Dónde está Jazz? —Pregunté.

—Se fue a casa. Edward necesitaba ayuda con algo, supongo.

— ¿No te fuiste con él?

—Yo no vivo allí, Bella.

—Sólo en teoría —le hizo un guiño Eric.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. —Disfruto pasando tiempo con mi novio, así que me demándenme.

Eric tiró su cigarrillo en la nieve. —Me voy, señoritas. ¿Os veré en la cena?

Alice y yo asentimos, sonriendo cuando Eric primero besó mi mejilla y luego la de Alice. Él permaneció en la acera mojada, con cuidando de mantenerse en el medio para no perder el equilibrio y caerse en la nieve.

Alice negó con la cabeza ante sus esfuerzos. —Es ridículo.

—Él es de Florida, Ali. No está acostumbrado a la nieve.

Ella se rió y tiró de mí hacia la puerta.

— ¡Bella!

Me volví para ver correr Jacob corriendo y pasando a Eric. Se detuvo, recuperando el aliento un instante antes de hablar. Su abrigo de pelaje gris se hinchaba con cada respiración, y me reí ante la mirada curiosa de Alice mientras lo observaba.

—Yo estaba... ¡whew! Iba a preguntarte si querías tomar un bocado para comer esta noche.

—Oh. Yo eh... Ya le dije a Eric que comería con él.

—Está bien, no es gran cosa. Simplemente iba a ir a la nueva hamburguesería del centro. Todo el mundo está diciendo que es muy buena.

—Quizá la próxima vez —dije, dándome cuenta de mi error. Yo esperaba que no tuviera en cuenta mi respuesta impertinente como un aplazamiento.

Él asintió con la cabeza y metió las manos en los bolsillos, caminando rápidamente de vuelta por donde vino.

Leah estaba leyendo delante de nosotras su flamante nuevo libro, haciéndonos una mueca a Alice y a mí cuando entramos. Su comportamiento no había mejorado desde que habíamos regresado de las vacaciones.

Antes, había pasado tanto tiempo donde Edward que los comentarios insufribles de Leahy su actitud eran tolerables.

Al pasar todas las mañanas y las noches con ella durante las dos semanas antes de que el semestre finalizara, estaba empezando a arrepentirme de mi decisión de no compartir la habitación con Alice.

—Oh, leah. Cuanto te he echado de menos —dijo Alice.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —se quejó Leah, con los ojos en su libro.

Alice conversó acerca de su día y los planes con Jasper para el fin de semana. Navegamos por Internet en busca de videos divertidos, riendo tan fuerte que nos teníamos que secar las lágrimas. Leah resopló un par de veces ante nuestro estruendo, pero ninguna le hizo caso.

Estaba agradecida de la visita de Alice. Las horas pasaron tan rápido que no me pasé ni un momento preguntándome si Edward había llamado, hasta que ella decidió que tenía que irse.

Alice bostezó y miró su reloj. —Me voy a la cama, Bella... ¡Oh, mierda! —dijo, chasqueando los dedos—. Dejé mi bolsa de maquillaje en donde Jazz.

—Eso no es una tragedia, Ali —dije, todavía riendo desde el último vídeo que habíamos visto.

—No lo sería si yo no tuviera mi control de natalidad allí. Vamos. Tengo que ir a por ello.

— ¿No puedes simplemente conseguir que Jasper te los traiga?

—Edward tiene su coche. Está en Red con Trent.

Me sentí enferma. — ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué está saliendo con Trent tanto, de todos modos?

Alice se encogió de hombros. — ¿Importa? ¡Vamos!

—No quiero tropezarme con Edward. Será extraño.

— ¿Alguna vez me escuchas? Él no está ahí, está en Red. _Vamos _—se quejó ella, tirando de mi brazo.

Me puse de pie con leve resistencia leve a medida que me sacaba de la habitación.

—_Al fin _—dijo Leah.

Nos detuvimos en el apartamento de Edward, y me di cuenta de que la Harley estaba aparcada debajo de las escaleras, y que la camioneta de Jasper había desaparecido. Di un suspiro de alivio, y seguí a Alice por los escalones helados.

—Cuidado —advirtió ella.

Si hubiera sabido cómo de difícil sería poner un pie en el apartamento otra vez, no habría permitido que Alice me convenciera para ir allí. Toto vino correteando por la esquina a toda velocidad, estrellándose en mis piernas cuando sus patitas fallaron en conseguir tracción en las baldosas de la entrada. Lo recogí, dejándole que me saludara con besos de bebé. Por lo menos _él _no me había olvidado.

Yo lo llevé cargado al rodear el apartamento, esperando mientras que Alice buscaba en su bolsa.

— ¡Sé que lo dejé aquí! —dijo desde el cuarto de baño, pisando fuerte desde el pasillo hacia la habitación de Jasper.

— ¿Buscaste en el armario debajo del fregadero? —Preguntó Jasper.

Miré mi reloj. —Date prisa, Ali. Tenemos que irnos.

Alice suspiró con frustración desde la habitación.

Miré mi reloj otra vez, y luego me sobresalté cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe detrás de mí. Edward tropezó al entrar con los brazos envueltos alrededor de Tanya, quien estaba riendo contra su boca. Una caja en su mano me llamó la atención, y me sentí enferma cuando me di cuenta de lo que era: condones. Su otra mano estaba en la parte posterior de su cuello, y yo no podría decir los brazos de quién se enroscaban en torno a quién.

Edward tuvo una reacción tardía cuando me vio sola, parada en mitad de la sala, y entonces se congeló, Tanya levantó la mirada con una sonrisa residual aún en su rostro.

—Paloma —dijo Edward, aturdido.

— ¡Lo encontré! —Dijo Alice, corriendo fuera de la habitación Jasper.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó él. El olor a whisky voló con los copos de nieve, y mi ira incontrolable superó cualquier necesidad de fingir indiferencia.

—Es bueno ver que pareces a tu antiguo yo, Ed —dije. El calor que irradiaba de mi cara quemaba mis ojos y emborronaba mi visión.

—Nos estábamos yendo —gruñó Alice, agarrando mi mano, mientras pasábamos a Edward.

Nos precipitamos escaleras abajo hacia su coche, y yo me sentí agradecida de que sólo estuviera un poco más allá, sintiendo las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos. Casi me caí hacia atrás cuando mi abrigo se enganchó en algo a medio paso. La mano de Alice se deslizó fuera de la mía y ella se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que yo.

El puño de Edward estaba agarrando mi abrigo y mis oídos parecían arder, escociendo en el frío de la noche. Sus labios y su cuello estaban de un ridículo tono de color rojo oscuro.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Dijo, medio borracho, con una mirada medio confundida en sus ojos.

—A casa —le contesté toscamente, estirando mi abrigo cuando me soltó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Yo podía oír el crujido nieve acumulada bajo los pies de Alice, mientras caminaba detrás de mí, y Jasper se precipitó escaleras abajo para quedarse de pie detrás de Edward, con los ojos fijos y cautelosos en su novia.

—Lo siento. Si yo hubiera sabido que ibas a estar aquí, no habría venido.

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. —Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, Palomita. Nunca quise que te mantuvieras alejada.

Yo no podía controlar la acidez en mi voz. —No quiero interrumpir. —Levanté la mirada a lo alto de las escaleras donde Tanya estaba parada con una expresión de suficiencia—. Disfruta de tu noche —dije, dándome la vuelta.

Me agarró del brazo. —Espera. ¿Estás _enfadada_?

Tiré de mi abrigo para quitarme de su agarre. —Sabes... ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprende.

Sus cejas se fruncieron. —No puedo _ganar _contigo. ¡Nunca hago _nada _bien contigo! Me dices que tú lo has superado... ¡Me siento malditamente miserable con esto! Tuve que romper mi teléfono en mil pedazos para evitar llamarte a cada minuto de cada maldito día. He tenido que aparentar que todo está bien en la escuela para que puedas ser feliz... ¿Y estás jodidamente _enojada _conmigo? ¡Me _rompiste el jodido _corazón! —Sus últimas palabras hicieron eco en la noche.

—Edward, estás borracho. Deja que Bella se vaya a casa —dijo Jasper.

Edward me agarró de los hombros y me empujó hacia él. — ¿Me quieres o no? ¡No puedes seguir haciéndome esto, Paloma!

—No he venido aquí para verte —dije, levantando la mirada hacia él.

—Yo no la quiero —dijo, mirando fijamente mis labios—. Sólo estoy tan jodidamente triste, Paloma. —Sus ojos mostraron determinación y se inclinó hacia adelante, inclinando la cabeza para besarme.

Le agarré por la barbilla, echándole hacia atrás. —Tienes su lápiz labial en tu boca, Edward —dije, disgustada.

Él dio un paso atrás y se levantó la camisa, limpiándose la boca. Se quedó mirando fijamente las rayas rojas en el tejido blanco y sacudió la cabeza. —Yo sólo quería olvidar. Sólo por una maldita noche.

Me sequé una lágrima que se escapó. —Entonces no dejes que te lo impida.

Traté de hacer mi retirada hacia el Honda, pero Edward me agarró del brazo otra vez. Al momento siguiente, Alice estaba golpeando el brazo con sus puños. Él la miró, parpadeando por un momento, con incredulidad. Ella sin dejar de golpear con sus puños y golpeándolos contra su pecho hasta que me liberó.

— ¡Déjala en paz, hijo de puta!

Jasper la agarró y ella lo apartó, girándose para abofetear la cara de Edward. El sonido de su mano contra la mejilla fue rápido y fuerte, y me estremecí con el ruido.

Todo el mundo se congeló por un momento, sorprendidos por la rabia repentina de Alice.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero él no se defendió. Jasper la agarró de nuevo, sosteniendo sus muñecas y tirando de ella hacia su coche mientras ella se revolvía.

Ella luchó contra él, su pelo balanceándose con sus intentos de escapar. Me quedé sorprendida por su determinación para alcanzar a Edward. El odio puro brillaba en sus, por lo general, dulces y alegres ojos.

— ¿Cómo _pudiste_? ¡Ella merecía algo mejor de ti, Edward!

—Alice, ¡DETENTE! —Gritó Jasper, más fuerte de lo que nunca le había oído.

Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados mientras miraba a Jasper con incredulidad. — ¿Estás _defendiéndolo_?

Aunque parecía nervioso, él se mantuvo firme. —Bella rompió con _él_. Sólo está tratando de seguir adelante.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y tiró de su brazo para salir de su agarre.

—Bueno, entonces ¿por qué no vas a buscar una PUTA cualquiera, —miró a Tanya—, del Red y la traes a casa para follar, y luego me haces saber si te ayuda a olvidarte de mí?

—Ali. —Jasper la agarró, pero ella lo evadió, cerrando de golpe la puerta cuando ella se sentó detrás del volante. Me senté a su lado, tratando de no mirar a Edward.

—Bebé, no te vayas —suplicó Jasper, inclinándose hacia abajo en la ventana.

Ella encendió el auto. —Hay un lado correcto y un lado incorrecto aquí, Jazz. Y _estás _en el lado _equivocado_.

—Estoy en tu lado —dijo, sus ojos desesperados.

—Ya no, no lo estás —dijo, echando marcha atrás.

— ¿Alice? ¡Alice! —Gritó Jasper tras ella mientras aceleraba por la carretera, dejándole detrás.

Suspiré. —Ali, no puedes romper con él por esto. Él tiene razón.

Alice puso su mano sobre la mía y la apretó. —No, no la tiene. _Nada _de lo que acaba de pasar fue correcto.

Cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento al lado de Morgan, el teléfono de Alice sonó. Ella puso en blanco los ojos mientras contestaba—: No quiero que me llames más. Lo digo en serio, Jazz —dijo—. No, no eres... porque no _quiero _que lo hagas, por eso. No puedes defender lo que él ha hecho, no puedes tolerar que lastime así a Bella y estar conmigo... ¡eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir, Jasper! ¡No importa! ¡No ves a Bella liarse con el primer chico que ve! No es por Edward, ese es el problema, Jasper. ¡Él no te pidió que lo _defendieras_! _Ugh_... He terminado de hablar de esto. _No _me llames otra vez. Adiós.

Salió de golpe del coche y fue pisando fuerte a través de la carretera y subió las escaleras. Traté de mantener el paso con ella, a la espera de escuchar el otro lado de la conversación.

Cuando su teléfono sonó de nuevo, lo apagó. —Edward hizo que Jazz llevara a Tanya a casa. Quería pasarse por aquí al volver.

—Deberías darle la oportunidad, Ali.

—No. Tú eres mi _mejor _amiga. No puedo soportar lo que vi esta noche, y no puedo estar con alguien que lo defienda. Fin de la conversación, Bella, lo digo en serio.

Asentí con la cabeza y ella me abrazó por los hombros, tirando de mí hacia su costado mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia nuestras habitaciones.

Leah ya estaba dormida, y me salté la ducha, metiéndome en la cama completamente vestida, abrigo y todo. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en Edward tambaleándose en la puerta con Tanya, o el lápiz labial rojo restregado por su rostro. Traté de bloquear las repugnantes imágenes de lo que habría sucedido si no hubiera estado allí, y me arrollaron varias emociones, rayando la desesperación.

Jasper estaba en lo cierto. Yo no tenía derecho a estar enojada, pero no ayudaba a ignorar el dolor.

Eric negó con la cabeza cuando me senté en la mesa junto a él. Yo sabía que me veía horrible; yo apenas tuve energía para cambiarme de ropa y

cepillarme los dientes. Yo había dormido sólo una hora la noche anterior, incapaz de librarme del recuerdo de los labios pintados de rojo en la boca de Edward ni de la culpabilidad de que Jasper y Alice hubieran roto.

Alice optó por quedarse en la cama, sabiendo que una vez que la ira cediera, la depresión se instalaría. Ella amaba Jasper, y aunque estaba decidida a terminar las cosas porque él había elegido el lado equivocado, ella estaba dispuesta a sufrir la reacción de su decisión.

Después de clase, Eric me acompañó hasta la cafetería. Como había temido, Jasper estaba esperando en la puerta a Alice.

Cuando me vio, no dudó.

— ¿Donde está Ali?

—No vino a clase esta mañana.

— ¿Ella está en su habitación? —dijo, dirigiéndose a Morgan.

—Lo siento, Jasper —dije desde atrás.

Se quedó paralizado y se dio la vuelta, con el rostro de un hombre que había llegado a su límite. — ¡Desearía que Edward y tú terminaran con esta mierda! ¡Son un maldito tornado! Cuando son felices, todo es amor y paz y mariposas. ¡Cuando están enojados, arrasan hacia abajo a todo el jodido mundo ustedes!

Se alejó con pasos fuertes y yo exhalé el aliento que estaba sosteniendo. —Eso fue bien.

Eric me llevó a la cafetería. —Todo el mundo. _Wow_. ¿Crees que podría funcionar tu vudú antes de la prueba el viernes?

—Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Eric eligió una mesa diferente, y yo estuve más que feliz de seguirlo allí. Edward se sentó con sus hermanos de fraternidad, pero él no tenía una bandeja y no se quedó mucho tiempo. Él me vio justo cuando se iba, pero él no se detuvo.

—Entonces, Alice y Jasper rompieron, también, ¿eh? —Preguntó Eric, mientras masticaba.

—Estuvimos anoche en donde Jazz y Edward llegó a casa con Tanyay... fue un desastre. Ellos tomaron partes.

—Ay.

—Exactamente. Me siento muy mal.

Eric me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. —No puedes controlar las decisiones que toman, Bella. Así que, ¿supongo que esto significa que podremos saltarnos la fiesta de San Valentín en Sig Tau?

—Eso parece.

Eric sonrió. —Todavía te llevaré a algún sitio. Las llevaré a ti y a Ali. Será divertido.

Me apoyé en su hombro. —Eres el mejor, Eric.

Yo no había pensado en San Valentín, pero yo estaba contenta de tener planes. No me podía imaginar cómo de triste me sentiría pasarlo con América solamente, escuchar su perorata sobre Jasper y Edward toda la noche. Ella todavía haría eso—no sería Alice si ella no lo hiciera—pero al menos sería una verborrea limitada si estábamos en público.

Las semanas de enero pasaron, y después de un intento loable, pero fallido por parte de Jasper para conseguir que Alice volviera con él, vi cada vez menos a él y a Edward. En febrero, ellos dejaron de ir a la cafetería todos juntos, y sólo vi a Edward unas cuantas veces en mi camino a clase.

El fin de semana antes del Día de San Valentín, Alice y Eric me convencieron para ir al Red, y durante todo el camino en coche hacia el club, temía ver a Edward allí. Nosotras entramos, y yo respiré con alivio al no ver ninguna señal de él.

—Primeras rondas de mi parte —dijo Eric, señalando una mesa y deslizándose entre la multitud hacia la barra.

Nos sentamos y vimos como la pista de baile pasaba de estar vacía a rebosar de estudiantes universitarios borrachos.

Después de nuestra quinta ronda, Eric nos empujó a la pista de baile, y finalmente me sentí lo suficientemente relajada para pasar un buen rato. Nos reímos y chocamos una contra otra, riendo histéricamente cuando un tipo balanceó a su pareja de baile dando una vuelta y ella perdió su mano, deslizándose por el suelo sobre su costado.

Alice levantó las manos por encima de la cabeza, agitando sus rizos con la música. Me reí de su rostro habitual de baile y luego me detuve abruptamente cuando vi venir a Jasper detrás de ella. Le susurró algo al oído y ella se volteó. Intercambiaron palabras y luego Alice tomó mi mano, llevándome a nuestra mesa.

—Por supuesto. La noche en que salimos, y él aparece —refunfuñó.

Eric nos trajo dos copas más, incluyendo un chupito para cada uno. —Pensé que podrían necesitarlos.

—Pensaste correctamente. —Alice inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás antes de que pudiéramos brindar y sacudí la cabeza, chocando mi copa con la de Eric. Traté de mantener mis ojos en los rostros de mis amigos, preocupada de que si Jasper estaba allí, Edward no estaría muy lejos.

Otra canción sonó por los altavoces y Alice se puso de pie. —A la mierda. No me voy a quedar sentada en esta mesa el resto de la noche.

— ¡Bravo chica! —Eric sonrió, siguiéndola a la pista de baile.

Los seguí, mirando a mi alrededor buscando a Jasper. Había desaparecido, y me relajé, tratando de quitarme de encima la sensación de que Edward se presentaría en la pista de baile con Tanya. Un chico que había visto por el campus bailaba detrás de Alice, y ella sonrió, dando la bienvenida a la distracción. Tenía la sospecha de que ella estaba haciendo un show para su propio disfrute, con la esperanza de que Jasper lo vería. Aparté la mirada por un segundo, y cuando miré de nuevo a Alice, su pareja de baile ya no estaba. Ella se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de agitar sus caderas al ritmo.

La siguiente canción empezó a sonar y un chico diferente apareció detrás de Alice, su amigo bailando junto a mí. Después de unos momentos, mi pareja de baile maniobró detrás de mí, y me sentí un poco insegura cuando sentí sus manos en mis caderas. Como si hubiera leído mi mente, sus manos dejaron mi cintura. Miré detrás de mí, y él se había ido. Miré hacia Alice, y el hombre detrás de ella se había ido también.

Eric parecía un poco nervioso, pero cuando Alice levantó una ceja ante su expresión, sacudió la cabeza y continuó bailando.

Para la tercera canción, estaba sudorosa y cansada. Me retiré a nuestra mesa, apoyando mi cabeza pesada en mi mano, y me eché a reír mientras veía a otro esperanzado pidiendo a Alice un baile.

Ella me guiñó un ojo desde la pista de baile, y luego yo me puse rígida cuando lo vi siendo empujado hacia atrás, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Me puse de pie y caminé alrededor de la pista de baile, manteniendo mi ojo en el sitio a donde él fue empujado, y sentí la adrenalina quemar a través del alcohol en mis venas cuando vi a Jasper sujetando por el cuello al tipo en cuestión. Edward estaba a su lado, riendo histéricamente hasta que levantó la vista y me vio observándoles. Él golpeó el brazo de Jasper, y cuando Jasper miró en mi dirección, empujó a la víctima de espaldas sobre el suelo.

No me tomó mucho tiempo averiguar lo que estaba pasando, habían estado sacando a los chicos que estaban bailando con nosotras fuera de la pista de baile y amenazándoles para que se mantuvieran alejados de nosotras.

Entrecerré los ojos hacia ellos y luego me dirigí a Alice. La multitud era densa, y yo tuve que empujar a algunas personas fuera de mi camino. Jasper me agarró la mano antes de que llegara a la pista de baile.

— ¡No se lo digas! —Dijo, tratando de suavizarlo con su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué _demonios _crees que estás haciendo, Jazz?

Se encogió de hombros, todavía orgulloso de sí mismo. —La quiero. No puedo permitir que otros chicos bailen con ella.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu excusa para tirar del tipo que estaba bailando conmigo? —dije, cruzándome de brazos.

—Ese no fui yo —dijo Jasper, rápidamente echando un vistazo a Edward—. Lo siento, Bella. Estábamos simplemente divirtiéndonos.

—_No _es divertido.

— ¿El qué no es divertido? —dijo Alice, mirando fijamente a Jasper.

Él tragó saliva, disparándome una mirada suplicante en mi dirección. Yo le debía un favor, así que mantuve la boca cerrada. Él suspiró de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo delataría, y luego miró a Alice con dulce adoración. — ¿Quieres bailar?

—No, no quiero bailar —dijo ella, caminando de regreso a la mesa. Él la siguió, dejándonos a Edward y mí parados juntos.

Edward se encogió de hombros. — ¿Quieres bailar?

— ¿Qué? ¿Tanya no está aquí?

Él negó con la cabeza. —Solías ser una borracha dulce.

—Feliz de decepcionarte —dije, volviéndome hacia la barra.

Él me siguió, empujando a dos chicos de sus asientos. Le miré fijamente por un momento, pero no me hizo caso, se sentó y luego me observó con una expresión expectante.

— ¿Vas a sentarte? Te invito a una cerveza.

—Pensé que no comprabas bebidas para chicas en el bar.

Él inclinó la cabeza en mi dirección, con un gesto impaciente. —Eres diferente.

—Eso es lo que dices.

—Vamos, Palomita. ¿Qué pasó con eso de ser amigos?

—No podemos ser amigos, Edward. _Obviamente. _

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero verte sobándote con una chica diferente cada noche, y tú no dejarás que nadie baile conmigo.

Él sonrió. —Te quiero. No puedo permitir que otros chicos bailen contigo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuánto me amabas cuando compraste la caja de condones?

Edward hizo una mueca y yo me puse de pie, haciendo mi camino a la mesa. Jasper y Alice estaban inmersos en un fuerte abrazo, y haciendo una escena, mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

—Creo que vamos a la fiesta de San Valentín de la Sig Tau de nuevo —dijo Eric con el ceño fruncido.

Suspiré. —Mierda.

Subiré uno más esta noche, la terminaré mñn en la tarde. **Nikki**


	18. Capítulo XVIII: Hellerton

**Capítulo XVIII: Hellerton**

Alice no había vuelto a Morgan desde su reunión con Jasper. Ella estaba siempre ausente en el almuerzo, y sus llamadas telefónicas eran pocas y distantes entre sí. No les envidiaba el tiempo de hacerlo por el tiempo que habían pasado aparte. A decir verdad, yo estaba feliz de que Alice estuviera demasiado ocupada para llamarme desde el apartamento de Jasper y Edward. Era vergonzoso escuchar a Edward en el fondo, y me sentí un poco celosa de que ella pasara tiempo con él y yo no.

Eric y yo estábamos viéndonos más el uno al otro, y yo estaba egoístamente agradecida que él estuviera tan solo como yo. Íbamos a clase, comíamos juntos, estudiábamos juntos, e incluso Leah se acostumbró a tenerlo alrededor.

Mis dedos estaban empezando a adormecerse por el aire frío mientras estaba fuera de Morgan mientras él fumaba.

— ¿Considerarías dejar de fumar antes de que me de hipotermia por estar aquí para darte apoyo moral? —Le pregunté.

Eric se echó a reír. —Te amo,Bella. Realmente lo hago, pero no. No dejaré de fumar.

— ¿Bella?

Me volví para ver Jacob caminando por la acera con las manos en los bolsillos. Sus labios estaban secos debajo de su nariz roja, y me reí cuando se puso un cigarrillo imaginario en la boca y exhaló una bocanada de aire brumoso.

—Podrías ahorrar mucho dinero de esta manera, Eric, —sonrió.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo está destrozando mi hábito de fumar hoy? —Preguntó, molesto.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jacob? —Le pregunté.

Sacó dos billetes de su bolsillo. —Van a estrenar la nueva película de Vietnam. Dijiste que querías verla el otro día, así que pensé que podría comprar unas entradas para esta noche.

—Sin presión, —dijo Eric.

—Puedo ir con Brad, si tienes planes, —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Así que no es una cita? —Le pregunté.

—No, sólo amigos.

—Y hemos visto cómo funciona para ti, —bromeó Eric.

— ¡Cállate! —Me reí—. Eso suena divertido, Jacob, gracias.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. — ¿Te gustaría si vamos a por pizza o algo así antes? No soy un gran fan de la comida del cine.

—Pizza es genial, —asentí con la cabeza.

—Eso, eh... eso es bueno, entonces. La película es a las nueve, ¿así que te voy a recoger a las seis y media o algo así?

Asentí con la cabeza de nuevo y Jacob se despidió.

—Oh, Jesús, —dijo Eric—. Eres una glotona, Bella. Sabes que no le gustará a Edward cuando se enteré de ello.

—Ya lo oíste. No es una cita. Y no puedo hacer planes basándome en lo que a Edward le guste. Él nunca aclaró las cosas conmigo antes de que llevara a Tanya a casa.

—Nunca vas a dejar eso atrás, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente no, no.

Nos sentamos en un rincón, y me froté los guantes juntos, tratando de entrar en calor. No pude dejar de notar que estábamos en la misma mesa en la que Edward y yo nos sentamos cuando nos conocimos, y sonreí ante el recuerdo de ese día.

— ¿Que es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Jacob.

—Me gusta este lugar. Buenos recuerdos.

—Me di cuenta de la pulsera, —dijo.

Miré a los diamantes brillantes en mi muñeca. —Te dije que me gustaba.

La camarera nos entregó los menús y tomó nuestra orden de bebidas. Jacob me puso al día sobre su calendario de primavera, y habló sobre el progreso en sus estudios para el MCAT. En el momento en que la camarera nos sirvió las cervezas, Jacob había tomado apenas un respiro. Parecía nervioso, y me pregunté si no tenía la impresión de que estábamos en una cita, independientemente de lo que él había dicho.

Se aclaró la garganta. —Lo siento. Creo que he monopolizado la conversación el tiempo suficiente. —Levantó su botella de cerveza y sacudió la cabeza—. No he hablado contigo en bastante tiempo, así que supuse que tenía mucho que decir.

—Está bien. Ha sido un largo tiempo.

En ese momento, la puerta sonó. Me volví para ver Edward y Jasper entrar. A Edward le tomó menos de un segundo para mirar a mi sitio, pero él no parecía sorprendido.

—Jesús, —murmuré para mis adentros.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Jacob, dando la vuelta para verlos sentados en una mesa través de la habitación.

—Hay un lugar de hamburguesas bajando por la calle al que podemos ir, —dijo Jacob en voz baja. Tan nervioso como estaba antes, había llegado a un nivel completamente nuevo.

—Creo que sería más incómodo irnos en este punto, —me quejé.

Su rostro cayó, derrotado. —Probablemente tienes razón.

Tratamos de continuar nuestra conversación, pero se notaba que era obligada e incómoda. La camarera pasó un largo período de tiempo en la mesa de Edward, pasando los dedos por el pelo y cambiando su peso de un pie al otro. Ella finalmente se acordó de llevar nuestra orden cuando Edward contestó su teléfono celular.

—Voy a pedir los _tortellini_, —dijo Jacob, mirándome.

—Y voy a pedir... —me perdí. Yo estaba distraída cuando Edward y Jasper se pusieron de pie.

Edward siguió a Jasper a la puerta, pero dudó, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Cuando vio que yo lo observaba, se dirigió directamente a mí través del cuarto. La camarera tenía una sonrisa expectante, como si pensara que él había vuelto para despedirse. Ella estuvo rápidamente decepcionada cuando se paró a mi lado sin siquiera parpadear en su dirección.

—Tengo una pelea en cuarenta y cinco minutos, Paloma. Quiero que estés allí.

—Edw...

Su rostro estaba estoico, pero yo podía ver la tensión alrededor de sus ojos. Yo no estaba segura si él no quería dejarme con Jacob para el destino, o si realmente me quería con él, pero yo había tomado la decisión en el segundo que me había pedido.

—Te _necesito _ahí. Se trata de una revancha con Brady Peterson. Es una gran multitud, mucho dinero flotando por ahí... y Sam dijo que Brady ha estado entrenando.

—Tú has luchado con él antes, Edward, sabes que es una victoria fácil.

—Bella, —dijo Jacob en voz baja.

—Te necesito allí, —dijo Edward, su confianza desvaneciéndose.

Miré a Jacob con una sonrisa de disculpa. —Lo siento.

— ¿Hablas en _serio_? —dijo, sus cejas disparándose—. ¿Te vas a ir en mitad de la cena?

—Aún puedes llamar a Brad, ¿verdad? —Pregunté, poniéndome de pie.

Las esquinas de la boca de Edward se levantaron infinitesimalmente cuando el arrojó un billete de veinte sobre la mesa. —Eso debería cubrirlo.

—No me importa el dinero... Bella...

Me encogí de hombros. —Él es mi mejor amigo, Jacob. Si me necesita allí, tengo que ir.

Sentí la mano de Edward cubrir la mía cuando me llevó lejos.

Jacob me miró con una mirada aturdida en su rostro. Jasper ya estaba en el teléfono en sentado en la camioneta, difundiendo la palabra. Edward se sentó en la parte de atrás conmigo, manteniendo mi mano firme en la suya.

—Acabo de hablar por teléfono con Sam, Ed. Dijo que los chicos del estado estaban borrachos y llenos de dinero en efectivo. Ellos ya están irritados, por lo que es posible que desees mantener a Bella fuera del camino.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. —Tú puedes mantener un ojo en ella.

— ¿Dónde está Alice? —Le pregunté.

—Estudiando para su examen de Física.

—Ese es un laboratorio agradable, —dijo Edward. Me reí una vez y luego miré a Edward quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Cuándo viste el laboratorio? Tú nunca has tenido física, —dijo Jasper.

Edward se echó a reír y le di un codazo. Apretó los labios juntos hasta que el impulso de reír desapareció y entonces él me guiñó un ojo, apretando mi mano una vez más. Sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, y oí un suspiro escapar de sus labios. Yo sabía lo que estaba pensando porque yo sentía lo mismo. En esa franja de tiempo, fue como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Nos detuvimos en una zona oscura del estacionamiento, y Edward se negó a dejar ir mi mano hasta que nos metimos en la ventana del sótano del Edificio

de Ciencias Hellerton. Que acababa de ser construido el año anterior, por lo que no sufren de estancamiento del aire y el polvo como los otros sótanos en los que nos colábamos.

Cuando entramos en el pasillo, el rugido de la multitud llegó a nuestros oídos. Asomé la cabeza para ver un mar de caras, muchas de ellas desconocidas. Todo el mundo tenía botellas de cerveza en la mano, pero los estudiantes universitarios del Estado se notaban fácilmente en la multitud. Ellos fueron los únicos que se movían con sus ojos medio cerrados.

—Mantente cerca de Jasper, Paloma. Se va a poner loco aquí, —dijo detrás de mí. Echó un vistazo a la multitud, moviendo la cabeza ante la enorme cantidad.

El Sótano de Hellerton era el más espacioso en el campus, por lo que Sam le gustaba programar peleas aquí cuando se esperaba una multitud mayor. Incluso con la adición del espacio, la gente se frotaba contra las paredes y se empujan unos a otros para conseguir un buen lugar.

Sam dobló la esquina y no trató de ocultar su descontento con mi presencia. —Pensé que te había dicho que no podías traer a tu novia a la lucha, nunca más, Edward.

Edward se encogió de hombros. —No es mi novia, nunca más.

Mantuve mis facciones en lugar, pero él dijo las palabras de manera tan casual, que causó una sensación punzante en mi pecho.

Sam miró nuestros dedos entrelazados y luego a Edward. —Nunca hubiese pensado que no estaban juntos. —Sacudió la cabeza y luego miró a la multitud. La gente todavía estaba en las escaleras, y los de la planta baja fueron emparejados juntos—. Tenemos un bote insano esta noche, Edward, así que no lo eches a la mierda, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me aseguraré de que sea entretenido, Sam.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Brady ha estado entrenando.

—Yo también.

—Tonterías, —se rió Jasper.

Edward se encogió de hombros. —Me metí en una pelea con Trent el fin de semana pasado. Ese pequeño pendejo es rápido.

Me reí y Sam me miró. —Es mejor que te tomes esto en serio, Edward, —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos—. Tengo un montón de dinero en juego en este combate.

— ¿Y yo no? —Dijo Edward, irritado ante el discurso de Sam.

Sam se dio la vuelta, sosteniendo el cuerno de toro en sus labios mientras se subió a una silla por encima de la multitud de espectadores

borrachos. Edward me atrajo hacia su lado cuando Sam saludó a la multitud y luego habló sobre las reglas.

—Buena suerte, —le dije, tocándole el pecho. No me había sentido nerviosa de verlo pelear desde la pelea que había tenido con Brady, pero no podía evitar la sensación ominosa que había tenido desde que pusimos un pie en Hellerton. Algo que estaba fuera de lugar, y Edward también lo sentía.

Edward me agarró de los hombros y me plantó un beso en los labios. Se apartó rápidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez. —Esa es toda la suerte que necesito.

Aún estaba sorprendida por la calidez de los labios de Edward cuando Jasper tiró de mi brazo a la pared hasta llegar al lado de Sam. Fui golpeada y recibí codazos, me recordó a la primera noche que vi a Edward luchar, pero la multitud era menos amistosa y algunos de los estudiantes del Estado estaban hostiles. Los de Eastern aplaudían y silban a Edward cuando entró al Círculo, y la multitud del Estado abucheó a Travis y animaban a Brady.

Estaba en una posición privilegiada para ver a Brady observar a Edward, impaciente para que el cuerno sonara. Como era costumbre, Edward tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, sin ser afectado por los gritos a su alrededor. Cuando Sam comenzó la pelea, Edward intencionalmente dejó que Brady tomara el primer golpe. Me sorprendí cuando su rostro tiró con fuerza hacia el otro lado con el golpe. Brady _había _entrenado.

Edward sonrió, sus dientes de un color rojo brillante y luego se concentró a esquivar todos los golpes de Brady.

— ¿Por qué está dejando que le dé tanto? —Le pregunté a Jasper.

—No creo que se lo esté permitiendo, ya no, —dijo Jasper, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No te preocupes, Bella. Se está preparando para llevarlo al nivel superior.

Después de diez minutos Brady estaba sin aliento, pero todavía lanzaba golpes sólidos en los costados y la mandíbula de Edward. Edward atrapó el zapato de Brady cuando éste intentó darle una patada, y mantuvo su pie en alto con una mano, luego le dio un puñetazo en la nariz con una fuerza increíble para luego levantar su pierna aún más alto, causando que Brady perdiera el equilibrio. La multitud estalló cuando Brady cayó al suelo, pero no estuvo allí por mucho tiempo. Se puso de pie, ahora con dos líneas de color rojo oscuro deslizándose por su nariz. Al momento siguiente, consiguió azotarle dos golpes a la cara de Edward. La sangre se deslizó de un corte en la ceja hasta tocar su mejilla.

Cerré los ojos y me alejé un poco con la esperanza de que Edward terminara la pelea pronto. El pequeño movimiento de mi cuerpo me arrojó a la corriente de los espectadores, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba a

varios metros alejada de un Jasper preocupado. Luché contra la multitud, hasta que sentí una pared detrás de mí.

La puerta más cercana estaba al lado opuesto de la habitación, a la misma distancia de la puerta por donde habíamos venido. Mi espalda se estrelló contra la pared de concreto, dejándome sin aliento.

— ¡Jazz! —Grité, agitando la mano por encima de mí para llamar su atención. La lucha estaba en su apogeo. Nadie podía oírme.

Un hombre perdió el equilibrio y utilizo mi camisa para equilibrarse, derramando su cerveza sobre mí. Estaba empapada desde el cuello hasta la cintura, hediendo con un olor amargo de cerveza barata. El hombre todavía tenía la camisa entre sus manos mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, y retiré sus dedos hasta que me soltó. No me tomó en cuenta dos veces, abriéndose paso a empujones a través de la multitud.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo te conozco! —Gritó un hombre en mi oído.

Me alejé, reconociéndolo de inmediato. Era el hombre al que Edward había amenazado en el bar—el hombre que de alguna manera se había librado de los cargos por asalto sexual.

—Sí, —dije, buscando un hueco entre la multitud mientras arreglaba mi camisa.

—Ese es un bonito brazalete, —dijo, deslizando su mano por mi brazo hasta tomar mi muñeca.

—Hey, —le advertí, tirando de mi mano de su agarre.

Se frotó el brazo, balaceándose y sonriendo. —Fuimos groseramente interrumpidos la última vez que hablamos.

Me paré sobre la punta de mis pies, viendo a Edward lanzar dos golpes al rostro de Brady, y observando a la multitud entre cada uno. Estaba buscándome en vez de concentrarse en la pelea. Tenía que volver a mi lugar antes de que él estuviese demasiado distraído.

Apenas había avanzado dos pasos hacia la multitud cuando los dedos del depredador sexual se clavaron en la parte de atrás de mis jeans. Mi espalda se estrelló contra la pared una vez más.

—No he terminado de hablar contigo, —dijo, mirando mi camisa mojada con intención lasciva.

Saqué su mano de la parte de atrás de mis jeans, encajándole mis uñas. — ¡Suéltame! —Grité cuando opuso resistencia.

Se rió y escaneé la multitud en busca de un rostro familiar cuando me apretó contra él. —No quiero dejarte ir.

Traté de alejarlo lejos, pero sus brazos eran fuertes y su agarre férreo. Presa del pánico, no podía distinguir a los estudiantes del Estado a los de Eastern. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de mi lucha, y estaba tan ruidoso, nadie me podía oír protestar, tampoco. Él se inclinó, deslizando su mano hasta mi trasero y dándome un apretón.

—Siempre supe que tenías un culo espectacular, —dijo, respirando cerveza rancia en mi cara.

— ¡DÉJAME! —Grité, empujándolo.

Busqué a Jasper, y vi que Edward finalmente me había visto entre la multitud. Al instante trató de abrirse camino ante los cuerpos que lo rodeaban.

— ¡Edward! —Grité, pero fue ahogado en medio de los gritos. Empujé al imbécil con una mano y traté de tomar a Edward con la otra.

Edward había avanzado un poco antes de ser empujando de nuevo en el Círculo. Brady se aprovechó de la distracción de Edward y chocó su codo contra el costado de su cabeza.

La multitud se calmó un poco cuando Edward azotó un puñetazo a alguien en la multitud, tratando de llegar a mí una vez más.

— ¡Suéltala maldita sea! —Gritó Edward.

En la línea entre donde yo estaba y los intentos desesperados de Edward de llegar a mí, las cabezas se volvieron hacia mí. El maldito acosadorno estaba consciente, tratando de mantenerme quieta el tiempo suficiente para besarme. Deslizó su nariz a través del hueso de mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi cuello.

—Hueles muy bien, —susurró.

Alejé su rostro de mí, pero me agarró la muñeca, imperturbable.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, busqué a Edward otra vez. Él desesperadamente me señaló y luego miró a Jasper. — ¡Ve por ella! ¡Jazz! ¡Ve por ella! —Dijo, todavía tratando de abrirse paso entre la multitud. Brady tiró de él de nuevo al Círculo y lo golpeó de nuevo.

—Eres una puta caliente, ¿lo sabías? —Dijo.

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí su boca en mi cuello. La irá brotó en mí y lo empujé de nuevo. — ¡Dije que me SUELTES! —Grité, pegándole con mi rodilla en la ingle.

Se dobló, con una mano volando automáticamente a la fuente del dolor, y la otra aferrándose a mi camisa, negándose a soltarme.

— ¡Perra! —Gritó.

En el momento siguiente, estaba libre. Los ojos de Jasper eran salvajes, su mirada fija en el acosador cuando lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa. Él lo

sostuvo contra la pared mientras lanzaba golpe tras golpe con su puño en su, deteniéndose cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar de la boca y nariz de jodido tipo.

Jasper me llevó a las escaleras, empujando a cualquiera que se interponía en su camino. Él me ayudó a través de una ventana abierta, y luego por una escalera de incendios, atrapándome en sus brazos cuando salté los pocos metros hasta el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella? ¿Te hizo daño? —Preguntó Jasper.

Una de las mangas de mi suéter blanco estaba rota, de lo contrario hubiese salido ilesa. Sacudí mi cabeza, todavía aturdida.

Jasper suavemente tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos, mirándome a los ojos. —Bella, respóndeme. ¿Estás bien?

Asentí con la cabeza. Cuando la adrenalina desapareció de mi sangre, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. —Estoy bien.

Me abrazó, apretando su mejilla contra mi frente y luego se puso rígido. — ¡Por aquí, Ed!

Edward corrió hacia nosotros a toda velocidad, deteniéndose sólo cuando me tuvo en sus brazos. Estaba cubierto de sangre, sus ojos y boca salpicados de rojo.

—Jesucristo… ¿Está lastimada? —Preguntó.

La mano de Jasper aún seguía en mi espalda. —Ella dice que está bien.

Edward puso sus manos en mis hombros y frunció el ceño. — ¿Te ha hecho daño, Palomita?

Mientras negaba con la cabeza, vi el primer montón de gente gateando por debajo de la escalera de incendios. Edward me sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos, observando los rostros en silencio. Un hombre de baja estatura se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de que estábamos de pie en la acera.

—Tú, —gruñó Edward.

Me soltó, corriendo por el césped, tacleando al hombre contra la tierra.

Miré a Jasper, confundida y horrorizada.

—Ese es el tipo que continuaba empujando a Edward en el Círculo, —dijo Jasper.

Un pequeño grupo de espectadores se reunió alrededor de ellos mientras se enfrentaban en el suelo. Edward le dio un puñetazo en la cara al hombre una y otra vez. Jasper me sostuvo contra su pecho, todavía jadeando. El hombre dejó de pelear, y Edward lo dejó en la tierra en un montón de sangre. Los que se reunieron alrededor de él se dispersaron, dejándole libre el camino al ver la ira en sus ojos.

— ¡Edward! —Gritó Jasper, señalando al otro lado del edificio.

El jodido acosador cojeaba entre las sombras, usando la pared de ladrillo de Hellerton para sostenerse a sí mismo. Cuando oyó gritar a Jasper llamando la atención de Edward, se volvió justo a tiempo. El tipo cogió por el césped, tirando la cerveza que sostenía en la mano y moviéndose tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían hacia la calle. Cuando llegó a su coche, Edward lo agarró y lo estrelló contra él.

Vi como el le suplicó a Edward, Edward se apoderó de su camisa y estampó su cabeza contra la puerta del coche. Las suplicas se terminaron ante el sordo ruido de su cráneo contra el parabrisas, y luego Edward lo llevó a la parte delantera del coche y rompió el faro con su cara. Edward lo lanzó sobre el capo, presionando su cara sobre el metal mientras le gritaba obscenidades.

— Puta madre, —dijo Jasper. Me volví para ver a Hellerton resplandeciendo de azul y rojo ante las luces de la patrulla acercándose rápidamente. La multitud de personas saltaron desde el aterrizaje, formando una cascada humana por la escalera de incendios, y después una ráfaga de estudiantes se disparó hacia todas las direcciones.

— ¡Edward! —Grité.

Edward dejó el cuerpo inerte del tipo en el capó del coche para dirigirse hacia nosotros. Jasper me llevó hasta el estacionamiento, abriéndome la puerta. Di un salto en el asiento trasero, esperando ansiosamente a que ambos entraran al coche. Coches arrancaban de sus lugares dirigiéndose a otra dirección, deteniéndose brutalmente cuando una segunda unidad de policía bloqueó el camino.

Edward y Jasper saltaron a sus asientos, y Jasper maldijo cuando vio a los coches impidiéndole la única salida. Encendió el coche, y la camioneta rebotó cuando saltó la acera. Se dio la vuelta a lo largo de la hierba, y volamos entre dos edificios, rebotando otra vez cuando el coche tocó la carretera detrás de la escuela.

Los neumáticos chirriaron y el motor rugió cuando Jasper azotó su pie en el acelerador. Me deslicé a través del asiento hasta tocar la puerta del coche cuando dio un giro, lastimando mi codo ya adolorido. El alumbrado de las calles eran pequeñas líneas de luz a través de la ventana mientras nos dirigíamos al apartamento, pero pareció que una hora había pasado cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento.

Jasper estacionó la camioneta y apagó el motor. Los chicos abrieron sus puertas en silencio, y Edward se deslizó al asiento de atrás, levantándome en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué _pasó_? Mierda, Ed, ¿qué le sucedió a tu _rostro_? —Dijo Alice, corriendo

—Te lo diré adentro, —dijo Jasper, guiándola hacia la puerta.

Edward me llevó por las escaleras, a través del living y por el pasillo sin decir palabra alguna, recostándome sobre su cama. Toto manoseaba mis piernas, saltando sobre la cama para lamerme el rostro.

—Ahora no, amigo, —dijo Edward en voz baja, llevando el cachorro a la sala y cerrando la puerta.

Se arrodilló delante de mí, tocando las puntas rotas de la manga. Su ojo estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo e hinchado. La piel sobre él tenía un corte y estaba húmedo con la sangre. Sus labios estaban manchados de púrpura, y sus nudillos estaban lastimados. Su camiseta blanca estaba manchada con la combinación de sangre, hierba y tierra.

Le toqué el ojo e hizo una mueca de dolor, alejando mi mano. —Lo siento mucho, Paloma. Traté de llegar a ti. Lo intenté… —Se aclaró la garganta, tragándose la ira y preocupación que lo atragantaban—. No podía llegar a ti.

— ¿Puedes preguntarle a Alice si puede llevarme a Morgan ahora? —Dije.

—No puedes ir allí esta noche. El lugar está plagado de policías. Quédate aquí. Dormiré en el sofá.

Tomé una respiración vacilante, tratando de no llorar. Él ya se sentía bastante mal.

Edward se levantó y abrió la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Le pregunté.

—Tengo que tomar una ducha. Ya vuelvo.

Alice lo empujó a un lado, sentándose a mi lado en la cama, tirando de mí hacia su pecho. — ¡Siento tanto no haber estado allí! —Exclamó.

—Estoy bien, —le dije, secándome la cara manchada de lágrimas.

Jasper tocó a la puerta al entrar, trayéndome un vaso pequeño lleno de whisky.

—Toma, —dijo, entregándoselo a Alice. Ella envolvió mis manos alrededor de él y me dio un codazo.

Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando el líquido fluir por mi garganta. Hice una mueca cuando el whisky quemó mi garganta y estómago. —Gracias, —dije, entregándole el vaso vacío a Jasper.

—Debí haber llegado a ti más rápido. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ella se había ido. Lo siento, Bella. Debí de…

—No es tu culpa, Jazz. No es culpa de nadie.

—Es la culpa de ese hijo de puta, —bulló—. Ese bastardo estaba jodiéndola contra la pared.

— ¡Bebé! —Dijo Alice, tirando de mí a su lado.

—Necesito otro trago, —le dije.

—Yo también, —dijo Jasper, volviendo a la cocina.

Edward entró con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, con una lata de cerveza fría contra su ojo. Alice salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra cuando Edward se puso sus calzoncillos y luego agarró la almohada. Jasper y Alice trajeron cuatro vasos esta vez, todos llenos hasta el tope con licor. Todos tragamos el whisky sin dudarlo.

—Te veré en la mañana, —dijo Alice, besando mi mejilla.

Edward tomó mi copa, colocándola en la mesita de noche. Él me miró un momento y luego se acercó a su armario, tirando de una camiseta de la percha y arrojándola a la cama.

—Siento ser un cabrón, —dijo, sosteniendo la cerveza contra su ojo.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible. Te sentirás como una mierda mañana.

Él negó con la cabeza, disgustado. —Bella, fuiste atacada esta noche. No te preocupes por mí.

—Es difícil no hacerlo cuando tu ojo está tan inflamado, —le dije, situando su camisa sobre mi regazo.

Su mandíbula se tensó. —Esto no hubiera pasado si te hubiese dejado con Jacob. Pero sabía que si te preguntaba, vendrías. Quería demostrarle que aún eres mía, y después saliste lastimada.

Las palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, como si no lo hubiera oído bien. — ¿Por eso me preguntaste que te acompañara esta noche? ¿Para probarle un punto a _Jacob_?

—Algo así, —dijo, avergonzado.

La sangre abandonó mi rostro. Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, Edward me había engañado. Yo había ido a Hellerton con él pensando que él me necesitaba, pensando que a pesar de todo, estábamos de vuelta a donde estábamos antes. No era más que una bebida hidratante, él había marcado su territorio, y yo se lo había permitido.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —Fuera de aquí.

—Paloma, —dijo, dando un paso hacia mí.

— ¡FUERA! —Dije, cogiendo la copa de la mesita de noche y arrogándosela. Se agachó, y ésta se estrelló contra la pared en cientos de fragmentos pequeños—. Te _odio_.

Edward exhaló como si el aire hubiese sido eliminado de él y con una expresión de dolor, me dejó sola.

Me deshice de mi ropa, tirando su camiseta sobre mi cabeza. El ruido que abandonó mi garganta me sorprendió. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que sollozaba incontrolablemente. Después de unos momentos, Alice entró en la habitación.

Ella se metió en la cama y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. No me hizo preguntas o trató de consolarme, sólo me sostuvo mientras dejaba que las lágrimas se estrellaran contra la almohada.


	19. Capítulo XIX: El último baile

**Capítulo XIX: El último baile**

Justo antes de que el sol se abriera paso en el horizonte, Alice y yo silenciosamente dejamos el apartamento. No hablamos camino a Morgan y yo estaba agradecida por el silencio. Yo no quería hablar, yo no quería pensar. Sólo quería bloquear las últimas doce horas, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido como si hubiese estado en un accidente de autos. Cuando entramos a mi habitación, vi que la cama de la compañera de Alice estaba hecha.

— ¿Me prestas tu alisadora de cabello?

—Ali, estoy bien. Ve a clases.

—No, no estás bien. No quiero dejarte sola ahora.

—Eso es todo lo que quiero en el momento.

Ella abrió su boca para discutir, pero suspiró. No cambiaría mi opinión. —Vendré a verte después de clases. Descansa.

Asentí, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. La cama chilló debajo de mi cuando me deje caer sobre ella en un momento de rabia... todo el tiempo creí que era importante para Edward; que él me necesitaba pero en ese momento, me sentí como el brillante juguete que Jacob dijo que era. Él quería probarle a Jacob que aún era suya. _Suya_.

—_No soy de nadie _—dije a una habitación vacía.

Cuando las palabras se acentuaron. Estaba abrumada por el dolor que había sentido la noche anterior. No le pertenecía a nadie.

Nunca me sentí más sola en mi vida.

Eric puso una botella café frente a mí. Ninguno de nosotros quería celebrar, pero estaba al menos reconfortada por el hecho de que, según Alice, Edward evitaría la fiesta de Citas a toda costa. Papel rojo y rosado cubrían las botellas vacías que colgaban del techo y vestidos rojos en distintos estilos desfilaban. Las mesas estaban cubiertas con pequeños corazones. Eric rodó sus ojos ante la ridícula decoración.

—El Día de San Valentín en una casa de fraternidad. Romántico —él dijo, viendo a las parejas caminar.

Jasper y Alice estaban abajo bailando desde el momento en que llegamos y Eric y yo protestamos nuestra presencia haciendo pucheros en la cocina. Me bebí el contenido de la bebida rápidamente, decidida a borrar los recuerdos de la última fiesta de parejas a la cual asistí.

Eric abrió otra lata y me entregó otra, sabiendo de mi desesperación por olvidar. —Traeré más, —dijo él yendo hacia el refrigerador.

—El barril es para los invitados, las botellas para los Sig Tau. —Una chica se burló a mi lado.

Miré al vaso rojo en su mano. —O tal vez tu novio te dijo eso porque contaba con una cita barata.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos, se apartó de la barra y se llevó su vaso a otro lugar. — ¿Quién era esa? —Preguntó Eric sentándose con cuatro botellas más.

—Alguna perra de la fraternidad, —dije mientras la miraba alejarse.

Para el momento en que Alice y Jasper se nos unieron, había seis botellas vacías a mi lado, mis dientes estaban dormidos y se sentía más fácil sonreír. Estaba más cómoda recostada en mi lugar en la barra. Edward no se había presentado. Y yo podía sobrevivir el resto de la fiesta en paz.

— ¿Ustedes chicos van a bailar o qué? —Alice preguntó.

Miré a Eric — ¿Vas a bailar conmigo Eric?

— ¿Vas a ser capaz de bailar? —él dijo, alzando una ceja

—Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo, —dije jalándolo al primer piso. Rebotamos y nos sacudimos hasta que un fino brillo de sudor comenzó a formarse debajo de mi vestido. Justo cuando creí que mis pulmones explotarían. Una canción lenta salió de los altavoces. Eric miró incomodo alrededor de nosotros, viendo a las parejas acercarse.

— ¿Vas hacerme bailar esto, cierto? —Él preguntó.

—Es el Día de San Valentín. Pretende que soy un chico.

Él rió, llevándome a sus brazos. —Es difícil si estás usando un pequeño vestido rosado.

—Como sea, como si nunca hubieses visto un chico en vestido.

Eric se encogió de hombros. —Cierto.

Me reí apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, el alcohol hizo que mi cuerpo se sintiese pesado y perezoso mientras trataba de moverme a un ritmo lento.

— ¿Te importa si interrumpo, Eric?

Edward estaba de pie detrás de nosotros, medio divertido, medio preparado para mi reacción, la sangre de mis mejillas inmediatamente estalló en llamas.

Eric me miró, luego a Edward. —Seguro.

—Eric, —siseé mientras se alejaba. Edward me atrajo hacia él e intenté mantener el mayor espacio entre nosotros como fuese posible—. Pensé que no vendrías.

—No iba a venir, pero sabía que estabas aquí. Tuve que venir.

Miré alrededor de la habitación, evitando sus ojos. Cada movimiento que hacía, estaba muy consciente de ellos, los cambios de presión de sus dedos donde me tocaba, sus pies arrastrándose junto a los míos, sus brazos moviéndose, rozando mi vestido. Me sentía ridícula pretendiendo no notarlo. Su ojo estaba sanando, el moretón casi desapareciendo. Las manchas rojas en su rostro habían desaparecido como si yo las hubiera imaginado. Toda evidencia de esa horrible noche había desaparecido, dejando sólo el dolor del recuerdo.

Él miraba cada respiración mía y cuando la canción estaba a medio terminar, él suspiró. —Estás hermosa, Palomita.

—_No_.

— ¿No qué? ¿Qué no te diga que eres hermosa?

—Sólo… no.

—No era mi intención.

Resoplé frustrada. —_Gracias_.

—No, tú luces hermosa, eso es verdad. Estaba hablando de lo que dije en mi habitación. No voy a mentir. Disfruté alejándote de tu cita con Jacob…

—No era una cita, Edward. Sólo estábamos comiendo. Él ahora no me habla, gracias a ti.

—Lo escuché. Lo siento.

—No, no lo haces.

—Tú… tú tienes razón, —dijo él, tartamudeando cuando vio mi expresión impaciente—. Pero yo… esa no fue la única razón por la que te llevé a la pelea, te quería allí conmigo. Palomita. Tú eres mi amuleto de la suerte.

—No soy tu nada, —espeté, mirándolo.

Él juntó sus cejas y paró de bailar. —Tú eres mi _todo_.

Presioné mis labios, tratando de mantener mi enojo en la superficie, pero era imposible estar enfadada con él cuando me miraba de esa forma.

— ¿Tú de verdad no me odias… cierto? —Él preguntó.

Me alejé de él, poniendo más distancia entre nosotros. —A veces desearía hacerlo, haría todo este infierno más sencillo.

Una sonrisa cuidadosa se esparció por sus labios en una sutil y fina línea. — ¿Entonces que te enfada más? ¿Lo que hice para que quisieras odiarme? ¿O saber que no puedes?

La rabia regresó, pasé a su lado, corriendo por las escaleras hasta la cocina. Mis ojos comenzaban a brillar, pero me negué a ser un lio de sollozos en esta fiesta de citas. Eric se puso de pie al pie de la mesa, y suspiré aliviada cuando me entregó una cerveza.

Por la siguiente hora miré a Edward rechazar chicas y beber tragos de whisky en la sala. Cada vez que me miraba, yo miraba a otro lado. Determinada a pasar la noche sin una escena.

—Ustedes dos se ven miserables, —dijo Jasper.

—No podrían verse más aburridos si lo hicieran apropósito, —Alice murmuró.

—No lo olviden… no queríamos venir —Eric les recordó.

Alice hizo su famosa cara y yo tan famosa por ceder. —Podrías pretender, Bella. Por mí.

Justo cuando abrí mi boca para decir algo mordaz, Eric tocó mi brazo. —Creo que cumplimos con nuestro deber, ¿estás lista para irnos Bella?

Bebí un último trago rápido de mi cerveza y tomé la mano de Eric. Tan ansiosa como estaba para irme, mis piernas se congelaron cuando la misma canción que Edward y yo bailamos en mi cumpleaños flotó por las escaleras. Cogí la botella de Eric y tomé un sorbo, tratando de bloquear los recuerdos que llegaron con la música.

Brad se recostó en la barra. — ¿Quieres bailar?

Le sonreí y negué con la cabeza, él empezó a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido.

—Baila conmigo, —Edward estaba parado a un metro de mí, su mano extendida hacia a mí. Alice, Jasper y Eric me miraban. Esperando por mi respuesta tan ansiosos como Edward.

—Déjame en paz, Edward, —dije, cruzando mis brazos.

—Esta es nuestra canción, Palomita.

—No tenemos canción.

—Paloma…

—_No_.

Miré a Brad y forcé una sonrisa. —Me encantaría bailar, Brad.

Las pecas de Brad se extendieron por sus mejillas cuando sonrió, haciendo un gesto para que subiera las escaleras.

Edward se tambaleó, el dolor claramente en sus ojos. —Un brindis, —gritó.

Me estremecí, girando justo a tiempo para verlo subir a una silla, robando una cerveza al Sig Tau más cercano. Miré a Alice que observaba a Edward con una expresión plana.

—A los idiotas, —dijo él haciendo un gesto hacia Brad—, y a las chicas que rompen tu corazón. —Él inclinó su cabeza hacia mí, sus ojos perdieron concentración—. Y al absoluto y horrible horror de perder a tu mejor amiga porque fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para enamorarte de ella.

Él bebió su cerveza, terminando lo que quedaba, y luego botándola en el piso, la habitación estaba en silencio excepto por la música que tocaban en el piso de abajo y todos miraban a Edward con confusión.

Mortificada tomé la mano de Brad y lo guie abajo a la pista de baile. Unas cuantas parejas nos siguieron, observándome de cerca, por lágrimas u otra respuesta ante el brindis de Edward, relajé mi rostro negándome a darles lo que querían.

Bailamos algunos pasos tensos y Brad suspiró —Eso fue… _raro_.

—Bienvenido a mi vida.

Edward se abrió camino a través de las parejas en la pista de baile deteniéndose a mi lado, le tomó un momento mantenerse de pie. —Los interrumpo.

—No, no lo harás ¡_Jesús_! —dije, negándome a mirarlo.

Después de unos tensos segundos miré hacia arriba. Viendo los ojos de Edward perforar los de Brad. —Si no te alejas de mi chica, te cortaré la garganta aquí mismo en la pista de baile.

Brad parecía confundido, sus ojos miraban de Edward a mí. —Lo siento, Bella. —Dijo, lentamente alejando sus brazos de mí. Él se retiró hacia las escaleras y yo me quedé allí humillada.

—Como me siento hacia ti esta noche Edward…. está muy cerca del odio.

—Baila conmigo, —suplicó balanceándose para mantener su equilibrio.

La canción terminó y suspiré aliviada. —Ve y bebe otra botella de whisky, Ed —me volví a bailar con el único chico soltero en la pista de baile.

El ritmo era rápido y sonreí a mi nuevo y sorprendido compañero de baile, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Edward estaba a sólo unos metros detrás de mí. Otro hermano Sig Tau bailo detrás de mí, agarrando mis

caderas. Lo alcancé, jalándolo más cerca. Me recordaba a la forma en que Edward y Tanya había bailado esa noche en el Red. He hice mi mejor intento por recrear la escena que deseé en muchas ocasiones poder olvidar. Dos pares de manos estaban prácticamente en cada parte de mi cuerpo y era más fácil ignorar la parte más reservada con esa gran cantidad de alcohol en mi sistema.

De repente, yo estaba en el aire, Edward me tiró encima de su hombro al mismo tiempo empujando a uno de sus hermanos duro, contra el piso.

— ¡Bájame! —dije, golpeando mis puños contra su espalda.

—No voy a dejar que te avergüences por mí —gruñó él, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.

Cada par de ojos me observaba patear y gritarle a Edward por la habitación. — ¿Tú no crees… —dije mientras luchaba—, que esto es vergonzoso? ¡_Edward_!

— ¡Jasper! ¿Está Donnie fuera? —Edward dijo, esquivando mis piernas.

—Uh… ¿_Sí_? —Dijo él

— ¡Bájala! —dijo Alice, acercándose a nosotros.

—Alice —me retorcí—. ¡No te quedes allí! ¡_Ayúdame_!

Sus labios se alzaron y se echó a reír una vez. —Ustedes dos se ven ridículos.

Mis cejas se juntaron ante sus palabras, sorprendida y enojada a la vez de que ella encontrara algo de esta situación graciosa.

Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta y la miré. — ¡Muchas gracias, amiga!

El aire frío golpeó las partes desnudas de mi piel, y protesté más fuerte. — ¡Bájame, maldición!

Edward abrió la puerta de auto y me tiró en el asiento trasero, deslizándose a mi lado. —Donnie, ¿tú eres el conductor designado esta noche?

—Sí, —dijo nerviosamente mientras me observaba luchar.

—Necesito que nos lleves a mi apartamento.

—Edward… no creo…

La voz de Edward era controlada pero amenazante. —Hazlo, Donnie o te juro que te golpearé la parte de atrás de tu cabeza con mi puño, lo juro por el amor de Dios.

Donnie se apartó de la acera y me lancé hacia la manija de la puerta. —No voy a ir a tu apartamento.

Edward me agarró de una muñeca y luego la otra, me acerqué para morder su brazo. Él cerró sus ojos y luego un gruñido escapó de su mandíbula apretada cuando mis dientes se hundieron en su piel.

—Haz lo mejor que puedas, Paloma. Estoy cansado de tu mierda.

Solté su piel y me sacudí, intentando liberarme de su agarre. — ¿_Mi _mierda? ¡Déjame salir de este maldito auto!

Él puso mis muñecas cerca de su rostro. — ¡Te amo, maldición! ¡No irás a ningún lado hasta que estés sobria y arreglemos esto!

—Tú eres el único que no ha arreglado esto, Edward, —dije, él me soltó y yo crucé mis brazos, puse mala cara todo el camino hacia el apartamento.

Cuando el auto desaceleró para detenerse, me acerqué. — ¿Puedes llevarme a casa, Donnie?

Edward me sacó del auto por el brazo y me levantó en su hombro de nuevo, cargándome por las escaleras. —Buenas noches, Donnie.

— ¡Llamaré a tu padre! —Grité.

Edward se rió en voz alta. — ¡Y él probablemente me golpeará en el hombro y me dirá que ya era hora!

Él luchó por abrir la puerta mientras yo pateaba y movía mis brazos para escapar. — ¡Detente, Paloma, o caeremos por las escaleras! —Una vez que abrió la puerta, él entró hacia la habitación de Jasper.

— ¡_BÁJAME_! —Grité.

—Bien, —dijo, dejándome en la cama de Jasper—. Duerme, hablaremos por la mañana.

La habitación estaba oscura; la única luz una viga que brillaba de la luz del pasillo. Luché por concentrarme a través oscuridad, cerveza y rabia, y cuando él prendió la luz, iluminó su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Golpeé el colchón con mis puños, — ¡No puedes decirme que hacer, Edward! ¡_No te pertenezco_!

Un segundo le tomó volverse y encararme, su expresión se había contorsionado con rabia, él se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia a mí, poniendo sus manos sobre la cama y acercándose a mi rostro.

— ¡BUENO, YO TE PERTENEZCO! —Las venas de su cuello sobresalían mientras gritaba, me encontré con su mirada, negándome siquiera a parpadear. Él miró hacia mis labios, jadeando—. Te pertenezco, —susurró, su rabia derritiéndose cuando se dio cuenta cuan cerca estábamos.

Antes de que pudiera pensar una razón para no hacerlo, tomé su rostro, golpeando mis labios contra los suyos. Sin dudarlo Edward me levantó con sus brazos. En pocas zancadas me llevó a su habitación, ambos cayendo sobre su cama.

Tiré su camisa sobre su cabeza, buscando en la oscuridad a tientas la hebilla de su cinturón. Él lo abrió, rompiéndolo y tirándolo al suelo. Él me

levantó del colchón con una mano, y me quitó el vestido con la otra. Lo jalé sobre mi cabeza, tirándolo en algún lado en la oscuridad, y entonces Edward me besó, gimiendo sobre mis labios.

Con sólo unos cuantos movimientos, sus bóxers estaban fuera y él presionó su pecho contra el mío. Agarré su trasero, pero él se resistió cuando intenté acercarlo a mí.

—Los dos estamos borrachos —dijo él, respirando rápidamente.

—Por favor. —Presioné mis piernas contra sus caderas, desesperada por aliviar el ardor entre mis muslos. Edward estaba empeñado en que volviéramos, y no tenía intención de resistir lo inevitable, así que estaba más que lista para pasar la noche entre sus sábanas.

—Esto no está bien, —dijo él

Él estaba justo encima de mí, presionando su frente contra la mía, tenía la esperanza de que fueran una media protesta y que podía de alguna forma persuadirlo de que él estaba equivocado. La forma en que no podíamos mantenernos alejados uno del otro, era inexplicable. Pero no necesitaba más una explicación. No necesitaba ni siquiera una excusa, en este momento sólo lo necesitaba a él.

—Te quiero.

—Necesito que lo digas, —dijo él

Mi interior gritaba por él, y no podía soportarlo un segundo más. —Diré lo que quieras que diga.

—Entonces di que me perteneces, di que me tomas de vuelta, no haré esto a menos que estemos juntos.

—Nunca hemos estado separados, ¿cierto? —Pregunté. Esperando que fuera suficiente.

Él negó con su cabeza, sus labios rozando los míos. —Necesito escuchar que lo digas. Necesito saber que eres mía.

—He sido tuya desde el segundo en que nos conocimos.

Mi voz tomó un tono de ruego, en otro momento sería vergonzoso, pero estaba más allá del arrepentimiento. Había luchado contra mis sentimientos, guardados, embotellados. Había experimentado momentos de felicidad en Eastern, todos ellos con Edward, luchando, riéndome, amando o llorando, era con Edward donde quería estar.

Uno de los lados de su boca se estiró cuando tocó mi rostro y entonces sus labios tocaron los míos, en un beso tierno. Cuando lo jalé hacia a mí, él no se resistió. Sus músculos se tensaron, y sostuvo la respiración mientras se deslizaba dentro de mí.

—Dilo de nuevo, —dijo él.

—Soy tuya, —suspiré. Cada nervio, fuera y dentro quemaba por más—. No quiero nunca más estar separada de ti.

—Prométemelo, —dijo él, gimiendo con otro empuje.

—Te amo. Te amaré por siempre. —Las palabras fueron más un suspiro, pero miré sus ojos cuando las dije, pude ver la incertidumbre desvanecerse de sus ojos e incluso pude ver con la poca luz su rostro iluminarse.

Finalmente satisfecho, selló su boca sobre la mía.

Edward me despertó con besos, mi cabeza estaba pesada y nublada por las bebidas de la noche anterior, pero la hora antes de dormir corrió en mi mente a vivido detalle, suaves labios bañaban mi mano, brazo y cuello. Y cuando alcanzaron mis labios, sonreí.

—Buenos días —dije contra su boca.

Él no habló, sus labios continuaron trabajando contra los míos. Entonces sus brazos me envolvieron y luego enterró su rostro en mi cuello.

—Estás callado esta mañana, —dije corriendo mis manos sobre su espalda desnuda. Y luego las dejé continuar hasta su trasero, y enrollé mis piernas en su cadera, besándolo en la mejilla.

Él negó con su cabeza. —Sólo quiero estar así, —susurró.

Fruncí el seño. — ¿Me perdí de algo?

—No quería despertarte, ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir?

Me recosté contra la almohada, jalando su barbilla. Sus ojos inyectados con sangre y la piel alrededor de ellos llenos de ojeras.

— ¿Qué diablos está mal contigo? —pregunté, alarmada.

Él tomó mi mano y la besó, presionando su rostro contra mi cuello. —Sólo vuelve a dormir, Palomita, por favor.

— ¿Algo paso? ¿Es Alice? —Con la última pregunta, incluso viendo el miedo en mis ojos, su expresión no cambio. Él simplemente suspiró, y se sentó conmigo, mirando mis manos.

—No… Alice está bien, ellos llegaron alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Aún siguen durmiendo, es temprano, sólo vayamos a dormir

Sintiendo mi corazón latir contra mi pecho, sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad para volver a dormir, Edward puso sus dos manos en cada lado de mi rostro y me besó, su boca se movía diferente, como si me besara por última vez. Él me acostó en la almohada, me besó una vez más y descansó su cabeza en mi pecho, envolviendo sus dos manos alrededor mío fuertemente.

Cada posible razón por el comportamiento de Edward apareció en mi cabeza como canales de televisión, lo abracé hacia a mí, con miedo a preguntar. — ¿Has dormido?

—Yo… no podía, no quería… —su voz se apagó.

Besé su frente, —Lo que sea que pase, lo superaremos juntos. ¿Por qué no duermes? Veremos qué hacer cuando despiertes.

Alzó su cabeza y escaneó mi rostro, vi tanto la desconfianza como la esperanza en sus ojos. — ¿Qué quieres decir con: _veremos _qué hacer?

Junte mis cejas, confundida, no podría saber que había pasado mientras yo dormía que podría causarle tanta angustia. —No sé qué está pasando, pero estoy aquí.

—Estás aquí ¿Cómo en te estás quedando? ¿Conmigo?

Sabía que mi expresión debía ser ridícula, pero mi cabeza giraba por ambos, el alcohol y la pregunta bizarra de Edward. —Sí. ¿Pensé que habíamos hablado anoche de eso?

—Lo hicimos, —él asintió animándome.

Busqué la habitación con mis ojos, pensando, sus paredes ya no estaban vacías como la primera vez que lo conocí, ahora tenían baratijas en las paredes de los lugares en los cuales la habían pasado juntos, y la pared blanca era interrumpida por marcos negros de fotos mías, nuestras, de Toto, y nuestro grupo de amigos, un marco más grande de los dos en mi cumpleaños sustituía el sombrero que había colgado en un clavo encima de su cabecera.

Entrecerré mis ojos. — ¿Pensaste que despertaría enfadada contigo cierto? ¿Pensaste que me iría?

Él se encogió de hombros, haciendo un pobre intento de indiferencia que solía salirle tan bien. —Eso _es _por lo que eres famosa.

— ¿Es por eso que estas tan enfadado? ¿Estabas preocupado por lo que pasaría cuando despertara?

Él se acomodó, como si sus siguientes palabras fueran difíciles. —No quería que anoche pasara de esa forma, estaba un poco borracho, te seguí en la fiesta como un maldito acosador y luego que traje aquí en contra de tu voluntad… y luego nosotros… —Él negó con su cabeza, claramente disgustado con las imágenes que corrían por su mente.

— ¿Tuvimos el mejor sexo de mi vida? —Sonreí apretando su mano.

Edward se rió una vez, la tensión alrededor de sus ojos desvaneciéndose lentamente. — ¿Entonces, _estamos bien_?

Lo besé tocando los lados de su rostro con ternura. —Sí, tontito. ¿Lo prometí no? Te dije todo lo que querías escuchar, estamos juntos y ¿aún no estás feliz?

Su rostro se comprimió en una sonrisa.

—Bebé, basta, te amo, —dije, suavizando las líneas de sus ojos—, este absurdo enfrentamiento pudo haber terminado en el Día De Acción de Gracias pero…

—Espera… ¿Qué? —Dijo él acercándose.

—Estaba completamente preparada para rendirme en Acción de Gracias, pero tú dijiste que habías terminado de hacerme feliz, y yo era muy orgullosa para decirte que te quería devuelta.

— ¡¿Estás bromeando!? ¡Estaba intentando hacerlo fácil para ti! ¿Sabes cuan miserable he sido?

Fruncí el seño. —Parecías bien después de las vacaciones.

—Eso era por ti, tenía miedo de perderte si no pretendía estar bien con lo de ser amigos. ¿Pude estar contigo todo este tiempo? ¡¿Qué diablos, Paloma?!

—Yo… yo. —No podía discutir, nos hice sufrir a los dos, no tenía excusa—. Lo siento.

— ¿Lo sientes? Casi bebí hasta la muerte, casi no podía salir de la cama, destruir mi teléfono en millones de piezas en la víspera de Año Nuevo para evitar llamarte y me dices que… ¿_Lo sientes_?

Mordí mi labio y asentí, avergonzada, no tenía ni idea por lo que había pasado y escucharlo decir las palabras causaba un agudo dolor en mi pecho. —Lo siento… mucho, mucho.

—Estás perdonada, —dijo con una sonrisa—. No lo vuelvas a hacerlo nunca.

—No lo haré, lo prometo.

Él mostró su hoyuelo y negó con la cabeza. —Te amo, maldita sea.

**Alguien me pregunto por los personajes, según yo en todos los capítulos siguen siendo los mismos, pero si por casualidad me equivoque en adaptar pregúntenme y yo les respondo. A propósito quedan como 3 capis más. Nikki **


	20. Capítulo XX: Humo

**Capítulo XX: Humo**

Las semanas pasaron, y era una sorpresa para mí cuán rápido llego el receso de primavera, los chismes y las miradas se habían desvanecido y la visa había vuelto a la normalidad. Los sótanos de la Universidad Eastern no habían tenido una pelea en semanas. Sam mantuvo un bajo perfil después del arresto que había llevado a preguntas de que era lo que exactamente que paso esa noche, y Edward se volvía más irritable esperando la llamada que lo llevaría a su última pelea. La pelea que pagaba casi todas sus cuentas del verano y entrando el otoño.

La nieve aun estaba espesa en el suelo, y el viernes antes de vacaciones una última bola de nieve estallo en el césped cristalino. Edward y yo caminamos a través del hielo que caía hacia la cafetería, y yo me sostuve fuerte en sus brazos, tratando de evitar ambos, las bolas de nieve y caer al suelo.

—Ellos no van a darte Palomita, ellos los saben—Edward dijo, ocultando su nariz roja y fría en mi mejilla.

—Su objetivo no es sinónimo del miedo a tu temperamento Ed.— Él me sostuvo a su lado, frotando la manga de mi abrigo con su mano mientras me guiaba a través del caos. Llegamos a un final abrupto cuando un montón de chicas gritaban mientras eran atacadas sin piedad por el equipo de beisbol. Una vez el camino se despego Edward me guio a salvo a la puerta.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que lo lograríamos—dijo con una sonrisa. Su diversión desapareció, cuando una bola de nieve golpeo la puerta, justo entre nuestros rostros, la mirada de Edward escaneo el césped, pero la cantidad de estudiantes lanzándolas en cualquier dirección desvaneció la necesidad de tomar represarías. Él abrió la puerta mirando a la nieve derritiéndose desde el metal pintado hacia el suelo. —Entremos.

—Buena idea— asentí.

Él me llevo de la mano hacia la fila del buffet, apilando diferentes platos al vapor de una bandeja, La cajera había abandonado su expresión de desconcierto hace semanas, acostumbrada a nuestra rutina.

—Bella— Uno de los amigos de Edward me dio un asentimiento de cabeza y guiño su ojo a Edward —. ¿Tienes planes para la próxima semana?

—Nos quedaremos aquí, mis hermanos vendrán—Edward dijo distraído mientras organizaba nuestros almuerzos, dividiendo los pequeños platos de polietileno frente a nosotros en la mesa.

—Voy a matar a Davis Lapinski— Alice anuncio sacudiendo la nieve de su cabello mientras se acercaba.

— ¡Golpe directo!— Jasper se rio. Alice le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y su risa se volvió una risa nerviosa —quiero decir…que idiota.

Nos burlamos de su lamentable expresión mientras él la observaba irse de la línea del buffet para seguirla rápidamente.

—Él es tan llorón— dijo el compañero de Edward con una expresión de disgusto.

—Alice está un poco tensa —Edward explico —ella conocerá a sus padres esta semana.

Ahhh… el asintió y sus cejas se alzaron —Entonces ellos van…

—Si— dije asintiendo con él —Es permanente.

—Whoa—dijo, la sorpresa no dejo su rostro mientras servía su comida, y pude ver la confusión arremolinarse a su alrededor. Todos éramos jóvenes, y él no podía seguir la idea del compromiso que tenía Jasper con Alice.

—Cuando lo tengas…lo entenderás— Edward dijo, sonriéndome.

La sala estaba llena de emoción, de ambos: el espectáculo de afuera, y lo rápido que pasaban las horas antes del receso. A medida que los asientos se llenaban, el flujo constante de charla creció, el volumen aumento mientras todo el mundo comenzó habar sobre el ruido.

Para el momento en que Jasper y Alice volvieron con sus bandejas ya se habían reconciliado. Ella felizmente se sentó en el asiento vacío a mi lado. Platicando sobre el momento en que conocería a los padres. Ellos se irían esa tarde para lo de su padre, la excusa perfecta para uno de los infames colapsos de Alice.

La vi coger el pan mientras ella se preocupaba en hacer las maletas y la cantidad de equipaje que debería llevar sin parecer pretenciosa, pero ella parecía llevarlo bien.

—Te lo digo, bebe. Ellos te amaran, te amaran. Como yo te amo— Jasper dijo. Acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja. Alice tomo un respiro y las comisuras de subieron de la forma en que siempre lo hacían cuando él la hacía sentir más tranquila.

El teléfono de Edward vibro, provocando que se deslizara unos centímetros de la mesa. Él lo ignoro, contándole a Paul nuestro primer juego de póquer con sus hermanos, eche un vistazo a la pantalla, tocando el nombre de Edward cuando leí el nombre.

— ¿Bebé?

Sin una disculpa, él se alejó de Paul y me dio toda su atención — ¿Si Paloma?

—Tal vez quieras contestar eso.

Él miro a su celular y suspiro —O no.

—Podría ser importante.

Frunció sus labios antes de colocar el auricular en su oído — ¿Qué pasa Sam?— Sus ojos recorrieron el salón mientras hablaba, asintiendo ocasionalmente —Esta es mi última pelea Sam. Aun no estoy seguro. No iré sin ella y Jazz saldrá de la ciudad. Lo sé…te escuche. Hmm…en realidad esa no es una mala idea

Mis cejas se juntan, viendo a sus ojos brillar con cualquier idea con la cualquier Sam lo haya iluminado. Cuando Edward cuelga el teléfono, lo veo expectante.

—Es suficiente para pagar la renta por los próximos seis meses. Sam consiguió a John Savage, él trata de llegar a las profesionales

—Yo no lo he visto luchar, ¿tu lo has hecho?— Jasper pregunto, acercándose.

Edward asintió, —Solo una vez en Springfield. Él es bueno.

—No lo suficiente. — digo y Edward se acercó a mí y beso mi frente suavemente con apreció—. Puedo quedarme en casa Ed.

—No. — dijo él negando con la cabeza.

— No quiero que te golpeen como la ultima vez porque estas preocupado por mi.

—No Palomita.

—Esperare por ti. —Tratando de parecer más feliz con la idea de lo que me sentía.

—Le pediré a Trent que venga. Él es el único en el que confió para poder concentrarme en la pelea.

—Muchas gracias, idiota— murmuro Jasper

—Oye, tuviste tu oportunidad— dijo Edward medio bromeando.

La boca de Jasper fue hacia un lado con disgusto. Aun se sentía culpable por la noche Hellerton. Él se disculpo conmigo diariamente por semanas. Pero su culpa se volvió lo suficientemente manejable para que sufriera en silencio. Alice y yo tratamos de convencerlos de que no era su culpa. Pero Edward siempre lo haría responsable.

—Jasper no fue tu culpa. Tu lo alejaste de mi ¿recuerdas?— dije rodeando a Alice para tocar su brazo. Me volví a Edward. — ¿Cuándo es la pelea?

—En algún momento la próxima semana —él se encogió de hombros— te quiero allá, te necesito allá.

Sonreí. Descansando mi barbilla en sus hombros —Entonces, estaré allí.

Edward me acompaño a clases, su agarre tensándose algunas veces cuando me deslizaba en el hielo —Deberías ser más cuidadosa. —él bromeo.

—Lo hago a propósito, eres tan tonto.

—Si quieres mis brazos alrededor tuyo, solo necesitas preguntar— dijo él acercándome a su pecho.

Éramos ajenos a los alumnos y las bolas de nieve que volaban mientras el presionaba sus labios contra los míos. Mis pies dejaron el suelo y él continuo besándome. Cargándome fácilmente a través del campus. Cuando él finalmente me dejo en sobre mis pies frente al salón de clases, él negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando hagamos nuestros horarios el próximo semestre. Sería más conveniente si tuviéramos más clases juntos.

—Trabajare en eso— dije, dándole un último beso, haciendo mi camino a mi silla.

Mire hacia arriba, y Edward me dio una última sonrisa antes de hacer su camino para su siguiente clase en el otro edificio. Los estudiantes a mi lado estaban acostumbrados a nuestras descaradas formas de afecto justo como sus clases lo estaban a que el llegara unos minutos tarde.

Estaba sorprendido de que el tiempo pasara tan rápido. Termine mi última prueba, y me dirigí al pasillo Morgan. Leah estaba sentada en su usual lugar en la cama, leyendo mientras revisaba mis cajones por los objetos necesarios.

— ¿Vas a salir de la ciudad?— pregunto Leah

—No, solo necesito unas cuantas cosas, voy hacia el edificio de ciencias a recoger a Ed. Y luego pasare la semana en su apartamento.

—Lo supuse— dijo ella. Sin quitarle la vista a las hojas de su libro.

—Ten un buen descanso Leah.

—Mmmhmmm.

El campus estaba prácticamente vacío, con solo unos cuantos estudiantes. Cuando voltee en la esquina, vi a Edward parado afuera terminando su cigarrillo, llevaba un gorro de lana sobre su cabeza rapada, y una de sus manos se metió en su bolsillo en su chaqueta desgastada de cuero marrón. El humo salía de su nariz, mientras miraba hacia el suelo sumido en un profundo

pensamiento. No fue sino hasta que estuve a unos metros de él que note cuan distraído estaba.

— ¿En qué piensas bebé?— Pregunte. Él no miro hacia arriba — ¿Edward?

Sus pestañas revolotearon al registrar mi voz y la expresión de preocupación fue remplazada por una sonrisa falsa. —Hola Paloma.

— ¿Todo está bien?

—Lo está ahora— dijo él. Jalándome contra él.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué está pasando?— Dije levantando una ceja y frunciendo el seño, mostrando mi escepticismo.

—Solo tengo bastante en mi mente. —él suspiro. Cuando espere expectante él continuo — Esta semana, la pelea, tú estando allí…

—Te dije que me quedaría en casa.

—Te necesito allí Palomita. —dijo él. Tirando su cigarrillo en la tierra. Él lo vio desaparecer en una gran huella de nieve, luego tomo mi mano, llevándome hacia el estacionamiento.

— ¿Has hablado con Trent?— Pregunte.

El negó con la cabeza —Estoy esperando que él me llame de vuelta.

Alice bajo la ventana y saco su cabeza de la camioneta de Jasper. — ¡Apúrate está haciendo demasiado frio!

Edward sonrió y acelero el ritmo, abriéndome la puerta para que yo entrase. Jasper y Alice repitieron la misma conversación que han tenido desde que ella se entero que conocería a sus padres mientras yo miraba a Edward observar la ventana. Justo cuando estábamos estacionándonos el teléfono de Edward sonó.

— ¿Qué diablos Trent?— él respondió. —te llame hace horas, no es como si fueras productivo en el trabajo o algo así. Como sea. Escucha, necesito un favor, tengo una pelea la próxima semana. Necesito que vayas, no sé cuando es, pero cuando te llame necesito que este a allí en menos de una hora ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? ¿Puedes hacer eso, idiota? Porque necesito que mantengas un ojo en Bella. Un idiota puso sus manos en ella la ultima vez…si— su voz bajo a un tono amenazante —Si me encargue de eso. ¿Entonces si llamo…? Gracias Trent.

Edward cerró su teléfono y se recostó contra el respaldo del asiento.

— ¿Aliviado?— Jasper pregunto, mirando a Edward por el espejo del retrovisor

—Si no estaba seguro de que haría sin él allí.

—Te dije…— comencé

—Palomita, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo— él frunció el seño.

Negué con la cabeza ante su tono impaciente. —No entiendo. No me necesitabas antes.

Sus dedos rozaron mi mejilla suavemente. —No te conocía antes, cuando no estás allí no puedo concentrarme. Me pregunto donde estas, que estás haciendo…si estas allí y puedo verte, puedo concentrarme. Sé que suena loco pero se como es.

—Y loco es exactamente como me gusta— sonrió, acercándome a besar sus labios.

—Obviamente— Alice mascullo bajo su aliento.

En las sombras de Keaton Hall, Edward me sostuvo fuertemente a su lado, mi aliento se mezclaba con el de él en el aire frio. Y podía escuchar las conversaciones esas filtrándose por la puerta que estaba a unos pocos metros, ignorantes a nuestra presencia.

Keaton era el edificio más viejo de Eastern y aunque aquí se han celebrado antes batallas, yo estaba inquieta sobre el lugar. Sam esperaba una casa llena, y Keaton no era el sótano más amplio del campus, la vigas forman un red a lo largo de los ladrillos envejecidos, solo había una señal de remodelaciones en este lugar.

—Esta es una de las peores ideas que Sam ha tenido hasta ahora— Edward murmuro.

—Es muy tarde para cambiarlo ahora— dije, mirando hacia las plataformas.

El teléfono de Edward sonó y él contesto. Su rostro se tiñe de azul contra la luz de la pantalla y finalmente podía ver las líneas de preocupación entre sus cejas que ya sabía dónde estaban. Hizo clic en unos botones y luego cerro el celular, agarrándome más fuerte.

—Pareces nervioso esta noche. —susurre

—Me sentiré mejor cuando Trent traiga su trasero punk aquí.

—Estoy aquí, niña quejumbrosa. —Trent dijo en voz baja. Apenas si podía ver su silueta en la oscuridad, pero su sonrisa brillaba con la luna llena.

— ¿Cómo has estado hermana?— dijo él. Abrazándome con un brazo, y empujo juguetonamente a Edward con él otro.

—Estoy bien Trent.

Edward inmediatamente se relajo, y luego él me llevo a la parte de atrás del edifico de la mano.

—Si los policías aparecen y nos separamos, veámonos en la residencia Morgan ¿de acuerdo?— Edward le dijo a su hermano. Nos detuvimos en una ventana abierta al nivel del suelo, la señal de que Sam estaba adentro y esperando.

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo?— dijo Trent, mirando a la ventana —Bella apenas va acabar por allí.

—Pasará— Edward le aseguro, gateando en la oscuridad hacia el interior. Como muchas otras veces, me agache y me empuje hacia allí, sabiendo que Edward me atraparía.

Esperamos un momento, Trent se empujo de la cornisa y cayó al suelo, casi perdiendo el equilibrio mientras sus pies tocaban el concreto.

—Tienes suerte de que te ame Bella. Yo no haría esta mierda por nadie más— Trent se quejo sacudiéndose la camisa.

Edward salto, cerrando la ventana en un rápido movimiento. —Por aquí —dijo él guiándonos por la oscuridad. Pasillo tras pasillo, tome la mano de Edward sintiendo a Trent apretar la tela de mi camisa. Podía escuchar pequeños fragmentos de grava raspar el hormigón, y yo me arrastraba por el suelo. Abrí mucho mis ojos tratando de adaptarlos a la oscuridad del sótano, pero no había ninguna luz para ayudarlos.

Trent suspiro después de la tercera vuelta —Nunca encontraremos una forma de salir de aquí.

—Solo sígueme al salir, estarás bien— dijo Edward irritado antes las quejas de Trent, a medida de que el pasillo iba iluminándose yo sabía que estaba cerca cuando el rugido de la multitud llego con un tono febril de número y nombre, sabía que habíamos llegado.

El salón donde Edward esperaba ser llamado, normalmente solo tenía una linterna y una silla, pero con las renovaciones, estaba lleno de sillas, escritorios y equipo al azar cubiertos con sabanas blancas.

Edward y Trent discutieron estrategias para la pelea mientras yo me asome afuera. Era tan llena y caótica como en la última lucha, pero sin menos espacio. Muebles cubiertos con sabanas polvorientas alineadas al final de la pared, empujadas a un lado para hacer espacio a los espectadores.

La habitación estaba más oscura de lo normal, supuse que Sam no quería llamar la atención sobre nuestro paradero. Linternas colgadas del techo, creando un resplandor oscuro, mientras las apuestas en efectivo aun se celebraban.

— ¿Paloma, me escuchaste?— Edward dijo, tocando mi brazo.

— ¿Qué?— dije parpadeando.

—Quiero que te pares cerca de esta puerta, ¿de acuerdo? Mantente agarrada del brazo de Trent todo el tiempo.

—No me moveré, lo prometo.

Edward sonrió, su hoyuelo perfecto hundiéndose.

—Ahora _tú _pareces nerviosa.

Di un vistazo de la puerta a él —No tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto, Ed. No sobre las peleas pero…algo. Este lugar me asusta.

—No estaremos mucho tiempo— Edward me aseguro, la voz de Sam vino por un alta voz, y luego un par de manos cálidas y familiares a cada lado de mi rostro. —Te amo— dijo él. Mientras me levantaba del suelo, apretándome hacia él mientras me besaba. Él me bajo al suelo y engancho mi brazo alrededor de Trent —No quites tus ojos de ella. —le dijo él a su hermano. —Incluso por un segundo, este lugar se vuelve loco una vez la pelea comienza.

—…así que démosle la bienvenida al contrincante de hoy…JOHN SAVAGE.

—La guardare con mi vida, hermanito. —dijo Trent tirando de mi brazo— Ahora patéale el trasero a este tipo, y vámonos de aquí.

—Edward EL LOCO PERRO Cullen— Sam grito por el alta voz.

El volumen era ensordecedor mientras él hacia su camino a través de la multitud. Mire a Trent quien tenía la más pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Cualquier otra persona no lo hubiese notado, pero yo podía ver el orgullo en sus ojos.

Cuando Edward llego al centro del Círculo, trague. John no era mucho más grande, pero él se veía más diferente con la que cualquier otra había luchado, incluyendo al sujeto con el que lucho en las vegas. Él no estaba intentando intimidar con una mirada a Edward como los demás: él estaba estudiando, preparando la pelea en su mente. Tan analíticos como eran sus ojos, también estaban vacíos de razón, yo sabía que antes de que la pelea comenzara que Edward tendría que tener mucho cuidado, él estaba sentado frente a un demonio.

Edward también parecía haberlo notado también. Su habitual sonrisa había sido remplazada, por una mirada intensa, cuando el cuerno sonó, John ataco.

—Jesús— dije tomando el brazo de Trent.

Trent se movió como Edward lo hizo, como si fueran uno. Me tense con cada movimiento que John hacia, luchando con la urgencia de cerrar mis ojos. No había movimientos perdidos; John era astuto y preciso. Todas las otras peleas de Edward parecían descuidadas en comparación. La fuerza bruta detrás

de los golpes era impresionante, como si toda la cosa fuera coreografiada y preparada a la perfección.

El aire en la habitación era pesado y estancado. El polvo en las sabanas había sido alborotado y atrapado en mi garganta cada vez que me quedaba sin aliento. Cuanto más larga era la pelea peor era esa sensación, no podía quitármelo y aun así me forcé aquedarme en el lugar para que Edward pudiera concentrarse.

Por un momento estuve hipnotizada por el espectáculo en el centro del sótano, lo siguiente es que me empujan desde atrás. Mi cabeza se echo hacia atrás por el golpe, pero apreté mi agarre, negándome a retirarme de mi puesto prometido. Trent se dio vuelta y agarro la camiseta de los dos hombres detrás nuestros y los tiro al suelo como muñecas.

— ¡Aléjense o los matare!— gritó a los hombres que nos miraban en el piso. Agarre su brazo con fuerza y le dio unas palmadas —Te tengo, Bella solo mira la pelea.

Edward lo estaba haciendo bien, y suspire cuando lanzo el primer golpe. La multitud se hacía más ruidosa, pero la advertencia de Trent dejo a esos detrás nuestro a una distancia segura. Edward lanzo un golpe seguro y luego me miro, rápidamente retomando su atención a John. Sus movimientos eran agiles, casi calculadores. Parecía predecir los ataques de John antes de que él los hiciera.

Notablemente impaciente, John envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Edward, jalándolo al piso. Como unidos, la multitud que rodea el anillo improvisado se aprietan contra este, acercándose cuando la acción es en el suelo.

— ¡No puedo verlo Trent!— grite mientras me paraba en las puntas de los pies.

Trent miro alrededor, encontrando la silla de madera de Sam, en un movimiento como de baile. Él me paso de un brazo a otro, ayudándome a subir por encima de la multitud. — ¿Puedes verlo?

—Si— dije sosteniéndome de los brazos de Trent para equilibrio —Él está encima pero las piernas de John están en su cuello.

Trent se acercó sobre los dedos de sus pies y puso su mano libre alrededor de su boca — ¡GOLPEA SU TRASERO EDWARD!

Mire hacia abajo de Trent y se acercó para echarle una mejor mirada al hombre en el suelo. De repente Edward estaba en el suelo, John sosteniéndose fuertemente del cuello de Edward con sus piernas. Edward cayó de rodillas golpeando la espalda y cabeza de John contra el concreto en un devastador golpe. Las piernas de John quedaron inertes liberando el cuello de Edward. Y Edward llevo hacia atrás su codo. Golpeándolo una y otra vez con su puño

cerrado hasta que Sam lo detuvo. Lanzando el cuadrado rojo al cuerpo flácido de John.

La sala estallo, animando cuando Sam levanto la mano de Edward al aire. Trent abrazo mis piernas. Gritando la victoria de su hermano. Edward me miro con una sonrisa amplia y sangrienta; su ojo derecho comenzaba a inflamarse.

A medida que el dinero pasaba por las manos de la gente, la multitud comenzaba a serpentear, preparada para irse. Mis ojos se dirigieron a una linterna que parpadeaba salvajemente balanceándose de un lado a otro detrás de Edward. Liquido cayendo de la base, mojando la sabana de abajo, mi estomago se hundió.

— ¿Trent?

Atrayendo su atención, señale la esquina. En ese momento, la linterna se cayó de su puesto, cayendo en la sabana de abajo, inmediatamente estallando en llamas.

— ¡Santa mierda!— Trent dijo, agarrando mis piernas.

Unos cuantos hombre al lado del fuego, saltaron. Viendo asombrados como el fuego saltaba a la otra sabana. Humo negro salía desde la esquina, y al tiempo cada persona en la sala entro en pánico, empujando su camino para encontrar la salida.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward, y una mirada de terror distorsiono su rostro.

— ¡Bella!— Él grito empujando el mar de gente entre nosotros.

— ¡Vamos!— Trent grito. Bajándome de la silla a su lado.

La habitación se oscureció, y un ruido fuerte sonó desde el otro lado de la habitación, las otras linternas hacían combustión y se agregaban al fuego en pequeñas explosiones. Trent tomo mi brazo, poniéndome tras de él forzando su camino a través de la multitud.

— ¡No podemos ir por ahí! ¡Tenemos que devolvernos por el camino por el que llegamos!— grite, resistiéndome.

Trent miro alrededor formando un plan para escapar en medio de la confusión. Mire de nuevo a Edward, mirándolo como intentaba hacerse camino a través de la habitación, mientras la multitud aumentaba, Edward fue alejado cada vez mas. Los emocionantes aplausos ahora eran gritos horrorizados de miedo y desesperación mientras todos luchaban por encontrar la salida.

Trent me jalo a la salida y me jalo a la salida.

— ¡Edward!— Grite, intentando alcanzarlo.

Él estaba tosiendo, alejando el humo

—Por este lado Ed. — Trent le grito.

—Solo sácala de aquí, Trent, saca a Paloma— dijo él tosiendo.

Congelado, Trent me miro a mí. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos —No se la forma de salir.

Mire a Edward una vez más, su silueta parpadeaba por las llamas que se habían extendido entre nosotros. — ¡Edward!

— ¡Solo vete!, ¡Los alcanzare más adelante!— Su voz era ahoga por el caos alrededor nuestro, y tome la manga de Trent.

—Por este camino Trent— dije, sintiendo las lágrimas y el humo quemando en mis ojos. Docenas de gente llena de pánico estaba entre Edward y su única salida.

Tire de la mano de Trent, empujando a cualquiera de mi camino. Alcanzamos la entrada y mire de atrás hacia adelante. Dos pasillos oscuros, con poca luz por el fuego detrás de nosotros.

— ¡Por este camino!— dije, jalando su mano de nuevo.

— ¿Estás segura?— Trent pregunto, su voz gruesa con duda y miedo.

— ¡Vamos!— dije, jalándolo de nuevo. Cuanto más lejos nos encontrábamos más oscuras las habitaciones se volvían. Después de unos instantes, mis respiraciones eran más fáciles a medida de que dejábamos el humo atrás. Pero los gritos no disminuyeron, cada vez eran más fuertes y frenéticos que antes. Los horríficos sonidos de atrás alimentaron mi determinación, manteniendo mis pasos rápido y con propósito. Para la segunda vuelta, estábamos caminando a ciegas a través de la oscuridad. Mantuve mi mano frente a mí, sintiendo la pared con mi mano libre y tomando la mano de Trent con la otra.

— ¿Crees que salió?— Trent pregunto.

Su pregunta debilitaba mi concentración, y trate de empujar la respuesta de mi mente —Sigue moviéndote— dije ahogándome.

Trent se resistió por un momento, pero cuando lo jale de nuevo una luz parpadeo. Él sostuvo en alto un encendedor, dando un vistazo al pequeño espacio para salir. Seguí la luz mientras él la movía alrededor de la habitación. Y quedo sin aliento cuando la puerta se hizo visible.

Mientras nos apurábamos para la siguiente habitación, bastante gente se estrello conmigo, tirándome al suelo. Tres mujeres y un hombre, todos con rostros sucios y ojos muy abiertos y asustados me miraron.

Uno de los chicos se agacho y me ayudo — ¡Hay una ventana aquí abajo por la cual podemos salir!— Dijo él.

—Acabamos de llegar de ahí, no hay nada— dije, negando con la cabeza.

—Debes haberla perdido, ¡sé que esta por este camino! —Trent jalo mi mano —Vamos Bella, ellos conocen la salida.

Negué con la cabeza —Vinimos por este lado con Edward, lo sé.

Él apretó su agarre —Le dije a Edward que no te perdería de mi vista, iremos con ellos.

—Trent hemos estado allí abajo…no había ventana.

— ¡Vamos Jasón!— una chica grito

— ¡Nos vamos!— Jasón dijo, mirando a Trent.

Trent jalo mi mano de nuevo y yo me aleje

—Trent por favor es por este lado, lo prometo.

—Voy con ellos— dijo él —por favor ven conmigo.

Negué con la cabeza, lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas —He estado aquí antes, esa no es la salida.

— ¡Tu vienes conmigo!— él grito. Jalando mí brazo.

— ¡Trent detente! ¡Vamos por el camino equivocado!— grite.

Mis pies se deslizaron por el hormigo mientras él me jalaba, y cuando el humo aumento me aleje corriendo hacia la dirección opuesta.

— ¡BELLA BELLA!— Trent grito.

Seguí corriendo, manteniendo las manos al frente anticipando una pared.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Ella va hacer que te mates!— una chica dijo. Mi hombro golpeo contra una esquina, me dio la vuelta, cayendo. Me arrastre por el piso, sosteniendo mi temblorosa mano frente a mí. Cuando mis dedos tocaron roca, lo seguí parándome. La esquina de una puerta se materializo bajo mi mano y la seguí a la siguiente habitación.

La oscuridad era interminable, pero aleje el pánico, manteniendo cuidadosamente mis pasos, buscando la siguiente pared. Sentí el temor dentro de mí mientras los lamentos sonaban en mis oídos.

—Por favor. —Susurré en la oscuridad— Deja que esta sea la salida.

Sentí otra esquina de una puerta, y cuando la travesé un hilo de luz brillo ante mí. La luz de luna se filtraba a través del vidrio de la ventana y un sollozo formo su camino a través de mi garganta

— ¡T-Trent, está aquí! —Grite detrás de mí— ¡TRENT!

Entrecerré mis ojos, viendo un pequeño movimiento en la distancia — ¿Trent?— llame mi corazón latía violentamente en mi pecho. Con el paso del tiempo las sombras parpadeaban en las paredes. Y mis ojos se abrieron con

horror cuando me di cuenta que lo que pensaba que eran personas eran en realidad llamas.

—Oh dios mío— dije mirando a la ventana. Edward la había cerrado después de entrar, y estaba muy alta para que yo la alcanzara.

Mire a mi alrededor buscando algo en que pararme, la habitación estaba llena de madera cubierta con sabanas. Las mismas sabanas que alimentarían el fuego hasta que toda la habitación se convirtiera en un infierno.

Agarre un pedazo de tela blanca, quitándola de un escritorio. El polvo se alboroto a mí alrededor, mientras tiraba la sabana al suelo y arrastraba la enorme madera hacia el espacio vacío bajo la ventana. La empuje contra la pared y la escale, tosiendo con el humo que se abría paso a la habitación. La ventana aun estaba a unos metros debajo de mí. Gruñí tratando de empujarla para abrirla, torpemente girando la cerradura de un lado a otro con cada empujada. No se movía.

— ¡Vamos, maldición!— grite. Apoyándome en mis brazos, me eche hacia atrás, usando el peso de mi cuerpo con el ímpetu de que podría forzarla a abrirse. Cuando eso no funciono, deslice mis uñas debajo de esta, empujándola hasta que pensé que mis uñas se habían separado de mi piel. La luz brillo en la esquina de mi ojo. Y grite cuando vi como el fuego se acercaba por las sabanas blancas que cubrían el pasillo por el cual había pasado un momento antes.

Mire hacia la ventana, una vez más metiendo mis uñas por las esquinas. Sangre saliendo de mis dedos, el metal se enterró en mis dedos. El instinto se sobrepuso sobre las demás emociones y mis manos se volvieron puños, golpeando el vidrio. Una pequeña grieta astillo en vidrio junto con manchas y salpicaduras de mi sangre por cada golpe.

Golpee el vidrio una vez más con mi puño, y luego me saque un zapato. Las sirenas sonaban en la distancia y solloce, golpeando mis palmas contra el vidrio. El resto de mi vida solo estaba a unos centímetros, al otro lado del vidrio. Arañe los bordes una vez más, y luego comencé a golpear el vidrio con ambas palmas.

— ¡AYUDA!— Grite, viendo las llamas acercarse — ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!

Una tos suave sonó tras de mí — ¿Paloma?

Me volví ante la voz familiar. Edward apareció en la puerta detrás de mí. Su rostro y ropa estaba cubierto en hollín.

— ¡Edward!— grite, me baje del escritorio y corrí hacia donde él estaba parado, cansado y sucio.

Me choque contra él, y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío. Tosiendo mientras jadeaba por aire. Sus manos tomaron mis mejillas.

— ¿Dónde está Trent?— su voz áspera y débil.

—Él los siguió— grite con lagrimas en mi rostro. — ¡Intente que viniese conmigo, pero él no venia!— Edward miro hacia el fuego que se aproximaba y sus cejas se juntaron. Contuve el aliento, tosiendo cuando el humo lleno mis pulmones, él me miro, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Voy a sacarnos de aquí Paloma— sus labios se presionaron con los míos en un firme y rápido movimiento. Y entonces él subió encima de mi improvisada escalera.

Él empujo la ventana, y luego la cerradura, sus músculos temblaban cuando usaba toda su fuerza contra el vidrio.

— ¡Aléjate Bella, Voy a romper el vidrio!

Con miedo de moverme solo logre alejarme un paso de nuestra única salida. El codo de Edward se doblo mientras él echaba su puño hacia atrás, gritando mientras golpeaba el vidrio. Me volví escudando mi rostro con mis sangrientas manos mientras el vidrio se destrozaba encima de mí.

— ¡Vamos!— él grito sosteniendo una mano para mí. El calor del fuego tomo toda la habitación, me eleve en el aire mientras él me levantaba del piso y me empujaba fuera.

Espere sobre mis rodillas mientras Edward escalaba, y luego lo ayude a ponerse de pie. Las sirenas a todo volumen estaban al otro lado de la habitación, y luces rojas y azules de los bomberos y las patrullas de los policías bailaban por el ladrillo del edificio adyacente.

Corrimos a la multitud de gente parada frente al edificio, buscando en los rostros sucios a Trent. Edward grito el nombre de su hermano, su voz se volvía mas desesperanzada con cada llamado. Él saco su celular para ver alguna llamada perdida y luego lo cerró fuertemente. Cubriendo su mano con su mano negra.

— ¡TRENT!— Edward grito, estirando su cuello mientras buscaba en la multitud.

Esos que habían escapado estaban abrazados y lloriqueaban detrás de los vehículos de emergencia, observando el horroe mientras el camión de bomberos disparaba a través de las ventanas y bomberos corrían hacia dentro, tirando mangueras detrás de ellos.

Edward pasó una mano por los rastros de cabello en su cabeza, negando la cabeza. —Él no salió. —él susurro. —Él no salió, Palomita.

Mi aliento se corto, cuando vi el hollín desliarse por sus mejillas por las lágrimas, el cayo en sus rodillas y yo caí con él.

—Trent es inteligente, Ed. Él salió, él debió haber encontrado otra forma— dije, tratando también de convencerme a mí misma

Edward colapso en mis piernas, tomando mi camisa con ambos puños. Lo sostuve, no sabía que mas hacer. Una hora paso, observamos con esperanza que disminuía mientras observábamos como sacaban a dos personas y luego continuaban saliendo con las manos vacías. A medida que los paramédicos atendían y la ambulancia arrancaba en la noche, con victimas de quemaduras, esperamos. Media hora después, los cuerpos que sacaban estaban más allá de la salvación, el suelo estaba lleno de bajas, mucho más numerosas de los que habían escapado. Los ojos de Edward no dejaron la puerta, esperando que sacaran a su hermano de la salida.

— ¿Edward?— Volteamos a la misma vez para ver a Sam parado al lado nuestro. Edward se puso de pie, jalándome con él. —Estoy feliz de que ustedes chicos lo lograran— Dijo Sam. Luciendo atónito y desconcertado. — ¿Dónde estabas?— Edward no respondió.

Nuestros ojos volvieron a los restos carbonizados de los dormitorios Keaton. El humo negro y espeso salía de las ventanas. Enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, cerrando mis ojos, esperando que en cualquier momento despertara.

—Tengo que…tengo que llamar a mi papá— Edward dijo, sus cejas juntándose mientras abría su celular. Respire profundamente, esperando que mi voz sonara más fuerte de lo que me sentía.

—Tal vez deberías esperar. Edward no sabemos nada aun.

Sus ojos no dejaron el teclado y sus labios temblaron. —Esto no está bien, nunca deberíamos haber estado allí.

—Esto fue un accidente, tú nunca hubiese podido saber que esto pasaría— dije tocando su mejilla.

Su rostro se comprimió, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, él respiro profundamente y comenzó a marcar el número de su padre.

Ufff feo capítulo… en fin sólo queda 1 capítulo + el epilogo así que paciencia. Por cierto después de terminar con esta historia ya les tengo otra adaptación que estoy segura que amarán es jodidamente caliente y romántica para que se vayan preparando. Abrazos. Nikki


	21. Capítulo XXI: Jet

**Capítulo XXI: Jet**

Los números en la pantalla fueron remplazados por un nombre cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, y los ojos de Edward se ampliaron cuando leyó la pantalla. Con un borroso movimiento, él ya tenía el teléfono junto a su oreja.

— ¿Trent? —Una risa de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios, y una sonrisa estalló en su rostro mientras me miraba—. ¡Es Trent! —Abrí la boca y apreté su brazo mientras él hablaba—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué quieres decir con que estás en lo de Morgan? Estaré allí en un segundo, ¡ni se te ocurra moverte!

Me lancé hacia adelante, mis pies luchando para mantenerse al paso de Edward mientras corría a través del campus, arrastrándome detrás de él. Cuando llegamos a lo de Morgan, mis pulmones gritaban por aire. Trent bajó corriendo las escaleras, chocando contra nosotros.

— ¡Jesús Cristo, hermano! ¡Pensé que estabas tostado! —dijo Trent, abrazándonos con tanta fuerza que no me dejaba respirar.

— ¡Idiota! —dijo Edward empujando a su hermano lejos—. ¡Pensé que estabas malditamente muerto! He estado esperando por los bomberos para llevar tu cuerpo carbonizado desde Keaton!

Edward le frunció el ceño a Trent por un momento y luego lo empujó en un abrazo. Su brazo salió disparado, buscando a tientas hasta que encontró mi camisa, y entonces me empujó en un abrazo también. Tras unos momentos, Edward liberó a Trent, manteniéndome cerca, a su lado.

Trent me miró con un gesto de disculpa.

—Lo siento, Bella. ¡Me entró el pánico!

Yo sacudí la cabeza.

—Sólo estoy feliz de que estés bien.

— ¿Yo? Hubiera sido mejor estar muerto si Edward me hubiera visto salir de ese edificio sin ti. Traté de encontrarte después de que saliste corriendo, pero luego me perdí y tuve que encontrar otra manera. Caminé alrededor del edificio para encontrar esa ventana, pero me encontré con unos policías y me obligaron a salir. ¡Me he estado volviendo loco por aquí! —dijo él, pasándose una mano por el corto cabello.

Edward amplió mis mejillas con sus pulgares, y entonces levantó su camiseta, usándola para sacar el hollín de su rostro.

—Salgamos de aquí. Los policías van a estar arrastrándose por aquí pronto.

Después de abrazar a su hermano una vez más, nos dirigimos al Honda de Alice Edward miraba la hebilla del cinturón de seguridad y luego fruncía el ceño cuando tocía.

—Tal vez debería llevarte al hospital y conseguir que te chequeen.

—Estoy bien —dije, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Miré hacia abajo, y vi un profundo corte a través de sus nudillos—. ¿Es eso de la pelea o de la ventana?

—La ventana —respondió, frunciendo a mis uñas ensangrentadas.

—Salvaste mi vida, sabes —Sus cejas se juntaron.

—No me hubiera ido sin ti.

—Sabía que vendrías. —Sonreí, apretando sus dedos entre los míos.

Nos sujetamos las manos hasta que llegamos el departamento. No podría haber dicho de quién era la sangre mientras lavaba el color carmesí y las cenizas de mi piel en la bañera. Cayendo en la cama de Edward, pude aún oler el humo y la piel ardiente.

—Aquí –dijo él, alcanzándome un pequeño vaso con un líquido ámbar—. Te ayudará a relajarte.

—No estoy cansada.

Mantuvo el vaso cerca para mí. Sus ojos lucían exhaustos, inyectados de sangre y pesados.

—Sólo trata de descansar un poco, Palomita.

—Estoy casi asustada de cerrar los ojos —dije, tomando el vaso y tragándome el líquido.

Tomó el vaso de mis manos y lo puso sobre la mesita de noche, sentándose a mi lado. Nos sentamos en silencio, dejando que las horas pasaran nadando. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando los recuerdos de los gritos aterrorizados de las personas atrapadas en el sótano, llenaron mi mente. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo me tomaría para olvidar, o si lo haría alguna vez.

La mano cálida de Edward sobre mi rodilla me sacó de mi sueño consciente.

—Una gran cantidad de gente murió esta noche.

—Lo sé

—No sabremos hasta mañana cuántos fueron. Trent y yo pasamos a un grupo de chicos en el camino. Me pregunto si ellos lo hicieron. Parecían muy asustados…

Sentí las lágrimas llenar mis ojos, pero antes de que tocaran mis mejillas. Los sólidos brazos de Edward me rodearon. Inmediatamente me sentí protegida, cálida contra su piel. Sintiéndome tan como en casa en los brazos que una vez me aterrorizaron, pero sólo en ese momento. Estaba tan agradecida de poder sentirme tan segura después de experimentar algo tan horroroso. Sólo había una razón para que yo me pudiera sentir de tal forma con una persona.

_Pertenecía a él_.

Fue ahí cuando lo supe. Sin ninguna duda en mi mente, sin preocupación de lo que otros podrían pensar, y no teniendo miedo de los errores o consecuencias, sonreí por las palabras que iba a decir.

— ¿Edward? —dije contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué, nena? —susurró en mi cabello.

Nuestros teléfonos sonaron al unísono, alcancé el suyo para él mientras contestaba el mío.

— ¿BELLA? —chilló Alice.

—Estoy bien, Ali. Estamos todos bien.

—Lo acabamos de escuchar. _¡Está todo en las noticias! _

Pude escuchar a Edward explicándole a Jasper junto a mí, y traté de hacer lo mejor para tranquilizar a Alice. Contestando miles de sus preguntas, tratando de mantener mi voz tranquila mientras recordaba los momentos más horripilantes de mi vida, me relajé cuando Edward cubrió mi mano con la suya.

Parecía como si estuviera contando la historia de alguien más, sentada en el cómodo departamento de Edward, un millón de millas lejos de la pesadilla que pudo habernos matado. Alice lloró cuando terminé, dándome cuenta de cuán cerca estuvimos de haber perdido nuestras vidas.

—Voy a empezar a empacar ahora. Estaremos en casa a primera hora de la mañana —susurró Alice.

—Ali, no te vayas tan pronto. Estamos bien.

—Tengo que verte. Tengo que abrazarte para saber que estás bien —lloró.

—Estamos bien, puedes abrazarme el viernes.

Ella sorbió por las narices otra vez.

—Te amo.

—Yo también. Diviértanse.

Edward me miró y apretó más el teléfono contra su oreja.

—Mejor abraza a tu chica, Jazz. Suena enojada. Lo sé, amigo… yo también. Te veo pronto.

Colgué segundos antes de que Edward lo hiciera, y nos sentamos en silencio por un momento, todavía procesando lo que había ocurrido. Después de un tiempo, Edward se inclinó sobre su almohada, y me puso contra su pecho.

— ¿Alice está bien? —preguntó, mirando el celular.

—Está molesta. Pero está bien.

—Estoy feliz de que no estuvieran allí.

Choqué mis dientes. Ni siquiera había pensado sobre qué hubiera pasado si ellos no se estuvieran quedando con los padres de Jasper. Mi mente me dio una imagen fugaz de las asustadas expresiones de las chicas en el sótano, peleando con los chicos para poder escapar. Los ojos asustados de Alice reemplazaron los rostros sin nombre de las chicas en esa habitación. Sentí nauseas al pensar acerca su hermoso cabello rubio sucio y quemado junto con el resto de los órganos tendidos en el césped.

—Yo también —dije con un temblor.

—Lo siento. Has pasado por mucho esta noche. No debería agregar nada más a tu matrícula.

—Tú estabas allí también, Ed.

Estuvo callado por algunos minutos, y justo cuando abrí mi boca para hablar otra vez, él tomó un profundo respiro.

—No me asusto muy a menudo —dijo, finalmente—. Estaba asustado la primera mañana en que desperté y tú no estabas allí. Estaba asustado cuando me dejaste después de Las Vegas. Estaba asustado cuando pensé que iba a tener que decirle a mi papá que Trent había muerto en esa construcción. Pero cuando te vi a través de las llamas en ese sótano… estaba aterrorizado. Llegué a la puerta, estaba a pocos metros de la salida, y no pude irme.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás loco? —dije, mi cabeza dando vueltas cuando miré sus ojos.

—Nunca había estado tan seguro de nada en mi vida. Me di la vuelta, hice mi camino a ese cuarto donde estabas, y allí estabas. Nada más importaba. Ni siquiera sabía si lo lograríamos o no, sólo quería estar donde tú estuvieras, donde sea que eso signifique. De la única cosa de la que estoy asustado es de una vida sin ti, Paloma.

Me levanté, besé sus labios tiernamente.

—Entonces no tienes nada de qué estar asustado. _Estaremos juntos para siempre_.

Él suspiró.

—Lo haría todo otra vez, sabes. No cambiaría ni un segundo si eso significara que estaríamos aquí, en este momento.

Mis ojos se sintieron pesados, y tomé un respiro profundo. Mis pulmones protestaron, seguían quemando por el humo. Tosí un poco, y luego me relajé, sintiendo los cálidos labios de Edward contra mi frente. Su mano se deslizó por mi cabello húmedo y pude escuchar el latido constante de su corazón contra su pecho.

—Esto es —dijo con un suspiro.

— ¿Qué?

—El momento. Cuando te veo dormir… ¿esa paz en tu rostro? Eso es. No lo he tenido desde que mi madre murió, pero lo puedo sentir nuevamente. —Tomó otra profunda respiración y se acercó más—. Yo supe en el momento en que te conocí que había algo en ti que yo necesitaba. Resultó que no era algo de ti. Eras sólo tú.

La esquina de mi boca se levantó mientras enterraba mi rostro en su pecho.

—Somos nosotros, Ed. Nada tiene sentido a menos que estemos juntos. ¿No has notado eso?

— ¿Notarlo? ¡Te he estado diciendo eso todo el año! —él bromeó.

—Es oficial. Bimbo, peleas, rompimientos, Jacob, Las Vegas… incluso incendios… nuestra relación puede soportar cualquier cosa.

Levanté mi cabeza una vez más, y noté la alegría en sus ojos mientras me miraba. Era similar a la paz que había visto en su rostro luego de haber perdido la apuesta sobre quedarme con él en su departamento, después de que le dije que lo amaba por primera vez, y de la mañana de baile de San Valentín. Era similar, pero diferente. Esta era absoluta y permanente. La cautelosa esperanza había desaparecido de sus ojos, la confianza incondicional tomaba su lugar.

Lo reconocí sólo porque sus ojos reflejaban lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Las Vegas?

Frunció el ceño al no saber dónde me dirigía.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Has pensado en volver?

Sus cejas se alzaron.

—No creo que sea una buena idea para mí.

— ¿Y qué si fuéramos sólo por una noche?

Miró alrededor de la oscura habitación, confuso.

— ¿Una noche?

—Cásate conmigo —dije sin vacilar. Me sorprendió la rapidez y la facilidad con que las palabras salieron. Su boca se expandió en una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Cuándo? —Me encogí de hombros.

—Podemos fijar un vuelo para mañana. Son las vacaciones de primavera. No tengo nada para mañana. ¿Y tú?

—Yo me encargaré de todo —dijo él, alcanzando su teléfono—. American Airlines —dijo él, observando mi reacción de cerca mientras estaba al teléfono—. Necesito dos boletos para Las Vegas, por favor. Mañana, humm. —Me miró, esperando a que cambiara de opinión—. Dos días, ida y vuelta. Lo que tenga.

Descansé mi mejilla contra su pecho, esperando a que terminara de reservar los boletos. Cuanto más tiempo le permití quedarse en el teléfono, más amplia se hacía su sonrisa.

—Sí, uh, espere un minuto —dijo él, apuntando a su billetera—. Podrías alcanzar mi tarjeta, Palomita? —Él espero nuevamente por mi reacción.

Con mucho gusto me incliné, saqué su tarjeta de crédito de su billetera y se la entregué.

Edward leyó los números para el agente, mirándome después de terminar cada serie. Cuando le dio la fecha de vencimiento, él apretó los labios.

—Er, sí señora. Los recogeremos en el mostrador. Gracias.

Me dio su celular y me senté en la mesa de noche, esperando a que hablara. — Me acabas de pedir que me case contigo —dijo él, aun esperando que yo admitiera algún tipo de truco.

—Lo sé.

—Ese es un asunto real, sabes. Sólo pedí dos boletos para mañana temprano. Entonces eso significa que nos casaremos mañana en la noche.

—Gracias. —Sus ojos se achicaron.

—Vas a ser la Señora Cullen cuando empieces las clases el lunes.

—Oh —dije, mirando a todas partes.

Edward levantó una ceja.

— ¿Tienes dudas?

—Tendré que cambiar serios papeles la próxima semana.

Él asintió con lentitud, con una esperanza cautelosa.

— ¿Te vas a casar conmigo mañana? —Sonreí.

—Uh huh.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sip.

— ¡Te amo, maldita sea! —Agarró cada lado de mi cara, cerrando sus labios con los míos—. Te amo demasiado, Paloma —dijo él, besándome una y otra vez.

—Sólo recuerda que en cincuenta años todavía estaré pateando tu trasero en el Póker —bromeé.

Él sonrió triunfante.

—Si significan sesenta o setenta años contigo, nena… tienes todo mi permiso para hacer lo que quieras.

Levanté una ceja.

—Tú no quisiste decir eso.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

Apareció en mi rostro la sonrisa más perversa que pude hacer.

— ¿Estás lo suficientemente confiado como para apostar la brillante moto que está afuera?

Sacudió su cabeza, una expresión seria reemplazando la sonrisa burlona que tenía unos segundos antes.

—Pondría todo lo que tengo en tus manos. No me arrepiento de ningún segundo contigo, Palomita, y nunca lo haré.

Le tendí la mano y él la tomó sin vacilar, agitándola una vez y luego llevándola a su boca, y presionando sus labios tiernamente contra mis nudillos. La habitación estaba en silencio, sus labios dejando mi piel y el aire que escapa de sus pulmones era el único sonido.

—Bella Cullen —dijo, con una sonrisa radiante a la luz de la luna.

Apreté mi mejilla contra su pecho desnudo.

—Edward y Bella Cullen. Tendrá un bonito anillo para ella.

— ¿Anillo? —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Nos preocuparemos de los anillos después, bebé. En cierto modo te arrojé esto encima.

—Uh… —se interrumpió, observando a que reaccionara de la forma que él esperaba.

— ¿Qué? —dije, sintiéndome tensa.

—No te enojes —dijo mientras se movía nervioso. Su agarre apretado a mí alrededor—. Yo… como que ya me hice cargo de esa parte.

— ¿Qué parte? —dije, estirando mi cuello para mirarle la cara.

Se quedó mirando el techo y suspiró.

—Vas a enloquecer.

—Edward…

Fruncí el ceño mientras él alejaba un brazo de mí, agarrando el cajón de la mesita de noche. Él toqueteó adentro por un momento y yo soplé el flequillo húmedo fuera de mis ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Compraste más condones?

Él rio una vez.

—No, nena. —Sus cejas se juntaron cuando hizo más esfuerzo para alcanzar algo en el cajón. Una vez que encontró lo que él estaba buscando, su enfoque cambió y él me miró mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de su escondite secreto.

Miré hacia abajo mientras colocaba la pequeña cajita cuadrada de terciopelo sobre su pecho, y descansó su cabeza sobre su brazo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté.

— ¿Qué es lo que parece?

—Está bien. Déjame volver a decir la pregunta… ¿Cuándo conseguiste eso?

Edward inhaló, y mientras lo hacía, también la cajita rosa con su pecho, y sentí cuando espiró el aire de sus pulmones.

—Hace un tiempo.

—Ed…

—Sólo lo vi un día… y supe que sólo había un lugar al que podía pertenecer… en tu perfecto dedo meñique.

— ¿Un día, cuándo?

— ¿Importa? —rebatió. Se retorció un poco, y yo no podía dejar de reír.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —Sonreí, repentinamente sintiéndome un poco mareada.

Sonrió también, y miró la caja.

—Ábrelo.

La toque con un dedo, sintiendo el exuberante terciopelo debajo de mi yema. Agarré el sello de oro con las dos manos, poco a poco fui tirando de la tapa para abrirla, hasta que un destello me llamó la atención. Y cerré la tapa.

— ¡Edward! —me lamenté.

—Sabía que ibas a enloquecer —dijo, sentándose y poniendo sus manos sobre las mías.

Podía sentir la caja presionando contra las palmas de mis manos, sintiendo como si fuera una granada espinosa que podía detonar en cualquier momento. Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza.

— ¿Es que estás loco?

—Lo sé, sé lo que estás pensando, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era único. ¡Y tenía razón! No he visto uno así que sea tan perfecto como este.

Mis ojos se abrieron y en lugar del ansioso par de ojos que me esperaba, él estaba lleno de orgullo. Gentilmente él levantó la tapa de la caja con sus manos, y tiró el anillo de la pequeña ranura que lo mantenía en su lugar.

El gran diamante redondo brillaba aún en la penumbra, captando la luz de la luna en todas sus facetas.

—Es… Dios mío, es increíble —le susurré mientras tomaba mi mano izquierda en la suya.

— ¿Puedo ponerlo en tu dedo? —preguntó, mirándome.

Cuando asentí, él presionó sus labios, deslizando la banda de plata por mi dedo, sosteniéndolo en el lugar por un momento y luego soltándolo—Ahora es increíble.

Ambos observamos mi mano por un momento, igualmente sorprendidos por el contraste del gran diamante puesto en mi pequeño y delgado dedo. La banda se extendió por la parte inferior de mi dedo, partiéndose en dos en cada lado hasta que se juntaba y hacían una, diamantes más pequeños revestían cada franja de oro blanco.

—Tú pudiste haber pagado la cuota inicial de un auto con esto —dije en voz baja, incapaz de inculcar ninguna fuerza en mi tono de voz. Mis ojos siguieron a mi mano mientras Edward se la llevaba a los labios.

—Me había imaginado cómo se vería en tu mano un millón de veces. Ahora que está ahí…

— ¿Qué? —sonreí, observando cómo miraba mi mano con una sonrisa emocionada.

Miró hacia mi rostro.

—Pensé que iba a tener que sudar cinco años antes de sentirme de esta manera.

—Lo quería tanto como tú. He tenido un infierno con cara de póquer incluida —Sonreí ante sus palabras para finalmente presionar mis labios contra los suyos.


	22. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

Edward me apretó la mano cuando contuve la respiración. Traté de mantener mi cara tranquila, pero cuando me encogí, su dominio se hizo más fuerte. El techo blanco estaba empañado en algunos lugares por manchas de filtración. Aparte de eso, la habitación estaba impecable. Ningún desorden, no había utensilios esparcidos. Todo estaba su lugar, lo que me hizo sentir medianamente a gusto con la situación. Había tomado la decisión. La llevaría a cabo.

—Bebé… —dijo Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

—Puedo hacer esto —le dije, mirando a las manchas en el techo. Salté cuando dedos tocaron mi piel, pero traté de no tensarme. Podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de Edward cuando comenzó el zumbido.

—Paloma —comenzó Edward de nuevo, pero negué con la cabeza con desdén.

—Está bien. Estoy lista. —Sostuve el teléfono lejos de mi oído, haciendo una mueca tanto por el dolor como por la conferencia inevitable.

— ¡Te voy a _matar_, Bella Swan! —Exclamó Alice—. ¡_Matar_!

—Técnicamente, es Bella Cullen, ahora —dije, sonriéndole a mi nuevo marido.

— ¡No es _justo_! —Se quejó ella, la ira hundiéndose en su tono—. ¡Se suponía que debía ser tu dama de honor! ¡Se suponía que debía ir de compras por el vestido contigo y lanzar una fiesta de despedida de soltera y sostener tu ramo!

—Lo sé —dije, viendo desvanecerse la sonrisa de Edward cuando hice una mueca de dolor otra vez.

—No tienes que hacer esto, lo sabes —dijo, sus cejas se unieron entre sí.

Apreté sus dedos con mi mano libre.

—Lo sé.

— ¡Eso ya lo dijiste! —Gritó Alice.

—No estaba hablando contigo.

—Oh, estás hablando conmigo —se quejó ella—. Por _supueeesto _que estás hablando conmigo. _Nunca _vas a oír el final de esto, ¿me oyes? ¡Nunca, _jamás _te perdonaré!

—Sí lo harás.

— ¡Tú! ¡Eres una...! ¡Eres simplemente _egoísta_, Bella! ¡Eres una _terrible _mejor amiga!

Me eché a reír, haciendo que el hombre sentado a mi lado se sacudiera.

—No se mueva, Sra. Cullen.

—Lo siento —dije.

— ¿Quién fue ese? —Gruñó Alice.

—Ese fue Griffin.

— ¿Quién diablos es Griffin? Déjame adivinar, ¿invitaste a un desconocido a tu boda y no a tu mejor amiga? —Su voz se hacía más aguda con cada pregunta.

—No. Él no fue a la boda —dije, aspirando una bocanada de aire.

Edward suspiró y se movió nervioso en su silla, apretando mi mano.

—Se supone que debo hacer esto, ¿recuerdas? —le dije, sonriéndole a través del dolor.

—Lo siento. No creo que pueda soportar esto —dijo, con voz llena de angustia. Relajó su mano, mirando a Griffin—. Date prisa, ¿quieres?

Griffin negó con la cabeza.

—Cubierto de tatuajes y no puede soportar que su novia consiga una simple inscripción. Terminaré en un minuto, camarada.

El ceño fruncido de Edward se profundizó. —Esposa. Ella es mi esposa.

Alice jadeó una vez procesada la conversación en su mente. — ¿Te estás haciendo un _tatuaje_? ¿Qué está pasando contigo, Bella? ¿Respiraste humos tóxicos en el incendio?

Miré hacia abajo a mi estómago, a la confusa mancha negra justo en el interior de mi hueso de la cadera y sonreí.

—Edward tiene mi nombre en su muñeca —aspiré otra bocanada de aire cuando el zumbido continuó. Griffin secó la tinta de mi piel y empezó de nuevo. Hablé a través de mis dientes—: Estamos casados. Quería algo, también.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —No tenías que hacerlo.

Entrecerré los ojos. —No empieces conmigo. Hemos hablado de esto.

Alice se echó a reír una vez. —Te has vuelto loca. Te voy admitir en el asilo al llegar a casa. —Su voz era aún perforante y exasperada.

—No es tan loco. Nos amamos el uno al otro. Hemos estado viviendo prácticamente juntos dentro y fuera de todo el año. ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque tienes _diecinueve_, idiota! ¡Porque te fuiste y no le dijiste a nadie, y porque no estoy allí! —Exclamó.

—Lo siento, Ali, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡No sé si _quiero _verte mañana! ¡No creo que quiera ver a Edward _nunca _más! —Se burló.

—Te veré mañana, Ali. Sabes que quieres ver mi anillo.

—Y tu tatuaje —dijo, con una sonrisa en su voz.

Colgué y cerré el teléfono, entregándoselo a Edward. El zumbido se reanudó de nuevo, y mi atención se centró en la sensación de ardor seguido por el segundo dulce de alivio cuando limpiaba el exceso de tinta. Edward empujó mi teléfono en su bolsillo, agarrando mi mano entre las suyas, inclinándose hasta tocar su frente con la mía.

— ¿Te asustaste así de mucho cuando te hiciste tus tatuajes? —Le pregunté, sonriendo a la expresión de aprehensión en su rostro.

Se movió, parecía sentir mi dolor mil veces más que yo. —Uh... no. Esto es diferente. Esto es mucho, muchísimo peor.

— ¡Listo! —Dijo Griffin con un gran alivio en su voz como el reflejado en el rostro de Edward.

Dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás en la silla.

— ¡Gracias a Dios!

— ¡Gracias a Dios! —suspiró Edward, acariciando mi mano.

Miré hacia abajo a las hermosas líneas negras en mi piel enrojecida e inflamada:

_Sra. Maddox _

—Vaya —dije, levantándome sobre los codos para tener una mejor visión. El ceño fruncido de Edward al instante se convirtió en una sonrisa triunfal

—Es hermoso.

Griffin negó con la cabeza. —Si tuviera un dólar por cada esposo tatuado nuevo que trae a su esposa aquí y se lo toma peor de lo que ella lo hace… bueno. No tendría que tatuar a nadie nunca más.

—Sólo dígame cuánto le debo, grandísimo idiota —murmuró Edward.

—Voy a dejar su factura en el mostrador —dijo Griffin, entretenido con la réplica de Edward.

Miré alrededor de la habitación al cromo brillante y los carteles de las muestras de tatuajes en la pared, y luego de vuelta a mi estómago. Mi apellido nuevo relucía en gruesas letras negras elegantes. Edward me miraba con orgullo, y luego miró hacia abajo a su anillo de boda de titanio.

—Lo hicimos, bebé —dijo en voz baja—. Todavía no puedo creer que seas mi esposa.

—Créelo —dije, sonriendo.

Me ayudó a levantarme de la silla y favorecí mi lado derecho, consciente de que cada movimiento que hacía causaba que mi jeans rozara mi piel en carne viva. Edward sacó su billetera, firmó el recibo con rapidez antes de que me llevara de la mano al taxi que esperaba fuera. Mi celular volvió a sonar, y cuando vi que se trataba de Alice, lo dejé sonar.

—Nos va a hacer sentir miserable por un largo tiempo, ¿cierto? —dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—Hará puchero por veinticuatro horas, después de que vea las fotos, lo superará.

Edward me lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa. — ¿Estás segura de eso, Sra. Cullen?

— ¿Alguna vez vas a dejar de llamarme así? Lo has dicho cientos de veces desde que salimos de la capilla.

Él negó con la cabeza mientras sostenía la puerta del taxi abierta para mí. —Voy a dejar de llamarte así hasta que esto termine siendo real.

—Oh, es real de acuerdo —dije, deslizándome a la mitad del asiento para dejarle espacio—. Tengo recuerdos de la noche de boda para probarlo.

Se apoyó en mí, corriendo su nariz por la piel sensible de mi cuello hasta que llegó a mi oído.

—Desde luego que sí.

—Ay... —dije cuando se presionó en contra de mi vendaje.

—Oh, maldita sea, lo siento, Palomita.

—Estás perdonado —sonreí.

Rodamos hacia el aeropuerto de mano en mano, y me reí cuando vi a Edward mirar a su anillo de boda sin disculpas.

Sus ojos tenían la expresión pacífica a la que me estaba acostumbrando.

—Cuando lleguemos al apartamento, creo que finalmente me daré cuenta, y voy a dejar de actuar como un idiota.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —sonreí.

Me besó la mano y la acunó en su regazo entre sus manos. —No.

Me reí, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro hasta que el taxi redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse frente del aeropuerto. Mi celular volvió a sonar, mostrando el nombre de Alice una vez más.

—Es implacable. Déjame hablar con ella —dijo Edward, alcanzando mi teléfono.

— ¿Hola? —Dijo, esperando que acabara la corriente estridente en el otro extremo de la línea. Él sonrió—. Porque soy su marido. Puedo responder su teléfono, ahora. —Me miró, y luego abrió la puerta del taxi, ofreciéndome su mano—. Estamos en el aeropuerto, Alice. ¿Por qué no Jazz y tú nos recogen y puedes gritarnos a ambos en el camino a casa? Sí, todo el camino a casa. Debemos llegar en torno a las tres. Muy bien, Ali. Nos vemos entonces. —Hizo una mueca con las duras palabras de ella y luego me pasó el teléfono—. No estabas bromeando. _Está enojada_.

Le pagó al taxista y luego tiró su bolsa al hombro, tirando de la manija de mi equipaje para rodarlo. Sus brazos tatuados se tensaron mientras empujaba mi bolso, con la mano libre buscando a la mía.

—No puedo creer que le hayas dado luz verde para que nos tenga por una hora entera —dije, siguiéndolo a través de la puerta giratoria.

—Realmente no crees que voy a dejar que le grite a mi esposa, ¿verdad?

—Te estás poniendo muy cómodo con ese término.

—Creo que es hora de que lo admita. Sabía que ibas a ser mi esposa más o menos a partir del segundo en que te conocí. No voy a mentir y decir que no he estado esperando el día que lo pudiera decir... así que voy a abusar del título. Deberías acostumbrarte a él, ahora —dijo esto con la mayor naturalidad posible, como si estuviera dando un discurso practicado.

Me reí, apretándole la mano. —No me importa.

Me miró por el rabillo de su ojo. — ¿No? —Negué con mi cabeza y me jaló a su lado, besando mis mejillas—. Bien. Te vas a hartar de esto durante los próximos meses, pero sólo dame un respiro, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo seguí por los pasillos, escaleras mecánicas, y las líneas de seguridad. Cuando Edward caminó a través del detector de metales, un timbre fuerte se disparó. Cuando el guardia del aeropuerto le pidió a Edward que se quitara su anillo, su rostro se tornó grave.

—Lo sostendré, señor —dijo el oficial—. Sólo será por un momento.

—Le prometí que nunca me lo quitaría —dijo Edward a través de sus dientes.

El oficial extendió la palma de su mano, paciencia y divertida simpatía arrugaba la fina piel alrededor de sus ojos.

Edward a regañadientes, se quitó el anillo, lo estrelló en la mano del guardia, y luego suspiró cuando caminó por la puerta, esa vez sin activar la alarma. Caminé a través de ella sin novedad, entregándole mi anillo también. La expresión de Edward era tensa, pero cuando se nos permitió pasar, sus hombros se relajaron.

—Está bien, bebé. Está de regreso en tu dedo —le dije, riendo ante su reacción exagerada.

Me besó en la frente, jalándome a su lado mientras nos dirigimos a la terminal. Cuando capturé la mirada de los que pasábamos, me pregunté si era obvio que estábamos recién casados, o si simplemente notaban la sonrisa ridícula en el rostro de Edward, un fuerte contraste con su cabeza rapada, brazos tatuados y músculos sobresalientes.

El aeropuerto era un hervidero de turistas emocionados, de pitidos y zumbidos de las máquinas tragamonedas en el aire, y la gente serpenteando en todas direcciones. Le sonreí a una joven pareja tomada de la mano, viéndose tan excitados y nerviosos como Edward y yo lo hicimos cuando llegamos. No me cabe duda de que se irían sintiendo la misma mezcla de alivio y desconcierto que sentimos, llevando a cabo lo que habían venido hacer.

En la terminal, eché un vistazo a través de una revista, y toqué suavemente la rodilla de Edward. Su pierna se congeló y me sonrió, manteniendo mis ojos en las fotografías de las celebridades. Estaba nervioso por algo, pero esperé a que me dijera, sabiendo que estaba trabajando a nivel interno.

Después de unos minutos, su rodilla se balanceó de nuevo, pero esta vez lo detuvo por su cuenta, y luego, lentamente, se dejó caer en su silla.

— ¿Palomita?

— ¿Sí?

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, y luego suspiró.

—Nada.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, y parecía que apenas nos habíamos sentado cuando nuestro número de vuelo fue llamado a bordo. Una línea se formó rápidamente, y nos pusimos de pie, esperando nuestro turno para mostrar nuestros boletos y caminar por el largo pasillo hacia el avión que nos llevaría a casa.

Edward vaciló. —No puedo deshacerme de este sentimiento —dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo un mal presentimiento? —dije, de repente nerviosa.

Se volvió hacia mí con preocupación en sus ojos. —Tengo ésta loca sensación que una vez que lleguemos a casa, me voy a despertar. Como si nada de esto fuera real.

Deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, pasando mis manos sobre los músculos magros de su espalda.

— ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

Bajó la mirada a su muñeca, y luego miró a la banda de plata gruesa en su dedo izquierdo. —No puedo evitar la sensación de que la burbuja va a estallar, y voy a estar acostado en mi cama solo, deseando que estés allí conmigo.

— ¡No sé qué voy a hacer contigo, Ed! Me he desecho de alguien por ti, dos veces, he empacado y he ido a Las Vegas contigo, dos veces, he ido literalmente a través del infierno y de regreso, me casé contigo y me marqué con tu nombre. Me estoy quedando sin ideas para que sepas que soy tuya.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios.

—Me encanta cuando dices eso.

— ¿Que soy tuya? —Le pregunté. Me incliné hacia arriba en las puntas de mis pies, presionando mis labios contra los suyos—. Soy. Tuya. La Señora de Edward Cullen, por siempre y para siempre.

Su pequeña sonrisa se desvaneció mientras miraba hacia la puerta de embarque y luego hacia abajo a mí. —Voy a seguir jodiendo, Paloma. Vas a hartarte de mis estupideces.

Me eché a reír. —Estoy harta de tus estupideces, ahora. Aun así me casé contigo.

—Pensé que una vez que nos casáramos, me sentiría un poco más tranquilo acerca de perderte. Pero siento que si subo a ese avión...

— ¿Edward? Te amo. Vamos a casa.

Sus cejas se juntaron. —No me vas dejar, ¿verdad? ¿Incluso cuando soy un dolor en el trasero?

—Juré ante Dios... y Elvis... que no lo haría, ¿cierto?

Su ceño se aligeró un poco. — ¿Esto es para siempre?

Una de las esquinas de mi boca se elevó. — ¿Te haría sentir mejor si hacemos una apuesta?

Otros pasajeros comenzaron a caminar alrededor de nosotros, aunque lentamente, observaban y escuchaban nuestra conversación ridícula. Al igual que todas las otras veces, estaba manifiestamente consciente de las miradas indiscretas, pero esta vez era diferente. Lo único que podía pensar era en que la paz regresara a los ojos de Edward.

— ¿Qué clase de marido sería si apostara en contra de mi propio matrimonio?

Sonreí. —Del tipo estúpido. ¿No escuchaste a tu padre cuando te dijo que no apostaras contra mí?

Él levantó una ceja. —Así que estás así de segura, ¿eh? ¿Apostarías en ello?

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y sonreí contra sus labios. —Apostaría mi primer hijo. Así de segura estoy.

Y luego volvió la paz.

—No puedes estar tan segura —dijo, la ansiedad ausente en su voz.

Levanté una ceja, y mi boca se elevó hacia un lado.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

Fin

Yupi! el fin ojala les haya gustado la historia :), que en su versión original se llama Beautifil disaster y pertenece a Jamie McGuire. un abrazo a todas las que apoyaron la historia, espero hagan lo mismo con la proxima adaptación que subiré que se viene hot hot hot. Nikki


End file.
